The Hammer and the Anvil: An Elder Scrolls Novel
by SuperGreG
Summary: 4E49-Fifty years after the Oblivion Crisis & six years since the events of the Infernal City. A personal message leads the Guild Fighters on a voyage to Iliac Bay, bound for Wayrest. Of course, nothing is ever quite that simple. An unseen threat lurks upon the streets of Sentinel. Oblivion, The Infernal City/Lord of Souls & Skyrim.
1. Chapter 1

Foreword:

Fifty years after the Oblivion Crisis and six years since the events of the Infernal City, the story begins. A personal message leads the Guild Fighters on a voyage to foreign lands. Of course, nothing is ever quite that simple. An unseen threat lurks upon the streets of Sentinel.

Authors note: With some artistic license, all **reasonable** effort made to maintain general parity with canon established in Oblivion, The Infernal City/Lord of Souls, and Skyrim.

Rated M for mild adult content.

* * *

Although it should go without needing to be stated, let it be said: Bethesda owns The Elder Scrolls and all related materials. I am merely contributing my own interpretations in a public forum and no profit is derived or intended from my work.

* * *

.

Additional note: The story follows on from "Evening Star: An Elder Scrolls Novel". Some effort has been made to allow this story to function as stand-alone. However, I still recommend reading the previous story for a more complete perspective.

.

* * *

The Hammer and the Anvil: An Elder Scrolls Novel

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 1

Almost three years earlier:

Second Seed 4E46

The harsh sunlight continued to beat down upon the sands of the Alik'r Desert, threatening to drain away his very life force. It was still very early in the day, but it felt just like midday. Armin wiped the sweat from his brow as he gazed out across the dunes. It wasn't just another trick of the light. There was a city out there. This time, he was certain of it.

Armin hadn't even realised that he'd stopped walking until one of the camels passed him by, depositing some of its drool upon his sleeve. One of the caravan traders advised him to keep moving. He confirmed that Armin was looking at the domes of Sentinel.

If he hadn't been found by the trading caravan of Alik'r tribals, he might not have made it that far. He had wandered much further afield than he'd thought. The desert was no place for someone like him. Armin was a fit and healthy Redguard, but he was not from one the Alik'r tribes.

He really should have heeded the words of others and waited until he could travel with regular traders. If he had the coin, he might have considered booking passage upon a northbound sailing vessel, rather than trying to make the journey on that old horse.

Nearly a week had passed since Armin had set off from his former home in the city of Hegathe, located upon the broad cape in the south-western region of Hammerfell. He hadn't been a complete fool. He had headed off with adequate supplies. He had plenty of water skins, at least enough for both the horse and himself. It was sufficient to make it along those stretches between the towns and settlements.

Armin had fully intended to keep to the roads, making his way northward from place to place until he reached Sentinel. He had even avoided travelling during the hottest parts of the day, sometimes riding during the hours before dawn or into the early evening. That strategy had served him well. He'd made it all the way to Chasetown without great trouble.

For Armin, the problems had begun along the road from Chasetown to Sentinel, the last major leg of his journey. He had been riding slowly along the northbound road during the early evening. Both Masser and Secundus were high in the eastern sky, but only just showing as slim crescents among the stars. Both moons were waxing in the early phase. There was barely enough light to see the road and little more than that.

Something had unexpectedly spooked the old horse. At the time, Armin held no idea of what had occurred. He just held on tight and tried his very best to persuade the old gelding to draw to a halt. The horse had carried him far from the roadside and just kept going for what seemed like quite a long time.

Eventually, the old horse slowed and relented, coming to a full stop. Reluctantly, Armin had climbed down from his mount. The horse remained agitated, but at least it didn't try to run off. He drew a torch from his pack and used his tinderbox to ignite it. He learned that the old horse was foaming at the mouth. Given how hard it had been running, he wasn't totally surprised. He tried to get the animal to drink some water. It drank only a little, seemingly disinterested in quenching its thirst. That didn't make a lot of sense to Armin.

A few moments later, he had observed that the horse was favouring one of its hind legs. Armin tried to determine if there was any visible injury. He also checked to see if it had thrown a shoe. Even though he was a blacksmith by trade, there wouldn't be all that much he could do right then and there. In any event, he couldn't see anything wrong. He couldn't really see that much of anything by torchlight.

The horse soon became agitated again, before faltering and then slowly collapsing down upon its legs. The animal panted, struggling for breath. After another few moments, the horse was dead.

Armin had suspected that the horse might have been bitten by a serpent or stung by a scorpion. That seemed to make the most sense. Either way, it hardly mattered by then. There was nothing he could do about it.

He firstly planted his torch in the gravelly sand to provide some useful light. He then struggled to free the packs from the horse's carcass. There was no way that he could easily carry everything that the horse carried. He certainly couldn't manage even one of those larger water skins for any distance. He did his best to distribute some water to each of the smaller flasks and skins that he had. He had some food in his pack, but not all that much. He briefly agonised over which of his meagre possessions he could carry and which would need to be left behind.

Once Armin was loaded and ready, he took up his torch in preparation to find his way back to the road. He looked up to the sky to confirm his approximate direction. The crescent moons had risen even further from the horizon. He heard a rumbling behind him. He turned toward the west. The stars had disappeared from the night sky. A heavy cloud cover was rapidly moving in from Iliac Bay and darkening the sky. That could quickly become a cause for some concern. The way those clouds were moving, the moons might soon be hidden behind the cover. They weren't all that bright to begin with. Still, he had some torchlight and he remained confident that he could follow the horse's tracks back toward the road.

As confident as Armin might have been, that hadn't been nearly enough. Long before he'd reached the road, the storm was upon him. The torch flames didn't last long under the driven rain. He pressed on, believing he was headed in the right direction. The rain hadn't lasted that long, but it would have washed away the tracks he was trying to follow, not that he could really see anything in the darkness. He might have been far better off just staying put. Without any reference in the dark skies above, he had eventually managed to wander off in the wrong direction altogether. Rather than heading westward, he had probably turned toward the north at some stage. He might even have been travelling eastward at some point during the night.

It was not until the subdued light of dawn began to illuminate the clouded eastern skies, that Armin gained some insight into just how lost he had become.

As far as Armin he could see in each direction, there was almost nothing but the sandy dunes of the Alik'r Desert. Only a few rocky outcrops here and there defied the barren ocean of sand. At least he was able to determine which way was west. Still, he held little idea of how far he needed to travel to find the road. It could have been just beyond the nearest dunes or several leagues beyond.

Resigned to the circumstance, Armin began trudging in the proper direction. It wasn't yet all that hot, but he took some care not to push himself too hard.

After a few hours, he'd crossed several dunes and still not seen the road ahead of him. He found it difficult to imagine how he could have possibly travelled so far eastward during the previous evening. He felt certain that he would surely gain sight of his goal over the next line of dunes, or the ones after that.

As the morning wore on, the clouds had passed and the heat of the day soon began to rise. Armin had still not seen any indication of the road. He spotted a rocky outcrop off to the north a short distance away. It looked like it might provide some welcome shade from the harsh sunlight. He decided to head for that outcrop. He intended to rest there until the heat of the day had subsided somewhat. Once it was a bit cooler, he would resume his westward journey in the hope of finding the road that led to Sentinel.

That outcrop of rock was not as far off as he'd thought. It was also rather smaller than it had firstly seemed. It provided only for some rather limited shade, but that was better than no cover at all. Fortunately, no dangerous creatures shared that place. There were just a few tiny desert lizards that scurried away into the cracks of the rocks.

Later in the afternoon, Armin got up from that poorly shaded shelter and again headed off across the sands. Half way up the first dune that he climbed, his foot struck something hard in the sand and he fell flat upon his face. He struggled to get up with the load he was carrying. His foot hurt a little, but it was nothing crippling. He glanced down to see what had caused the pain in his foot. It wasn't a rock. That was what he'd expected to see. It was something dark and metallic. He quickly recognised that the object was actually something cast from ebony.

Momentarily forgetting all about his current circumstance, Armin brushed away at the sands to see what it was. It was definitely made of hardened ebony. He tried to imagine what kind of forge might have produced such work. As odd as it seemed, it appeared that he was looking at an enormous war hammer. He could barely move it, let alone lift it up. He couldn't conceive of how any warrior might be able to wield it in battle. Even one of those big ugly Orcs would have struggled with it. The handle of the hammer was also made of ebony. It looked to have been cast in a single piece. He was surprised to learn that the handle had been broken off half way along its length. The broken piece was still there in the sand with the rest of it.

Armin wondered how it could it have arrived out in the desert. He also wondered what force could have broken it in that fashion. He quickly accepted that he was unlikely to find any answer to either of those things. More than that, as much as he might have wished otherwise, the broken hammer was far too heavy for him to carry. He would just have to leave it there.

Wearily, Armin wiped the sweat from his brow and glanced up to the skies. He estimated another two hours before the sun would be setting in the west. Something caught his eye. There was movement cresting a dune just a short distance north of where he sat. He saw a procession of people wearing light coloured flowing robes. There were about a dozen of them, along with six camels. It looked like one of those Alik'r trading caravans that came into Hegathe from time to time. At least, he hoped that's what it was.

Armin called out. He stood as tall as he could and frantically waved his arms. He'd successfully attracted the attention of the travellers. After a moment, the procession had changed direction and headed directly for his position.

Fortunately, it actually was a trading caravan. It might have been rather less fortunate if they turned out to be something else. The desert tribes did hold a certain measure of disdain for the Redguard that bowed to the Imperials. Still, it was contrary to their custom not to offer aid to a fellow traveller in the desert. They had even offered to assist him with the huge ebony war hammer that he had with him, finding a way to fix it to the back of one of the camels.

Armin travelled with that trading caravan for the remainder of the day and into the first part of the evening. They stopped to camp during the middle of the night for a few hours. Well before the sun had risen, they had again set off across the barren land. The caravan was also bound for the city of Sentinel. By Armin's estimate, they were travelling north-west, rather than west. He assumed that they knew where they were going.

It seemed that second day of travelling with the caravan would soon lead Armin to his destination. Sentinel was finally in sight, but it was going to be a little longer before they arrived at that location. The trading caravan had drawn to a halt. The tribesmen had stopped to pitch their tents and rest. They intended to camp for the next four or five hours as they waited for the heat of the day to pass.

Even in the shade of the tent, Armin found it far too difficult to sleep. Nevertheless, he welcomed the rest. It gave him some time to sit and collect his thoughts.

Leaving Hegathe behind had not been a casual choice. Armin had needed to get out of that city and he needed to do it quickly. It might not have been his own fault, but there was nothing much he could do about it.

His fool of a brother, Rabon, had run up a sizeable gambling debt and then borrowed more gold from shady money holders. In the end, Rabon had lost his life and Armin had lost his small smithing business. The men that took his property had expected him to keep working there. He imagined that the time would eventually come when he was no longer needed. Armin intended to escape to another city before that time arrived. After losing his brother, there was no one to keep him there. He would try to make a fresh start, far away from his troubles in Hegathe. He was a skilled smith. He planned to find work with someone else. Perhaps he might even be able to again establish a business of his own with the passing of time.

Many years ago, his father had been with the Fighter's Guild in Sentinel. That was back when there was still a strong presence of that organisation in Hammerfell. Back before the assassination of the Imperial Potentate and all that turmoil in Cyrodiil.

Although he'd never been there, he knew that Sentinel was a big place. It was one of the wealthiest places in all of Hammerfell. After all, it was the capital city of the land.

Up until that unexpected diversion into the desert, everything had passed well enough. Still, that misfortune had somehow turned out for the better. If he hadn't become lost, he wouldn't have found that huge broken weapon. He expected that it might be rather valuable, even in its current state. It might be even more valuable if he was able to repair that broken handle. Still, working hardened ebony was quite difficult. He was a blacksmith by trade, but he'd not had much opportunity to work with something like that.

An odd thought occurred to him. That huge block of ebony was meant to be a hammer, but from the size of it, it might make a perfect anvil. A little smaller than he might prefer, but not all that much. It was something to think about.

Armin looked out across the sands. Soon, he would be in Sentinel and he could begin his new life in that city. He hoped it would be far better than what he left behind.

~O~


	2. Chapter 2

The Hammer and the Anvil: An Elder Scrolls Novel

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 2

Morndas the 1st of First Seed 4E49

The winter had just about come to an end. The seventh of that month would mark the day of First Planting. Throughout most of the Empire, that marked the beginning of spring. That had been the first winter that Alexander Pinewatch had passed in Chorrol.

Alex actually expected that it would have been much warmer in Cyrodiil. He reminded himself that it did tend to rain far more through the winter months back in Falkreath. That usually brought a lot of cold and miserable days, but it never really got quite that cold, perhaps only a little. He supposed that it was something to do with nearby Lake Ilinalta.

From what he had heard, it was often much colder in the more northern parts of Skyrim. Some places saw snow that lasted into the summer, but he had never been that far away from Falkreath. Up until last year, he had never gone further than Helgen.

Alex had since learned that it was a bit different over that southern side of the Jerall Mountains. Below the mountains, it didn't seem to snow all that much. However, in that part of northern Colovia, the clear dry winter days had meant for some quite cool nights and cold mornings. Still, except for when those cold winds blew down from the mountains, the days did usually warm up quite nicely. He quite liked those warmer days. It was a pleasant change from winter in Falkreath.

Alex had tried to get up quietly, doing his best not to disturb Monika. As he sought out the chamber pot, he was thinking that those winter mornings were not yet quite gone. The small fireplace had burned down low, doing little to warm the room. Those basement rooms at the Oak and Crosier hardly seemed to warm up even once the sun was high in the sky.

It was probably not all that long after dawn, but Alex was feeling well rested. After returning from that Guild job last week, they'd taken the day off on Sundas. They'd slept late and passed most of that day in a fairly relaxed fashion. He really didn't feel like staying in bed so late two days in a row. Still, it was a bit too cold to be sitting around naked. He quietly padded over to find some trousers and a warm shirt. He took a few sips of water from a flask, then settled down by the smouldering fireplace.

A soft snorting noise came from the bed. Monika had rolled onto her back. She would insist that she never snored. Alex knew better than to argue. It was still quite early. He intended to let her sleep for a bit longer.

As Alex sat by the ashen remnants of the fire, he cast his mind over that Guild contract that they completed on Loredas. Another small group of goblins had emerged from The Great Forest, threatening the people at Odiil Farms, just a few leagues out from Chorrol. A similar incident had occurred with the farmhouses at the Weynon Priory settlement just a few weeks earlier. There had only been a pair of goblins outside of Weynon Priory. This time, there had been six of them at the Odiil Farms settlement. Three of them were that larger kind of goblin; the kind that put up a really fierce fight.

The Fighter's Guild contract had allowed for five of them to go out to the farms and deal with the goblin intrusion. Alex and Monika had headed out with three others.

To Monika's mild annoyance, Francois Montrose had quickly volunteered to head the mission. He held seniority only by virtue of standing just one rank higher. The locally born Breton annoyed her far more with his pretence of all things High Rock, including a heavily affected accent. His parents had originally come from there, but he had never actually set foot outside of Cyrodiil. Of course, Monika had lived in Wayrest for thirty years and across parts of northern Skyrim before that. There was ample reason for her oddly mixed accent.

Henrik had also joined them to deal with the goblins. He hadn't actually volunteered for the assignment. Karl had ordered him to go. Henrik was still in the doghouse for running off on that wild hunt a few months back. That open contract for the Synod had drawn the ire of several local Guildheads. The locally born Nord wasn't the smartest fighter at the Chorrol Guildhall, but he was quite likeable.

Of course, young Vinnus Odiil had immediately requested to come along. He had family there at that farming settlement. Vinnus had only just graduated from recruit to first rank just a few weeks earlier. Alex still held some affinity for the younger lad. After all, only a year earlier, Alex had been a farmer near Falkreath. Alex was also still only a first rank Guild Fighter, although that was likely to change some time soon.

They had all gone out to Odiil Farms on Fredas to look for the goblins. However, the creatures had withdrawn back into the forest. The Guild Fighters stayed there that night with the plan to try again in the morning.

As it passed, they were up with the dawn to learn of the goblins' noisy return to the settlement. Between the five Guild Fighters, the goblins were dispatched without any great difficulty. Henrik had wanted to get up close and take the creatures with his axe. He wasn't all that much of an archer. Nevertheless, Montrose held seniority, and he agreed with Monika's recommendation to lead with bows. Only the final blows had been struck with melee weapons.

It was reasonable to conclude that those goblins had come from that larger group that they had spotted near the middle of The Great Forest a few months earlier. Monika had expressed her concerns at the time. That goblin colony might have been a long way from Chorrol, but the winter had evidently brought them much further afield.

Another soft snorting noise came from the bed, momentarily drawing Alex's attention and breaking his train of thought. Monika was still sleeping. They were meant to head over the Guildhall that morning, he would probably need to wake her sometime soon.

Alex rubbed his cheek as his thoughts drifted again. It was still pleasantly smooth from yesterday's shave. He ran his fingers up through his brown hair. It was probably still a little longer than he preferred. Up until yesterday, it had been at least as long as Monika's lightly coloured locks. That had mostly been her idea. She preferred him with that long-haired Nord warrior appearance. Alex found that vaguely amusing. He really didn't feel like much of a Nord warrior. He wasn't that big or that tall. He was rather average by either measure. Even his facial features were rather ordinary. They were neither overly rugged nor handsome. It was not as though he was unsightly, just rather ordinary. With his plain brown eyes, he felt he could probably pass for any nondescript Imperial soldier, if his hair was just a bit shorter.

When Alex had decided upon cutting his hair yesterday, Monika had insisted that she would do it. She left it much longer than he would have preferred. He just let her have her way.

Alex had again glanced in Monika's direction. She was still sleeping soundly, as indicated by the slow rise and fall of her chest beneath the covers. Her mess of fair hair covered most of her face. A few other matters of the past few weeks came to mind as he watched her.

It was only about three weeks earlier that they had read about that news from the Imperial City. The first edition of The Black Horse Courier for Sun's Dawn had reported the birth of a new heir to the Imperial Throne. Prince Attrebus and the Lady Annaïg had announced the arrival of their newborn daughter. At the time of writing of that article, the princess had remained unnamed. Alex had been quite glad to learn that things had gone well for them.

During the previous summer, Alex and Monika had firstly met Treb and Annaïg more or less by accident in the tavern at the Fort Ash settlement. The royal couple had been travelling incognito to Chorrol at the time. Annaïg was only just starting to show back then. They had not actually seen her since that time, but they had met with Treb a couple of times during their dealings with the Penitus Oculatus in the Imperial Tower.

Alex had turned twenty-eight only recently, during the winter. Treb was just a couple of years older and Annaïg just a couple of years younger. More than seven months had passed since Alex and Monika had become lovers and he had again started to grow a little restless with the circumstance.

Nearly two weeks had passed since Heart's Day. Just like back in Skyrim, the sixteenth day of Sun's Dawn marked the celebration of the Legend of the Lovers. It was more or less an unofficial holiday held in honour of Polydor and Eloisa, the lovers spoken of in the legend. A number of various things often took place on that day. There were always a few weddings taking place on Heart's Day. More than a few future weddings were actually planned from occurrences of that day. According to tradition, most of the inns still offered a free room for any visitors. There was a saying from the story of legend. It said something like, 'If such kindness had been given the Lovers, it would always be springtime in the world.'

Alex had allowed himself to become a little too swept up in the tone of the celebration. In some respects, his behaviour had been a little out of character. He had always been far too slow to move along during his earlier years. That was one of the main reasons he had never actually married before. It had never turned out to be his decision. He had generally dallied and plodded until he found himself discarded. He had decided that those days were behind him. He was not about to let that happen again.

Only by slip of the tongue, Alex had learned that Monika had been previously married during the time that she lived in Wayrest. That was about all that he knew of it. She held no desire to discuss it at all. Given her age, he imagined that there might be a few things that she continued to keep from him. Although she hardly looked it, Monika was a good twenty years his senior. Even though she looked more like her father's daughter, a Nord, her mother's Altmer blood certainly provided with her with some advantages. Her youthful appearance was one.

When they firstly became lovers, Monika had made it perfectly clear that she held no interest in running off to the temple with him. Still, it had been nearly eight months. During that time, they had hardly been apart at all. To all intent and purpose, it seemed to Alex that they had been effectively living as though they were already married.

With Heart's Day upon them, Alex had decided it was the right time to address those thoughts. Since Thomas, the owner of the Oak and Crosier, was not charging them for that day, he had redirected those funds to other purpose. He had actually added quite a bit of additional gold to that lesser amount.

As Alex had arranged, Lyra, Thomas's wife had prepared a special meal for them that evening. He had even managed to acquire a bottle of that Cyrodiilic Brandy that Monika was so fond of.

Of course, Monika had realised what Alex was up to fairly quickly. She could tell that it wasn't just about Heart's Day. She remained fairly tactful, but still managed to make it quite clear that they would not be discussing any plans of marriage.

Alex had tried to disguise his disappointment, probably not all that well. At least, he had not managed to push her away with his ill-timed enthusiasm. That was something. Things had effectively remained the same. He was not perfectly satisfied with the outcome, but he had just decided to accept it for what it was.

Alex had been just staring blankly in Monika's general direction for the past several moments. Monika shifted restlessly, realising that Alex was not there with her. She peered out through squinted eyes and saw him sitting by the fireplace.

"Hmm. Up already?" She murmured sleepily.

Alex nodded silently, offering a little smile.

Brushing aside the mussed hair from her face, Monika returned a slight smile. She sat up a little, blinking her eyes. She tried to pull the covers up to her bare shoulders in response to the cool morning air. "Water?"

Alex brought the flask over to her. After taking a few long sips of water, she handed the flask back to him.

"Time's it?" Monika mumbled.

"Probably after seven." Alex guessed.

Monika made a noise that sounded like a cross between a sign and a groan. If there was actually any urgent reason to be up and about, she might have been more motivated. They did intend to head to the Guildhall that morning, but the chances were that they'd just have time to attend to more training.

Alex remained quiet as he watched her. Due to her part Altmer heritage, the tone of her skin appeared slightly bronzed, even though rarely exposed to much sunlight throughout the long winter. She brushed her long hair back from her face again, exposing the slightly pointed tips of her ears.

Monika noticed him still gazing at her with a mild smirk on his face. "What?"

"Nothing." Alex responded. He was still smiling, if just a little.

"Bloody Divines." Monika's amber eyes widened. She rolled to her side and rummaged through the drawer of the bedside table. She withdrew a small vial of purple liquid and took a quick sip. She took a second sip before replacing the stopper and dropping it back in the drawer. She had forgotten all about it after the amorous activities of the previous evening.

Though it remained unspoken, Alex understood that it was some sort of potion to keep her from falling pregnant. He expected that it was some sort of nightshade derivative or the like. He almost wished that she might forget it sometime. Not that he really wanted that to be the reason for a change in their circumstances.

Monika tossed aside the covers and got out of bed. She paused briefly to yawn and stretch. Alex quietly marvelled at her tall lithe form. He imagined that she would probably still look just like that by the time his own belly started to swell and sag.

Monika glanced back at Alex with a bemused expression. "Come on then. We should be getting ready to head over to the Guildhall."

Alex didn't mention that he wasn't the one just standing there naked. He just headed over to find his boots and leather armour.

Monika attended to immediate matters and dressed in fairly short order. She ran a comb through her long fair locks before turning it upon Alex's darker hair.

She commented upon her own handiwork. "That looks all right. Don't you think?"

"Yes. Much better." Alex avoided mentioning that he thought it could have been cut a bit shorter.

Monika nodded, appearing generally satisfied.

"Are you hungry?" Alex enquired casually.

"Only a little." Monika wrinkled her nose. She grabbed a couple of apples from their supplies and handed one to Alex.

Monika suggested eating on the way. She wanted to try to get over to the Fighter's Guild by eight. They didn't need to gather up their weapons, since they had left them in the lockup back at the Guildhall on Loredas. Once they were ready, they left their basement room behind and headed on up to the tavern area above.

* * *

Alex and Monika emerged from the Oak and Crosier onto the street. The activity on the streets appeared typical for that time of morning. Several people were coming down Chapel Street from Chorrol's West District. Some were headed for their respective places of work. A few were herding children toward the schoolhouse at the Chapel of Stendarr. Two unusually well dressed individuals looked like they worked at the Empire Inn, up near the castle. Some others were headed for the main gates along the southern side of the city walls. Some of those people probably worked at the small farms just outside the city. A few of them might have been headed for the local office and warehouse of the Imperial Trading Company located across the road from the city's main stabling facilities.

Monika and Alex had turned away from the statue of the healer near the southern crossroads and headed up the main street toward Great Oak Place. A number of street vendors were busily setting up their stalls about the perimeter of that main plaza that was dominated by the huge oak tree at its centre.

Upon nearing the plaza, attention was momentarily drawn toward a ruckus. There was a noisy argument between two men outside the Aborwatch Tavern. It looked like a drunk had been forcibly ejected from the establishment. The drunk didn't look like he was in any condition to put up a fight. He looked like he'd been at it all night. The only thing holding him up was the stone wall he was clinging to. One of the city guards was already heading over to mediate the dispute. There was no reason to become involved.

An elderly Bosmer mage sat outside the College of Whispers, reading a book in the morning sun. There were more people coming down from the houses of Castle Row and heading into the main street. The bells of the temple were ringing, marking the hour of eight, as Alex and Monika arrived at the doors to the Fighter's Guild.

It was still quiet inside the Guildhall at that hour. Seated by the tables over to the left, Montrose, Crito Catius and young Vinnus were taking morning meals. As expected, Alex and Monika had been intercepted just inside the doorway. Dale, the young Imperial porter, blocked their path in his immaculately polished armour. He had proceeded with his overly officious verbal ritual before allowing them to head upstairs to the office.

As was often the case, the boss was out again on some mystery mission with Sergius Varro and Jena Nonius, leaving his second, Karl gro-Baroth, to run the Guild.

They headed on upstairs to the common area. Henrik was still sitting on his bunk, contemplating the notion of actually getting up. He paid them no mind. They passed through to the elevated open office on the uppermost level.

Sitting behind the large desk, was the huge Orsimer with the bushy eyebrows and perfectly bald head. As usual, the desk was covered with a mess of books and scrolls. He was dressed in casual clothing, but also wore a sleeveless leather vest of a similar shade to his khaki coloured skin.

"Hey, Karl." Monika greeted the Orc in her usual tone of casual familiarity.

Karl suppressed a mild smile. "Northwind and Pinewatch." He spoke with an ironic inflection. "Hope you enjoyed the day off."

Monika responded. "It was good. What have you got for us?"

"Ain't no work, if that's what you're gettin' at." Karl grimaced as he shuffled through some papers.

"More training, then?" Monika prompted.

"Depends." Karl continued to search for something in the mess.

Monika sounded curious. "Depends on what?"

"A letter came for you yesterday." Karl found what he was looking for. "Wasn't regular mail. One of those express couriers." He handed the letter to Monika.

The letter was addressed to Monika via the Chorrol Guildhall. She immediately recognised her mother's handwriting on the front.

"If it was that urgent, you oughta see what it says." Karl prompted.

Monika nodded distractedly, fidgeting to open the seal on the letter.

Karl was looking at Alex oddly. "Somethin' different about you?"

"Just a haircut." Alex offered.

"Oh, yeah. That's it." The Orsimer ran a hand over his bald pate.

Monika was frowning as she read the letter. It seemed rather shorter than the letters that she usually received from her mother. A subtle noise caught in her throat, an indication of her discomfort.

Alex recognised that something was wrong. "What is it?"

Monika hesitated a moment. She spoke softly. "My father."

"He is not…?" Alex didn't want to give voice to what he suspected.

"No, no, not that." Monika shook her head. "He's been ill, really ill. He's getting old…"

Alex guessed that her father must be at least seventy. Even with magic and potions, few Nord men lived much longer than that, not unless they were master level mages or the like. Nikulas Northwind was no mage; he was just an old sailor turned merchant.

Karl spoke up. "Hey, if you gotta go…"

Monika chewed her lower lip. "It's Wayrest. I could be gone for weeks, at least."

Karl looked her in the eye with a solemn expression. "Look, my old man was a miserable old bastard. Still, if I hadda got the chance to see him before he…" He paused a moment. "Monika, take as long as you need."

"Are you sure?" The hesitation in her voice seemed out of character.

Karl responded firmly. "We'll manage. Just go." He looked to Alex. "I 'spose you'll be wantin' some leave too?"

Monika turned to Alex. "You don't need to. I can…"

Alex responded quickly. "I want to. Unless, you do not want…"

Monika looked like she might contest the suggestion. Alex waited quietly for her internal argument to draw to conclusion.

Karl interrupted the silent debate. "Lemme make it easy for youse. Pinewatch, go with her. You make sure she gets back in one piece."

Alex nodded firmly. "I will."

"Okay, then." Monika agreed in a vague voice.

"Good, it's settled." Karl gro-Boroth declared it so. "Ya don't need to waste any more time around here."

Monika and Alex turned to head back the way they came.

The Orsimer called out after them. "Don't forget your gear. Ya never know."

After collecting their equipment and some extra gold they kept in the lockup, Alex and Monika made their way out of the Guildhall.

* * *

Back on the streets of Chorrol, the crowds were already starting to gather about the main plaza with the great oak tree. They picked their way through the throng toward the southern end of the street.

Alex was wondering what they should be doing first. "Where to?"

Monika remained distracted. "Just, uh… just down here."

Alex clarified. "No. I mean, will we be headed to the Imperial City?"

Monika glanced to him only briefly. "Uh, no. That'd be the long way."

"I thought you might want to see Nerussa on the way."

"Nerussa…" Monika paused to consider.

Nerussa had been a close friend of her mother's, before they had left the Imperial City all those years back. She had become practically like a surrogate aunt or grandmother since Monika had returned to Cyrodiil. She even intended to leave the Wawnet Inn to Monika once she had passed. That was why Monika had taken much of her gold from that Penitus Oculatus work last year and invested it into the inn.

Monika spoke again. "I'll send a letter to Nerussa. Get it away today."

"So, which way should we go?"

"Uh… Anvil. If we head for Anvil, we should be able get passage on a ship."

"Okay." Alex accepted. "What now?"

"We should stock up on supplies." She nodded toward the end of the street. She was indicating Northern Goods and Trade. "It'll probably be three days to Anvil, if we take the back road to Skingrad again. We can make Kvatch the second day, then Anvil on the third." She paused. "I dunno when the next ship will be leaving Anvil."

Alex just took all of that in, remaining quiet.

At the general goods store, they acquired some dried foods for travel. That was all that they really needed that they didn't already have. Monika had suggested that they plan for staying at the cities along the way each night, but they'd still be passing long days on the road.

Alex had just deferred to Monika's judgement. He had never been further than Skingrad before. He held little idea of what to expect from Kvatch or Anvil from the few things that he had heard. He held even less notion of anything further afield in that direction.

They soon headed straight back to the inn. Monika spoke with Thomas to let him know they'd be gone for a few weeks. Alex headed on downstairs to set about packing their gear for travel. Monika soon joined him downstairs.

As they sorted through their equipment and prepared their backpacks, they discussed their immediate travel plans. A trade wagon would have set off for Skingrad earlier that morning. There wouldn't be another for a few days. Since they didn't own horses, they would be travelling on foot. From a few months earlier, Alex understood that if they left that day, they would probably only make it as far as the Brindle Home settlement by nightfall. Monika had said it would better if they rested up that night and then headed off before the dawn the next day. That way, they could make it to Skingrad in one day.

Monika sat down to write a brief letter to Nerussa. They had not been back to the Wawnet Inn for about two months. When they were last there, it seemed that Belwen had been working out well in Nerussa's employ. They had rescued the young Bosmer girl a few months earlier, after she had escaped from Valenwood into Cyrodiil.

Once Monika had finished writing that letter to Nerussa, she announced that she was heading out to the office of the Imperial Trading Company to send it off. Alex had decided that he wanted to come along. He wanted to buy some maps. Monika had a fairly detailed map of County Chorrol and a less detailed map of most of Cyrodiil, but nothing that covered the lands west of the border.

After visiting the Imperial Trading Company, they came back through the city gates of the southern wall and returned to the inn. Downstairs in the their room, Alex wasted a little time looking at that map that he had purchased. It was not highly detailed, but it covered all the western lands surrounding Iliac Bay. It showed the major roads and the cities and towns of High Rock and Hammerfell. He gained some notion of how far it was to Wayrest. There was a small mark in the right hand lower corner of the map that just said 'to Anvil'.

After a short while, Monika had persuaded Alex to put the map away. They planned to head upstairs for an early meal in the tavern before things became busy. Afterward, they'd make an early night of it and be up and ready to leave early in morning ahead of the dawn. If they met no trouble, they expected to reach Skingrad by nightfall.

* * *

It was coming up on dark by the time that Alex and Monika had returned to their basement room at the inn. Monika unlocked the door and entered. Alex followed, closing the door behind him. Monika saw him first. There was a man standing in the shadows in the corner of the room.

"Alex." Monika reached for her dagger, realising that she wasn't carrying it.

Alex was silently sizing up the figure. He didn't look all that big and he wasn't openly brandishing any weapon.

"Please, don't be alarmed. We have met once before." The shadowy figure tried to sound reassuring.

Monika's eyes darted about, searching for something might serve as a weapon. Alex had adopted a defensive stance. He was even contemplating making use of that last resort that he held in reserve, if it came down to it.

The stranger spoke softly. "There's no need for any trouble. I serve the Emperor and the Prince, just as you do."

"Penitus Oculatus." Monika managed to make it sound like an insult. "You're that inspector… or agent. From the Empire Inn." She didn't really recognise him, but she made the assumption.

"That's correct." He affirmed. "We met there last year."

Alex failed to keep his anger from his voice. "Why are you in here?"

"To meet with you, of course."

"What do you want?" Monika prompted.

"Of course, to the point." He paused for a breath. "We understand that you are planning to travel to Wayrest, in High Rock."

Monika glared harshly at the agent. Alex resisted asking how he could possibly know about it. Monika also remained silent.

"We would like you to deliver some important documents to the Emperor's representative in Sentinel, in Hammerfell."

Alex responded sharply. "We are going to Wayrest."

The agent spoke evenly. "Of course. However, travelling by ship, the port of Sentinel is on the way to Wayrest. In fact, you can expect that the vessel you'll be sailing on will be stopping at that port."

Alex said nothing, glancing to Monika. He had some liking for that other field agent they had worked with before. The one they knew only as Rivers. He didn't feel the same about this one.

Monika continued to glare at the unnamed agent. "What's involved?"

The agent produced a small satchel. "It's quite simple, really. As I said, this sealed pouch needs to be delivered directly to the proper person in Sentinel. Of course, you would be properly compensated for your trouble."

"We're not short of gold." Monika countered.

"No, of course not. Your discreet service for the Empire during recent times has been noted. As well as your… rapport with the Crown Prince." The agent paused for effect. "That aside, I can provided payment of one thousand Septims for carrying the documents with you. In addition to that, the expense of your voyage will also be covered."

Alex held his breath, deferring to Monika.

Monika had released a sigh. Her posture slumped a little. "All right, then."

The agent returned a tight grin. "Excellent."

"Details?" Monika prompted.

"Right here." The agent withdrew a sealed letter from his pocket. "Of course, this should be destroyed, after you have studied it. The Zenithar's Hammer sails from Anvil for Wayrest on Loredas. You should find that passage would be reserved for you by the time that you arrive at the port."

Monika nodded, accepting the letter and document pouch. "That's it, then?"

"Yes, I think so. I can have payment deposited with your reserves at the Guildhall, or if you prefer, I can have it brought here instead."

"The Guildhall's fine." Monika settled.

"Very well. I'll take my leave." The inspector moved toward the door.

Alex stepped aside to allow him to pass. The inspector paused briefly to look outside, then departed, quietly closing the door after him. Monika sat down on the edge of the bed with pouch and letter at her side. A moment of silence passed.

Alex spoke first. "I do not like that they are still watching us like that."

Monika stared blankly at the floor. "Yeah. Bloody spectres." She released a sigh of exasperation. She opened the letter to read the content. She didn't read it out loud.

"What does it say?"

"The usual. Don't open the pouch. Don't allow anyone to acquire it." She skimmed to the relevant passage. "Hand delivery to someone called Tertius Cipius… at the Imperial Consulate Office at the palace in Sentinel."

Alex took the letter to read it for himself. He tried to memorise the important details.

"Use that to get the fireplace started." Monika sounded almost disinterested.

"I will." Alex read through it again to make sure he would remember the important parts, before stepping over to the small fireplace.

They made some final checks through their equipment and ensured that their packs were ready for the morning. Once they had undressed for bed, Alex had neatly laid out their leathers.

They didn't speak any further once they had settled into the bed. Monika had kissed Alex and rolled onto her side with her back to him. The muffled noises from the tavern above seemed rather subdued, barely enough to interfere with falling asleep.

Alex was thinking about the last time that they delivered documents for the Penitus Oculatus. That was what started that chain of events that almost took their lives last year. Of course, their actions might well have prevented those Thalmor spies from bringing down the Empire. One Guild Fighter and at least two Penitus Oculatus operatives had lost their lives in the process. None of them had walked away without serious injury. Alex hoped that this was not going to be the start of something like that.

Monika was probably more worried about her father. The unexpected courier job was just a mild inconvenience. Hopefully, it was one that would remain nothing more than that.

After a while, they had both fallen asleep.

~O~


	3. Chapter 3

The Hammer and the Anvil: An Elder Scrolls Novel

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 3

Tirdas the 2nd of First Seed 4E49

It was just a little after dawn as Malcolm Forester dragged himself out of bed. He didn't really expect that day to be much different from the past few ones. He probably could have stayed in bed for a while longer, but he wasn't feeling all that tired. He'd just about had enough of the long lazy winter. He found himself almost wishing for some sort of outbreak of trouble. Anything to break the boredom would make for a welcome change.

After making use of the chamber pot, Forester washed his face in the water basin. He gazed into the mirror and rubbed the light stubble upon his cheeks. That irritated him as much as the fresh gray hairs that were beginning to intrude about the temples of his cropped dark hair. There were also more than a few flecks of gray in his normally neat goatee beard. He was fairly certain that he'd gained even more gray over the past winter. Gray-blue eyes peered back at him from beneath his dark brow. He would be forty-three next Frostfall.

He took up his best razor and set about the task of shaving the sides of his face and neatly trimming his beard. The flecks of gray continued to taunt him, but he felt a little better after the shave and trim.

Forester dressed himself in his favoured mithril armour. It was obviously well favoured, as indicated by a few obvious marks and scars upon the armour. Despite its well-used appearance, it still looked to be an expensive ensemble. He was still lamenting the loss his matching mithril helmet. He'd lost it down a hole in Howling Cave a few months earlier when he was with Monika and Alex dealing with a nest of vampires. He'd been meaning to replace it, but good mithril helmets were hard to come by.

After attaching his belt, he fixed his fine steel sword of Imperial design to his left hip and his long ebony dagger to the right. He reached for his rather plain leather bag and slung it behind his back. The strap went over his shoulder and across his chest. He paused a moment to glance back at the mirror. He felt reasonably satisfied with his presentation.

Forester headed downstairs. He briefly considered the content of his larder before just settling for some water. He decided that he might as well head over to the Guildhall to see what the coming week might hold in store for him.

* * *

Forester left his home in the corner of the Chapel District of Skingrad and stepped out onto the street. He hesitated for a moment, before deciding to head for the bakery over near the Great Chapel Lodge. He purchased one of those freshly baked spicy rolls before continuing on his way. He ate the roll as he strode downhill toward The Low Street.

Forester was a man of fairly typical statue for an Imperial. He was neither small, nor approaching the height of the typical Nord. Still, he seemed to carry himself like a much taller man. His heritage was mostly Colovian, but he liked to think that his bloodline was somehow more refined because of his Nibenese grandmother. Both his father and brother would tell him that was just stupid. Neither of them bought into that notion of false superiority that some Nibenese families tried to lay claim to.

Nonetheless, Malcolm Forester had been determined that he was not going to be a horse breeder, like the rest of his family. It was probably a little of that attitude that firstly led him to explore a career with the local College of Whispers. In turn, that led to that ill-fated stint with the Synod at the Arcane University. He never did manage to become a proper battlemage. However, he did learn enough to provide him with some very useful skills that served to set him apart from other Guild Fighters, once he'd started to follow that path.

As Forester crossed The Low Street, the bells started to ring out from the Great Chapel of Julianos, marking the start of business. He must have dallied much more than he had imagined. He thought it was a little earlier. The morning activity in the open markets of The Low Street was already looking a little busy.

The Low Street was the unofficial district in the middle of Skingrad. It was the lowest part of the city. Aside from the open market stalls, the only permanent structures were the local office and warehouse of the Imperial Trading Company. It was really just a broad cobbled street separating the Chapel District from High Town. The main city gates were located at the western end. The lesser gates were at the other end. In times long gone by, The Gold Road used to run through the middle of the city. That main road had since been redirected around northern side of the tall city walls.

Forester made his way up The High Street, passing the West Weald Inn. The local chapter of the Fighter's Guild was just up ahead. A pair of children dashed past him, heading in the direction he'd just come from. Evidently, they were from one of the wealthier homes of High Town and running late for the schoolhouse.

He shared a friendly wave with an acquaintance in the street. The old Argonian mage was headed for the College of Whispers, just up the street from the Fighters Guild. Although Forester had not been an active member of the College for years, he still maintained a friendly association. He knew everyone there and he could claim that most of them were at least casual friends, after some fashion. He couldn't make the same claim about the Synod, the other institution of mages, but such is life.

He arrived at the front door of the Guildhall, pausing to compose himself. Although he knew what to expect, he thought that perhaps, that day might be different.

* * *

Forester entered the Skingrad Fighter's Guild. As usual, the elderly Guild Porter was seated in a chair in the main entryway. Fadus Calidius was a very old Imperial man, as was indicated by his stark white hair and wrinkled appearance. He had to be nearly eighty, but he refused to retire. It had been many years since he had served as an active Guild Fighter, but he wasn't about give in to retirement as long he could still serve the Guild in some fashion.

"Good morning to you, Calidius." Forester addressed the elderly porter in a casual and friendly fashion.

"Forester." Fadus responded in a weary tone. He looked like he was about to get up from the seat.

"Please, no need to get up on my account." Forester offered a friendly grin.

Fadus eyeballed Forester as he slowly rose from the chair. "Was… was getting up anyway." He grunted quietly. It didn't quite cover the sounds of his creaking joints as he stood up. "Things to do."

Forester continued. "Well, then. Is Guild Head Canne in this morning?"

Fadus probably thought it was stupid question. "She's upstairs… in her office."

"Very good. I'll head right up, then."

"You do that." Evidently, the conversation was done. Fadus turned and slowly walked off to attend to his duties.

The noise of a chair scaping along the floor and padding of rapid footfalls preceded the appearance of the young Suthay Khajiit at Forester's side.

"Ras'Dar thought that this one heard the voice of Forester." The diminutive Khajiit grinned enthusiastically, displaying his sharp feline teeth.

Forester maintained a strained smile. "Ras'Dar. Good morning to you."

Ras'Dar's feline ears pointed to the ceiling. "Yes, good morning to you."

In general appearance, the Suthay looked much like the Suthay-raht, only somewhat smaller. They were usually a little shorter than most men and mer, though slightly taller than the average male Bosmer that adhered to the cultural diet of Valenwood. In that respect, Ras'Dar seemed a fairly typical Suthay. Although he was short, his sandy coloured fur covered a muscular frame. He wore his golden mane in shorter braids. Aside from his dark green Khajiit eyes, his other most distinctive feature was his unusually short snout. It was short enough that he stood out among other similar Khajiit.

Ras'Dar had been waiting for Forester to speak, his tail slowly swished from side to side in anticipation. "Khajiit can expect more training with blades and shields, yes?"

After a prolonged delay, Forester cleared his throat. "Well, perhaps. If there are no other more pressing matters, that is." Forester had been more or less responsible for most of the Khajiit's training since he had sponsored his provisional membership as a recruit a few months earlier. "I would like to check in with the Guild Head, firstly."

"Ras'Dar will go downstairs and begin training by himself, yes?"

"Yes, of course." Forester agreed easily.

The Khajiit turned and headed for the basement level training area. Forester could hardly fault Ras'Dar for his sustained enthusiasm. It had been four months since he had come to the Guildhall. During that time, he'd only had the opportunity to actually participate in Guild work upon two occasions through the slow winter. It was mostly upon the strength of his enthusiastic demonstration of skills during training that he'd been promoted from recruit to first rank Guild Fighter. Still, Forester remained confident that the wily Khajiit would prove himself soon enough, once he saw a bit more action.

Forester headed for the stairs at the back of the Guildhall. At the top the staircase, he passed through the common area of the middle level. Temel-Za, the Guildhall's only Argonian, sat upon his bunk poring over a book. He was engaged some odd discussion with Jaras Artellian about Dwemer artefacts. Presumably, it was about something in one of the books they were examining. Artellian had glanced up as Forester passed, offering just a nod of acknowledgment. Otherwise, they both appeared disinterested in his presence.

Forester continued onward, heading up the next flight of stairs to the upper level. The doors to the private quarters of the Guild Head and her second were both closed. As usual, the door to her office was open. He headed directly across the waiting area and stood by the doorway.

The middle aged Breton woman sat at her large desk. She seemed to be ignoring the pile of paperwork, just staring at the wall. She kept her desk facing side-on to the entrance to her office. She turned her head, realising someone was there. "Forester. Come on in. Take a seat." She indicated the chair across the other side of the desk. She was always annoyed when people stood over her when she was seated.

Adrienne Canne had been the head of the Skingrad Guild office since Forester first joined up about ten years back. Forester suspected that the Breton woman was just a couple of years older than he was, but there was still no hint of gray in her tied back auburn locks.

Forester had been seated in the chair for a lengthy moment. Adrienne had yet to say anything. She seemed to be looking blankly at her desk. Forester cleared his throat. "I thought I should come up and check if anything has come along."

The Guild Head shifted her gaze to look up with a pensive expression. She absently waved her hands outward as she spoke. "Well, uh… no. Not really."

"Where's Elynwen?" He was wondering where her Bosmer second was.

"Nowhere special. I just sent her up to the castle barracks to speak with the captain of the Legion. See if they've heard of anything that requires our attention."

"Of course." Forester waited a moment. It seemed as though she had something else on her mind.

Canne had looked away for moment. She then returned her gaze to Forester. She opened her mouth, then closed it again, pursing her lips. Forester raised his eyebrows in question, more or less prompting her to go ahead.

"There is something." She paused for a lengthy moment.

Forester waited patiently for her to continue.

She picked up a parchment from the mess upon her desk. "I received a letter from Taimar." She paused again. "I've had it few days."

That caught Forester's attention. The Redguard Guild Fighter had gone back to Hammerfell on family business more than four months ago. She was only meant to be away for a few weeks. "What does it say?"

"Not all that much." She glanced at the letter briefly. "Apparently, her brother is in some sort of trouble."

"In Rihad?" Forester suggested. Taimar was from the city of Rihad. That coastal city was the one nearest to the western border of Cyrodiil, not all that far from Anvil.

"Well, no. The letter doesn't say what it's about, but she's gone off to Sentinel."

Forester's brow furrowed. "Sentinel? The Capital?"

"Yeah. So she says."

Since Canne seemed to have fallen silent, Forester posed a question. "Do you think that it might be something that requires investigation?"

"You know there's no real Fighter's Guild over there any more. Just a few people operating out of a Legion garrison." Canne waved her hand absently. "With nothing to go on… I can't authorise any sort of contract."

Forester had a suggestion. "Perhaps I could take some leave?"

Adrienne looked him the eye, gauging how serious he was. "You know I couldn't let anyone else go along?"

"No. Of course, not." Forester had thought she might say that.

Canne paused a moment to consider. "I'd want you back here before the month is done, preferably with Taimar."

"Of course." Forester agreed evenly.

Canne tapped her fingers on the desk. "Best that you don't mention it to any of the others. I'll let Elynwen know, but no one else."

Forester returned a nod. "I've never been further than Rihad before. And that was some time back." Another thought occurred to him. "Perhaps a westbound shipment might be requiring a guard? One of the Anvil runs?"

Canne shook her head. "Wagons went out late last week. Besides, you know it's been quiet on The Gold Road. Unless there's bandit trouble, they just stick with Imperial Trading Company guards."

Forester again nodded. "Yes, well. It's not a contract, but I'll go. If Taimar is in trouble, I'd like to help. If I head off this morning, I can make Kvatch by tonight. I can be in Anvil by tomorrow. Taking a ship to Sentinel would certainly be the quickest way."

Guild Head Canne nodded her agreement. She wished him luck and they exchanged brief farewells, before Forester rose from the seat and departed her office.

Forester headed on downstairs. He retrieved some additional funds from his holdings in the secure lock-up. He didn't really need anything else that he wasn't already carrying.

He stopped in just briefly to see Ras'Dar, informing him that he wouldn't be able to assist with his training and that he'd be away for a few weeks on personal business. The Khajiit looked a little disappointed, but took it in stride. He wasn't about to let anything dampen his enthusiasm.

Satisfied that he was ready to go, Forester departed the Guildhall and made his way directly for the main gates out of the city.

* * *

Forester soon found himself out on The Gold Road heading westward. Once he'd passed the vineyards and farms near the city, the open road lay ahead. It might have been a bit easier if he'd had a horse, but he didn't mind. Besides, if he were to own a horse, he'd probably have to get one from his father's farm. Otherwise, he'd never hear the end of it. In any case, he generally preferred to travel upon foot, unless there was some pressing need for greater urgency. The walking helped him maintain his level of fitness and he liked to see the countryside as he passed through. Added to that, it was a pleasantly fine day, with just a few light fluffy clouds overhead. The promise of the turn of spring was in the air.

The road to Kvatch had been relatively quite that day. After marching past a slow moving Legion rider on patrol just outside of Skingrad's farming area, he hadn't seen a soul for several hours. It was a little later in the morning that he passed a near-empty trade wagon headed in the opposite direction, back toward Skingrad. Shortly afterward, he'd passed another Imperial rider also headed in that direction. No more than the usual friendly exchange passed between them.

Forester seemed to be making quite good time along the road. By midday, he'd passed that familiar spot with the road signs. The one with the poorly defined trail leading off toward the Miscarand Elven ruins just north of the road. The pale stone columns and arches could be seen off in the distance.

He believed that he'd left County Skingrad behind and was in County Kvatch. He'd always thought that the border was near those road signs, but he wasn't quite sure. He'd idly wondered why no one had seen fit to clearly mark it along the road.

He also recalled that the old ruins of Fort Istirus were located just south of that spot along the road. He'd almost found himself in a bit of bother at that place when he encountered those Vigilants of Stendarr a few months back. If it hadn't been for the Guild Fighters with them, it might have turned out badly. That was also the day that he met that Dunmer mage, Fadren Verelas. That led to that debacle with Azura's Star. He never did hear what happened to that Dunmer, or Azura's Star, for that matter.

Quite early in the afternoon, Forester had spotted someone up ahead, coming along the road toward him. From the gait, he could tell that it was a woman. She was armoured and looked to be carrying a load of some sort. It wasn't until the distance had closed somewhat that he realised that he knew her. It was Rena Maplewood, from the Kvatch Guildhall.

The Imperial woman was wearing her customised steel armour. It was fashioned in a style more typical of iron armour, but made from lighter and stronger steel plating. She also carried a sword of fine steel, similar in design to the one that Forester wielded. She seemed to be well loaded up. She was carrying her shield on her left. She seemed to have a pack on her back and another bag slung from her right shoulder.

They both slowed and came to a halt a few steps apart.

"Hello, Rena." Forester stepped forward. "What brings you out here on this fine day?

"It is a nice day. Isn't it?" Maplewood glanced up at the skies.

"Have you done something with your hair?" Forester was certain that her hair had been much longer the last time he'd seen her.

"Oh yeah. That." Rena demurred, shaking her head slightly. "It was starting to annoy me. Having to tie it back all the time. I've gone with something a little shorter."

Forester grinned. "Well, I think it suits you quite well."

"Yeah, well. It's a lot easier to manage, like this." Rena's dark brown coif had been cut so that it now hung well above her shoulders. It was not cropped short or anything; it still maintained a feminine style. If anything, it seemed to compliment her appearance.

Forester estimated that Rena was probably in her early-to-mid thirties. She stood a little taller than the average Imperial woman. Perhaps just barely taller than Forester, but not nearly as tall as Monika Northwind. Her build was a little muscular from her work as a Guild Fighter, but not heavily so. It was certainly fair to say that she was attractive for her age. Small crow's feet lined the edges of her eyes, but they were not terribly distinctive. Her blue eyes were a little darker than Forester's.

Forester realised his silent gaze had lingered a little longer than appropriate. "So, what does bring you out here?"

Rena released a sigh. "I've quit Kvatch."

"What?" Forester sounded incredulous.

Rena caught his eyes. "I've had enough."

"Of the Guild?"

"No, not the Guild. Just Kvatch."

"Why is that?"

Rena sighed again. "It's those bloody Vigilants of Stendarr. I've pretty much had a gut full of Merandil placating that lot. Idiots. All of them."

Forester knew Merandil well enough. He was the Altmer second at the Kvatch Guildhall. He had fairly recently assumed the responsibility of acting as liaison between the Guild and the Stendarr cultists operating out of Kvatch.

Maplewood continued. "I was planning to stop in at the Skingrad Guildhall, then probably head on over to Chorrol."

Forester responded. "I cannot speak for Chorrol, but it has been very quiet at Skingrad of late."

"Yeah. It usually is, during the winter. Most winters anyway." Rena paused with a thought. "I hear that the Emperor has plans to have the road between Cheydinhal and Riften opened up again. Maybe that might lead to something."

Forester offered a mild warning. "Another group of those ah… Vigilants are currently operating out of Cheydinhal."

Maplewood looked disappointed. "Yeah, well… maybe I'll just find something else, then." Her expression shifted. "Hey, what are you doing out here?"

Forester cleared his throat. "Well, I'm actually heading out for Anvil, then onto Hammerfell."

Rena raised her eyebrows in question.

"Taimar is in trouble." He offered.

Rena's expression indicated her curiosity. "Taimar? The Redguard? I know her." She prompted him to elaborate. "What kind of trouble?"

Forester hesitated. "Well, I don't rightly know. She's been gone a few months. We just received a letter telling us that she's gone off to Sentinel because her brother is in some kind of trouble. No details, I'm afraid."

"And you're going off to investigate?"

"Nothing formal, of course. I'm taking some leave. Perhaps I can help her out."

Rena wrinkled her nose and glanced up at the sky. "Well look, I've got nothing better to do, right now." She looked back to Forester. "Maybe I could come along? She is a fellow Guild member and a friend. Well, a casual friend, but still a friend."

Forester seemed a bit hesitant. "Well, I imagine I'll be gone for a good few weeks."

"I don't have to be anywhere."

"Well, I'm planning to book passage on a vessel out of Anvil. I cannot say that I know how much that is likely to cost." It sounded like he was trying to discourage her.

If Rena had recognised that suggestion, she was ignoring it. "Not a problem. I'd be happy to come along. That way, I can check in at the Anvil Guildhall. Maybe there's an opening over there. Otherwise, I'll be around to have your back if there's any real trouble."

Forester surrendered. "Very well. I suppose that I might find myself in need of help. It might be terribly embarrassing if I arrived to help Taimar and then wound up finding myself in more trouble than I could handle."

Rena responded with a smirk. "That's right. You can't rely on magic to get you out of every problem."

Forester seemed to ignore the comment, nodding toward the west. "Well, we'd probably best be off then."

Maplewood turned to face in that direction, gesturing with her free hand. "Lead on."

They started marching off westward along the road.

After a few moments, Forester had spoken. "I'll have you know that I'm quite proficient with blades."

Rena grinned silently, returning a sideways glance. Evidently, she was satisfied that he'd finally responded to the provocation.

Forester had again noted the load she was carrying. "Can I help with some of that?"

"No need. I'm fine." She maintained her stride.

"Very well."

Rena raised an obvious question. "So, are we trying to make it to Anvil in one long stretch, or are we planning to stop along the way?

"Well, I was actually intending to stay at Kvatch tonight."

"Uh, yeah. I wasn't really planning on going back up there. Not if I can help it."

Forester glanced sideways. His expression indicated a question.

Rena offered her suggestion. "What about if we just keep going until we reach the Gottshaw Inn instead? It'd probably take about the same amount of time."

Forester cleared his throat. "Yes, of course. I'm sure that can work quite nicely."

That inn was actually on the way. Added to that, it wasn't all that far past the turn off to Kvatch. It also meant avoiding that long climb up the steep and winding road to that hilltop city. Of course, Forester assumed it was probably more the case that Maplewood was glad that she wouldn't have to deal with seeing anyone that she might have offended on her way out of town. They continued onward in silence for a while. Even if they maintained a good pace, it would easily be dark by the time that they finally arrived at the Gottshaw Inn.

* * *

Monika and Alex had been on the road since just before the dawn. Aside from the city guard at the main gates of Chorrol, there was no one else about at that early hour.

All was quiet about the houses of South Chorrol. Most of that part of the city outside the walls had only been there about six years. It only came about in the wake of the carnage at Cheydinhal when that floating city passed over Tamriel. That area was mostly populated by refugees from that city, the ones that never went back when the rebuilding began. Before that time, there had only been just two houses near the Imperial Trading Company and the North Country Stables.

Along The Black Road, it was a few leagues from Chorrol, before Alex and Monika saw some signs of life. The sun was up by the time they passed by the Weynon Priory settlement. The morning birds were making their noises and some of the farmers were out and about in the fields behind the priory.

A little further along, they turned off onto Hackdirt Road. That was the back road that led to Skingrad, via the Hackdirt and Brindle Home settlements.

The last time they'd taken that road had been back in Sun's Dusk, when they'd been returning from Skingrad to Chorrol. That time, they had taken a trade wagon rather than walking the road. The trader had actually allowed them to ride for half price, once he'd learned that they were Fighter's Guild. It was always a good thing to have Guild Fighters along on that back road. There wasn't so much threat of roadside bandits along the Hackdirt Road. There was a greater threat of hostile wildlife as the road wound through that part of The Great Forest.

The township of Hackdirt had been active enough as Monika and Alex passed through that morning. At least, as lively as such a town is likely to be on a typical Tirdas morning at that time of year. It had been fairly quiet on the road. They had passed a slow moving Legion rider as they came into Hackdirt and then another just south of the town. No one else seemed to be out on the road that morning.

A few noises of the forest brought occasional alarm, but they encountered no actual trouble along the road. Several hours later, they were passing through the Brindle Home settlement on their way southward. As usual, Alex had dallied a little as they passed by the horse farms. He'd done that ever since he learned that Forester's family bred horses there.

A few more leagues south of Brindle Home, the forest gave way to lightly wooded rolling hills. A few deer roamed that open area north of The Gold Road. They encountered nothing more dangerous than that, before eventually making the main road.

The sun was setting over the western horizon as they finally neared the northern walls of Skingrad. By that time, the vineyard workers and other farmers had already finished their day. A Legion rider was setting off on night patrol outside of Skingrad as the stabling facilities by the main gates came into view.

It was evening as Monika and Alex walked up The Low Street of Skingrad. They had headed up to the south-west corner of the Chapel District to Forester's home, only to learn that he was not there. They had no intention of going over to the local Guildhall. Even aside from Canne's general hostility toward Monika, there was no need to report in. They'd be gone again by the morning. Instead, they headed for the Great Chapel Lodge, where they had previously stayed in that city. After acquiring meals and securing accommodation for the evening, they settled in for another early night. They planned to be well rested, before heading off early again the next morning.

~O~


	4. Chapter 4

The Hammer and the Anvil: An Elder Scrolls Novel

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 4

Middas the 3rd of First Seed 4E49

A short while after sunrise, Malcolm Forester emerged from his rented room at the Gottshaw Inn. He was already dressed and ready to head off. Thinking to himself, he'd decided he was glad that the rooms were rather better than the food at that inn. He was generally accustomed to something a little better, but at least it was clean and tidy. His opinion of the bathroom facilities upon the lower level was a little less generous. Still, he imagined that few travellers stayed at the place for more than a single night. That was fairly reflected in the overall quality of the amenities. The inn certainly looked more appealing from the outside.

Forester made his way downstairs to the main level. A Legion soldier was just coming in the front door as Forester was headed for the tavern area. The soldier had obviously been out on evening patrol, and was stopping at the inn for a break. The two men exchanged polite greetings as they both headed along the short hall.

In the tavern, Forester had found Rena Maplewood by the southern wall, sitting at a table with a drink. Forester raised his eyebrows, glancing at her mug.

"It's only apple juice." Rena protested.

"Of course. Uh… good morning to you." Forester remained standing.

"Yeah… good morning." Rena looked up over her mug, taking a sip of juice.

Forester glanced back toward the service bar. "I wonder what the barkeep might have available this morning?" He hadn't been that pleased with the stew on offer the previous evening. He'd eaten most it, but he hadn't enjoyed it.

Rena shrugged. "I'm not usually that hungry in the mornings." She took another sip.

Forester just nodded and stepped over toward the bar to see what was on offer. He dallied a little as he spoke with the balding Breton man at the counter. He'd already forgotten the man's name. He didn't like the look of any of the baked offerings. He certainly didn't want to consider what was simmering in that pot behind the bar. It seemed the wiser choice to just settle for a red apple and some water. He wasn't even that sure about the water.

Forester returned to sit at the table with Maplewood. Judging from the sunlight coming in through the windows, it must have been after seven.

Rena finished off the last of her drink. "So, when was the last time you were out at Anvil?"

After taking a sip of water, Forester paused briefly to consider, smoothing his goatee beard. "Well, it must be at least a couple of years, I should think." He decided to try the apple.

Rena nodded. "About the same for me." She pushed her empty mug aside. "What about Hammerfell?"

"Mmm." Forester waited until he had finished chewing on the bite of his apple. "I've been to Rihad before, but never further than that."

"I've never been into Hammerfell at all."

"Mmm." Forester acknowledged with a nod, chewing on his apple.

Rena was looking at the window. She couldn't actually see outside. It wasn't that kind of glass. "I'd expect that Sentinel must be a fair way off. It must take at least a week to get there by ship."

"Mmm." Forester agreed, nodding as he chewed on another mouthful.

Rena decided to be quiet for a short time. It looked like Forester might be a while with that apple if she kept him talking. He did seem to be a rather slow eater. She had noticed the same thing the previous evening with that stew. She'd just thought it was because it was so unappealing. However, he was making that piece of fruit look like a full meal. She briefly considered suggesting that he just eat it on the way, but waited politely instead.

* * *

Before too long, Forester and Maplewood had left the Gottshaw Inn behind and were heading off along The Gold Road for Anvil. It was nowhere near the distance from Skingrad to Kvatch. Even at a modest pace, they expected to arrive at the coastal city during the afternoon.

It looked to be shaping up like another fine and clear day. The promise of spring seemed even more evident than the day before. It had been another notably quiet morning along the road.

They had travelled a few leagues before encountering a slow moving Legion rider plodding along just near the Brina Cross Inn. A brief exchanged passed. The Legion soldier offered the usual platitudes and advised that the roads were clear behind him to the west.

Just as they were passing by that roadside inn, Maplewood spoke up. "So, ah… Forester, you and Taimar. Are you two…?"

"Ah, no." Forester chuckled mildly. "No. Nothing like that."

Rena nodded slowly, watching the road ahead.

Forester expanded. "I've known Taimar since she first came to the Guildhall at Skingrad. She's a good friend." After a pause, he continued. "Guild business can be dangerous enough. I'd hate to think that something has happened to her."

"Yeah." Rena nodded again. She seemed to wrestle with a notion for a short moment before speaking again. "I thought you had a wife in Kvatch?"

"Former wife." He emphasised 'former'. "How do you know about that?"

Rena shrugged. "People talk. I'd heard there was a woman over on Boldon Street."

Forester kept his gaze upon the road. "Yes, well. That was a long time ago."

"And her boy?"

"My son, Mattias." Forester's expression appeared grim. "I'm afraid, Raesa won't let me see him. I haven't spoken with him since he was just four."

Rena shook her head. "Sounds harsh."

Forester maintained a stern visage. "Well, there's nothing much I can do about it."

Rena allowed the matter to drop. They continued onward in silence for a time.

About another league or so further along, the road began to gradually curve around toward the south. As indicated by the sign, a lesser road turned off to the right, leading to the farmlands of the old Drad Estate. It was fairly common knowledge that the elderly Dunmer couple that lived in the manor had tried running slave labour decades earlier. That was one Morrowind custom that was not tolerated in Cyrodiil. It hadn't been for centuries. The Drad's still held the manor, but the farms had long since been surrendered to a couple of local Colovian families.

Not all that long past midday, Forester and Maplewood had crested that last rise along The Gold Road, revealing the final downhill run toward Anvil. Through the trees, the tall stone walls of the city came into view with its rounded towers. One of those towers was probably the harbourside lighthouse. From that distance, the lighthouse didn't really stand out unless it was night time. The spires atop the tower of the Great Chapel of Dibella stood out well enough above the other rooftops of the city. The upper walls and towers of Castle Anvil could just be seen on the far side of the city. It was still at least two leagues to the city gates, but it was all downhill from that point.

Before too long, they found themselves passing the farms outside of Anvil. Two smaller farms were located by the western side of the road. On the left, the old Whitmond Farm was just up the hill a short distance north of the city.

Near the main gates at the north of the city, the main stabling facilities were situated on the right. The local office of the Imperial Trading Company was just across the road on the left, with the warehouse just next to that.

The smell of the salty sea air wafted by on the light breeze. Another less pleasant smell wafted by from the stables. Dodging the horse shit just outside the stable yard, they approached the main gates of Anvil. After a brief chat with the guard, they stepped through the gated doors into the city.

* * *

Inside the main gates of Anvil, Forester and Maplewood entered the Guildgate Plaza area. A few people sat upon the shaded benches at the centre of the plaza. There were a couple of open street stalls over near the pond with the statue of the mermaid. Just a few more people wandered along Guild Street. It looked a bit busier up along Westgate Street to the right.

Forester had stopped by the shady trees of the plaza.

Maplewood turned to check what he was planning. "So then, where to first?"

Forester cleared his throat. "Well, I thought you wanted to visit the Guildhall?"

"Yeah, but what about checking on the port?"

Forester indicated the Guildhall just across the far side of Guildgate Plaza. "Well, the Fighter's Guild is just there."

"Yeah. All right, then." Maplewood agreed easily enough.

They headed across the plaza over to the front doors of the Anvil Fighter's Guild and stepped inside. The main indoor training area was just beyond the entryway to the Guildhall. A fierce looking Orsimer was engaged in the instruction of a younger Imperial lad.

Forester remembered the Orc. His name was Garak gro-Uzgar. He didn't recognise the younger man. He must have been new. A Breton woman wearing chainmail observed the training session from the side. He wasn't certain that he remembered her name. He thought that it might be either Claudia or Claudette, or something like that.

An armoured Imperial man appeared from the doorway to the left. "Guild Porter Xander Langely at your service. How may I help you."

"Well, yes. Malcolm Forester. Out of the Skingrad Guildhall."

Langley squinted mildly. "Forester. I've seen you before." He glanced at Maplewood.

"Rena Maplewood. Out of Kvatch."

"Maplewood." The porter nodded with a vague sense of recognition.

Forester spoke again. "Well, I expect we should probably see the Guild Head. Is Llaram still in charge?"

"That's right." Langley affirmed. "If you'd like to wait down here, I'll go upstairs and see if she's free."

"Of course." Forester nodded.

The Guild Porter ducked off out of sight, leaving Forester and Maplewood where they stood. They casually observed the training for a few moments. From the look of it, that younger Imperial lad was either a recruit or only just first rank. The Orsimer appeared to be managing an uncommon measure of patience with his charge. Judging from her expression, it seemed that the Breton woman was struggling to refrain from offering comment from the sidelines.

The porter had returned fairly quickly. "Guild Head Llaram is free to see you. Shall I escort you up the office?"

Forester responded. "Thank you, but it's really not necessary. We know the way."

Langley returned a sharp nod and stepped aside.

Forester and Maplewood made their way for the stairs to the upper levels. As they passed through the dining area upon the second level, a gruff male voice called out.

"Maplewood?"

A tall Nord stepped out from behind the stone column in the middle of the room. His light coloured mane hung down past his broad shoulders. He held a half-eaten leg of turkey in his large hand.

Rena turned to face the Nord. "Hamlof."

"S'that… uh, Forester?"

Rena glanced at Forester. "You know Hamlof?"

"Well, we've met." Forester's admission sounded slightly less than enthused.

Hamlof grinned at Rena, then shifted his glance back to Forester. "I heard you was in Kvatch a few months back when I was there. We musta missed each other."

Forester maintained an even tone. "So it seems." He had actually noticed Hamlof sitting in the tavern at the Survivor's Inn one evening. The big Nord was well intoxicated at the time. Forester had actually made a point of avoiding him as he headed directly for his rented room.

Hamlof glanced at each of them in turn. "What you doin' in Anvil?"

Rena spoke first. "Just passing through, sort of."

"Right now, we're just going up to see Llaram." Forester added.

"Oh yeah? I better not hold ya up, then." Hamlof pointed toward the stairs with his turkey leg.

Forester seemed glad that Hamlof hadn't tried to keep them any longer. They turned away and continued onward to the upper level. The door to the office was open. The Dunmer Guild Head was sitting behind her large oak desk, contemplating an ornate jewelled necklace that she held. Noticing the two Guild Fighters, she put the object down upon the desk and waved them in.

"Come on in. Take a seat." Llaram indicated the chairs in front of her desk.

Llensi Llaram had been the head of the Anvil Guildhall for as long as Forester could recall. From his understanding, she had held that position for decades. He imagined that she had to be in her seventies or eighties. Of course, that would be quite old for a human, but not so much for a Dunmer. Her gray skin was a little lighter in colour than some of her people. She kept her brownish hair cropped short. Her piercing red eyes seemed like that of a much younger woman.

Once the Guild Fighters had taken their seats, Llaram resumed. "So then, what brings you two to Anvil?"

Forester mildly cleared his throat. "Well, for the most part, I am just checking in. I expect to be here only for a few days, before catching a ship to visit a friend in Hammerfell."

Llaram digested his offering, shifting her glance to Maplewood.

Rena recognised the invitation. "Uh yeah, unless there's any work on, I'll probably be heading off with Forester."

Llaram sat with her elbows on the desk and her fingers forming a steeple. "At the moment, there's not that much going at all. We had some trouble with wildcats at the farms last week. We sorted out some smugglers down by the mouth of the Strid a few weeks before. I can't see much else, right now." Her hands waved outward in a vague gesture.

The Guild Head slumped back in her chair. Her expression reflected the tone of reminiscence in her voice. "You know, I remember the lean times during the Stormcrown Interregnum. Well, lean for us." She paused a beat. "After the assassination of Ocato, there were only three of us here. I'm the only one left from back then. This Guildhall was really only kept going by the Countess. She was a good one." Llaram paused at length. She stared off to the side, looking at a portrait that hung upon the partition hiding her sleeping quarters.

Forester recalled that it had been much the same in both Chorrol and Skingrad during those times. Those Guildhalls had only survived upon the meagre funds provided by the local County. There was no Empire to sponsor the Guild. As he understood it, the Fighter's Guild of Kvatch had only kept going as part of the City Guard. Of course, there had been no Guild presence at all in Bravil or Leyawiin during that period. That circumstance had not changed until after Titus Mede had become Emperor, and he had managed to pull all of Cyrodiil back together under unified rule.

Maplewood broke the prolonged silence. "I'm actually leaving Kvatch. I'll be looking for another Guildhall."

Llaram recognised the inference. She shook her head slightly. "I'm afraid, there are no vacancies here at the moment. I'm actually concerned I might lose someone if things don't pick up again soon. I'm not sure I can even justify the recruit."

Rena didn't seem all that disappointed. She was already expecting that response.

Llaram gestured with her hands. "Of course, as always, you're welcome to use the facilities of the Guildhall. Training, meals and so on. If you need a bunk, Langely can help with that."

"Of course." Forester agreed.

Maplewood just offered a silent nod.

After a moment, Llaram had dismissed them. They politely returned brief farewells before leaving her office behind.

Hamlof had again intercepted them on the second level. This time, without a turkey leg. That had been replaced by a mug of ale. He had again grinned at Rena, before addressing Forester. "Hey, I saw Frederick over here last month. Frederick the Loud."

Of course, Frederick the Loud was a mutual acquaintance. The huge Nord operated out of Bruma, but he did tend to get around. Anyone that knew him could hardly forget him. He certainly lived up to his name.

Hamlof didn't wait for a response. "Yeah, Frederick was visiting his cousin. She works down at the docks. He was goin' on about some magic ring he has. Reckons it makes him quiet." Hamlof chuckled mildly.

Forester resisted offering comment. "Yes well, we actually need to get down to the port to see someone."

"Oh, awright then. You comin' back to the Guildhall?"

"Maybe later." Rena answered.

"Might see you then?" Hamlof took a swig of his ale.

The two Guild Fighters each returned a quick nod to the Nord and then turned to make their way back downstairs.

* * *

Forester and Maplewood returned to the streets of Anvil. Forester pointed to the left and they started off in that direction. They passed the College of Whispers just next to the Guildhall and then made their way up past the houses along Westgate Street.

Forester gave Maplewood a short glance. He released a breath before speaking. "Is there ah… is there something between you and Hamlof?"

"What?" Rena laughed as she said it. She glanced to Forester. "No. There isn't."

Forester looked a little awkward. "Well, he ah… he does seem ah… Well, I think he might be a little sweet on you."

Rena chuckled again. "Well, yeah. He might be. Doesn't matter. He's not my type."

Forester thought it better to leave that alone.

In relative silence, they passed by the Count's Arms and through the lightly crowded square at the bend in Westgate Street. There were just a couple of open stalls operated by street vendors at Westgate Square. There wasn't really space for more than that.

They had soon arrived at the south-western corner of the city and passed through the gated doors to the Anvil Harbourside.

There were at least two things that always struck the senses by those docks. The first was the strong salty smell carried upon the sea breeze. It was rather subdued behind those tall city walls, more so than outside on the docks. The second thing was the noise coming from the screeching gulls.

There were two vessels at the docks of the main harbour. One looked like a trading ship. The other was a larger fishing vessel. That was part of the reason that the gulls were even noisier than usual. Away from the docks, there was also an Imperial Naval vessel anchored offshore in the open part of the harbour.

Most of Anvil harbour was framed by a small peninsular of land that curved around the south of the docks. It cradled the harbour like a great arm sheltering the bay from the Abecean Sea. Upon the hillside at the end of that peninsular, the tall tower of the lighthouse rose up above the harbour.

Castle Anvil dominated the small island to the east of the harbour. A stone bridge crossed the channel from the gated doors near the south-eastern corner of the main city. That bridge provided the only direct access to the castle.

That afternoon, most of the activity of the harbourside seemed centred upon the fishing vessel and the catch. Two sailors stood on the deck of the fishing boat waving oars to ward off the plague of seagulls.

Forester and Maplewood headed along the docks to the left. They passed by the Flowing Bowl and the general store, arriving at the Harbourside Warehouse.

Inside the ramshackle warehouse, they were greeted by the burly Portmaster. He was an older Nord by the name of Hans Hareldsen. It was fair to assume that his name was an Imperial affectation. After all, there were probably more than a few Nords by the name of Hans in the area. He wore his gray bushy beard tied in a braid at the end. His moustache also ended in twin braids. By contrast, he had very little hair on the top of his head.

Forester had made inquiries into the possibility of booking passage upon trading vessels headed for Iliac Bay. The Portmaster was only somewhat helpful. He'd advised that a ship was due into port on Turdas or Fredas. He understood that it should be heading west on Loredas. He couldn't say whether it would be able to take on passengers. He could tell only them that they should come back when the ship was in port.

Forester seemed mildly irked as they returned to the dockside. He stared at the accumulation of bird droppings about the lamppost in front of him for a moment.

Maplewood spoke up. "He didn't seem that helpful. I thought the Portmaster was meant to take bookings."

Forester rubbed his beard. "Well, I suppose that he might not know just yet. At least, that what he indicated." He paused, looking at the activity on the fishing boat. "Looks like we might need to wait another two or three days."

"He said the ship might be in tomorrow."

Forester turned back to Maplewood. "Of course. It might pay to come back tomorrow afternoon and try again."

Rena looked toward the western sky. "Yeah. It must be after four. Where are we going? Back to the Guildhall?"

Forester cleared his throat. "Well, actually I would prefer staying at an inn."

Rena glanced about. There were two inns in the Harbourside District. Neither of them were particularly appealing places.

Forester's expression clearly reflected his distaste. "No, not those places along the docks. I'd much prefer to stay at the Count's Arms."

"The Count's Arms?" Rena repeated, raising her eyebrows. "You do have expensive tastes."

Forester tilted his head. "Well… it's not that. I'd just prefer to be comfortable, if such a thing were available. If the expense is an issue…"

"No, no." Rena cut him off. "I'm good with that."

"Of course." Forester agreed.

Rena indicated the direction they'd previously come from. "We'd better get moving to see if they've got any rooms over there."

Forester nodded his agreement and they headed along the docks, back toward the western city gates.

* * *

Just as planned, Monika and Alex had set off from Skingrad with the dawn. Despite the early hour, a few of the workers were already heading over to the Surilie Brothers Vineyards. One weary Legion rider was coming in from evening patrol as another was heading out. The only other person about was the stable hand tending the horses in the stable yard.

Once Alex and Monika had passed the vineyards and farms about the north of the city, the open road lay ahead. They hadn't encountered anyone along the road until a fast moving courier had passed by on horseback, headed westward. By that time, they had just about left the reach of County Skingrad by Monika's reckoning.

A few leagues further along they passed a small road off the right. The road sign said it led to Shetcombe. Monika told Alex it was a small farming settlement. Through the trees of the lightly wooded hillside, it was there that they caught the first glimpse of the stone walls atop the tall hill that dominated that region. Monika had confirmed that it was Kvatch.

"I thought it would be much further." Alex sounded a little confused. He had been expecting the journey to take all day. It was only just coming up on midday.

Monika clarified. "It's a bit further than it looks. The road up there is over the other side." She nodded to the road directly ahead. "The Gold Road swings around to the south for a fair way."

Alex just accepted that advice, straining to see more through the trees.

After another half-hour, they stopped by the roadside for a rest and to have something to eat. Another slow moving Legion rider had ambled past them as they sat by the road. He was headed eastward. He stopped briefly to exchange a friendly greeting. He'd commented upon the pleasant day and advised that the road was clear of trouble behind him, before continuing on his way. Before long, Monika and Alex had also resumed their journey.

As they marched along the road, Alex kept looking up toward the high hilltop where Kvatch was situated. The way the road swung around, it seemed to never grow any closer. He couldn't tell if the city was really large or whether it just seemed that way.

Alex gave voice to his pondering. "Just how big is Kvatch?"

Monika responded casually. "Probably about the same size as Chorrol. Not as many people there, though." She paused. "The place got wiped out back in the Oblivion Crisis. The stone walls, the temple and some old stone buildings survived. It's all been rebuilt now. From the look of it, you'd hardly know it happened."

"What about the…?"

"Shush." Monika interrupted, tugging his arm to bring him to a halt.

She directed his attention toward the road ahead. There was a mountain lion with two cubs standing by the left-hand side of the road up ahead. Alex glanced to Monika. She kept her eyes upon the potential threat.

Alex whispered. "Should we…?"

Monika returned the whisper. "Just wait."

The big cat sniffed the air. It wasn't yet clear whether she was aware of their presence. The cubs were less than half her size. They couldn't have been all that old. The lion was the main threat, even more so with the cubs at her side.

Alex had noted that Monika hadn't yet drawn a weapon. He whispered again. "Should I test my uh… last resort?"

Monika glared at him harshly. She mouthed the word, 'No'.

Alex instantly regretted making the suggestion, feeling a little stupid.

Monika quietly slipped her shield down from her shoulder and into position, then drew her light mace. Alex mirrored her actions with his shield and sword. He waited for her signal to act. He was a little uncertain of what she planned. Given the distance, he had thought that the bow might have been a better idea.

After a moment of pause, Monika bashed her mace against her shield and yelled out loudly. Alex was certainly surprised. The big cat seemed equally startled. Monika continued the noisy display. The lion crouched, adopting a defensive stance, possibly preparing to launch an attack. The cubs had responded differently, taking flight and bolting off away from the road, downhill to the south. After a brief moment of holding her ground, the big cat turned and ran off after the cubs.

Monika released a long breath, then holstered her mace. Alex hesitated a moment as Monika fumbled with returning her shield to her shoulder. Finally satisfied that the lion was not returning Alex sheathed his Elven sword. He was still getting used to the lighter weight of that blade. It was very much like the one he'd lost when he firstly left Falkreath, the one that he had inherited from Grandfather Erik. When he first saw that blade at the blacksmith's in Chorrol, he thought that it actually was his grandfather's old sword. As it turned out, it only looked like the same blade. Nonetheless, he had quickly decided to trade his Dwarven metal blade and purchase that Elven sword. It wasn't Grandfather Erik's blade, but in his mind, it seemed like the next best thing.

"Last resort." Monika mumbled, shaking her head. "Come on. It's getting late."

Alex had no response. He was still feeling a little foolish. He moved quickly to match her stride and catch up.

'Last resort' had become their agreed-upon euphemism for that inherent magical ability that Alex possessed. It wasn't just inherent. It was also inherited. His grandfather had also possessed that same ability, with perhaps a little greater strength than what Alex held. Grandfather Erik had taught him how to draw upon that power when he was still a boy. He'd taught him that word in the ancient dragon tongue. It allowed to him draw upon the magic inside him and release it as a shout of force like the wind of a storm. It certainly was a last resort, leaving him gasping and helpless for several moments afterward.

Upon a couple of occasions, it had actually proved useful enough to save their lives, but it wasn't something they could rely upon. He certainly couldn't use it that often and he needed the opportunity to safely recover after doing so.

For a time, he had seemingly lost that ability altogether. That was after that incident with the ancient Ayleid crown during that mission for the Penitus Oculatus. He hadn't regained the ability until that encounter with Azura's Star. Since that time, there hadn't been any reason to use it, except to test that he still had it.

As far as they knew, only two other people knew of Alex's ability with that power. One was Malcolm Forester. The other was Monika's friend, Florence, the head of the College of Whispers in Chorrol. Neither of them would be likely to speak of the secret.

Still, it was possible that the spectres might have learned of it. The Penitus Oculatus seemed to know everything else about them.

Of course, those old monks on that mountain in Skyrim also would have known. They had already dismissed Alex's grandfather many years ago for not being their prophesised chosen one. They would not even permit Alex to approach them when he'd tried last year.

From Monika's reading in some old books, they had considered that Alex's bloodline might be descended from one of the dragon lords of ancient Skyrim. Still, that was only reasonable speculation. There was no way to know for certain.

A few leagues further along, Alex and Monika passed by the Kvatch Mines. The walls of the city could still be seen far above upon the hilltop. They finally seemed just a little closer. A Legion rider had stopped to chat with a Kvatch guard at the encampment outside the mines. He had glanced at them as they passed by, but otherwise hadn't seemed particularly interested.

It was near to sunset by the time that they approached the road that turned off toward Kvatch. As they crested the hill at a bend in the road, Alex had stumbled slightly and come to a full stop. He was clearly astounded by what he saw. From the vantage of that hill, Alex beheld his very first view of the sea. Before coming to Cyrodiil, the largest body of water that he'd ever seen had been Lake Ilinalta, just north of his home near Falkreath. That lake was not all that wide and not terribly deep. He'd previously been rather impressed by Lake Rumare about the Imperial City when firstly saw it last year. He'd also been similarly affected by his first view of Niben Bay near Bravil. Of course, Niben Bay was just a broad basin where the river widened to something akin to a lake. However, this was something else altogether. Beyond the reach of the land to the south, the Abecean Sea spread out to the horizon as far as he could see. Of course, he already knew that it was there, but actually seeing it with his own eyes was something else entirely.

Monika had travelled several paces before she realised Alex was not following. She came back to stand by his side. She allowed a brief moment to pass before disturbing him. She took his arm, speaking softly. "Come on, we should keep moving. It'll be dark soon."

"Okay." Alex tried to shake off the distraction and fell into step.

The road that led to Kvatch was only a short distance ahead of them.

Monika raised a suggestion. "Hey. I was just thinking. It's nearly an hour to up to Kvatch." She indicated the road ahead to the west. "It's not that much longer to the Gottshaw Inn… and that's in the right direction."

"Okay then." Alex agreed easily enough. He was vaguely disappointed that they were not going to Kvatch, but he kept that to himself. After all, the main reason for their journey was more about Monika's needs than his own passing interests. He also considered that document pouch that he had buried deeply in his backpack, but that was really only a secondary concern.

They would hopefully find accommodation at that inn to stay for the evening, then continue onward to Anvil the next morning. According to Monika, she expected that they would be at the seaside city well before dark. After that first glimpse of the sea, Alex was quite looking forward to arriving at Anvil.

~O~


	5. Chapter 5

The Hammer and the Anvil: An Elder Scrolls Novel

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 5

Turdas the 4th of First Seed 4E49

Malcolm Forester awoke with a start. He realised that he'd slept a little later than he'd intended. Judging from the light coming in from the window, it must have been not all that long before eight, maybe later. Although there was really no urgent need to be up, he expected that Rena Maplewood would probably be wondering where he was by then.

He made use of the chamber pot and washed his face in the water basin. He was feeling far more comfortable with the quality of the accommodations of the Count's Arms. The rooms were well appointed and worth every septim. The bathroom facilities were also more to his liking. At least a warm bath in a proper tub had been an option the previous evening.

Forester had dressed himself and gathered his belongings, and then he made his way downstairs from the upper level of the inn. As he had expected, it seemed that Rena had left her own room behind sometime earlier. He thought he'd see her about in the tavern somewhere.

He'd headed directly for the service bar. The older woman at the counter reminded him a little of the younger woman that had been serving the previous evening. He suspected they might be mother and daughter. He acquired a bowl of hot broth and some water.

Turning about to find somewhere to sit in the tavern, he spotted subtle movement off to the left. There was a small room back over by the steps he had come down. It was well lit from the sunlight filtering through the eastern facing windows. Rena Maplewood was sitting in there reading a book.

She was only wearing plain clothes; just a light shirt and trousers. Forester had dressed in his Mithril armour, without giving it any thought. It was more or less out of habit. He did keep some trousers and a shirt in his bag, but mostly wore his armour. If anyone asked, he'd probably suggest that it was just easier that way. However, it was probably more the case that he generally preferred to be seen as a Guild Fighter at most times.

Forester announced his approach. "Good morning to you."

Maplewood looked up from her book. "Oh, yeah… morning." She absently glanced about for her mug. It was still half full.

Forester settled into a seat by the windows with the sunlight upon his back. He contemplated his broth. He hoped it tasted as good as it smelled.

Rena took a sip from her mug before speaking. "You just get up?"

Forester cleared his throat. "Well, yes. More or less. I did sleep a little longer than I had planned for."

Rena shrugged slightly. "We don't have to be anywhere."

"Of course." Forester glanced at the book she was holding. "What are you reading?"

She held up the book. "Pirates of the Abecean."

Forester raised his eyebrows. "I'd much prefer that we don't encounter any pirates on the way to Sentinel."

"It's just a story. Written by some old Argonian."

"Well, not without some basis of fact, I'd imagine."

Rena wrinkled her nose, dismissing his comment. "Yeah, well… That's gonna go cold if you don't eat it." She indicated his broth.

Forester nodded silently and tested the broth. He seemed rather pleased with the flavour. He certainly preferred staying at places where return business was obviously a higher priority. Rena took another sip from her mug and returned to her book to avoid interrupting Forester as he ate.

After a few moments, Rena had chuckled to herself as she read. She didn't look up as she took another sip from her mug. Forester kept working his way through his broth.

Another short while had passed by before Rena again chuckled at something she'd just read. She looked up to see that Forester had finished his broth. He looked back at her with passing curiosity.

Rena paused, annoyed to learn that she'd emptied her mug. "It's one of these pirate captains in the story. It's the way he's written. I'm not sure if he's permanently drunk or a bit of a fancy boy. Either way, it's funny."

Forester just accepted her comments. He drank some water and sat quietly, bathing in the warmth of the sunlight.

After another few moments, Rena closed the book and put it aside, returning it to the shelf beside her. It obviously belonged to the tavern.

Forester glanced at Rena. "Have you finished it?"

"No, no, just had enough for now." She rubbed each of her eyelids in turn.

Forester momentarily considered his empty bowl and mug.

Rena spoke again. "I expect we'll probably be staying here again tonight?"

"Yes, I expect so." Forester rubbed his cropped beard. "We can check in with the Portmaster later today, but that ship he mentioned isn't leaving until Loredas."

Rena nodded. "I'll leave my gear in the lockup, then. I might go organise payment for another night." She got up with her empty mug.

Forester also got up and they headed for the main service bar. They secured lodgings for a second evening and inquired about a third. After settling payment, they stepped back away from the bar.

Rena raised the most obvious question. "So then, what are we going to do with the rest of day?"

Forester titled his head. "Well, there's nothing that really requires attention."

"I was thinking about heading over to the Fighter's Guild. Maybe, we could get in some training? You might even learn something new." She grinned mischievously.

"You might even catch up with Hamlof?" Forester suggested, with a grin of his own.

Maplewood jabbed him lightly in the ribs. "Maybe, what you need is a bit of a work out with an Orc? I'm sure that Garak would be happy to oblige."

Forester backed off from further provocative banter. They both agreed to go over to the Guildhall for some light training. If nothing else, it would help to pass the time. Forester waited in the tavern as Maplewood went back upstairs to gather her armour and weapons.

* * *

Monika and Alex had set off from the Gottshaw Inn fairly early. A weary Legion soldier had just been arriving as they were heading out. Alex had noted that Monika seemed to be in a hurry to get under way. He wasn't sure if it was because she was anxious to get to Anvil, or whether it was just because she didn't like that inn so much. The Gottshaw Inn looked quite inviting from the outside. It even had proper stabling facilities. However, it did seem a bit run down on the inside. The tavern was rather shabby. As were the bathroom facilities. The large room that they'd rented had seemed the best part of the inn. They didn't even consider asking about the food in the tavern that morning, taking something from their rations instead.

As they left the Gottshaw Inn behind them, Alex found himself thinking back over conversations between Monika and Nerussa at the Wawnet Inn. Since Monika had accepted part ownership of the place, she had been encouraging Nerussa to make some much-needed improvements. The rooms upstairs were okay, but the tavern needed some work. The washrooms really needed work. He suspected that Monika had been looking to put more gold into the inn, but he wasn't that sure. He tried to keep out of it. He certainly didn't want to become involved in any arguments between the two of them.

Alex put those thoughts aside, taking note of yet another fine day with the promise of pleasant weather. There were just a few light clouds in the sky as they headed along The Gold Road. He had noted that the chill seemed absent from the air that morning. He wasn't sure whether that was an indication of the coming spring, or just because it was warmer in that part of Cyrodill. He considered that it might be a bit of both.

Just a short way down the road, a few crows picked at the rotting carcass of a fox by the edge of the roadside. A dead animal near the roadside always raised some sensible measure of alert. However, that one wasn't a fresh kill. The offensive odour was unlikely to attract anything more than the crows that flew off at their approach.

They had travelled a few leagues before coming across another inn along the right hand side of The Gold Road. It was set back a little further from the road. The sign by the roadside indicated its name, the Brina Cross Inn. At a glance, it looked rather similar to the previous inn. The lower walls were stone and the upper levels constructed of timber with a thatched roof. The rudimentary stabling facilities were closer to the road, with the inn set further back. Another Legion rider was just climbing onto his horse at the stables as they were passing by. Alex had noted the small crop fields near the inn. It didn't really seem like a proper farm, as such. It was probably just enough to provide for the inn's basic requirements.

A little further along, the road tipped downhill as the land ahead fell away. Alex had again become distracted by the endless blue horizon of the Abecean Sea off in the distance.

Along that stretch of road, a wagon had passed them by, headed in opposite direction. It had been laden with crates and dripping barrels. Alex had noticed the strong smell coming from the wagon. Monika had suggested that it was probably fish in brine. She figured that it was probably headed for Kvatch.

Where The Gold Road finally turned southward, Monika had pointed out the side road to the Drad Estate, mentioning that it was a Dunmer name, and telling Alex what she knew of the place. She also mentioned that there used to be another city off in that direction, but that was back in the second era. There was nothing left of it but a few stone ruins in the hills.

By midday, Alex and Monika had crested the last hill that obscured the view to their destination. Through the scant trees, the tall stone walls of Anvil came into view with its rounded towers. Anticipating Alex's interest, Monika suggested taking a rest to quench their thirst and having something to eat from their rations.

They sat down upon some convenient rocks as they rested. Alex seemed more interested in what he could see of Anvil, than actually resting. Accommodating his interest, Monika pointed out the spired tower of the Great Chapel of Dibella. It easily stood out from the other rooftops of the walled city. She also pointed out the harbourside lighthouse and the towers of Castle Anvil on the far side of the city. Alex appeared enthusiastic to get down to the city. He also remained equally distracted by the vast expanse of the sea beyond.

Monika and Alex had soon resumed the final leg of that part of their journey. It was just another couple of leagues down to the city gates. Before too long, they were passing by the small crop farms outside of Anvil. Of course, Alex seemed vaguely interested in what was growing in the fields. That was where he first noticed the salty smell of the sea as a light breeze wafted by.

They soon approached the main gates at the northern wall of the city. The busy stabling facilities were situated on the right. Alex noted the local office of the Imperial Trading Company just across the road on the left. He idly wondered why the Emperor hadn't encouraged the same sort of thing back in Skyrim. Perhaps he had and Alex just didn't know about it. As far as he knew, the East Empire Trading Company had some operations in the far north and that was about all that he knew of it. He'd been thinking that Falkreath might be more of an important trading centre if there was something like that. After all, it was not that far from the borders with Cyrodiil and Hammerfell.

Alex's pondering was interrupted as Monika spoke with the city guard and they stepped through the gated doors into the city.

* * *

Alex matched step with Monika as they crossed an open plaza area with some shady trees and benches at the centre. He heard Monika mention the name, 'Guildgate Plaza.' He took note of the Fighter's Guild and College of Whispers over the far side of the plaza. He also noticed the blacksmith's store just to the right.

In Alex's immediate opinion, Anvil held little of the grandeur of the Imperial City, but rather more than either Bruma or Bravil. Of the cities he'd seen in Cyrodiil, he thought it seemed more like either Skingrad or Chorrol. He decided it was probably more like Chorrol, but with fewer people.

Monika guided him along the street to the right. That area seemed dominated by houses lined up side-by-side along both sides of the street. There seemed to be just one larger sized inn further up that street. Alex was wondering where all the stores were located. Aside from the blacksmith's shop, he'd only spotted a few street vendors back at that plaza and another couple up ahead, where the street turned toward the south.

Monika had headed directly along the street, around the bend toward another set of city gates in the southern wall of the city.

Alex seemed confused. "Are we leaving the city?"

Monika grinned a little. "No. The Harbourside District is outside the walls."

"Oh." That made more sense. Alex had been thinking that Anvil seemed a little small.

They passed though the gated doors onto the docks. After a few steps, Alex had stalled again. His senses seemed overloaded. He caught a breath of the strong salty smell of the sea as he was struck by the vast emptiness of the waters beyond the lighthouse. He was only vaguely aware of the screeching gulls that frequented the docks.

Monika took Alex's arm, gently guiding him in the proper direction. "Come on, Alex. Over this way."

Alex was only barely watching where they were going. He saw a ship at the docks. It looked a little like the one they had sailed on from the Imperial City to Bravil last year. Another vessel was leaving the harbour under sail. Beyond that, there was an Imperial Naval vessel anchored in the mouth of the bay, near the castle on the island.

Monika led Alex along the wooden docks toward the east. He had vaguely noticed a shabby wooden tavern and a general store on the left. They looked a bit like some of the ramshackle buildings at the edge of the Waterfront District of the Imperial City, or perhaps those of Bravil. They were headed for the next building along the dock. The signage marked it as the Harbourside Warehouse.

Inside, the rough looking warehouse was attended by an equally rough looking Nord in his fifties. Alex was reminded of the mild stubble on his face as he noted the Portmaster's braided beard and moustache.

The man at the counter spoke as they approached. "Hans Hareldsen. Wotcha need?"

Monika responded. "Yeah, we're looking to catch a ship to the west. To Wayrest. Can you help with that?"

The Portmaster sighed with a grim expression.

Alex spoke up. "We were told to expect that passage would already be booked for us on Zenithar's Hammer."

"Under the names of Northwind and Pinewatch." Monika added.

Hareldsen sighed again, flicking the pages of his ledger. "Yeah, you're right. That's the names I got." He paused to check the notes. "Says here, it's all paid up. You just gotta show this document at the ship." He handed over a parchment.

Monika perused the document of passage. "All right, then. This looks fine."

Alex had a question. "Are you able to tell us when the ship will be in and when it should be leaving?"

The Portmaster looked up from his ledger. "Gets in tomorrow, or maybe tonight. 'Sposed to be sailing Loredas morning, 'less someone says different." He squinted at both of them. "You don't look like regular Nords an' you got funny accents. Where you from?"

Monika offered a casual response. "High Rock mostly. Spent some time in the north of Skyrim too, before that." She didn't mention her Altmer mother.

"Makes sense." Hareldsen accepted, still eyeballing Alex.

Alex shrugged. "I am from Falkreath, but my grandmother… she was a schoolteacher from Cyrodiil."

Hareldsen just grunted his acknowledgment.

Monika held up the parchment. "Thanks for that. We should get out of your way."

Hareldsen just returned a sharp nod. He didn't seem to care either way. They turned and left the Harbourside Warehouse behind, returning to the docks.

* * *

Forester and Maplewood left the Fighter's Guild and stepped out onto the street. It wasn't yet that late in the afternoon, but they'd both had enough of training. They'd taken a break around midday, then afterward, hadn't really regained the same level of enthusiasm for the task. Still, they hadn't stopped talking about it.

As they stepped out onto the plaza, Rena had still been making comment about the advantages of using the shield and sword combination over Forester's preferences. Forester had continued to offer his contrary opinions. He'd mentioned a number of effective countermoves that could be made with sword and long dagger. He'd suggested that the fighter with the shield tended to place too much confidence upon the shield in close quarters. It was easy to pay too much attention to blocking the sword and not nearly enough toward the second blade. Rena seemed only slightly swayed by the argument. She didn't exactly disagree, but she much preferred to have the shield than not.

Without really thinking about it, they had been heading up along Westgate Street in the general direction of the Count's Arms.

"What about magic?" Maplewood raised the topic. "That can't be all that much use up close in a fight."

"Well, no. Not really." Forester conceded. "That's the point, really. Magic can be far more useful before things come down to that. In some cases, it can be used to keep the battle from even becoming a close up fight."

Rena wrinkled her nose. "How so? Once you start firing off spells…"

Forester elaborated. "Well, for a start, I do know some useful detection spells. I can use that to determine the location of potential threats before even going into a situation."

Rena tilted her head, nodding slightly. She could see some merit in that sort of thing.

Forester continued. "Of course, I also know some ranged destruction spells, fireballs and that sort of thing. It's not just about the effectiveness of the strikes. Once things start exploding around an enemy, they often tend to start falling into disarray. You should never underestimate the value of inciting a panic."

"Yeah, but what about when…" Maplewood paused, wondering why Forester had stopped walking. He seemed to have a distant expression on his face.

"Somebody, I know." Forester murmured.

Rena looked ahead, wondering who he was talking about. Two people soon stood out. A taller Nord woman with fair hair was walking toward them in the company of a Nord looking man with darker hair. Both of them wore leather armour of some sort and were loaded up with backpacks and weapons. They looked like they might be Guild Fighters, but Maplewood didn't immediately recognise either of them.

Forester greeted the pair, grinning broadly through his beard. "Monika, Alex. I hadn't expected to see you here."

Monika and Alex each returned the greeting, taking his arm in turn.

Rena made a quiet noise, attracting Forester's attention.

"Of course, forgive me." Forester made introductions. "This is Rena Maplewood of Kvatch. Monika Northwind and Alex Pinewatch, from the Chorrol Guildhall."

Each of the three responded accordingly.

Forester spoke again. "We do seem to keep meeting more and more often. I start to wonder whether it's just coincidence, or something to do with the Divines." He grinned again at his own comment.

"Or the Daedra." Monika suggested darkly.

"I should certainly hope not." Forester offered. "What does bring you to Anvil?"

Alex responded first. "We are headed for Wayrest."

"I'm going to see my family." Monika clarified.

"On a ship?" Forester prompted.

"Yeah, we're heading out on Loredas." Monika offered.

Forester raised his eyebrows. "Really? We're also trying to catch a ship to Iliac Bay. For Sentinel, actually."

Alex spoke again. "Sentinel? That is in Hammerfell?"

"Of course, yes." Forester confirmed. "Not so far from Wayrest, in a general fashion."

Monika raised the obvious question. "What's going on in Hammerfell?" She glanced at both Forester and Maplewood.

Forester responded. "Well, do you know Taimar? The Redguard from the Skingrad Guildhall?"

Monika shook her head. "Haven't met her, but I remember you mentioning her."

Of course, Alex only knew the Guild Fighters that they'd met at Skingrad a few months before. Still, he also recalled Forester mentioning the Redguard woman.

Forester continued. "Well, I've learned that Taimar has gotten herself into some trouble back in Hammerfell. Actually, I believe it's more that her brother is in some sort of trouble. I don't really know the details."

"Did Guild Head Canne send you?" Alex wondered.

Forester answered. "Well, not exactly. She did show me the letter from Taimar, and she allowed me to take some time off. It's not exactly Guild business. I'm just hoping to find her and help her out."

Monika looked to Maplewood. "Are you, ah…?"

Rena responded quickly. "I know Taimar as well. Not as well as Forester. I'm ah… I'm leaving Kvatch. The Guildhall. I just happened to run into Forester. Since I've got some time on my hands… well, I thought I'd come along to help out."

Monika appeared to accept Rena's explanation.

Forester spoke again, glancing toward the west gate. "We're hoping to book passage on a westbound ship, but the Portmaster wasn't able to confirm a booking. He told us to come back when the ship was in port."

"We ah… we sent word ahead to make a booking." Monika offered.

Forester paused with his mouth half-open. He hadn't considered such a thing. Not that he'd had enough lead time for that.

Alex mentioned what he knew of the vessel's arrival. "The man at the warehouse told us that the ship was due in tonight or tomorrow."

Forester looked down with a grimace. "Well then, I suppose it'll just have to wait until tomorrow." After a pause, he looked up. The grimace gave way to a mild grin. "Tell me, where are you staying?"

Monika nodded toward the large inn. "We're hoping to find a room over at the Count's Arms."

Rena spoke up. "We've got a couple of rooms over there."

Monika had taken note that they had two rooms. She had been vaguely wondering about that. She expected that Maplewood also noted that she mentioned only needing the one room for Alex and herself.

Forester spoke again. "Well then, since there's no need to go out to the port, perhaps we should make our way for the Count's Arms."

Monika responded. "Yeah, let's do that."

They all headed across Westgate Square for the Count's Arms. Monika was looking forward to securing a comfortable room and a hot bath. Alex was also thinking about those things, as well as a shave. Once everyone was settled in and cleaned up, they planned to come back to the tavern area and talk for a while before it was time for evening meals. Monika, Alex and Forester had some catching up to do. Alex was also thinking about asking Maplewood all about Kvatch. Since the Zenithar's Hammer wouldn't be leaving Anvil until Loredas, there would be plenty of time for all of that.

~O~


	6. Chapter 6

The Hammer and the Anvil: An Elder Scrolls Novel

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 6

Loredas the 6th of First Seed 4E49

Both Monika and Alex were up and about before the dawn that morning. They needed to be down at the docks by seven. The ship was meant to be setting sail by eight.

Even Alex was just a little disappointed to be leaving the comfort of that room at the Count's Arms behind. It was a bit better than the place they usually rented in Chorrol. That was fairly reflected in the cost. He had reasonably anticipated that the travelling quarters on the trading vessel would be rather less comfortable. He expected that he'd find out soon enough.

They had stayed up a little later than they'd expected that first night in Anvil. After settling in and cleaning up on Turdas afternoon, Alex and Monika had come back down to the tavern area to talk with Forester and Maplewood.

They had spoken with Forester about their activities over the past few months since they had all been at Skingrad. In some respects, there wasn't really all that much to talk about. It had been a rather quiet time for the Guild Fighters of either city throughout the winter. In passing, Alex had made mention of the birth of the new heir to the Imperial throne. They had still not heard any public announcement of the name of the new princess. On that occasion, it wasn't Alex or Monika that made any mention of their previous meetings with the royals. It was Forester that felt the need to boast that he had met with the Crown Prince last year. Rena hadn't seemed that impressed. She had commented that she'd heard that Attrebus used to be a blatant womaniser before he'd settled down with the Lady Annaïg. She had been quick to add that it wasn't from any first hand knowledge. Monika seemed to find that amusing.

As they were sitting in the tavern, Rena had remembered that she had actually met Monika before in passing at Kvatch. Monika had remained hazy on that. It was actually a few years back. It wasn't in the Kvatch Guildhall either. It was in the tavern near the temple, the Survivor's Inn. Rena had been drinking with Merandil, the Altmer second and Rolden, the Redguard Guild Fighter. Monika remained vague with her recollection. Rena also mentioned that Monika had shorter hair at the time and that her own was much longer. Monika had just pretended to remember out of politeness.

Since Alex hadn't had the opportunity to visit Kvatch, he had passed a great deal of time prompting Rena to tell him all about the place. For the most part, Rena had appeared relatively patient and accommodating.

Forester had quietly noted that she'd made no special mention of the Vigilant's of Stendarr in Kvatch, other than to say that she didn't like them. That was hardly surprising. It seemed that few people did, except of course, those that openly supported the movement.

It hadn't been that long before Rena had questioned Alex about the strange way that he spoke. It seemed overly formal to the point of mild annoyance. Alex had apologised in an equally formal manner. Monika had quietly chuckled to herself. Alex explained that his grandmother used to be a schoolteacher in Cyrodiil before coming to Falkreath with his grandfather. She had been his teacher since he was small and she'd always pressed him to speak in that perfectly proper fashion. It had become such a long standing habit, that it was hard to put aside. Monika had attested to that, noting he hardly ever slipped, not even in the bedroom. Everyone had a laugh at Alex's expense. Even he had to concede it was funny.

After they had taken their meals in the tavern, they resumed talking for a while. Of course, Forester had still been picking his way through his meal as the others continued their discussions. The tavern had filled with people as they passed the time with their various conversations. Both Alex and Monika were rather fatigued by the time that they finally called it a night and retired to their upstairs room at the Count's Arms.

On Fredas morning, they had each gone their separate ways for a while. Rena had been reading a book that took her interest. Forester had gone off to meet with an acquaintance at the local College of Whispers.

Alex and Monika had taken a better look around Anvil. They'd already had a good look at the Westgate and Harbourside districts the previous day. The same with the Guildgate District near the main gates. Of course, it was more for Alex's benefit. Monika knew the place well enough.

The eastern side of Anvil was known as the Chapelgate District. Near where the Guildgate and Chapelgate districts met, there was a green space with a large pond. One side of that area joined the Guildgate Plaza. There were three open street vendor stalls by the edge of the plaza and a few bench seats further along Guild Street by the pond.

Alex had asked Monika about that statue on the far side of the pond. Upon a large pedestal, there was a figure of a woman, naked from the waist up. From the waist down, the figure had the tail of some sort of sea creature. Alex had mentioned that he'd once heard of legends of some ancient kind of elvish folk that lived in the sea. Monika had heard of the same legends from her father, a race called Maormer, but she didn't really think that the statue had anything to do with that. She suspected that it was just the fancy of an imaginative sculptor.

Chapelgate street ran from the corner near that pond, down to the gated doors that led out to Castle Anvil. That eastern side of town immediately appeared more wealthy than some other parts of the city. There was a large stone manor on the corner next to the Fighter's Guild. Across the street were the Benirus Estates. It comprised a larger manor and two smaller sized houses built in a similar style. The most dominant features of that district were the Great Chapel of Dibella on the western side of the street and the graveyard near the city walls on the other side. Monika had also pointed out the Chapelgate Apartments across the road from the temple. She mentioned that the place actually belonged to the chapel. It wasn't an inn. The apartments were permanently rented out to local residents.

If only to satisfy Alex's curiosity, they had gone out through the eastern gates to look at Castle Anvil. They only really saw it from the outside, going no further than the gardens of the castle courtyard.

They'd gone back out to the Harbourside District a little later to visit the general store along the docks. They didn't really need anything that they didn't already have. However, they did purchase some books to read. Monika had suggested that the voyage to Wayrest would most likely be fairly long and tedious. She estimated that it would take about a week to get there by ship, perhaps longer, with the stops along the way. From looking at those maps that he'd previously acquired, Alex understood that it was fair distance, but he'd thought that it might have been faster than that by sailing ship. Monika had told him that it might easily take more than twice that long if they were travelling by land, even if they were riding horses.

The trading vessel still hadn't arrived at the docks at that time, but they could see a ship out on the bay headed toward Anvil. It was reasonable to expect that it was the one they were expecting. They passed a little more time wandering about the inside of the city, before returning to the Count's Arms for a while. Neither Maplewood nor Forester had been around at the time. They'd retired to their room for a short while. Alex had passed more time poring over those maps that he had. He'd quizzed Monika about what she knew of Hammerfell. She didn't really know all that much. She'd only visited the ports of Sentinel and Rihad once about ten years earlier.

Later in the afternoon, Monika and Alex had gone back down to the tavern. They learned that Forester and Maplewood had just returned from the harbourside. The Zenithar's Hammer had finally docked and the waterfront was all in a flurry of activity. They had actually managed to confirm passage on the vessel. They also learned that the ship was meant to sail at eight the next morning. Forester seemed dubious that the workers would have finished with the cargo by that time. Nonetheless, he'd been told that they needed to be at the ship by seven in the morning.

The four Guild Fighters had again taken a meal together on Fredas night. That second evening, the conversations had not run on quite as long. Since they needed to be up early, they'd made a point of making an early night of it.

* * *

Once they were fully loaded up and ready to go on Loredas morning, Alex and Monika had left that comfortable room behind and headed downstairs for the tavern. The previous evening, they had agreed to meet down there with Forester and Maplewood before making their way over to the harbourside.

Rena Maplewood was sitting by the table nearest to the front door. She was sipping at a mug, but otherwise appeared ready to leave. She looked up as Monika and Alex approached.

"Where's Forester?" Rena asked.

Monika responded with mild annoyance. "Hasn't he come down yet?"

Alex had turned to look back at the stairs. He took half a step, considering he might need to go upstairs to rouse Forester. He heard the door to the upstairs area closing with a loud bang, then he saw Forester coming briskly down the stairs. He seemed mildly flustered, but otherwise appeared ready. He was even wearing his mithril armour. Each of the others had dressed more plainly. After returning the keys to the service bar, he hurried over to join them.

Rena was already loading herself with all her gear. She turned to Forester. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, yes, of course." Forester was the only one of them that appeared only lightly loaded. Aside from his weapons, he only carried that single bag. It did seem to be bulging a little more than usual, but it was hardly a match for any of the other's hefty backpacks.

Monika settled. "Right, then. We'd better get down to the docks. It must be nearly seven by now."

No one disagreed. Monika took the lead with Alex at her side and then they were on their way.

* * *

After quickly making their way down along Westgate Street, they were soon outside the walls at the Harbourside District. During the brief time that they'd been in Anvil, the one thing that struck Alex most had been how the city streets never seemed as busy as either Chorrol or Skingrad. Not even during the busiest times of day. It certainly didn't come even close to the activity of the Imperial City.

However, it seemed more than a little different along the Anvil docks that morning. A smaller fishing vessel had arrived at port and there were people all about the docks. A few children dashed about the western end of the docks. A city guard was warning them to keep away from the ships. Toward the middle of the docks, a couple of men guarded an assortment of barrels and crates. A short line of people gathered outside the Harbourside Warehouse. Alex had recognised the man from the general store among them. Only a few of the people along the docks seemed to be just watching the goings on.

There wasn't yet all that much activity about the fishing vessel. Not unless the screeching gulls attracted to the ship were considered as such. Presumably, the fishermen were waiting for the trading vessel to be on its way.

Most of the flurry of motion was focussed upon the Zenithar's Hammer. The dock workers were still busy with loading the last of the cargo onto the vessel. Since the ship had arrived on Fredas later than scheduled, there had been a great rush to unload and load again. It looked like the vessel might be leaving a little later than planned.

The four Guild Fighter's made their way along the dock through the people and then along the pier where the trading vessel was docked. Monika had the document of passage at the ready as they approached to board the vessel. As it passed, Forester and Maplewood had to settle for sharing a cabin. They'd learned that there were only three passenger cabins on the trading vessel and a Redguard couple had already booked that other berth.

As they stepped aboard the Zenithar's Hammer, a rugged looking Nord sailor with an impressive beard had directed them toward the ship's bosun. The bosun was a stringy old Redguard man. The Nord had referred to him as Old Yosef. It sounded like an old name. Like something like from the old Alik'r tribes. Still, he looked like any other Redguard of the Empire.

The bosun paused to shout at the workers lowering crates into the hold before turning his attention toward the four passengers. He'd quickly cast a weary eye over their documents. "Looks good ta me." He returned his gaze to the group. "Two cabins, four passengers. Lemme make sure ya know the rules before headin' down below."

Old Yosef paused a moment, waving his bony hand at someone and pointing aggressively. Apparently, he didn't need to say anything more to make himself understood.

The bosun continued. "Up on deck, keep clear of the riggers and away from the helmsman. Don't touch nothin' ya don't have to. If ya have to vomit, it goes in a bucket or over the side. No spitting or pissing on the deck. Use the facilities provided. I'll have someone make sure to show ya."

He paused again to wave some instructions at someone. "Captain's quarters and the hold are off limits. Same with crew quarters. Don't block the corridors. You can use the mess anytime except between two and three in the afternoons and the hour before midnight." He paused again. "Got all that?"

No one said anything in response.

"Good." The Bosun concluded. "Best if you go down below until all this trouble is sorted and we're under way. S'posed to be leaving port inside the hour." He shouted to call over a sailor, a younger Breton lad by the name of Pierre.

The lad rushed over and Old Yosef told him to take the passengers below to their cabins.

The younger lad talked sporadically as he guided them down below. He had pointed out the captain's quarters as they passed by, reminding them that it was off limits. He also pointed out the bathroom facilities and the ship's mess, restating the rules about access.

With a measure of excitement in his voice, he'd made mention that the ship used to be an Imperial Naval vessel. Before it was the Zenithar's Hammer, it used to be called the Hammer of Anvil. Back in the day, it had been part of the fleet that carried additional troops around into Topal Bay when Titus Mede had campaigned to bring Leyawiin back under the rule of the Cyrodiilic Empire.

In response to Alex's queries, Pierre had advised that the Hammer was meant to make the island of Stros M'kai by Morndas. He expected another three or four days to Sentinel, and then another couple of days before reaching Wayest at the top of Iliac Bay.

Pierre had shown Forester and Maplewood to the cabin that they had to share, and then led Monika and Alex to their cabin, just a couple of doors down along the narrow corridor.

* * *

Alex soon learned that his earlier expectations of their travelling accommodations had been fully met. The tiny cabin was only slightly larger than the one they'd been in last year when they returned from Bravil on that Imperial Naval vessel.

There were two bunks stacked one above the other along the wall. The space between the door and the bunks was no wider than the narrow corridor outside. At one end of the cabin, there was a small cupboard with keys sitting on top. There was another small cupboard in the opposite corner with a lockable chest set on top of it. A small table was jammed into the corner with two stools tucked underneath.

Of course, Alex had already expected something like that. Still, he imagined that Forester wasn't likely to be too happy. He knew how Forester liked his comfort.

Nearly two hours had passed by before the ship was under way. During that time, the noise of all the activity from above deck could still be heard echoing through the wooden structure of the vessel, only easing a bit toward the end. After a few more shouts and thuds, those previous noises had been replaced by the creaking and groaning of the hull as the ship began moving away from the dock.

Monika and Alex had used that time to find space to pack away their bags and equipment for the duration of the voyage. They had pulled out their leather armour from their backpacks and found somewhere to hang them up. They were likely to attract a musty smell if left stuffed away like that for a week. There was enough room under the lower bunk to stash away whatever else they couldn't fit into those small cupboards. Of course, their gold and other valuables went into the lockup chest. Monika hadn't been all that concerned about the document pouch. She was happy enough to leave it in the chest. Alex remained a bit more apprehensive. He wanted to keep the pouch on his person. He was reminded of the last time that they'd made a similar delivery for the Penitus Oculatus. Upon that occasion, Monika had been more anxious over carrying out the delivery. He imagined that this time she was just more interested in her own concerns than whatever the spectres wanted of them.

They had waited a little longer before going back up on deck. Alex had knocked at the door to Forester and Maplewood's cabin. Since no one had answered, they'd assumed that they must have already gone on ahead.

* * *

Returning to the deck of the Zenithar's Hammer, Alex had glanced back toward the stern of the vessel. He found that Anvil was already beginning to slowly fade away. There was perhaps a league or more between the ship and the harbour by Alex's rough estimate. He found it a little disconcerting to be looking at the tower of the lighthouse from a different side, with nothing but open waters about him.

Monika had interrupted his wool gathering. "Alex. Comon, we can't stay here."

Alex complied as she led him by the arm. He turned to see Maplewood leaning near the bow of the ship on the starboard side. They picked their way past the busy riggers toward her position. It did look like about the only place to keep out of the way.

Alex spoke first. "Where's Forester?"

Rena responded casually. "He's probably still in the ship's mess, getting something to eat. He was complaining about not having any time before we left."

Monika tutted. "Well, that's his fault isn't it? He knew he had to be up early."

Rena chuckled lightly. "Yeah, he did. I'm starting to think he's always a bit late."

Both Monika and Rena chuckled briefly. Both their heads bobbed in agreement.

"Not always." Alex defended him in his absence.

"When there's food involved…" Rena suggested.

"Yeah." Monika snickered. "He likes to be ah… a bit particular, with his meals."

Alex silently accepted the comment. After all, it was fairly true.

Monika addressed a question to Rena. "You been on a voyage like this before?"

"Ah, not quite like this." Rena conceded. "I've been down the Niben a few times and out into Topal Bay. Not like this, though. Never been to Hammerfell at all."

"This'll be a bit different from that." Monika suggested.

"I'll say." Rena looked off to the south at some clouds out on the horizon.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that." Monika anticipated what she might be thinking. "You see that all the time. Unless those clouds get real dark, they'll most likely fizzle out long before getting anywhere near us."

Rena just nodded silently as she continued looking out across the Abecean.

Monika made another comment. "Being from Falkreath, Alex hadn't even seen the sea before coming to Anvil." She glanced to Alex. "I think Niben Bay was the largest waterway he'd seen before this." Of course, Niben Bay was just a large lake on the river near Bravil.

Alex was nodding his agreement. "Yes. It is… a lot… it is more than I imagined."

Rena turned back toward Alex. "You're not gonna be sick, are you?"

Alex's expression reflected his confusion. "Why would I be sick?"

Both Rena and Monika chuckled mildly in response.

Monika took his arm. Her tone was a blend of reassurance and teasing. "It's okay, really. Some people just have a bit of trouble on their first voyage out on the open sea. The motion of the ship might upset your belly."

Alex wasn't looking all that reassured.

"Don't worry." Monika smiled just a little. "I picked up some ginger root from the store yesterday."

"Ginger root?" Alex echoed.

"Yeah. If you start feeling sick, you just chew on it. It should help."

Alex was starting to wonder if she if she was just having some fun at his expense.

"Here's Forester, now." Rena indicated.

Alex and Monika turned about slightly to see Forester coming toward them from aft.

"Well, it looks we're well under way." Forester grinned through his cropped beard. No one immediately responded to Forester's statement of the obvious. He felt as though he'd just walked into the middle of a conversation that didn't concern him. He raised his eyebrows in question. "What?"

Monika smirked, for no particularly obvious reason.

Forester cast a quick glance back at the receding land behind.

Alex earnestly raised a question with Forester. "Have you ever had any trouble with becoming sick… on a sea voyage?"

"Well, not recently." Forester offered, casually shifting his glance toward Monika and Rena in turn. "As I understand it, chewing on ginger root can be a useful remedy."

Both Monika and Rena had stifled a quiet snicker. Forester remained unaware of what it was all about. Alex was just beginning to wonder if he might be feeling a little queasy. He couldn't really tell.

Monika landed a gentle punch upon Alex's arm and then sidled up to lean against him. "Don't worry about it. You'll be fine."

It looked like a rather long and tedious day ahead, with the promise of a few more to follow. Alex looked out toward Anvil as it was gradually receding into the distance. Although the coast remained in sight, it looked like Anvil would soon disappear from view.

Since the weather seemed quite pleasant, they all remained up on deck for the morning. The sunshine was rather warm, but easily offset by the stiff sea breeze blowing across the bow of the ship. Idle conversation served to pass the time.

After a few hours, Alex had noticed that the vessel seemed to sailing northward rather than to the west. From his recollection of those maps, he figured that the course was meant to follow the coastline. The land had remained in view, though Anvil was far behind.

It would have been just after midday when Alex spotted some sort of notable feature along the coastline. It appeared to be an inlet with signs of a city or town nearby. It was rather hard to really tell from that distance.

Monika had advised him that he was looking at the mouth of the Brena River. That waterway marked the border between Cyrodiil and Hammerfell. She told him that the port city of Rihad was just along the northern side of the river.

Shortly afterward, the ship had altered course again, turning back toward the west. If those maps had been an indication, Alex assumed that the vessel was headed in the general direction of Hews Bane, not that he could actually see anything yet. Hews Bane was a large peninsular of land that jutted southward from the main part of Hammerfell. There were supposed to be two cities to the north in the cradle of Hews Bay. Alex also thought there was meant to be a sizeable island somewhere ahead, but he couldn't see anything. Very soon, there wouldn't be all that much to see for a while, nothing but the vast expanse of the Abecean Sea.

~O~


	7. Chapter 7

The Hammer and the Anvil: An Elder Scrolls Novel

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 7

Morndas the 8th of First Seed 4E49

It was quite early on Morndas morning as both Monika and Alex surrendered to the notion of getting up for the day. It was probably barely dawn, but they'd only slept rather sporadically over the past few hours. By the time they'd risen, it was perfectly obvious that the ship was at port. The noises coming down from above indicated as much. Of course, it was also obvious that the vessel was at rest, no longer rolling with the rise and fall of the sea.

Although Alex had volunteered to sleep up on the upper bunk from the first evening, Monika was certain that they could both fit on the lower bunk. It had been a snug fit, but it was comfortable enough. It was because Alex was sleeping with his back against the hull, that he'd been more sensitive to the noise and motion of the vessel.

They had been woken by the sounds of shouting above deck in the early hours of that morning. Alex had firstly been alarmed. He'd thought that something was wrong. After a few moments, Monika had told him to go back to sleep. She seemed satisfied that the vessel must have been heading into Hunding Bay and that everything was perfectly normal. Still, Alex remained somewhat restless.

For the most part, the previous day on the sea had been rather uneventful. Alex and Monika had slept in a little later on Sundas morning. After all, there hadn't been much reason to do otherwise. Apparently, Forester had also slept late. Maplewood had already been up on deck for quite a while by the time she'd been joined by the others.

The Zenithar's Hammer had travelled more slowly during Loredas evening as the breeze fell away. The vessel had then picked up some speed again during the following morning. During that day, the landmass of Hews Bane had come into view to the north. Alex never did see that island to the south. The maps had indicated it was called Stirk. It seemed like a sizeable island on the map, but it must have been too small to appear on the horizon or else just too far away. It was also possible that he just wasn't looking in the right direction at the right time.

They did see something else out in the water that caught attention. Alex had actually been the first one to spot it, but he didn't know what it was. Some sort of sea creature had surfaced some distance away. Monika had suggested it might be a Sea Drake. She'd related that her father had firstly told her of those creatures when she was young. Sea Drakes were a sort of sea-going reptile that roamed the deeper waters of the open sea. From what she'd heard, some of them grew to the size of a typical trading vessel. She'd only ever seen smaller ones and never up close. Even those smaller ones were longer than a rowboat.

That sighting of something that may or may not have been a Sea Drake had probably been the highlight of the day. Given the tedium of the voyage, they hadn't passed the whole of Sundas up on deck. There wasn't really all that much to see. According to one of the sailors, there was no expectation of even nearing Stros M'kai until some time during the late evening hours.

At Forester's suggestion, they had headed for the ship's mess. They knew they'd need to be in and out before the hour of two came along. No one had commented upon the likelihood of Forester actually making it out of the mess in a timely fashion.

Alex and Monika had passed the afternoon reading books in their cabin. They'd presumed that Forester and Maplewood had occupied themselves in a similar manner.

Later, they had regrouped in the mess to take an evening meal. The conversations had already begun to lose momentum after just two days aboard that ship.

The Zenithar's Hammer had seemed to be moving along quite fast during the daytime under the favourable winds. However, the breeze had again fallen away during the evening of Sundas. The general motion of the vessel seemed notably subdued during those darker hours. Still, the sailors seemed confident that they'd reach their destination before the dawn. Of course, they'd been right about that.

Since sleep had remained elusive with the noise of the activity from above deck, after visiting the bathroom facilities, Monika and Alex had headed for the ship's mess. They'd found that Rena was already in there, sitting in the corner with a book and a mug of something. They went over to see the cook before disturbing her.

The cook was a balding Breton man with dark eyes and a bulbous nose. His name was Louis, but most seemed to call him Cookie. With everyone else busy up above, Cookie seemed have plenty of time for passengers. However, neither Alex nor Monika wanted anything special. They'd just settled for some sweetbreads and drinks, then headed over toward Rena.

"Good morning." Monika and Alex spoke at the same time.

Rena put her book aside. "Morning." She looked like she might have already been up for a while.

Alex and Monika had taken seats across the table from Rena.

Monika took a sip of her drink before speaking. "Forester not up yet?"

"No. Dunno how he can sleep through all of that." Rena's eyes glanced upward.

Monika spoke again. "We're thinking about taking a look at the city. I expect we'll be here all day."

Rena nodded. "Sounds good. I could do with stretching my legs."

Alex glanced toward the doorway. "Should I go rouse Forester?"

"Yeah, why not." Rena agreed.

Alex nodded and rose, pushing his untouched food toward the centre of the table.

Monika took a bite of her sweetbread.

Rena sipped from her mug. She spoke in a casual tone. "So, are you two…ah?"

"Hmm?" Monika glanced briefly to Rena. She intuited the inference. "Oh, no. Well, not exactly. We've ah… we've been together since Sun's Height, last year."

"Are you planning anything?" Rena prompted.

Monika eyelids fluttered, shaking her head subtly. "Dunno. Maybe. Not yet."

Rena nodded slightly. She seemed to have picked up on something between the words. "You've ah… you've been married before?"

Monika looked down into her mug. After a short hesitation, she responded. "Once. Long time ago. Didn't work out." Her expression and tone indicated she wasn't intending to elaborate. She redirected the question. "You?"

Rena's mouth formed an ironic smile. "Ah, no. Came close, maybe once or twice, but no. You know what it's like when you're a Guild Fighter. Not so many good options."

"Yeah." Monika took another bite of her sweetbread.

Rena tilted her head, recalling a memory. "There was someone with the Kvatch City Guard. Couple of years back. But, no… that wasn't working out."

Monika finished chewing on a mouthful of sweetbread, as well as an odd thought. "You're not ah… you and Forester?"

Rena snickered. "Hah, no. That's ah… that's funny." She chuckled again.

Monika also laughed with her.

Alex had just returned as the two women settled. He'd probably heard them laughing about something, but didn't ask. He'd mentioned that Forester was coming, as he resumed his seat and looked toward his food.

Before too long, Forester had arrived in the mess, greeting the others. Before he'd headed over to see the cook, Monika had suggested the sweetbread, perhaps hoping to expedite matters.

* * *

Once Forester was finally ready, the four of them made their way up to the deck of the Zenithar's Hammer. Judging from the position of the sun, it had to be well after eight. The activity above deck appeared appropriately brisk, spilling out onto the docks. Crates and barrels of wines and foodstuffs were still coming up from the hold, bound for the dock.

The old Bosun seemed observably irritated by the presence of passengers up on deck. He'd advised it was best to either stay below or head ashore. Of course they'd been planning on going ashore anyway. Old Yosef told them that the ship would be sailing before dusk. He said they should make sure they were back well before that time. He'd shouted at some workers to let the passengers pass to the docks. The four Guild Fighters quickly disembarked the vessel.

The pier alongside the vessel was lined with stacks of crates marked as Stros M'kai Rum. That seemed to go some way to explaining why there was so much cargo coming off the ship. Alex was the only one who hadn't heard of Stros M'kai Rum before. Maplewood was the only one to have previously tried it. Neither Monika nor Forester had a taste for rum. Monika had mentioned that it was meant to be fairly popular in Hammerfell, but she'd only ever seen it at Anvil's Harbourside and one place in Wayrest.

Once clear of the main dockside activity, they could pause to look around. None of them had actually been to that island before. Of the four of them, only Monika had even come close, having sailed past once before and seen the island from a distance.

Alex held some vague idea of the place, if only from what he had seen on those maps he'd been studying. The docks were situated on the northern side of Hunding Bay, on the eastern side of the island.

Looking out across the bay, there was a tall tower of odd appearance upon the hillside above the water's edge. The way the sunlight was reflected, it seemed like it was metallic. Alex had thought it was a lighthouse of unusual design. Forester had suggested that it was the famous Orrery of Stros M'kai. He'd mentioned that it was an observatory constructed by the Dwemer during ancient times, for the purpose of studying the stars. Both Monika and Rena had heard of it before, though neither knew much about such things.

From those maps, Alex understood that there was a place called Saintsport somewhere beyond that strange looking observatory. There were some taller hills in that direction. He couldn't actually see Saintsport from there. It was just one of the five or six tiny points on a map.

Just to the west of the dock area, there was a partially ruined stone structure. Atop a large stone pedestal, a tall statue stood with one arm held up. Forester knew that it was meant be the statue of Hunding, the man who drove the goblins away in ancient times. He didn't really know much more than that. From the look of it, the statue was probably of the ancient Yokudan style. That was a guess. None of them actually knew for certain.

Further west of the bay and past the palm trees, the land rose up to a line of jagged mountains that obscured the horizon in that direction. The land to the north seemed more hilly than mountainous. Aside from looking out to the mouth of the bay, the sea couldn't be seen in any other direction from where they were standing. If he didn't know he was on an island, Alex might have thought he was somewhere back on the mainland.

Of course, the most dominant feature in view was the city of Stros M'kai itself. It appeared to stretch from the bay to the eastern edge of the island, also extending a fair way to the north.

Immediately north of the docks, several of the structures looked to be of fairly basic timber construction. A little further away, that seemed to shift to a mix of timber and stone with some taller buildings. Beyond the main parts of the city, a few towers of strange design rose up above everything else. The tops of those towers appeared to be capped by huge bulbous domes. Alex thought they looked like giant onions. Monika suggested that it was probably the palace of the Stros M'kai ruler. Forester agreed.

Since none of them really knew the place at all, they just picked an obvious path and headed into the city. They passed the fishmongers and trading stalls above the docks and followed the path up between two larger trading warehouses. There were open gardens just up ahead. A waterway ran through part of the city. Just near the gardens, a bridge crossed the waters over a waterfall. The bridge appeared to lead out of the city to the lightly forested hills to the north. Almost none of the streets of that city seemed to be clearly marked.

Most of the people on the streets appeared to be Redguard, though not all. Some looked to be Nord, Imperial or Breton, or some mix of that. Some of the Redguard actually seemed a bit more fair of skin, indicating some mixed ancestry. There had been just a few Argonians and a couple of Orsimer down at the docks. There really was little representation of the Mer races and not a single Khajiit to be seen, so far. It really did seem that the Redguard represented the dominant populace.

Just to the east of the gardens, they passed a general goods store. The name sounded more Breton than Redguard. A smithing store was located just near to that general goods store. Further along the narrow path, it seemed that there were more homes than businesses. It didn't seem that there was a clearly defined merchant district in that city.

A little further along, they gained a clear view of the large palace with the strange towers. The path to the palace was guarded. It wasn't immediately evident whether public access was permitted. They could see it well enough from the outside anyway.

They soon passed a tavern with an unusual name, The Draggin Tale. Forester had suggested that there was probably an interesting tale behind its name. He'd chuckled at his own remark.

At the north eastern end of town, a street veered off with rows of shabby looking houses. Someone passing by had mentioned that it was called the Old Quarter. He'd recognised that they looked like strangers and advised against going there. He didn't actually say why. The structures of the Old Quarter certainly looked run down, but compared to the palace, they didn't seem so old.

Heading back toward the south, they came across another couple of shops past a few more houses. One store was identified as a cartographer; the other was a book store. Just then, Forester spotted the building identified as the Mages Guild. He'd heard that the old Guildhall of Stros M'kai had still not aligned itself with either the College of Whispers or the Synod. Forester could hardly contain his enthusiasm. He'd decided that he had to go to that place right away. The others decided to go to the book store instead.

Inside the store, Maplewood had found another copy of that book she'd been reading back in Anvil. That seemed to satisfy her immediate interest. Alex's curiosity was met by purchasing a book about Sentinel. Monika had thought that she already had enough to read back on the ship. She'd found nothing in the store to immediately influence her otherwise.

Once they'd returned to the streets, Forester was still no where to be seen. Alex had volunteered to go into the Mages Guild building to see if he could persuade Forester to rejoin them. After a short delay, Alex had emerged with Forester in tow.

The Temple of Arkay was located just near that little cluster of stores. None of the Guild Fighters held any special interest in visiting the temple. For both Monika and Alex, any occasional worship of the Divines was a quiet personal affair. Neither really recognised the need to attend a public temple with any regularity, not that they actually said anything out loud to that effect. If either Forester or Maplewood had held any particular view, they'd just kept it to themselves.

Since it was just past midday, they'd all agreed to head over to that tavern they'd seen a little earlier. The Draggin Tale looked rather old from the outside. However, from the inside, it seemed that the place had been only recently refurbished. The tavern certainly seemed far more crowded than had been expected. It must have been a popular place for the locals to attract such business at midday.

Monika had managed to find a table that could accommodate the four of them. It was one of only two tables that were unoccupied.

"I'll try to keep this table." Monika advised. "You know what I'll like." She addressed Alex.

Alex nodded, looking toward the crowded service counter.

"I'll wait here with Monika." Rena suggested.

Forester raised his eyebrows. "Should I get something for you?"

Rena didn't appear fussed. "Yeah, whatever you're having. Surprise me."

"Of course." Forester turned to join Alex and headed for the bar.

After a moment, Rena had wrinkled her nose. "About your accent… that's not just a High Rock accent, is it?"

Monika scratched her nose. "No. It's a bit of a mix, really. I'm not actually from there. Not originally."

Rena glanced to Monika. Her expression indicated a question.

Monika responded. "I was actually born in the Imperial City. My parents moved about a bit when I was really young." She paused. "My father was a sailor back then. We relocated up to Solstheim when I was just a little girl. After the Red Mountain incident, we shifted over to Solitude, in the north of Skyrim. After a couple of years, they'd saved up enough to head to Wayrest. I'd lived there for years before coming back down to Cyrodiil."

Rena nodded slowly, then her eyes narrowed. "Red Mountain? How old are you?"

"Older than I look." Monika grinned mildly.

Rena hesitated before speaking. "Has your father got elvish blood or something?"

"My Mother. She's Altmer. My father's Nord."

Rena paused for a lengthy moment. It was rather uncommon for Altmer and Nords to marry. She knew enough about the origin of Bretons to wonder how that sat with the people of High Rock. After all, Breton ancestry came about from the wars of ancient times when the Nords fought the Altmer that ruled over much of Tamriel. The Altmer had treated Nordic war slaves as concubines. Most Bretons had some mix of Altmer blood in their ancestry.

Fidgeting with the book that Alex left at the table, Monika turned the conversation back toward Rena. "What about you? Are you from Kvatch originally?"

"Well, yes and no." Rena clarified the response. "My mother was from Kvatch. My father ran a farm at Shetcombe. That's where I grew up."

Monika knew that Shetcombe was a small farming community just below Kvatch to the east. There were probably only three or four farms there. "Are they still there?"

Rena shook her head. "No, both are dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Rena shrugged. "Long time ago, now. Father died in the wars, when I was just a child. My mother raised us on the farm. She died of illness more than ten years back."

"That's terrible. What about… brothers, sisters?"

"Older sister. Younger brother." Rena indicated.

"Where are they now? At Shetcombe?"

"No, no. We were all grown up by then. We'd just sold the farm after mother was gone. Didn't want to stay there." Rena paused a moment. "Lucia married a trader from Water's Edge. She lives over there now. Antoni and I worked at the Kvatch mines for a short time. After that, Antoni followed Lucia east and then settled in Leyawiin."

"You stayed in Kvatch?" Monika prompted.

"Yeah, mostly. Didn't stick with the mines, though. I tried working for the City Guard for a few months, but I got lucky. Managed to join the Guild as a recruit. Been doing that ever since." She paused. "Well, up until now, I suppose."

Monika just remembered previous mention of that. "That's right. What happened?"

Rena waved a hand absently. "Nothing too terrible. I'd just had enough of some things at Kvatch."

Monika hesitated; thinking it might be better left alone.

Rena continued anyway. "It's just those Vigilants of Stendarr at Kvatch. They're bloody idiots, all of them. Merandil had us working with them on the Count's say so…" She trailed off with an angry expression.

Just then, Alex had returned with drinks and food for Monika and himself. "Forester shouldn't be too long." It came out sounding more like an excuse than a promise.

After a short while, Forester had finally joined the others. It wasn't immediately obvious what had taken him so long. After all, he'd come back with the same things that Alex had purchased, those small pies stuffed with vegetables and mushrooms. Surprisingly, Forester had eaten more quickly than usual. Though it had been only a small meal.

They'd remained in the tavern for a short time as they finished their drinks. Forester had regaled the others with a story of a Sload necromancer that once lived upon a small island off the western coast of Stros M'kai. Forester had needed to explain to Alex exactly what a Sload was. They were a race of amphibious creatures from the Thrassian Islands, near the western edge of the Abecean Sea. They were nothing at all like the Argonians. He'd described the appearance of a fully-grown Sload as something like a cross between a giant slug and a toad. Of course, Forester had never actually seen one. He was just going off the images he'd seen in books when he'd been with the Synod at the Arcane University. It seemed that most of Forester's story had come directly from those books he'd read. Alex had seemed more interested in the tale than either Monika or Rena. Nonetheless, it helped pass the time until they were ready to leave.

* * *

Leaving the tavern behind, the four Guild Fighters wandered about the city of Stros M'kai a little longer before heading back down to the docks. It was later in the afternoon, but well before dusk as they returned to the Zenithar's Hammer. It looked like the last of the cargo was just about loaded by that time. Avoiding the workers on the deck of the vessel, they all headed directly below for their cabins.

The Zenithar's Hammer had set sail not all that long before dusk, taking advantage of the remaining winds to get under way. In all likelihood, the winds would probably be falling off again as the evening proceeded.

Alex had taken the opportunity to peruse that book he'd just acquired, the one about Sentinel. Monika tried quietly reading a book of her own, but Alex kept interrupting with questions about the Redguards of Hammerfell. It wasn't like he hadn't known a few Redguards before. He just didn't know that much about Yokuda, the place where the Redguard had originally come from during ancient times. The book seemed to mention it, but didn't say much. Monika didn't really know all that much about it either. She encouraged him to keep reading.

A little later, after the sailors had eaten, Alex and Monika joined the other two and headed for the ship's mess. On that occasion, the Redguard couple from the other cabin had actually been there at the same time. Before then, they'd only seen them a couple of times, but not really spoken with them. It seemed that they passed more of their time in the cabin than not.

Since the opportunity presented itself, a conversation was struck up. The Redguard couple were called Abul and Jolda. The husband and wife were wine merchants that regularly travelled between Anvil, Sentinel and Wayrest. They learned that the couple were originally from a small settlement south of Sentinel, but now lived in Wayrest. They weren't just passengers on the vessel; some of the ship's cargo was actually theirs.

Abul and Jolda had returned to their cabin after only a short time. The four Guild Fighters remained in the mess for a while to chat, before eventually leaving to retire to their respective cabins. It was going to be at least another three days to Sentinel, depending upon the favour of the winds. Since there were no more stops along the way, it was likely to become rather tedious soon enough.

Once they'd turned in for the evening, Alex soon learned that Monika had been in an unexpectedly amorous mood. He had no idea what might have brought it on. She'd been understandably preoccupied since before they'd left Chorrol. Nevertheless, he was perfectly happy to accommodate her mood. It was a little later before they actually fell asleep.

~O~


	8. Chapter 8

The Hammer and the Anvil: An Elder Scrolls Novel

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 8

Turdas the 11th of First Seed 4E49

As usual, Rena Maplewood was up quite early. She'd been sitting in the ship's mess for a little while, sipping at her drink as she read her book. She'd switched back to reading that pirate story the day before. It was just coming on eight as Alex and Monika joined her in the mess. She'd been thinking about going up on deck, but decided to leave it a little longer once they'd arrived. She waited as the other two went over to see Cookie about something to eat. It was reasonable to presume that Forester was probably still sleeping. He'd been mildly snoring when she'd left the cabin behind earlier.

Since leaving the island of Stros M'kai behind on Morndas, the past two days had remained rather tedious for the most part. With nothing but the open waters in clear view, the weather often dominated sporadic conversation. After all, it did have a direct effect upon the duration of the voyage.

During the earlier part of Tirdas morning, the wind had remained rather poorly. It had appeared a notably warmer day than the past few ones, but not terribly so. Perhaps, it only seemed warmer due to the lighter breeze. The winds had picked up somewhat later in the morning, but it was hard to tell just how much it affected the pace of the vessel.

Apparently, that circumstance was fairly normal. Sometimes, there were days when the currents of the Abecean Sea and the Eltheric Ocean met with equilibrium, resulting in calm winds. At other times, it could be the complete opposite. At least, that's one of the sailors had told them.

After a while, Rena had gone back down to the cabin to read her book. Monika, Alex and Forester had decided to remain above deck for a bit longer.

With midday approaching, the signs of some sort of civilisation came into view upon the distant mainland of Hammerfell. Alex had deduced that it must have been the city of Hegathe. Monika had confirmed that it was. At least, she felt certain that it had to be. The ship had never sailed close enough to really see much of anything.

Around that same time, an island had appeared on the horizon to the west. Alex seemed rather pleased with himself that he knew what it was. They were looking at the largest island of a group known simply as The Chain. It was only visible because it was high enough to rise above the edge of the distant horizon. There would have been a few lesser islands on the western side of that one that remained beyond view.

Further to the north and a bit further westward, were the larger islands of Cespar and Herne. However, in all likelihood the course of the ship would not travel far enough to the west for those islands to be seen at all.

During the afternoon, those three had also returned to below deck. There was very little see above deck. The coastline remained a distant shadow to the east, the open sea the dominant feature in every other direction.

Of course, the journey had slowed again overnight. Middas morning had brought rather more favourable winds. In fact, the breeze had become more of a persistent gust throughout the day. It seemed to more than make up for the poor winds of the previous day. The vessel certainly appeared to be moving along quite quickly under full sail.

Later in the day, the Zenithar's Hammer had finally approached the region where the sea met Iliac Bay. The small island of Betony came into view, with the dark line of the Daggerfall coastal region beyond. Of course, the Kingdom of Daggerfall represented the most southern and most western portion of High Rock. There was still quite a distance to be travelled up the bay before reaching Wayrest, or even Sentinel for that matter.

By nightfall, the ship was sailing up the middle of Iliac Bay with the distant Daggerfall coast to the left and Hammerfell's coastline on the right. One of the sailors had estimated that they should reach Sentinel before the following evening, if those winds held.

As it passed, the winds had actually kept up well into Middas evening. It almost seemed like there might have been the threat of a storm on the way, but none came.

Turdas morning would lead to a different kind of day. They had been expecting to arrive at Sentinel some time later that day. For Forester and Maplewood, that would mean they'd arrived at their destination. It was more of an important stop along the way for Alex and Monika. Once the ship departed that city, they'd be continuing onward to the north.

That morning would be the last time that they might expect to be gathered together in the ship's mess. For Monika and Alex, the task of taking a light meal in the morning had seemed more of a habit than a necessity. They'd not really been expending much energy during the tedious voyage. The previous evening in their cabin had proved to be a pleasant exception.

After chatting briefly with Rena, the three of them had decided to make their way up on deck. It had looked like Forester was going to be rather late. He'd actually just arrived as they were leaving. He planned to join them above deck after having something in the mess.

Up on the deck of the Zenithar's Hammer, a stiff breeze was again evident. It seemed nearly as windy as the previous day. Even with those winds, the day felt much warmer than some of the ones that passed before. The ship was sailing much closer to the Hammerfell coast that morning. The other coastline across the far side of the bay was only barely visible though the light haze over the waters.

Forester had soon joined the other three. They'd made some tenuous plans for later in the day. Of course, those plans were dependent upon how late they arrived at their destination and how long the vessel would be remaining at port.

A little later in the morning, the city of Sentinel came into view in the distance. It was much earlier than expected. Those winds must have made quite a difference. The way the coastline was passing by, Forester had estimated that they might arrive at the port in no more than an hour or two. The ship's riggers had soon started to make adjustments to the sails to ease the forward motion of the vessel.

That activity served as an indication that they should make a move. Maplewood and Forester needed to go below to gather their belongings in preparation to disembark. Pinewatch and Northwind would be sailing on to Wayrest, but they also needed to go below in order to keep out of the way of the activities above deck. Once they were at port, they also needed to deliver those documents that they carried.

* * *

Around midday, the noise coming from above deck indicated that the ship was in the process of docking at the port. After a short time, the motion of the vessel indicated that same thing. Alex and Monika had waited a short while longer before leaving their cabin behind. They'd met with Forester and Maplewood along the way, before going up.

Above deck, it appeared that the sailors had just about finished with the rigging. Most of them were standing about, waiting for the task of unloading cargo to begin. The old Bosun had cleared a path for the passengers to pass. He'd advised that the vessel would be leaving the port by midday the next day. That would be more than enough time for what they'd immediately planned.

The four Guild Fighters made their way off the ship onto the pier. There were more workers waiting on the docks. Others were busy with piling up cargo intended for loading onto that ship.

There were several piers extending out from the docks. Just a few lesser-sized vessels were docked. Some of them were smaller fishing vessels. Behind them, the harbour at Sentinel was partially framed by some stone walls extending out into the waters. It was not immediately obvious whether they were defensive structures or serving merely as shelter from the open bay.

Above the northern end of the docks, part of the city towered above atop a line of rocky cliffs. There was at least one tower that rose high above the other structures in view. It was capped with a structure similar to that of the palace towers at Stros M'kai, what Alex had previously described as a giant onion bulbs.

Between the cliffs and that tall tower, there was one taller building that featured a lower and broader dome atop the structure. Stone walls extended outward from the sides of that building. Only a few rooves rose high enough to be seen above that wall. It looked like it might have been a city wall of sorts. However, Sentinel did not seem to be fully surrounded by the same kind of fortified walls as those cities of Cyrodiil. At least, that's how it appeared from there.

That northern end of the docks featured a large warehouse and some fishmonger operations. Aside from a ramshackle tavern near the middle of the dock area, there were just two open sheds where some cargo was guarded by a couple of workers.

The southern end of the dock provided access up to the city. Two pathways and a scattering of palm trees punctuated the stepped hillside between the lower dockside and the main city. One well-worn path appeared to be used for wagon or cart. The main path was a series of stone stairs leading up the hillside from the docks.

From conversations with Abul and Jolda, Forester already held some idea of where they were going. He'd taken the lead from the docks, heading straight toward the series of steps that led up the hillside. Of course, it had been nearly a decade since Monika had briefly visited that place, but she still recalled some of the basic layout. Nevertheless, she just let Forester lead the way.

Toward the top of the climb, the path split into two. One path led directly into the main marketplace of Sentinel. The path to the left led into the High District. That district didn't seem much higher than the market area, but it was nearer to those cliffs above the docks.

Forester had led them off to the left. Abul had advised of a good place to stay that was located just inside the High District. The Sea View Inn was the second building on the left, just past the arch of the entryway. He'd been told that the establishment was owned and operated by an Imperial man of good reputation. He'd also been warned that there were more than a few establishments of a far less reputable nature in that city.

"Well, this looks like the place that Abul told me about." Forester made his announcement outside the inn.

Monika spoke up. "We need to go do something first."

Forester raised his eyebrows in question. He'd thought they were planning to go to the inn, then head over to the market district to ask around about Taimar.

Alex opened his mouth briefly, but deferred to Monika.

Monika resumed. "We just need to make a quick delivery while we're in the city. We shouldn't be too long. You should just go ahead and get settled at the inn."

Forester rubbed his beard. He considered it might be better not to ask what it might be about, since Monika hadn't volunteered any detail. Rena had glanced at each of them, but said nothing.

Monika spoke again. "We could meet you back here, if you want to wait for us?"

Rena responded first. "That shouldn't be a problem."

"Yes, of course." Forester agreed.

"Right, then." Monika settled. "Meet you back here, in the tavern?"

"Sounds good to me." Rena affirmed.

Monika and Alex headed off along the street through the High District as Maplewood and Forester went into the Sea View Inn.

* * *

Just inside the door of the Sea View Inn, Rena had stopped and turned toward Forester with an expectant expression. He returned a similar expression, wondering just what she was trying to infer.

"I wonder that was all about?" Rena posed the question aloud.

Forester affected an expression of bewilderment. "What… what was about?"

"Those two?" Rena rolled her eyes.

Forester paused to clear his throat. "Well, I couldn't say for certain."

"You don't know, or you're not saying?"

"Well, I don't actually know, but I might guess." Forester looked away briefly. Noting Rena's expression of annoyance as he turned back, he continued. "Well, we ah… I suppose it's possible that they may have been tasked with delivering something for the Penitus Oculatus… or someone else like that."

She responded quietly, in a tone of disbelief. "Spectres?"

"Well, they have done some work for them before." Forester nodded in the direction of the bar in the tavern.

Rena took his meaning and they started heading in that direction. The tavern area appeared more typical of any Colovian establishment. That seemed a little odd after having travelled so far from Cyrodiil. The place was not particularly crowded. A group of Redguard locals were sitting at a table over one side of the room. A couple of men of typical Breton appearance sat drinking at another table over the other side. The only person at the service bar was the young Redguard woman behind the counter.

The barkeep affected a smile and spoke up as they approached. "Welcome to the Seaview. What can I do for you?"

Forester reflected her smile as he responded. "Good day to you. I'm hoping you can provide a couple of rooms."

The Redguard woman started to go through the options and pricing. As she spoke, a rugged man with a fair complexion had emerged from the room behind the counter. He looked to be at least a good ten years older than Forester, as indicated by his thinning gray hair. "I'll take this, Tallie." He looked to Forester. "Is that a Colovian accent I'm hearing?"

"Well, yes." Forester confirmed.

"Severius Hodge." The Colovian man extended his arm in greeting. "Most people just call me Hodge."

"Forester." He responded. "And this is Maplewood."

Hodge took Rena's arm in turn. He then looked back to Forester. "You from County Kvatch or Skingrad, maybe?"

Forester seemed impressed by Hodge's observation. "Skingrad, actually. Maplewood is from Kvatch."

Hodge seemed generally pleased. "I'm originally from Anvil, myself. First drink is always free for fellow Colovians." He grinned in a friendly fashion.

The innkeeper provided them with drinks and then went on to organise suitable accommodations. Since they were after separate rooms, Hodge recommended lodgings on the second level. He'd mentioned there were some really top quality rooms up on the third level, but they were a lot more expensive. Forester and Maplewood had easily gone with Hodge's second level recommendation.

Forester had asked about Taimar, hoping that the innkeeper might have known something. Hodge couldn't recall her by name or description. He'd thought that he would have remembered if she'd been staying at the inn, but he didn't rule out that she might have visited the tavern. Hodge seemed impressed to learn that Forester and Maplewood were Fighter's Guild. He didn't see too many of them in that city. He'd mentioned that he used to be with the Imperial Navy when he was younger. That was back before the Stormcrown Interregnum. He'd expressed that he was glad that the new Emperor had put Cyrodiil back in order. He'd also passed a comment that it took a Colovian to do it. He conceded that he sometimes missed the old country, but Sentinel was his home now.

After finishing their drinks, Forester and Maplewood had left Hodge behind and headed up to their rooms to offload some of their equipment.

* * *

Monika and Alex had followed the street up through the High District. There was a tall stone wall up ahead. Alex had thought that the taller tower with the onion dome must have been the palace, but they were headed away from that structure.

Maintaining an earnest tone, Alex voiced a question. "Are you sure you know where we are going?"

Monika kept looking ahead. "Yeah, sort of. The palace is up ahead. We'll have to ask about where the Consulate Office is s'posed to be."

Alex silently accepted her judgement. He knew no better.

They passed through the archway that led toward the palace of Sentinel. Open parkland surrounded the structure at the centre of the city. The building immediately ahead did seem rather large and elaborate, something like what a palace might be expected to look like. The main part of the building featured a broad dome shaped structure at the top. It wasn't nearly as high as that tower that Alex had spotted before, but the actual dome seemed larger than any other one in view. It was much wider, if not taller than that other tower. About the outside of that large building, there were at least four towers with onion shaped bulbs at the top. There might have been more around the other side that they couldn't see from there. Still none of those towers rose quite as high as that tower nearer to the bay.

Outside the entrance to the palace, they paused to speak with the guards. They'd provided their documents identifying them as Fighter's Guild and asked for directions to the Imperial Consulate Office. They were directed to speak with the guards inside.

Just inside the main palace building, they repeated that process with the guards stationed near the internal doors. After glancing about briefly, one of those guards led them through the broad open area, then down a side corridor off to the right. Further along, he led them through a door and directed them to the bench seats long the wall. He disappeared briefly through another door, before returning and instructing them to wait there until they were attended.

Alex and Monika had waited quietly for a short while, before a slim Redguard man had come out to see them. He'd introduced himself as Ramus, assistant to Tertius Cipius. They needed to provide their documentation once more. After explaining that they'd been instructed to deliver a sealed document pouch directly to the hands of Tertius Cipius, Ramus had told them to wait there again.

Once Ramus had finally returned, he led them to the office of the Imperial Consul. He didn't remain after delivering them to the office. A Nibenese man of mild stature rose from behind his large desk. At a glance, he seemed about Forester's age. His dark hair parted to make way for a sizeable bald patch upon the top of his head. It was hard to tell, but he seemed as though he might have been annoyed at the interruption to his day.

Tertius Cipius introduced himself in a weary but official tone. He paraphrased what his assistant had told him of the reason for their presence, then waited expectantly.

Alex withdrew the document pouch from under his shirt and handed it over.

Cipius took possession of the pouch and briefly examined the seal. He stepped back around the other side of his desk before opening it. Sorting the content of the pouch, he skimmed over a parchment attached to the front of the papers. After a moment, he'd verbally concluded that the task had been met and that they'd already received payment. It was clear that he held no interest in any further conversation. He thanked them for their service in a businesslike fashion and dismissed them from his office.

Monika and Alex wasted no time departing the Imperial Consulate Office. They passed quickly back along the path they'd come and headed for the exit. Alex was relieved that the task was done and that it seemed there was nothing more to it. He had been vaguely concerned that it might lead to something else that they hadn't been planning for. Still, he had silently reminded himself that they were not out of the city just yet.

* * *

Forester had tried to waste some time in his room at the Sea View Inn. He really had very little reason to be up there. He was just trying to occupy himself as he waited. He'd stashed away a portion of his valuables in the lock up. He briefly considered changing into his Mithril armour, but decided it might be better if he remained in plain clothes. Since they would be heading down to the marketplace to ask around about Taimar, he thought it might produce better results if he appeared more casual.

Looking out of the windows of the second floor room, all he could see was the stone building next door. He supposed that the sea views were only available from the level above.

Growing impatient, Forester locked the door of his room behind him and went to see if Maplewood was finished in her room.

After a short time, he'd gone back downstairs with Rena. More than an hour had passed by, as Forester and Maplewood waited in the tavern for the others to return. More than once, Forester had suggested going outside to see where they might be. Each time, Rena countered his suggestion, insisting that it would be better to just stay put.

Eventually, Northwind and Pinewatch had finally returned from their mysterious chore. Alex had been apologetic about the length of time that their errand had taken. Still, he avoided making any mention of the nature of the task. Monika redirected the topic, suggesting that they should get down to the merchant district before the day grew any later.

The four left the tavern behind and made their way through the High District to the marketplace. The street brought them to a spot just north of the middle of that market district. It became more obvious that there actually was an outer wall to the city on that side. It wasn't quite like those fortified walls of the Cyrodiilic cities. The stone wall wasn't as tall or as structurally substantial, but it was still a city wall, marking the western edge of Sentinel.

To the right, the main street headed back toward the docks. A few merchant stores lined that street on either side. It looked like there was another shabby tavern in that direction, just next to a warehouse of some sort. Behind that main street, most of the structures appeared to be residential homes, though there weren't that many.

There seemed to be much more activity on the street toward the left. It was not as though it was particularly crowded, but there were several people out on the street. Forester had suggested going that way first. The merchant stores looked to be more densely packed along the street in that direction. A large tavern stood out about half way along the street. Just beyond that, there were a few open foods stalls where the street opened wider around a fountain. That did seem to be the busiest part of the street at the time.

They'd headed for that broad space with the open street vendors. At the sight of food, Alex had mentioned that he was feeling hungry. Monika had also conceded to feeling a bit peckish. They acquired light snacks as Forester struck up a conversation with the Redguard woman at the stall.

Forester had learned that the market district of Sentinel was known locally as the Ra Gada Plaza district. Originally, the name only referred to the plaza, but had come to mean the whole district during more recent times. Of course, he'd also taken the opportunity to ask about Taimar. The woman had offered that she did see a lot of strangers that fit the description when trading vessels were at port, but she had no recollection of actually meeting anyone by that name.

Since they were close to that large tavern, they'd decided to go there next. The name on the front of the establishment was a fairly obvious one. It was called the Ra Gada Plaza Inn. An old beggar sat upon a crate just outside the tavern. He was a ragged looking old Redguard man with a balding head and wispy gray beard. Rena had taken a moment to offer the beggar a coin and ask about Taimar. He'd put on a show of trying sound helpful, but had nothing of use to offer.

Alex had just been thinking that he hadn't noticed any other beggars around Sentinel before then. He'd also just realised that he hadn't actually seen any at the city on Stros M'kai. He didn't know if that was something of significance. Before he had the chance to say anything aloud, Monika had urged him to follow the rest of them into the tavern.

The tavern appeared rather different inside from the Seaview. Presumably, the style was more typical of the local culture. There were a few people in the tavern, but it wasn't terribly busy. Most of the people appeared to be Redguard locals. A pair of Dunmer seated in the corner stood out just because they weren't Redguard. It was a fair bet that the four Guild fighters stood out just as much.

Trying not to appear quite so out of place, the four made their way directly to the service counter of the tavern. They ordered drinks from the portly Redguard barkeep and Forester tried to strike up a conversation. Of course, there was no illusion that the strangers were anything but foreigners fresh to the city. Still, the barkeep seemed happy enough to speak with any paying customer. At least, that was the impression he'd tried to give.

In response to Forester's casually framed questions, the barkeep had offered that he thought he might have seen someone that sounded like Taimar, but he didn't recognise the name at all.

They'd also learned that there were two smithing stores in the market district, one at either end of the main street. Since Taimar's brother was meant to be a smith, that might have been something that was worth pursuit. It was a pity that Forester didn't know the name of Taimar's brother. At least as far as he could recall, she'd always just referred to him as her brother.

After having little luck in that tavern, they left to head further down the street. They found another tavern just near the blacksmith's at that end of the street. In the south western corner of that district, they were no houses behind the stores of the main street. Instead, there was a gladiatorial arena occupying that corner of the city. It was smaller than the one in the Imperial City, perhaps half the size. There was a gated door in the city wall just near that arena that led outside the city. Just as they arrived at that other tavern, a roar had gone up from within the arena, indicating that fights must have been in progress.

They'd agreed to go into that tavern first, then visit the blacksmith shop immediately afterward. That second tavern appeared rather smaller than the first one. The general look of the place seemed similar to the other one, if a little more compact. The tavern was called Ramil's Place. Presumably, it was either owned by someone called Ramil or once had been.

Their experience in Ramil's Place had fairly reflected the same as in the Ra Gada Plaza Inn. They had not learned of anything that might help them find Taimar.

Though not at all relevant to the task at hand, Alex had learned that the tall tower at the northern end of the city was Sentinel's Temple of the Divines, with a chapel dedicated to Arkay. That satisfied his passing sense of curiosity, if nothing else.

The sun had fallen quite low in the sky as they departed the tavern and made their way to the blacksmith's just next door. Upon that occasion, Rena had taken charge of the conversation with the old Redguard man in the store. She'd asked some questions about bringing in her weapons for some sharpening and repair, suggesting that she might be back the next morning. She'd shifted the conversation to asking about her Redguard friend from Cyrodiil and her blacksmith brother. The old man had affected an oddly vague expression as he responded. He'd said that he couldn't think of anyone in Sentinel that fit the description. It didn't exactly seem like he was lying, but the manner of his response seemed a bit strange. It wasn't in his words so much as it seemed to be in his tone.

Still disappointed, the four Guild Fighters left the blacksmith's behind and returned to the street. Another roar went up from within that nearby arena. By that time, dusk had arrived and some of the shops were closing for the day. In all likelihood, that other blacksmith store at the far end of the district would be closed by the time that they could get there.

Forester cleared his throat. "Perhaps, we should have visited some of the stores first, before going into the taverns."

"Too late that for that, now." Monika observed.

"Of course." Forester agreed.

"What should we do next?" Alex raised the question.

Rena spoke up. "You two are probably going to have to get back to the ship. Forester and I can pick this up again tomorrow.

Forester quietly nodded his agreement.

"Yeah." Monika settled. "You're probably right. No hurry, though. Where're you headed next?"

Forester responded. "Well, I suppose we might head back to the Seaview Inn."

Monika glanced to Alex, then back to Forester. "We might join you there. Have something to eat, before heading back down to the ship."

"Sounds good." Rena agreed.

With that matter settled, the four headed back the way they'd come, toward that inn in the High District. Even though it was still rather early in the evening, the Seaview Inn was already starting to fill up with patrons. Before things became any busier, they'd acquired food and drink and secured a suitable table. Of course, Forester was still eating by the time that the others were sitting back with their drinks.

"I was just thinking." Alex started. "Ra Gada sounds a bit like Redguard."

Forester made a choking noise as he tried to swallow.

Alex looked concerned that Forester was in trouble. Forester waved it off, taking a sip of his drink. Both Monika and Rena were smirking mildly, but not at Forester's mild distress.

Monika patted Alex on the arm. She tried not to sound condescending. "That's where the name came from originally."

"Redguard?" Alex seemed confused. "I thought they came from Yokuda?" He hadn't noticed any mention of Ra Gada in that book he'd been reading.

Monika was surprised that Alex didn't know. She explained. "Ra Gada is an ancient Yokudan thing. It means 'warrior-wave'. That's what they called it when they first came to Tamriel and fought back the Orsimer of this region. Redguard is just… well, that's what the old Empire called them. After a while, it stuck."

Alex nodded. "I have heard of the warrior-wave before, just not Ra Gada." He felt a little embarrassed that everyone else seemed to already know, but no one made anything of it.

Forester had finally finished most of his meal. He shifted the topic of discussion. "Well, it seems that finding Taimar might be a bit more difficult than I anticipated."

"We've only just started." Rena commented evenly. "Tomorrow's another day."

"Of course." Forester agreed.

Alex had suddenly thought of something. "The letter from Taimar… did she send it from Sentinel?"

Forester rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "Hmm… now that you mention it, I'm not perfectly certain. It was worded as though she was in Sentinel…"

Alex added a further thought. "If she sent it from here, then someone should remember her. Wherever the mail is handled…"

Forester responded to the idea. "Hmm… yes. That's certainly worth looking into."

"We do not set sail until midday tomorrow." Alex glanced to Monika.

Monika shook her head slightly. "I don't think that's a good idea." She knew what Alex was thinking. "If we miss that ship…"

Rena spoke up, defusing the matter. "I'm sure we can manage on our own."

"Yes, of course." Forester chimed in.

Although a few more ideas were suggested, there was no more talk of Alex or Monika's involvement. Once they'd left the inn behind that evening, they'd be returning to the Zenithar's Hammer and remaining aboard until it set sail. Monika had suggested that there was a good chance they'd be stopping at Sentinel again on the way back from Wayrest. Forester felt perfectly confident that they would have found Taimar and departed the city by that time. He intended to leave word with Hodge at the inn. That way, Alex and Monika would know of what had come to pass.

Before the evening had grown too late, they'd made their farewells and then parted company. Forester and Maplewood had retired to their upstairs rooms at the inn. Monika and Alex had left the inn behind and made their way back down to the ship.

~O~


	9. Chapter 9

The Hammer and the Anvil: An Elder Scrolls Novel

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 9

Fredas the 12th of First Seed 4E49

Malcolm Forester actually managed to get up even earlier than he'd intended that morning. Really, it was more out of an act of will to shake off the laziness of the past week. At least there was some reason to make an earlier start of it that morning.

Since he'd risen so early, he had taken the time to trim his goatee beard and shave the sides of his face before heading downstairs to the tavern area of the Seaview Inn. As discussed the previous evening, he'd again worn plain clothing instead of his armour. It was not all that long after seven as he came down from upstairs. There was no sign of Hodge about, but Tallie was already at the service counter. She seemed busy with tidying up behind the bar. It appeared that Maplewood had beaten him to the tavern already. She was the only other person in the tavern, sitting by herself at a table with a mug.

Forester approached Tallie and offered a friendly greeting, before inquiring of the availability of something from the bar. He soon came way with a sweetbread and a cup of cinnamon tea, then made his way over to join Rena.

"Good morning to you." Forester greeted Rena.

"Ready for an early start?" She managed to avoid making it sound like a challenge.

"Well, yes. That's the idea." He tried his sweetbread.

Rena took a sip of her drink. "I'll be ready as soon as you are." The comment came out with just a mild air of provocation.

If Forester had recognised the slight, he ignored it. He seemed satisfied enough with the flavour of the sweetbread. It seemed vaguely reminiscent of Colovian sweetbreads. He wondered if that was fully intentional. He decided to try his tea to learn whether the taste matched the aroma. It was just a little different from the usual, but he did find it to be surprisingly good. Aside from the cinnamon, he couldn't quite place what else was in it, but it was a pleasant blend.

Once Forester had finished, they'd returned their mugs to the bar and then emerged onto the streets of Sentinel. It wasn't yet eight, but it probably would be by the time they'd made it to the main marketplace.

Forester started off in the same direction they'd gone the previous afternoon. "Well, then. I suppose we might return to the merchant district for a better go of it." He glanced to Rena, checking that she matched his pace.

Rena nodded. "Sounds good, but we should be a bit more methodical. Start at one end and work our way along to the other." That had been Monika's idea.

"Yes, of course." Forester agreed. "It would be good if we could find the place that Taimar might have sent a letter from." That had been Alex's suggestion.

"Yeah." Rena agreed. "Someone's got to have seen her."

Upon reaching the Ra Gada Plaza merchant district, they agreed to head down to that far end of the street near the blacksmith's they'd visited the day before. Aside from the places they'd been to the afternoon before, they planned to visit each of the other various merchants along the street.

As they passed along the street, there seemed to be more people around that morning. It was the time for it, with the business day just getting under way. Evidently, it was too early for anything to be happening at that arena at that time of the morning.

There did seem to be a few beggars about that day. They'd spotted three of them around that section of the street with the fountain and open street vendors. They might have stopped to speak with them if they'd been moving through that plaza more slowly.

There were just a few of Sentinel's city guards to be seen about. With some minor variation, the guards wore uniforms of leather and light mail. A flimsy tunic over the armour prominently bore the crest of Sentinel. That crest featured a stylised image of a crescent moon over the sun. The crescent moon image was actually a caricature of a face with a comically stern expression. The presence of those guards actually seemed somewhat casual in the marketplace.

After Forester and Maplewood had visited several of the stores in the southern end of the market district, a familiar pattern had established itself. Most merchants were unable to help at all. Two or three seemed to think that they might have seen Taimar a few weeks earlier, but couldn't actually place the name. There was just one person that indicated something more. The older Redguard woman who operated a potions store had thought she recalled someone fitting Taimar's description asking around about a blacksmith. Still, that was all she knew and she'd not heard of Taimar by name, or the name of the person she'd been looking for.

Forester and Maplewood had soon found themselves back near that central plaza area in the street. The street vendors had proved just as uninformative as the other merchants they'd previously spoken with. Upon two occasions, it appeared that a merchant had seemed oddly uncomfortable with answering their questions.

The beggars were happy to make a show of appearing helpful in exchange for coin, but remained predictably evasive with their responses. Forester found that circumstance suitably annoying. In his experience, the beggars of a city always knew exactly what was going on in the streets. It was just a matter of encountering the right ones at the right time that were willing to part with useful information. So far, that particular combination of circumstances had proved elusive.

Forester had decided to strike up a conversation with a city guard by the fountain. Of course, the primary purpose of the conversation was to ask about Taimar. He'd indicated that he and Maplewood were members of the Fighter's Guild from Cyrodiil and that they were looking for another Guild member. The guard had no recollection of their friend. However, he had suggested that they might visit the Foreign Quarter, located over the eastern side of the city. He'd mentioned that the Legion garrison was over there. By his reckoning, that's where they would be likely to find any Guild fighters operating out of Sentinel.

Both Forester and Maplewood had been a little surprised that no one else had mentioned such a thing before then. Forester had actually forgotten that there was supposed be a Legion garrison in Sentinel. In any case, up until then, he'd held no idea of its location. The merchant district remained their primary focus for the moment, but visiting the Legion garrison had just been added to their list of priorities.

From that plaza area, they'd made their way up along the street, visiting each of the various stores. They'd eventually reached that other blacksmith's near the northern end of the street. The blacksmith seemed happy enough to speak to them, until he started to get the idea that they weren't there to spend any coin. Just like everyone else they'd spoken with, he hadn't heard of Taimar. He actually seemed to become a little agitated when Rena mentioned that Taimar's brother was a blacksmith. Once again, they'd left the place with nothing useful.

The next place was the shabby tavern located just across the street from the blacksmith's store. The visit to that tavern had proved just as futile as everything else that had passed that morning.

Just outside the tavern, a sickly looking beggar with a limp and a bandaged arm had approached them. Rena had firstly provided him with a coin and then tried to petition further information with another coin. The beggar accepted the coin, but reacted with wild-eyed fear in response to her questions. He had mumbled something about a blacksmith before limping away as fast as he could manage. It seemed fairly obvious that the beggar suffered from an addled mind.

The last place to visit along that street was the trading warehouse just near the archway where the path led down to the dockside. Forester had soon learned that the warehouse manager did actually handle courier services for sending letters and packages, but he had no memory of Taimar. He had suggested that she might have used the warehouse down at the docks, they handled the same services down there.

Departing that warehouse, Forester and Maplewood left the merchant district to head back down to the dockside. By that time, it had just passed the mark of midday. As they were making their way down the stepped hillside, they could see that the Zenithar's Hammer had departed the port and had cleared the harbour. It was already sailing toward the headlands at the north of Sentinel. By the time that they made it down to the docks, the vessel was just disappearing out of view.

A Breton man with a notable High Rock accent ran the dockside warehouse. He seemed fairly certain that he recalled accepting a letter from someone that fit the description of Taimar. He didn't get her name, but he did remember that a letter went out for the Skingrad Fighter's Guild. After a quick look through his ledger, he'd found an entry that confirmed as much. It didn't mention any name in the record, but it did confirm the transaction. It was the first direct indication of Taimar's presence that they'd found. It didn't help them find her, but at least it seemed to confirm that she'd been there.

After leaving the dockside warehouse, Forester and Maplewood had agreed to make their way over to the Foreign Quarter. It seemed like the most sensible way to proceed.

* * *

Back upon the Zenithar's Hammer, most of that morning had been perfectly tedious for Alex and Monika. In some respects, it had been a bit more annoying than those days that had passed before. During that morning, the vessel hadn't even left port yet, but that was part of the problem. With all the activity going on above deck, they needed to remain below deck to keep out of the way. They wouldn't be free to go up on deck until the ship was under way. That wouldn't be until after midday. So far, the only highlight of the day had been visiting the ship's mess. At the least, they wouldn't need to pass much more time aboard the vessel. According to Cookie, the run from Sentinel to Wayrest generally took no more than a full day. With any luck, they'd be in Wayrest the next afternoon.

They'd waited until almost an hour past midday, before heading up to the deck of the vessel. By that time, the harbour of Sentinel was just about passing from view. Avoiding the riggers, Monika and Alex made their way for that familiar spot near the bow where there was no activity. The ship was just starting to round the rocky cliffs of the headlands about the north of the city. Much of Sentinel had vanished from sight by that time. The tower of the Temple of the Divines still rose up above the cliff faces. The very top of the palace structures could still just be seen, but little else remained in view.

Rounding that headland, a rocky island came into view off in the distance to the north. It still seemed a fair way off. The island appeared to be not all that far from the Hammerfell coast. From his repeated study of those maps, Alex knew that it had to be the isle of Cybiades. The map hadn't indicated any towns or cities on the island. Monika had confirmed that it was supposed to be uninhabited, at least as far as she knew.

The course of the ship gradually carried them further from the Hammerfell coastline, toward the open waters of Iliac Bay. Even once the vessel was quite a distance from the coast, the coastline of High Rock remained but a distant shadow upon the western horizon.

After a time, Alex had raised a question. "What is he like?"

Monika raised her eyebrows in question.

"Your father." Alex clarified.

Monika had already assumed what he'd meant. She opened her mouth, then paused a moment before speaking. "Well, he's my father." Her brows furrowed as she tried to find a better response. "I s'pose, he's always been a… a practical sort of man."

Alex hadn't said anything, but Monika had already anticipated his thoughts.

She continued. "Yeah, I know… he packed up our family and travelled to the far side of Tamriel… more than once… but he saw that as… as the practical thing to do." She gazed out across the bay. "My father could see that trouble was coming to Cyrodiil. That's why we moved up to Solstheim. He couldn't have known about what was going to happen with Red Mountain. But making our way over to Wayrest… that was all about finding a safe and stable place for the family. He was fairly right about that."

Alex had been listening intently. After Monika had paused for a while, he spoke again. "I hope he will be all right."

Monika's mouth formed a tight grimace. "I… I hope so." She sighed. "He is getting old. I do know that… but I hope he's still okay. Tomorrow…" She fell silent with her thoughts.

Alex remained quiet, placing his arm about her shoulder in a gesture of support. He'd been thinking that neither of his parents had lived nearly as long as Monika's father. That was not something that he cared to mention. Grandfather Erik had actually lived to be perhaps a little older than Nikulas Northwind, but then he wasn't a typical Nord.

They remained up on deck by the ship's bow for a lengthy period. Neither said anything. They just quietly watched the distant coastline pass by as the fresh breeze whipped at their hair. By the same time the next day, they expected to be in Wayrest. However, there was no certainty of what they should expect to learn once they arrived.

* * *

Forester and Maplewood had left the dockside area of Sentinel during the early afternoon. They passed through the High District on their way. In order to get to the Foreign Quarter, they needed to pass through the Temple District and the Northpoint District as they circled around the outer walls of the large Palace District.

Of course, the tall tower of the Temple of the Divines at the northern end was the dominant feature of the Temple District. That tower rose up much higher than any other structure in the city. Only the palace seemed notably larger than that structure. Most of that district appeared to be residential buildings. Aside from just a few larger houses, most of the structures of that district appeared rather small and ordinary. It seemed evident that most of the wealthier citizens of Sentinel lived in the High District. They spotted just one modest sized inn located not far from the temple.

The Northpoint District also seemed mostly residential. The only obvious exceptions had been a small general store and an ale-house that seemed just as small. They'd taken note of those places, but kept moving toward their destination. Most of the houses of Northpoint also appeared rather small, like those of the Temple District. There were just a couple of larger structures up on the hill at the northern end.

As they approached the archway that led to the Foreign Quarter, Forester had passed a comment. "You know, I seem to recall reading somewhere that Sentinel was not so well populated." Given what they'd seen, that didn't really seem to be the case.

Rena expressed her thoughts. "Yeah, I think that was back in the third era. Probably back before the Warp in the West. Back before Sentinel became so important."

"Yes, I suppose that might be the case."

More than sixty years earlier, something took place throughout the lands surrounding Iliac Bay. According to record, the whole of the Iliac Bay region had fallen to chaos and disunity before that time. More than forty kingdoms and fiefdoms had emerged throughout High Rock and northern Hammerfell. An unruly state of ill-defined warfare dominated the region. It had come to an abrupt end in just one day. The rulers of four kingdoms had come together with the Emperor to make use of a powerful ancient artefact. In the wake of that act, a series of events swept across the land. Armies had fallen, lesser kingdoms had dissolved and unexpected allegiances were sworn. In some cases, seemingly natural cataclysm played a part. By the very next day, only four great kingdoms remained in the north-west. Daggerfall, Wayrest and Orsinium became the only powers in High Rock, representing the rule of the Emperor. In the north-west of Hammerfell, the rule of Sentinel expanded to encompass far more territory than ever before. The event became known as the Warp in the West to some, the Miracle of Peace to others. In any case, Sentinel had benefited greatly from that circumstance. It seemed that the city had continued to steadily prosper and grow since that time.

From first impressions, the Foreign Quarter of Sentinel appeared to be odd mix of wealth and poverty. Just inside that district, there were just two larger homes that indicated the likely wealth of the owners. Beyond those houses, there was a small open space with shrubs and decorative gardens on one side of the street. Across the street, a densely packed graveyard featured numerous stones. Further past those open spaces, rows of small wooden houses lined the street. Those smaller houses appeared very ordinary, almost identical and not all that old. At a glance, it seemed reasonable to presume that the occupants would have represented some of Sentinel's less affluent citizens.

Looking down the street, it was not immediately obvious where the Legion garrison was located. Rena had paused to ask directions from a Dunmer woman in the street. She'd informed them that the Legion house was further down the hill, just around the bend.

They continued down the street past the rows of simple houses. About half way through that district, the street bent toward the right heading in the general direction of the southern district of the city. Just past the bend, there was a short street on the left. It led to a boarded up gateway in the outer city wall. On one side of that street, there was a single level tavern called The Legion Outpost. On the other side of the street was the Legion garrison, with the familiar banners, featuring the stylised dragon symbol.

Forester and Maplewood entered the Legion house. At first, it seemed as though there was nobody about. Forester cleared his throat in an attempt to indicate his presence. The noise of chairs scraping against the floor came from the next room. A Legion soldier emerged from the doorway, wearing light leather armour. He looked quite young. He might have been Nibenese from his general appearance. Another soldier, a young woman, had joined him. It wasn't immediately obvious whether she was Nibenese or Colovian, but she certainly looked like she was from Cyrodiil.

The young male soldier looked to Forester and Maplewood with a frown. His expression indicated a question, though he hadn't yet spoken.

Forester spoke first. "Good afternoon. Forester and Maplewood. Fighter's Guild."

"Fighter's Guild?" The male soldier repeated.

"Yes, that's right." Forester affirmed. "We were informed that this was the place where Guild Fighters might report to in Sentinel. We have our documents with us."

The soldier shook his head slightly. "That's uh… well, yes. That's…"

The female soldier interrupted. "You'll be wanting to speak with Captain Broder."

"Yes. Captain Broder." The male soldier agreed.

"I'll go find him." The female soldier disappeared to fetch her superior.

The young male soldier seemed mildly ill at ease. "I'm sure he'll be out soon enough."

They waited in awkward silence for a few moments.

The captain of the garrison had soon emerged. He was a broad-framed Colovian man about the same age as Forester, perhaps a little older. His dark hair was cropped short like Forester's. Just like Forester, he had some gray starting to appear. He was also wearing lighter leather armour bearing the mark of the Legion. Presumably, that was the uniform of the soldiers stationed in that warmer locale.

"Captain Broder." He extended his hand in greeting. "You're Fighter's Guild?"

"Yes. That's right. Good day to you, sir." Forester took the captain's hand. "Forester, and this is Maplewood."

Broder took Maplewood's hand in turn. "You're both here from Cyrodiil?"

"That's right." Rena confirmed. "I'm from Kvatch. He's from Skingrad."

"Skingrad?" Broder repeated. "My father came from Skingrad, but I was raised in the Imperial City. His brother went back there after he retired from the Legion. Worked the vineyards."

"Really?" Forester responded thoughtfully. "I can't say that I recall anyone…"

Broder interrupted. "You probably wouldn't. He's been gone more than twenty years." He shifted the topic. "So, what brings you to Sentinel? The Guild send you to join those other two, Bjorn and Ceno?"

"Well, no. Not as such." Forester answered. "We're actually looking for a friend of ours. Another Guild Fighter from Skingrad. A Redguard woman by the name of Taimar."

Broder raised his eyebrows briefly. "Taimar? The Redguard?" His brow furrowed in thought. He nodded slowly. "Yeah, she came here a couple of times. Would've been about a month back. Maybe a bit longer. Said she was looking a blacksmith. Her brother?"

"That sounds right." Rena offered.

Forester probed a little further. "Did she happen to mention anything that might indicate her movements?"

Broder gazed at the wall a moment. "Let me think about it…" He looked back to Forester and Maplewood. "Tell you what, you want to come on in? I was just brewing up some cinnamon tea. I get it from a friend in town."

"Sounds good." Rena agreed for the both of them.

They followed Broder into a large common space with tables and a kitchen area off to the side. It looked like the place where the soldiers gathered to eat. The captain poured out three mugs of tea and they took to seats at a table. Those other two younger soldiers had left and headed out of the building. Apparently, they'd been on a break.

Broder took a short sip of his tea. After a few short nods of his head, he spoke. "Redguard Guild Fighter, Taimar… I'm reasonably sure that was around the start of Sun's Dawn. The first or second week of that month."

"You haven't seen her or heard anything since?" Rena prompted.

Broder shook his head slightly. "No, not since then. I don't recall hearing anything about her. Didn't really give it any thought. I figured she must have found her brother and moved on. Can't think if she mentioned his name." He paused. "No, don't think so."

Forester considered the tea, then paused to pose a question. "Did she have any contact with the other Guild members here?"

Broder responded. "No, not that I know of. They weren't about at the time. They're out right now with about half of my soldiers. Out in The Totambu Forest."

"I don't suppose one of your soldiers might have spoken with her?" Forester suggested.

Broder tilted his head. "Might have, but they'd usually bring it straight to me. It's a fairly tight unit. There's just the twelve of us stationed here."

Forester raised his eyebrows, suggesting a question.

Captain Broder elaborated. "Yeah, I get the impression that the King of Sentinel doesn't really want us here. We're only here on the Emperor's say so." He paused. "They're happy enough to have us patrolling the main roads to the city and helping out with trouble anywhere outside the city walls, but not much more than that. The City Guard don't like us going anywhere near their business on the streets."

Maplewood offered comment. "That must make things difficult."

"Well, just a bit. We do what we're told. Do the job and make the best of it." Broder paused briefly to sip his tea. "The City Guard don't seem to care too much about the Foreign Quarter. Not that many Redguard in this part of the city. We do try to keep a bit of order over here. That's about the full extent of our influence in the city. I don't think Taimar stayed in the Quarter. Somewhere else. I don't think she said where."

"I see." Forester accepted.

"I do remember suggesting that she try the blacksmiths of the city. Since her brother was supposed to be a blacksmith by trade. There are three of them in Sentinel. One at either end of the Ra Gada Plaza. Another one by the main gates, down in the southern district. That one's attached to the Totambu Way Stables."

Forester scratched his beard thoughtfully. "We haven't been to that one by those main gates as yet. I'm afraid the other two weren't very helpful."

Rena was frowning. "What's the story with that gate just outside? Why's it all boarded up like that?"

Broder blinked with some surprise upon his face. "That gate is closed. Has been since back in forty-two." He reached for his mug.

After a moment, Forester had nodded, sipping at his tea. Maplewood had looked between the two of them, still frowning. She'd hardly touched the tea.

Broder responded to her expression. "The Night of Green Fire."

Maplewood's expression indicated that she still held no idea what he was talking about. Forester seemed to know something.

The captain clarified. "That was more than six years ago. Nearly a year before my time. A group of Altmer mages had travelled all the way from Alinor to come after those Altmer that had fled the old Summerset Isles and settled here."

"Oh." Maplewood nodded slowly. "I had heard something about an incident."

"More like a slaughterhouse, from what I heard." Broder suggested. "I spoke with a soldier who was here when it happened. He's gone back east now, an Altmer fellow. He told me he got back to the Quarter just as it was all over. He reckoned that the whole sky was lit up with the green fire of a magical battle. By the time he got back here, most of the Quarter was on fire and the dead littered the street." He shook his head. "Never caught any of the bastards that did it. Other than the ones that got killed in the battle. The rest got away through that gate. Been sealed up ever since."

Forester commented. "Yes, I had heard something like that. Not all of those details, of course."

Broder finished off his tea. "Course, the Quarter's been pretty much rebuilt since all of that. Most of it's not all that fancy, but they're good people here. There's even a few Altmer here again. It pretty much falls to us to look after them."

"Of course." Forester decided to make the effort to finish the drink.

Broder's tone shifted a little. "Listen, there is something I should mention." He paused to see that he had their attention. "There have been some people going missing recently. Two disappeared from the Quarter over the past few months."

"How do you mean?" Maplewood prompted.

Broder elaborated. "Well, it could be nothing. One was a Breton fellow, known for being a bit of a drunkard. The other was a young Dunmer lad, no older than sixteen. Either of them could have just run off, but their families seemed to think otherwise."

"Did you look into it?" Maplewood pressed.

"Of course." Broder responded. "Except, I can't do much outside of the Quarter. I've heard rumours about occasional disappearances in other parts of the city, but I don't have the authority to look into that. The City Guard won't have it and I don't think they care too much." He paused. "I wouldn't have expected someone like Taimar to meet with anything she couldn't handle, but I couldn't say the same about the brother she was looking for."

Forester nodded thoughtfully. "Taimar sent word back to Skingrad that she was here. I'd expect that she would have done the same if she'd left the city. Still, I suppose I also find it somewhat difficult to imagine that she'd find herself in some sort of trouble that she couldn't handle. Not ah… not easily anyway."

Broder sighed. "I wish I could be of more help, but finding a Redguard in Sentinel…" He gestured with his hands. "I'll talk to my people again, but ah… I'm not optimistic. I'd suggest asking around the taverns and inns. I'm pretty sure I told Taimar the same thing. Would've warned her too, there are a lot of shady operators in this city, especially along the Corridor."

"Corridor?" Maplewood queried.

"The Totambu Corridor." Broder clarified. "It runs right through the south of the city between the Ra Gada gate and main gate. I've heard rumours of a skooma den somewhere down there. The City Guard don't seem too interested. I wouldn't be surprised if it was operating out of one of the taverns or the bathhouse."

"Bathhouse?" Maplewood repeated.

Broder continued. "Yeah. Shady lot, from what I hear. The bathhouse sits over a hot spring. Just next to a tavern, a few doors down from the gate. I don't let my people go there." He added another thought. "The arena also attracts a lot of troublemakers. That's off limits to my people as well."

After the captain had paused for a bit, Forester settled. "Well then, if you do hear of anything, we'll be staying over at the Seaview Inn."

"Seaview? Yeah, I know Hodge. He's a friend."

"Very good." Forester acknowledged, rising from his seat.

Maplewood pushed her half-full mug aside and got up as well. "Yeah, we should get moving. We've got more places to check out."

After a brief farewell, the Guild Fighters took their leave of Captain Broder's garrison.

* * *

Back on the streets of the Foreign Quarter, Forester glanced at that small tavern across the side street. "I don't suppose visiting that place would provide any useful leads."

Rena didn't really think so either. "It's getting late. Must be coming up on four." She turned to look toward the southern end that district. "We should probably go visit that other blacksmith. The one by the main gates."

"Yes, I agree."

They fell into step and started heading off in that direction.

Approaching the bottom end of the Quarter, Rena passed a comment. "Seems to be a lot of blacksmiths in Sentinel."

"No more than the Imperial City, I should think."

Rena gave him a sideways glance.

Forester cleared his throat. "Well yes, there's only the one dedicated smith in the Imperial City, but there are at least four armourers in the Market District, providing some limited smithing services. Even the stables outside the city provide some basic service."

"Yeah, I s'pose." Rena conceded.

They continued onward into the southern district of Sentinel. Forester found cause to revise his earlier opinion of what was the least affluent part of the city. The Foreign Quarter didn't look like much, but with just a few exceptions, the structures of that southern district appeared even more shabby and run down.

They soon spotted that blacksmith operation by the main gates in the southern wall. It appeared rather more ordinary than those smiths of the merchant district. Forester had elected to let Rena do the talking. He'd noted that some of the merchants had responded better to her tone of question than his own.

The younger Redguard man working the blacksmith store seemed accommodating enough at first. Once Rena had shifted the topic toward their search for Taimar and her bother, a change seemed to come over the young Redguard. His responses quickly became rather vague and evasive. From the look in his eyes, it almost seemed as though he were drugged or maybe a little drunk. He seemed to regain his composure before they'd left, reiterating that he held no knowledge of the persons they were looking for.

Forester and Maplewood returned to the street.

Rena turned to Forester. "I don't like this." There was a touch of anger in her voice.

Forester raised his eyebrows in question.

She continued. "Dunno whether he knows anything about Taimar, but he definitely knows something about something." She shook her head in frustration. "There's something going on around here. People are hiding something. I just… just dunno what."

"Yes, I agree." Forester responded calmly, though he didn't look any happier than she did. "Perhaps, we should visit the other establishments of this district, before it gets too late." He was looking at the shabby ale-house near the blacksmith's.

Rena turned to look down the street toward the far end. "The taverns won't be closing any time soon. What about that bathhouse Broder was talking about?"

Forester gazed down the street. Aside from that second tavern and the bathhouse, all he could see was a number of poorly kept wooden houses. "Yes, I suppose that it bears investigation. I expect that we should keep our wits about us at that place, given what Captain Broder mentioned."

"Yeah, a 'shady lot'. Maybe we'll catch some loose talk. Come on, then." Rena started off along the Totambu Corridor.

Their destination wasn't all that far from the gates. It was just short of halfway through that district. Just as Broder had suggested, the bathhouse was situated next to a single level tavern of wooden construction. That place was called the Warm Spring Tavern. Presumably, it was a reference to the warm springs that served the bathhouse.

The structure that housed the bathhouse was of stone. That alone made it stand out from the rest of that southern district. It was easily the largest building in view, occupying a space that might accommodate three or four houses. It extended from the street back to the wall at the edge of the city. Signage was carved into the stonework above the entrance. It read as Thermae Na-Totambu, an odd combination of old Cyrodiilic and Yokudan.

A few people were just leaving through the front doors as Forester and Maplewood entered the bathhouse. They found themselves inside a large reception area. There were closed doors off to both the left and right. A larger closed door was directly ahead, with a stern looking Redguard man to one side, leaning against the wall. A Redguard woman sat behind a small counter to the other side of the door.

Before Forester and Maplewood had the opportunity to properly consider their surroundings, the Redguard woman had come out from behind from the counter and approached them.

The Redguard woman adopted a serious expression. "I am so sorry." She spoke with a heavy local accent. "We are closing early today. A private function after five. You are very welcome to come back tomorrow."

Forester cleared his throat, glancing to Rena. "My apologies. We were not aware of the hours."

The Redguard woman nodded politely. "On any other day, you are most welcome between nine in the morning and nine in the evening. As well as the public baths, we have very good private baths for the distinguished visitor."

The man by the larger door shifted a little, taking note of the conversation. Rena's expression betrayed a mild sense of unease.

"Very good." Forester nodded, affecting a polite smile.

The Redguard woman reflected his smile. "Again, I am very sorry. Please come back another time. You will be very welcome."

"Yes, of course." Forester settled, preparing to leave.

The pair departed the bathhouse and returned to the street. They'd paused just a few paces from the stone building.

Rena spoke first, glancing back toward the bathhouse. "Tell me that wasn't suspicious."

Forester scratched his ear. "Well, difficult to say. Broder did suggest it was a shady establishment."

Rena rolled her eyes. "That place reeked of 'shady'. I'd almost wager coin that it was something like the local version of the Thieves Guild or something like that. That's exactly the kind of place that needs looking at."

Forester tilted his head. "Well, I can't say that I disagree. However, we won't be able to do that this evening." He turned toward that tavern next door. "I might suggest that we visit these taverns instead."

Rena sighed with some frustration. "Yeah, might as well. Since we're here." She turned once more to glare at that bathhouse before shifting to join Forester.

They'd gone into the Warm Spring Tavern to try their luck once again. As expected, they'd come away with nothing of use to their search. It was just starting to get dark by the time they left that tavern.

They made their way back down the street to that shabby ale-house near the blacksmith store. What transpired inside provided few surprises. Rena did overhear someone talking about a blacksmith, but it just sounded like a complaint about shoddy service. Before too long, they'd departed that location with their current measure of frustration fully intact.

After leaving that second place, they went back the way they'd come earlier, passing through the Foreign Quarter. They made a point of also visiting that ale-house in the Northpoint District and that inn of the Temple District. Neither establishment provided any surprise.

Eventually, Forester and Maplewood had wearily returned to the Seaview Inn in the High District. Before retiring to their respective rooms, they had briefly gone over what they had learned that day. At the least, they'd confirmed that Taimar had been in Sentinel. They'd also gained some sense of some shady goings on upon the streets of the city, but had very little to go on, so far. They made some tentative plans for the next day, then decided to make an early night of it.

~O~


	10. Chapter 10

The Hammer and the Anvil: An Elder Scrolls Novel

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 10

Loredas the 13th of First Seed 4E49

It was to be their last day aboard the Zenithar's Hammer. Alex and Monika had risen quite early that morning. They hadn't really needed to be up so early. However, Monika had been rather restless throughout the evening, even more so by the approach of sunrise. She'd risen from the bunk just a short time after dawn. Alex got up at the same time.

After waiting for Monika to return from the bathroom facilities, Alex took his turn to do the same. He had taken his razor with him. He wanted to deal with the stubble about his face. It was to starting to really irritate him again.

Afterward, they'd headed to the ship's mess for the last time. Two sailors were just leaving the mess as they arrived. One of them was that younger Breton lad they'd met the first day on the vessel. They didn't know the other one, but they'd seen him around. As usual, Cookie was in a congenial mood and eager to serve up something. In response to casual query, he seemed confident that the ship would make port some time after midday, though he wasn't about to suggest any specific hour. He'd managed to convince Alex and Monika to allow him to prepare some meat and vegetables for them. Cookie had argued that it was only going to be wasted if it wasn't used. Since it would probably be their last meal aboard the vessel, they'd agreed to the suggestion. As usual, the food was enjoyable enough, even if it was a little more than they'd normally ask for.

Aside from Cookie, Alex and Monika had the ship's mess to themselves that morning. That wasn't all that unusual. The sailors did seem to generally stagger their break times.

The previous evening, Monika and Alex had spoken briefly with Abul and Jolda when they visited the ship's mess. It was one those rare occasions when their visits to the mess had coincided. They hadn't seen them all that often. On that occasion, the Redguard wine merchant couple had actually invited them to visit their store in the Westmarket District of Wayrest. Even with the opportunity at hand, Monika had resisted mentioning her connection to the merchants of that city. There hadn't been any sign of the Redguard couple that morning. Presumably, they'd remained in their cabin. They didn't seem to go up on deck that often.

A short while later, Monika and Alex had decided to go above deck for some fresh air and to take a look at the ship's progress. As they emerged from the upper door, the bosun was engaged in a conversation with a Redguard woman. After listening to something that old Yosef had to say, she nodded a few times and then turned to leave.

She didn't look like one of the regular sailors, but they didn't think she was a passenger. They'd seen her only once or twice before, but they didn't know who she was. The Redguard woman gave Alex and Monika a short nod as she approached. Her gaze lingered a little upon Monika.

She hesitated before heading below. "You're the two passengers we picked up in Anvil? Bound for Wayrest?"

"That's right." Monika confirmed.

"Northwind?" The woman queried.

Monika seemed slightly confused. "That's right. Why do you ask?"

The Redguard woman winced. "Oh, sorry. Captain Mirrian." She offered her hand.

"Monika Northwind."

Alex also took the captain's hand. "Alex Pinewatch."

The captain turned her attention back to Monika. "You related to Northwind Traders? In Wayrest?"

"My parents." Monika indicated, raising her eyebrows in question.

Mirrian anticipated the meaning. "I do see the name on manifests from time to time, but I've never met them. I only deal with the brokers from the Merchant Guilds." She paused a moment. "Heard there's an Edwyn Northwind on the Guild's Board of Associates."

"That would be my brother." Monika advised.

"Right then." Mirrian accepted, setting that aside. She glanced toward the bow momentarily. "Not long now. We're moving a little slow today, but you should be in the city by this afternoon."

"Sounds good." Monika agreed.

Captain Mirrian just offered another short nod of acknowledgment, then headed below. Alex and Monika made their way for that familiar spot by the bow.

The breeze did seem a bit lighter that morning, though it remained difficult to estimate how fast the vessel was travelling. Despite the lighter winds, that morning felt just a little cooler than the past few ones. There were quite a few clouds in the sky, but it didn't look like rain.

Their destination was not yet clearly in view, not the city anyway. The two coastlines did seem to be converging toward the north. The Hammerfell coast remained upon the right and the coastline of High Rock appeared more notable on the left, progressively swinging about to dominate the north.

Monika had mentioned that they were headed for the mouth of the Bjoulsae River at the top of the bay. That was where those two coastlines were coming together, but it was still too far off to clearly make it out. The port of Wayrest was situated close to the mouth of that river. Alex knew all that, but only from looking at maps. For Monika, it was the place she was raised. Nearly ten years had passed since she was last there, but it was still home to her family.

Alex voiced a question that came to mind. "What are those Merchant Guilds?"

Monika sighed, gazing northward. "Wayrest is a bit different from Cyrodiil. The whole place is built on gold and trade. Daggerfall might claim to be the political capital of High Rock, but Wayrest holds more of the wealth."

Alex looked to Monika. She hadn't exactly answered his question.

She continued. "The city is run by the wealthiest merchant families of Wayrest. They run the Merchant Guilds. Just like her mother before her, the Queen rules the city and the province, but only with the support of those guilds."

Alex frowned as he absorbed that information. "Captain Mirrian mentioned… the Guild's Board of Associates."

Monika nodded. "Yeah, the wealthiest families run the core of the Merchant Guilds, but they appoint representatives from the smaller business groups. They serve on the Board of Associates. It keeps anyone from forming rival associations that might undermine the control of the established Merchant Guilds."

"And… your brother is on that board?"

She sighed. "Must be fairly recent. I didn't know. Mother hadn't mentioned it. I'd guess that Edwyn must be representing the Eastmarket Traders."

"Eastmarket traders?"

"Yeah. Even though it's like one big guild, it's made up of a lot of smaller guilds. The Eastmarket Traders, Westmarket Traders, Masons Guild, the Taverners and so on. Abul and Jolda would probably be with the Vintners."

"It sounds complicated."

"Everyone answers to the heads of the Merchant Guilds, the wealthy families. It's just broken up into ranks of a sort."

Alex nodded slowly. "That makes sense, I suppose."

"That's just how things work in Wayrest."

After a moment, Alex had another thought. "Does the Fighter's Guild operate in Wayrest?"

"Well, yeah. Sort of."

Alex expression indicated his question.

Monika elaborated. "I didn't have anything to do with them, back then. I didn't really know the ins and outs of their operation. According to Karl, he hears from them now and then, but they don't answer directly to Chorrol. He says that they still follow the old charter, but operate independently. Must get their sponsorship locally. I s'pose the Merchant Guilds probably fund them, or the Queen."

"Will we need to report to that Guildhall?"

Monika looked to Alex. "Uh, maybe. But we're not there for that." She paused. "If we're in town for a while, we can let them know we're there, but we don't really need to."

Alex just accepted her judgement.

They both fell silent as they looked out across the water. In just a few hours, they'd be arriving at their destination. Before that time, they'd need to return to their cabin and prepare for departure. Once the ship was docked and the activity on deck had eased, they could go ashore and learn what news awaited them. Monika was understandably apprehensive. Alex was hoping for good news about Monika's father. He tried to maintain a spirit of optimism for Monika's benefit.

* * *

Forester and Maplewood had both risen relatively early that morning. They had met downstairs in the tavern of the Seaview Inn. Of course, Maplewood had arrived there before Forester. Tallie was tending the service counter again that morning.

As they were sitting at a table, Hodge had just returned from outside with baskets of freshly baked breads and rolls. It seemed that they were baked elsewhere. Forester made the assumption that he must collect them daily or nearly so. The bread roll that he was eating seemed perfectly fresh.

After packing away the bread products, Hodge had come over toward Forester and Maplewood. "How goes the search for your friend?"

Forester was still chewing on some food.

"Not that well, so far." Rena offered. "Most people aren't real helpful."

Hodge nodded with a grim expression. "Sorry to hear that."

Forester spoke. "Well, we have managed to gain some confirmation that she was here in the city. We spoke with Captain Broder over at the Legion garrison yesterday."

Hodge's expression lightened. "I know Broder. Good man."

"Yes, he mentioned you." Forester returned.

"I see him in here about once a week, or every other week. Been in Sentinel about five years now. His people do their best to look after the Foreign Quarter. No one else does. Not really." He paused. "Did he tell you about what happened over there? Back before he was posted?"

"Yes, he did." Forester confirmed. "Nasty business."

Hodge shook his head. "Those bloody Altmer from the islands. That whole Aldmeri Dominion thing is gonna be trouble, you mark my words. They've already snatched up Valenwood. I'll bet that's not the end of it. Someone should be doing something about them."

Forester reached for his mug. "I'm sure that the Empire is keeping a watchful eye over the matter."

Hodge tried to read Forester's expression as he was taking a sip of his drink. "Yeah well, the Summerset Isles used to be a whole lot less of a worry under the old rulers. Back before those bloody ah… Thalmor clans. I'm just saying."

Rena spoke up again. "Captain Broder mentioned something about people going missing. You heard anything?"

Hodge shifted his glance to Maplewood. "Well, people come and go. Occasionally, I hear about something. Nothing really out of the ordinary. What did Broder say?"

Rena responded. "He had a couple of people go missing from the Quarter fairly recently. He seemed a bit suspicious. He couldn't point at anything of substance, but he seemed to think there was something shady going on in town. He mentioned the bathhouse and the arena."

Hodge's expression reflected his distaste. "The bathhouse. Yeah, I hear things about that place. I try to stay away from the Corridor altogether. Same with the arena. Anywhere where there's organised gambling, there's bound to be trouble." He paused just briefly. "Glad I was able to get this place in High Town. I only deal with reputable merchants."

Rena raised another question. "You ever hear any rumours of the Thieves Guild or something like that in Sentinel?"

"Well, no. Not really. But then, you never do in most places." Hodge sighed. "Well, maybe occasional rumours, I suppose, but you never hear anything you could bank on. If there was anything like that here, then they're even more tight-lipped than other places." He sighed again. "I suppose if there was anything, the Corridor would be the place for it."

"That's what I've been thinking." Rena commented, looking to Forester.

Hodge glanced between the two of them. "Well, if you're looking for trouble, that's probably the place to find it. I just hope you don't bring any of that trouble back here."

"That's not our intention." Forester assured. "The only thing we really want to find is our friend."

"We might need to find the trouble to find her." Rena suggested.

"Perhaps." Forester accepted.

"Well, you two be careful." Hodge sounded sincere.

"Of course." Forester affected a confident grin.

Rena appeared a bit more serious.

Hodge collected their empty plates and mugs and headed for the counter. Forester and Maplewood finished discussing their immediate plans. There were a few things on the list, but the two places that sounded like the most trouble remained at the top.

* * *

Forester and Maplewood had soon left the Seaview Inn behind. There were a number of children out on the streets that morning. Three older Redguard boys had dashed past outside the inn. They were carrying fishing poles and headed for the dockside.

The two Guild Fighters had headed for the Ra Gada Plaza District. There didn't seem to be any way past the terraced walls that separated the High District from the Corridor. In the merchant district, there were a few more children dashing about here and there. It was probably fairly normal, since it was a Loredas. Most of the children were Redguard. Only a few were not. None of them were beastfolk. They'd actually seen very few Argonians or Khajiit in Sentinel. If they'd thought about it, they'd have realised that they had only encountered just one Orsimer since coming to that city. That was in that rough tavern down at the lower end of the Ra Gada Plaza, Ramil's Place.

Near that bottom end of the merchant district, Forester and Maplewood turned left into the Totambu Corridor. The beggars had been notably absent from the main street of the merchant district that morning. Two of the same beggars they'd encountered during previous days were on the main street of the Corridor. They hadn't stopped to speak with them again.

As they were heading down the street toward that large stone building, Rena had spoken up. "We're gonna have to just talk with the people in there. Y'know, not make it sound like we're questioning them. Keep it casual and friendly."

"Of course." Forester agreed.

She knew he understood, but she wasn't confident of his manner in that regard. "It's a pity you don't have magic for that. To make people just open up. You don't have something like that, do you?"

"Well, no." He conceded. "Charm spells or enchanted objects can have that effect, after a fashion. Still that only works just so much, and only with the weak-willed or those that already like you. I never went in for that sort of thing."

"Well, you'll just have to be charming then." She affected a mild grin.

A pair of younger Redguard boys had dashed by in the direction of the market district. From their general appearance, if was fair to assume that they lived in the Corridor. It was also fair to assume that most other children were generally told not to go down to that southern district.

It was well after nine by the time that Forester and Maplewood arrived outside the building marked as The Thermae Na-Totambu. A couple of people had just gone inside as they were still walking down the street.

Forester and Maplewood entered the reception area of the bathhouse. Just as during the previous afternoon, that Redguard woman sat behind the counter at one side of those doors directly ahead and that same large Redguard man stood guard nearby.

The Redguard woman smiled as they approached the counter. She spoke with that thick local accent. "Welcome, welcome. I am called Walisa. How may I assist you this very fine morning?"

Forester had just parted his lips, but Rena spoke first. "We're told these are the finest baths in all of Hammerfell."

"Ho-ho, yes indeed. Our waters are the finest." Walisa responded. "For just ten septims, you may enjoy the waters of our public baths. As well as the large tepid pool, there are both hot and cold pools in the public baths. We have many refreshments on offer for very reasonable pricing." She paused just briefly. "We also have very good private baths for the distinguished visitor. A private room can be available for just twenty-five septims. If any special services are required for such private rooms, you need only to ask."

"The public baths will be just fine." Rena advised.

"As you say. You are most welcome."

Maplewood and Forester settled with coin.

Walisa indicated the large door to her side. "If you go through to the left, an attendant will see to your needs."

The large Redguard man held the door open as they passed through. They found themselves in a broad corridor with doorways at either end. Heading off to the left, the open doorway led into a larger room with rows of shelving and bench seats. A young Redguard lad of slight build and a large fuzzy bloom of dark hair approached them from off to the side.

"Welcome, welcome." The lad spoke with an accommodating tone. He produced a sheaf of parchments and a charcoal stick. "If you would make your mark, I will take all your clothing to the storage shelves. Towelling is provided for visitors." He indicated the neatly stacked piles of towelling.

Forester shifted uncomfortably. Maplewood made her mark upon the parchment, handing the charcoal to Forester. The Redguard lad had provided them with drawstring bags of goatskin, suggesting that they were for their valuables. He recommended taking the bags with them and earnestly assured them that nobody would touch other people's bags.

Forester hesitated as Rena stepped toward the bench seats. "Come on, then." She prompted. She took a towel from the pile and tossed another to Forester.

Forester averted his eyes, feeling somewhat uncomfortable as Rena started to peel off her clothing. He turned about to face the other direction. Undressing himself, he made a point of quickly covering up with the towel.

Forester had already been missing his mithril armour. With no more than a towel wrapped about his waist, he was experiencing a whole new level of feeling exposed.

"You ready?" Rena prompted.

Forester made a noise, clearing his throat. "Yes, of course." He turned about gingerly to learn that Rena was wrapped in towelling in a fashion that covered herself, if only just.

"Well, come on then."

The young Redguard had dutifully collected their clothing as they departed for the public baths via the doors at the far end of the room.

The space that housed the public baths was large and open with a high ceiling. The dominant feature was the large pool directly ahead. Over the far side, there were a few smaller pools. Steam rose from the ones toward the back. Toward the left, a bulky Redguard man with no shirt stood by a counter that provided refreshments. Another man leaned against a wall on the opposite side of the space. Both had the general appearance of guards of a sort.

There were about a dozen people in the pubic baths. A few in the smaller pools and the rest in the larger one. Forester seemed rather obviously ill at ease. He wasn't accustomed to the casual display of bare bodies. It was a bit different from the Guildhall, with Artellian wandering about the common room in his underwear. If the place had made Rena feel uncomfortable, she was less obvious in her manner.

Rena gave Forester a slight nudge. She spoke quietly. "Don't get all prudish. We're here to mingle."

Forester responded with a mumbling noise that indicated his assent.

It was evident that the other visitors had left their towelling and drawstring bags upon the various stone benches by the main pool. Presumably, those two large Redguard kept an eye out for obvious sign of theft or other trouble. Rena had headed for an unoccupied bench and set her bag down. Forester followed just a few steps behind.

Rena glanced back at Forester with a mild smirk. "I'll meet you back here." She dropped her towelling onto her bag and climbed down into the main pool.

Forester stood silent for a prolonged moment. He realised he'd been watching Rena as she headed into the water. He looked away, feeling a little guilty. He made a noise, clearing his throat. With some hesitation, he draped his towelling over his bag and slipped into the pool.

The water was only mildly warm, but certainly not cold at all. Rena had made her way over to the far side of the main pool. Forester was still feeling rather self-conscious. He didn't know quite where to look. He eased back to sit upon the submerged ledge by the wall of the pool for a moment to collect himself.

A male voice startled Forester. "You must be new in town, my friend. I have not seen you around before." He spoke with an accent like the woman in the reception area.

Forester turned slightly to see a Redguard man with a similar beard to his own. He was standing in the water just next to him. Forester made a point of looking the Redguard directly in the eye.

"Err, well… yes, I suppose I am."

"Niall." The Redguard extended his hand in greeting.

"Yes, ah… Forester." After an awkward hesitation, he took the man's hand firmly.

"You sound like you are from the Imperial province." Niall remarked.

"Ah, yes… from Skingrad." Forester had glanced about for Rena. She was speaking with a Dunmer woman over the far side of the pool.

"Truly?" Niall marvelled. "That is very near the Imperial City, I believe. What brings you all the way to our great city on the bay?"

Forester did his level best to keep his view focussed upon the Redguard's face. "Well, I'm travelling with friends, ah… headed for Wayrest."

"Wayrest." Niall mused. "Another great city on the bay, so I have heard."

Forester continued. "I was ah… I was hoping to meet with another friend from Cyrodiil. I'd heard that she was here in Sentinel."

"Imperial?" Niall suggested.

"No, no. She's Redguard. With the Fighter's Guild. Her name is Taimar."

Niall paused before responding. "Hmm. I cannot say I have heard of her. They do have a few women fighters over at the Sentinel Arena."

Forester suppressed a grin. "She's not that kind of fighter. Well, I shouldn't think so anyway. I served with Taimar at the Imperial Fighter's Guild in Skingrad."

"I have heard there are some of those kind of fighters with those Legion soldiers over in the Quarter, the Foreign Quarter of our city."

"Yes." Forester agreed. "I've been over there. She visited the Legion garrison a few weeks back, but they haven't seen her since."

Niall affected a friendly grin. "I'm sure you will find her, if she's still around." He paused a moment, glancing toward the refreshments counter. "Can I get you something to drink, my friend?"

"Oh, thank you, but no. I'm not really thirsty."

"As you say." Niall accepted. "I hope that you find your friend." He turned away and moved toward another Redguard man just across the pool.

Forester looked away, wondering where Rena might have gone. He spotted her chatting with an elderly Redguard man sitting up the far end of that main pool. Glancing about, he had again noticed Niall with that other Redguard man. He observed that Niall appeared to be more than a little friendly with that man. He suddenly recognised the subtle undertone of the conversation he'd just had in a different light. That left him feeling rather more than a little uneasy. If not completely beyond his range of awareness, it was certainly well outside of his range of comfort. Placing a little more distance between his position and the two Redguard men, he sidled along the edge of the pool toward his left.

"Hoy, back off." A gruff voice protested.

Forester turned slightly before almost bumping into an elderly Dunmer man seated upon the submerged ledge. "My apologies, sir."

"You oughta try looking in the direction yer moving." He spoke with an obvious Morrowind accent.

"Of course. Please accept my apologies." Forester tried to sound contrite.

"You're not from around here. Imperial? You with that Legion garrison?" He sounded a bit crotchety, but not exactly angry.

"Well, I am from Cyrodiil, but not with the Legion."

The Dunmer's expression indicated mild scrutiny. He offered his hand. "Edril Hlaran. I'm with the Sentinel Trader's Association."

Forester accepted the Dunmer's hand. "Forester. Fighter's Guild."

"Fighter's Guild, you say? Don't get many of them around here. You're not with that Legion lot over in the Quarter, then?"

"Uh, no. Just passing through with some friends. I have met Captain Broder, at the Legion garrison."

"Yes, Broder. The Colovian." Edril mused. "I've heard good things about him. Looks after the folk in the Quarter. Some of my people live over there."

"Trader's Association, you say?" Forester was wonder about it.

"Yeah. We're s'posed to keep order amongst the local merchants. Settle disputes. Make sure they pay their taxes. That sort of thing." Edril waved his bony hand dismissively. "I like to come down here some mornings with the wife. It's a change from dealing with the merchants."

"Of course." Forester accepted.

"That one of your friends? That young piece I saw speaking with my wife?" Edril's hand pointed over in the direction where Rena was currently speaking with someone else.

"Ah, yes. That's Maplewood. She's also with the Fighter's Guild." Forester wasn't sure how Rena might react to Edril's description. Still, he'd imagined that was just how the old Dunmer spoke.

"Heh, heh." Edril chuckled to himself and sighed. "If I was about a hundred years younger… and the wife wasn't around…" He left the rest to the imagination.

Forester left the comment alone. "We're actually looking for another friend that came to Sentinel a few weeks back."

"Yeah?" Edril indicated his attention.

Forester continued. "Her name is Taimar. She's also with the Fighter's Guild. A Redguard. About the same age as Maplewood."

Edril chuckled again in a lecherous fashion. "No wonder Niall left you alone."

Forester left that comment alone, also. "We ah… we've been asking around, but almost no one seems to remember her."

"Can't say I've heard of her. I'd probably remember her if I saw her here." He grinned mischievously. "You tried over at the arena? They seem to have fresh faces over there often enough."

Forester frowned. "I can't imagine that Taimar might pursue such a thing. Still, I suppose that someone might at least know of her."

Edril Hlaran fell silent for a moment as he leered at a shapely Redguard woman getting out of the water.

They spoke a little further of the merchants of Sentinel. Edril had made mention of his home in the High District. He also mentioned his passing familiarity with Hodge. After a short while, the conversation lost momentum and Forester had left the old Dunmer behind.

A couple of the other people had soon left the bathhouse and a few new faces had appeared. Forester made an effort to set his discomfort aside to speak with a few of them. An older Breton woman with wandering hands had provided him with fresh challenges to his dignity that he hadn't been quite so well prepared to manage.

From passing conversations, he'd not learned too much of the truly shady nature of what might transpire at that location. He gained the notion that the private rooms were often used for seedy purpose. It seemed that the bathhouse served as a venue for some of those seeking illicit liaisons or the like. As far as he could tell, it all seemed to be of a perfectly consensual nature. He observed no obvious indication of a brothel running out of the place; not that he'd necessarily ruled it out as a possibility.

Forester's specific intent remained unfulfilled. A few people had thought they might have seen someone that fit Taimar's description, but none recalled her by name.

Forester jumped slightly as a hand touched his shoulder.

"It's just me." It was Rena's voice.

Forester turned about, quickly adjusting his gaze to look her in the eye. "Of course. I ah… have you had any luck?"

Rena smirked. "Not with finding Taimar, if that's what you mean."

Forester cleared his throat. "Well, neither have I. Just the usual. No one seems to know her by name."

"Same here." Rena agreed.

"A few people have made mention of the arena." Forester noted.

"Yeah, I was getting that too. We were planning to check that place anyway."

Forester nodded. "Yes."

Rena glanced toward the bench where they'd left their towelling and bags. "I don't think there's anything more to see here."

"No." Forester cleared his throat again, shifting nervously.

"We might as well be on our way." Rena started off back toward the stone benches.

Forester did his best to avert his eyes as he followed. After reacquiring his towelling and some measure of his dignity, he kept his gaze toward the floor as he followed Maplewood back to that room where their clothing was shelved.

The Redguard lad with the fuzzy bloom of hair retrieved their clothing for them. An awkward silence passed as they dressed. It persisted as they made their way back out to the reception area of the bathhouse, only broken briefly by the cheery farewell offered from the establishment's hostess.

Returning to the street outside, they started walking back toward the Ra Gada Plaza district. Judging from the position of the sun, it had to be approaching midday.

"You good to head straight to this arena?" Rena prompted.

Forester continued looking directly ahead. "Yes, of course."

They continued onward in silence.

~O~


	11. Chapter 11

The Hammer and the Anvil: An Elder Scrolls Novel

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 11

Loredas the 13th of First Seed 4E49 Afternoon

The day had become notably warmer since Forester and Maplewood had set off earlier that morning. A warm dry wind was gently blowing across the city from the south-east. It only became more evident since they'd left that bathhouse behind. Although it was only just the first month of spring, it seemed more like the first days of summer back in Cyrodiil.

It had just passed the mark of midday as they'd neared Ramil's Place on their way to the Sentinel Arena. The roar of the crowd had just gone up from inside the arena as they passed by that tavern. It was a clear indication that the fights were in progress.

They found the entrance to the arena and passed through the open doors. Just inside the entryway, a portly Breton man with a balding head attended a counter. A very tall Redguard man leaned against the wall to one side of him.

"Welcome to the Sentinel Arena, my friends." The Breton beamed. "You look like you might be visitors to our greater city. You've come to witness the wonders of the Sentinel Arena. Am I right?"

"Of course." Forester returned an amiable grin.

"Everyone's welcome here." The Breton continued to spruik. "Just five septims will get you into the general area. Placement of any wager will grant access to all areas of the observation platforms." He paused to gauge their reaction. "It's too late to place wagers for the third round, but you're just in time to put coin down for the fourth and fifth rounds between The Desert Rocks and the Bayside Storm. And of course, there's this afternoon's astounding Challenger Face-off. You can place wagers either for or against today's challenger."

Forester and Maplewood briefly harangued with the Breton over the options before placing modest wagers. He provided them tokens that represented their respective bets. Neither held any particular interest in the outcome. It was more about keeping up appearances. Also, it would serve to provide them with broader access inside.

Forester and Maplewood proceeded inside and made their way upstairs and through to the viewing area of the arena. Another roar had gone up just as they gained view of the arena below. There appeared to be a gladiatorial match in progress between two pairs of fighters. Two of the competitors wore armour with orange markings and the other two were marked with blue.

Most of the crowd seemed fully engrossed with the competition below. Forester noted the service counter over to his left. There was just one spectator watching from there with the barkeep. They made their way to the bar to get some drinks. Rena decided to try the Stros M'kai Rum on offer, even though it seemed rather overpriced. Forester settled for an ale, hoping that the local brew was satisfactory.

They returned to casting an eye over the proceedings of the arena. More attention was directed toward the sparse crowd in attendance. Once opportunity presented itself, they intended to strike up conversation wherever possible.

A collective groan rang out from the viewing stands. That was quickly followed by another noise in the same vein. Both of the competitors bearing the blue mark had fallen. One looked like he might not be getting up again anytime soon. The noise from the crowds was a conflicting mix of jeers and cheers.

A fallen competitor had raised his hand in a gesture of resignation.

A broad shouldered Redguard man with a bald head rose from his seat, just overlooking the arena on the right-hand side from where they were watching. He wore a robe that seemed to accentuate his ample belly, rather than conceal it. He appeared to be the master of the activities in progress.

The bald Redguard called out loudly. "Victory to the orange team. Round three goes to The Desert Rocks."

The crowds again roared with jeers and cheers as the victorious fighters raised their arms and pranced in triumph. Two healers rushed out from the gates on the far side, followed closely by stretcher-bearers. The healers went to work upon the two defeated fighters. From appearances, it seemed that only one of the combatants was injured too badly to just limp away. He was carried off on a stretcher.

The Redguard announcer had declared a short recess before the next event. A number of spectators soon started to drift toward that service bar, as well as another one over the other side. Presumably, some spectators were headed for the bathrooms.

"Bloody Bayside Storm." A surly Dunmer cursed into his empty mug, pushing past Forester. "Bloody useless. More fight outa my gray arsehole."

Forester and Maplewood needed to step a bit further from the service bar to accommodate the press of thirsty spectators. It seemed that some were after drink to celebrate their wins and others to drown their losses.

Once a few more people were downing their drinks, Forester and Maplewood had split up to make conversation with anyone that cared to talk. Some were reluctant to speak with Imperial strangers. More than a few were happy to speak with anyone who would listen to their complaints over the performance of the Bayside Storm, or else their exultation over the victory of The Desert Rocks.

After the Redguard announcer had risen to declare the commencement of the fourth round of competition, none of the spectators were willing to engage in further idle conversation.

Forester and Maplewood regrouped to compare what they'd learned.

"Anything?" Rena prompted.

Forester's expression revealed what he was about to say. "Nothing useful, I'm afraid."

Rena grimaced. "Nobody's heard of Taimar, but I had a few people mention fighters on both teams that seem to fit her description."

Forester shook his head.

"Yeah, I know." Rena reflected his thoughts. "Makes no sense that she'd be doing that." She looked toward the female Redguard on the Bayside Storm team.

"Well, that's not Taimar." Forester observed.

"No, but we haven't seen them all."

The crowd roared as one of the orange team combatants was briefly staggered.

Forester mentioned something else. "I heard talk of the Order of the Candle."

"Yeah, me too, but only in a backhanded fashion."

Forester raised his eyebrows. "I thought they were supposed to be the elite knights in service to the ruler of Sentinel."

"Yeah well, they don't seem to command much respect around here." She glanced about the spectators of the arena. "Someone referred to them as the 'King's bootlickers'. What did he say?" She paused before paraphrasing what she'd heard. "I think he said, 'most of them couldn't be pried out of the Palace District with an iron bar'."

Forester just grunted in response.

The battle in the arena below went on for a while. It almost seemed as though the combatants were seeking to prolong the conflict, rather than pressing for decisive victory. In due course, the competition concluded with just one fighter standing, representing the blue team.

Once the announcer had declared the victors and another intermission, Forester and Maplewood set about mixing with the spectators once again. Forester had found that a roped off area that overhung the arena, providing for a particularly good view, had required presentation of his token to gain access. Maplewood had found a similar circumstance with viewing booths set up a bit higher above the general area.

Before long, the ample bodied announcer had risen from his seat and taken charge of the proceedings once again.

"Good citizens of Sentinel. That time is upon us once again… it's time for the afternoon's Challenger Face-off." He paused as the crowd roared with approval. "There has been a slight change in schedule. Due to injury, Shadowstorm will not be appearing today."

Jeers of disapproval rang out from the crowd. The announcer held up his hands, waiting for the noise to subside somewhat. "Let it be known… the Sentinel Arena always aims to please. We do have something special for your spectacle." He gestured toward the shadows of the gates on the far side of the arena. "This afternoon, we give you… the outcast of Orsinium, the dual wielding warrior of the war-axe… Borgath Bone-crusher."

Forester and Maplewood had just come together again as a huge Orc burst forth from the shadows, swinging two large war-axes. He made his way directly for the centre of the arena. Borgath had to be nearly two heads taller than any Orsimer that Forester had ever seen before. His shoulders were at least as broad as the length of Forester's sword, including the hilt.

"That's one really big Orc." Rena commented.

Forester nodded absently, as the Orsimer warrior bellowed in an attempt to make his roar exceed that of the crowd of spectators.

The announcer had gestured with his hands to settle the crowd. Once the din subsided a little, he continued. "Borgath Bone-crusher… will stand against… not two… not three… but four savage desert wolves of the Alik'r."

The crowd roared with approval.

Rena turned to Forester. "Anything?"

"Well, not really." Forester conceded.

"Me neither." Rena winced at the noise coming from the spectators.

Four large wolves were unleashed into the arena below. They were probably no larger than the biggest wolves seen around Cyrodiil, but there were four of them. Their colouring was a bit different. Three of them were a lighter sandy colour. One was reddish-brown in colour.

The battle didn't last all that long. Once the wolves had moved upon the Orsimer, he'd unleashed a flurry of axe-swinging rage. The last wolf standing hadn't exactly fallen; in as much as its carcass was projected through the air, slamming into the wall below the feet of a group of excited spectators.

Borgath appeared furious that there were no more wolves to dispatch.

The announcer rose to address the spectators. "Borgath Bone-crusher… has lived up to his name… victory to the challenger."

The crowds responded accordingly. The huge Orc roared with frenzy, brandishing his war-axes. After parading about the floor of the arena, he made his exit back through the gates.

The spectators had quickly begun to disperse once again for a brief period of intermission. Forester and Maplewood parted to allow a pair of Dunmer to pass.

"That Borgath made short of them wolves." One Dunmer mentioned to the other.

"Yeah, too short. Shadowstorm woulda put on a better show." The other Dunmer fellow responded.

Just then, Forester thought he heard an odd noise, or perhaps he'd felt it through his feet. It seemed almost like a distant bell. He felt a little dizzy, almost losing his balance. He turned to Rena sharply. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Rena frowned. She appeared unaware.

"What?" Forester seemed a little vague.

Rena looked annoyed. "You asked me something. Didn't you?"

Forester appeared confused. "Did I? I don't remember."

Rena shook her head. "Let's go mingle, before they start the next round."

"Yes, of course." Forester was feeling a little strange and left wondering why. He'd casually wondered if that ale had been the cause.

Forester and Maplewood had proceeded to repeat that process of striking up conversations with other spectators. It hadn't produced any notable result. They'd remained at the arena for the next two rounds of combat. By that time, the sun disappeared from view and it was just starting to grow dark. A few lanterns and torches were being lit in preparation for the evening bouts. An extended intermission was declared that was expected to last for an hour or so.

"I've just about had enough of this." Rena declared. "I don't think she's here and I'm not getting anything useful."

Forester rubbed his beard, with a weary expression. "Yes. I expect that you're probably right. On both counts, I should think."

"Pity we can't get down to talk with the competitors." Rena mused. "Still, surely Taimar wouldn't have been involved with that. Not without a good reason."

"Hmm." Forester agreed absently. He turned to Rena. "I've noticed a few odd responses when I mentioned that her brother was a blacksmith."

"Yeah, I noticed that too."

Forester paused to recall. "More than once, I heard an odd turn of phrase. Mention of 'the blacksmith', as opposed to 'a blacksmith'.

Rena nodded slowly. "Yeah. I think I noticed that too. I wonder which… blacksmith?"

"Something to consider, perhaps."

"Yeah." Rena agreed. "We gonna hang around here, or move on?"

"Well, I think I've had enough as well."

Forester and Maplewood wearily departed the Sentinel Arena.

* * *

Around mid afternoon, the Zenithar's Hammer arrived at the port of Wayrest. Alex and Monika had needed to remain below in their cabin for a while, waiting for the activity up on deck to ease before heading up there. They'd already packed up all their gear and had been ready to go for quite some time.

Once it sounded as though some of the noise from above had finally subsided, they loaded up and headed out. Arriving on deck, the old Bosun had spotted them immediately. He signalled for them to hold by the upper door as he directed his charges.

Beyond the bow of the ship, the Bjoulsae River extended off toward the north. When they had gone below a few hours earlier, the mouth of the river had only just started come into view. The outline of the city had become visible at that time, but couldn't really be made out all that clearly.

Now that the ship was docked, they held a clear view of the river as well as Wayrest's Portside District to their left. Up the hill in that direction, the walls of the city obscured what lay immediately behind. Beyond that, the distant Wrothgarian Mountains could be seen off to the north. Alex understood that the province of Orsinium was somewhere in that direction, but only because it was marked on the maps.

After a few moments, old Yosef drew their attention and waved them forward toward the docks. Alex and Monika moved quickly as the opportunity presented itself. They then needed to wait down upon the dock for a few lengthy moments as a group of workers shifted some crates.

Monika sighed, glancing about. "This is it, the 'Jewel of the Bay'."

Alex looked at her oddly.

Monika explained. "That's what they call it. Wayrest's poetic name."

The port of Wayrest didn't seem nearly as rough as some of the dock areas that Alex had seen in other places, not that he'd seen all that many. The warehouses and other structures about the docks were a mix of timber and stone construction. Most of it quite well kept. He passed comment. "These buildings do not look all that old."

"Yeah, most of it isn't all that old." Monika advised. "The old port used to be further west, but that was decades ago."

Alex couldn't see anything in that direction but a couple of old stone columns.

Once the workers had cleared the path on the dock, Monika and Alex continued on their way. They left Portside behind and followed the paved road that headed up the gentle slope toward the walls of the city. Monika had mentioned that they were headed for Eastmarket as they were approaching the wall of the city.

The walk from the docks was a fairly short one. They were soon passing through the open gate located just a short distance from the southern corner of the outer wall. There was just one city guard sitting upon a stool near the gateway. He'd idly glanced in their direction as they passed by, but seemed rather relaxed.

Inside the city wall, the streets appeared to be clearly signed. Alex had noted that they were on Rivergate Street. "How far is it to Eastmarket?"

Monika grinned lightly. "This whole corner is the Eastmarket District."

"Okay." Alex accepted.

"It's not that far." Monika assured.

They followed Rivergate Street for a short distance before turning left into East Boulevard. Alex had been trying to take in what he was seeing as they passed along the street, but there was quite a lot to see. He had noticed a tavern, an inn, a bookstore and a blacksmith's. In fact, every building along those streets seemed to be a place of commerce of some sort or another. He'd already lost track of what they were passing.

"It's just up here." Monika advised. "By the north corner of Eastmarket. Just short of Cumberland Square."

At first, Alex couldn't recognise any clear indication of where Eastmarket ended and Cumberland Square started. He suspected that it might be at the laneway just ahead on the right. His expectation was soon confirmed. The building upon that corner displayed a sign at the front, indicating it was 'Northwind Traders of Wayrest'.

Monika had paused a moment just short of the door. Her shoulders slumped as she released a sigh. She turned to Alex with a wistful expression. "This is it."

Alex returned a reassuring smile. After a prolonged moment, he spoke. "Are we going in?"

Monika sighed again. "Yeah, come on."

Alex followed her as she pushed the door open and stepped inside. From first glance, the place looked like a general store of sorts. There was a broad range of goods on open display. Clothing and jewellery made up significant proportion of it. A range of lamps and lanterns, some books, as well as a variety of other household items were also evident. It looked like there was just about everything but perishable food products.

A fair-haired girl was sweeping the floor over to one side. She glanced at Monika and Alex momentarily, but kept at what she doing. She looked to be about seventeen years old.

The woman at the main counter looked up from her ledger. Alex had immediately noticed a passing resemblance to Monika. Her hair was just a touch darker and cut a bit shorter.

The woman stared with a vaguely stunned expression. "Monika?"

"Hello, Erika." Monika returned lightly, approaching the counter.

"You… you're back." Erika continued to stare.

"Yeah, I got mother's message. Is she here?" Monika glanced upward.

"Here?" Erika repeated. "Not here. She's at home, with father."

"He's okay?" Monika prompted.

Erika shook her head slightly. "Not really. I mean, he's okay for now, but… but he's not good. Not really." She came out from behind the counter to Monika. "Come here."

Erika tried to hug her sister. Monika's backpack and other gear made it somewhat difficult. Monika reciprocated.

"You look well." Monika suggested.

"I am well." Erika responded. "You, look at you. You look really well. I like your hair like that. It really suits you."

Monika smiled mildly. "So, where are mother and father?"

Erika responded. "Not here. At the house. In Riverside. They haven't lived upstairs for years."

"Oh, I… I didn't know." Monika's expression betrayed her mild embarrassment.

Erika looked past Monika. "Who is this?" She was referring to Alex.

"Oh, sorry. This is Alex. We're partnered… in the Fighter's Guild." She waved him forward. He'd been standing back quietly. "Alex, this is Erika, my sister."

"I am pleased to meet you." Alex offered his hand in greeting.

Erika briefly studied him as she took his hand. "Yeah, ah… likewise." She turned back to her sister. "Mother mentioned something about you training a Fighter's Guild recruit."

"Yeah, that was Alex. He's proper Fighter's Guild now." Monika glanced to him briefly.

Taking another look at the girl sweeping the floor, Monika spoke with some surprise in her voice. "Is that… is that Ellie?"

Erika waved her daughter over. "Elyssa works here part time. She's studying artistry over at the Horley College."

Monika marvelled at her niece. "Ellie, just look at you. Last I time I saw you, you were just seven or eight."

"Hello." The girl responded. Her tone was vaguely sullen. "It's just Elyssa now, nobody calls me that any more."

"I'm sorry… Elyssa. In college now?"

"I just started a few months ago." She didn't seem interested in elaborating.

Monika wondered about Elyssa's brother. "Where's Braden?" She looked back to her sister.

"He joined the City Watch of Wayrest." Erika answered. "Been nearly a year."

Monika looked to her sister. "The Watch?"

Erika shrugged mildly. "He's only assigned to daylight duties. In the Square."

Monika nodded. "Roberto? Is he well?" She was referring to Erika's Breton husband.

"Oh yeah. He's gone down to the Portside warehouse to check over a shipment. He might be there a while."

Monika remembered what she'd heard about their brother. "Someone told me something about Edwyn. Is he on the Guild's Board of Associates?"

"Mother didn't tell you?" Erika seemed surprised that she hadn't known all about it. "He's been representing the Eastmarket Traders for the past few months now. Before that, he was just an assistant."

"That… that must be different." Monika commented.

"He seems to like it." Erika suggested. "It's a lot of work. Long hours. He seems suited to it."

"Francine and the boys?" Edwyn was also married to a local Breton.

"They're all well." Erika assured. "Nikulas and Guilbert are still in school."

By that stage, Alex had completely lost track of all the names. Monika had only rarely spoken of her family. He had known of her bother and sister, but not everyone's names or what they did.

After the sisters had spoken a little more, Monika had suggested that she really should go see mother and father before it became any later. Erika had provided her with the address. Monika didn't need any directions. She had a good idea of exactly where it was. She remembered that a local Breton family used to own that house.

Alex accompanied Monika as she departed the store to head off toward her parent's house.

* * *

Forester and Maplewood had trudged back up to the High District, returning directly to the Seaview Inn. The place was already crowded by the time that they arrived. Tallie was looking quite harried as she managed the bar. Hodge was out the back handling the cooking.

Once they had managed to acquire meals and drinks from the service counter, Forester and Maplewood found a table to sit down and eat.

When Hodge had realised that those two were in the tavern, he had Tallie pass a note that Captain Broder had left for them. The message indicated that one of his soldiers had actually recalled the name of Taimar's brother, though with some uncertainty. The soldier had thought it was either Rendil or Rondil. In either case, it gave them something more to work with.

After they'd eaten, Forester and Maplewood went over some of the things they'd heard that day. By that stage, they were beginning to consider the possibility that Taimar was no longer in the city. It certainly started to seem that way. Still, they'd hoped that they might have learned of something from someone that knew of her current whereabouts. After having come all that way, neither was prepared to just shrug and walk away empty handed.

For the next morning, two things had came to mind. For one, they planned to visit the Temple of the Divines. Sundas morning was likely to be busy at the temple. That many people in the one place would provide good opportunity to pursue their search. They considered that fresh knowledge of Taimar's brothers' name could help provoke something.

After visiting the Temple District during the earlier part of the morning, they intended to revisit those blacksmiths of the city. Those comments they'd caught, referring to 'the blacksmith', had definitely raised their level of suspicion.

Rena had thought out loud. She wondered whether 'the blacksmith' actually had anything to do with an actual blacksmith. She considered the idea that it might be more of a false name for someone running something akin to the Thieves Guild. She'd heard of that kind of thing before in other cities.

Forester hadn't dismissed the notion, but still thought that starting with the blacksmith stores was a good way to proceed.

After discussing things a little further, they had soon decided to make an early night of it. They left the tavern and went upstairs, retiring to their respective rooms for the evening.

* * *

Leaving Northwind Traders, Monika and Alex had followed the East Boulevard back down to Rivergate Street, turning northward. Her parent's home was located further along that street in the Riverside District, immediately north of the Eastmarket District.

"This is the place." Monika advised. It was a modest size house of solid stone construction. It was a nice looking place, but it didn't seem like an indication of overt wealth.

"Are you sure?" Alex queried. He couldn't see anything indicating a family name or the like.

"Yeah, this is it." After a slight pause, Monika knocked at the front door.

An extended moment had passed.

"Maybe they're not here." Monika posed, turning about to face Alex. She looked out along the street in each direction.

Just then, the door opened. A tall Altmer woman had firstly looked at Alex with a curious expression then saw Monika as she had turned back to face the doorway. The Altmer woman's eyes widened. Her amber coloured eyes looked just like her daughter's. "Monika?"

"Mother." Her voice caught a little in her throat.

"Monika." Her mother repeated. "You received my message?" Her facial expression remained hard to read, but her eyes glistened just a little.

"Yeah, I did. Caught the first ship from Anvil."

A brief pause passed. Monika had noticed that her mother was looking past her.

"Oh." Monika reached back, grabbing Alex by the arm and pulling him forward. "This is Alex. He's in the Fighter's Guild with me, back in Chorrol."

Her mother nodded slightly. "Oh, hello."

Alex responded earnestly. "I am pleased to meet you, maam."

She offered her hand toward him. "Please, call me Elwyn."

"Elwyn." Alex repeated, taking her hand.

"Monika mentioned you in her letters."

Alex glanced to Monika. He wondered what she had written. She hadn't told him.

Elwyn Northwind shook her head slightly. "Come in, come in. Both of you."

Monika and Alex passed though the open doorway and Elwyn closed the door behind them. She guided them through the entryway to a modest sized room with a few padded chairs. Much as it seemed from the outside, the house looked comfortable and inviting. Though well appointed, it managed to avoid the appearance of any unnecessary display of wealth.

"Is father…?" Monika raised the obvious question.

"He's resting." Elwyn indicated the chairs. "You must be tired from your journey. Take off those packs. You should sit down."

Alex did as she suggested, lowering his backpack and weapons to the floor, then taking a seat. Monika dropped her pack and equipment, but hesitated by the chair.

"Is he… is father okay?"

Her mother sighed. "For now."

"Can I see him?"

"He's sleeping. He's had a big day. Saw the healers again today. He needs to rest."

Alex watched the silent exchange that passed between Monika and her mother. Monika's shoulders slumped in deference.

Elwyn indicated their packs and equipment. "I can show you where to put all that away. You don't need to carry weapons in here."

Monika turned back to her mother. "I… we were probably going to find an inn..."

Elwyn cut her off. "Nonsense, you'll do no such thing. We have plenty of space here. For both of you. We have spare rooms."

"Mother, Alex and I…"

"Come along." Her mother settled. "There's a room upstairs where you can stay."

Monika and Alex collected their gear and followed Elwyn along the hall and up the stairs. She led them to the first door at the top of the stairs.

Elwyn opened the door and stood aside. "In here." She offered no further comment.

The bedroom featured a modest double sized bed and was otherwise furnished in a conservative fashion. It looked like a guestroom that was used only occasionally. Monika and Alex set their gear down out of the way.

Monika's turned back to her mother with a wan expression. "Maybe I could look in on him, just for a moment?"

Elwyn sighed, nodding slightly. "For just a moment, then. At the end of the hall. Try not to wake him. Let him sleep. He's already had too much excitement today."

"Okay." Monika agreed, speaking softly.

Alex shifted nervously. "Should I…?"

Elwyn gestured back toward the staircase. "I was just about to start preparations in the kitchen. You can come and help."

After glancing to Monika, Alex nodded his assent and followed Elwyn downstairs. Monika headed in the opposite direction.

Elwyn led Alex down to the kitchen area. The aroma of something already in a pot had filled the room. She checked the content before returning the pot to sit upon the top a wood stove. Alex stood back as she collected an assortment of vegetables. She waved him over and handed him a sharp knife and a wooden board.

"Here. Cut these into thin slices." Elwyn handed him some carrots.

Alex nodded and started to slice.

"No, no. Not like that." She showed him how she wanted them cut.

Alex did his best to follow her instructions.

Elwyn began cutting up some other vegetables. After a few moments, she spoke again. "So, you met Monika last year, during the summer?"

Alex paused with the knife to respond. "Yes. That was just after I left Falkreath, in Skyrim. Monika sponsored my entrance into the Fighter's Guild."

Elwyn sliced a few celery stalks. "You've been together since then?"

"Ah, well… well, yes." Alex wasn't sure what he should be saying.

She passed a sweet tuber to him. "When you finish with that, cut this into thicker slices." She returned to what she was doing. "You came all the way here from Cyrodiil with her?"

He paused before cutting the tuber. "Well, yes." He was feeling a little uncomfortable with the conversation.

After a short moment, Elwyn passed a comment in a casual fashion. "I'd suppose that she's been quite reluctant… to speak of going to the Temple."

Alex opened his mouth, but failed to speak. His expression indicated that he understood her meaning. It also confirmed that her suggestion was fairly accurate.

"Give it time. She can be stubborn." She offered a sympathetic smile.

Alex just nodded, saying nothing. He'd oddly noticed a little of the daughter's smile in the mother. It seemed a little strange. Elywn's features were more typically Altmer. Her cheekbones were more angular and her ears rose to longer points. The tone of her skin was a darker shade of bronze and her hair a touch darker. Although she immediately appeared older than Monika, she didn't really look old at all. Of course, all of that was to be expected.

They'd finished preparing the rest of the food in relative silence. Elwyn had soon added all the ingredients to a second pot, along with a selection of spices and herbs.

Just as Elwyn had been suggesting that it would be a short while before the food would be ready, Monika had returned from upstairs.

Alex had looked to Monika to gauge her state of mind. Her expression remained somewhat sombre. She'd indicated that her father was still sleeping, assuring her mother that she'd not disturbed his rest.

Evidently, the sun had fallen low in the sky by that time. It was just starting to become dark inside the house. Elwyn had briefly breezed about the kitchen and living space lighting a few candles and lamps.

As they waited for the food to cook, Elwyn had asked Monika to tell her all about Nerussa. Of course, she hadn't actually seen her friend since she'd left Cyrodiil behind decades earlier. She knew a little from Monika's letters, but there had been much more to ask now that she had her daughter's ear. Of course, she was saddened to hear more details of Nerussa's failing health and eyesight. Monika had mentioned it in previous correspondence, but hearing the tone of her words delivered it with greater impact. At the least, she was glad to hear of how Monika was helping with the old inn.

An odd silence had passed as the three sat down to take their meal. It had only been broken as Alex complimented Elwyn upon the flavourings that she'd used in the meal.

After eating, the conversation had slowly picked up again. Monika had questions over Edwyn's role with the Guild's Board of Associates. She'd remained a little surprised that he'd taken on such a role. More to the point, that he'd actually been able to gain such a position. It wasn't any direct criticism of his ability. Northwind Traders was well established in Wayrest by that time, but it was hardly the most influential business in town, or even the Eastmarket District for that matter. Francine's family held no greater status than their own. Still, not every position of the board was a result of nepotism. He must have been good at it.

Monika had also learned that although her mother remained in charge of the store, Erika and Roberto handled most of the day-to-day operations. More so since Edwyn had taken on those other responsibilities.

Mother and daughter had also spoken about the various other family members in turn. They'd even spoken of some other mutual friends and members of the extended family in Wayrest. Aside from Elwyn's brief inquiry regarding Alex's manner of speech, he'd noted that the topics of conversation had seemed to include almost anyone but those actually sitting about the table.

Eventually, the topic of discussion had turned back toward Nikulas Northwind. Elwyn was reluctant to elaborate upon what the healers had told them. It was relatively evident what that meant. Still, she seemed confident that he would be much better by the next morning. That was how things usually passed after he'd had a treatment like the one he'd had that day.

After a short while, Elwyn had conceded that she was feeling quite tired herself. After they'd tidied up, Elwyn indicated her intent to turn in for the evening. Accordingly, Monika and Alex had also retired to the guestroom upstairs.

Monika had fallen rather quiet as they went to bed. Alex had accepted that circumstance with his own silence. He imagined that the past few hours must have been fairly draining. Monika had rolled away to face the opposite direction as she tried to go to sleep. Alex had drifted off fairly quickly. He must have been more tired than he'd thought. After a while, Alex had woken and noticed that Monika had turned over. She'd pressed up against his back and held him firmly. He took her hand in his as he drifted off again.

~O~


	12. Chapter 12

The Hammer and the Anvil: An Elder Scrolls Novel

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 12

Sundas the 14th of First Seed 4E49

Both Forester and Maplewood were up quite early that Sundas morning. As planned, they'd met down in the tavern area of the Seaview Inn. Tallie was no where to be seen that morning. Hodge had heard movement and emerged from the room behind the service counter.

After a brief exchange of greetings he'd offered to round up something for them. As usual, Rena wanted no more than an apple juice. Forester settled for tea and sweetbread, since he'd previously found both of those offerings perfectly agreeable.

Hodge had mentioned that Tallie usually took the mornings off on Sundas. The young Redguard woman usually visited the temple early, but didn't come into the tavern until midday. He'd also made a point of asking how the search for their friend was going. Forester's unusually brief response had indicated that they hadn't been having much luck.

Drawing Hodge's attention, Rena had raised that related issue that had been on her mind since the previous evening. "Have you heard any talk of someone going by the name of 'the blacksmith'?"

Hodge returned a slightly perplexed expression. "Well, ah… if you're looking for a blacksmith…?"

"No, no." Rena interrupted. "Not just a blacksmith, but someone that might be going by that as a name. Y'know… like a false name or something like that."

Hodge scratched the back of his neck, slowly shaking his head. "No… not that I can think of. There's just the blacksmith stores around town…"

Forester spoke up. "We've heard a few people make passing mention and then no more. It certainly seems a bit odd. As though there is some individual calling themselves 'the Blacksmith'."

Hodge shook his head again. "I can't say that I've noticed that. Maybe I just don't move in the right circles."

"Well, I suppose that it was mostly down in the Corridor and at the Sentinel Arena that we noticed it." Forester offered.

"Hmm." Hodge considered. "Well, it does sound suspicious, if that's what you were hearing. Like I said before, I really try to stay well clear those places."

Rena seemed lost in thought as she sipped at her drink.

Forester addressed Hodge again. "I met a Dunmer fellow yesterday by the name of Hlaran. He'd mentioned that he was with the Sentinel Trader's Association. He also mentioned that he knew you."

Hodge nodded. "Yeah, I know him. Wouldn't call him a friend. Just part of doing business here. Wouldn't be surprised to hear he was involved in something… well he's gotta deal with all sorts, not just the reputable operators."

Forester's expression indicated his understanding. "Yes, well… I did meet him down at that bathhouse."

Hodge just remembered what he'd originally meant to ask. "Oh yeah, I meant to check that you got that message from Broder last night."

Rena responded first. "Yeah, thanks for that. One of Broder's people remember the name of Taimar's brother… either Rendil or Rondil?"

Hodge shook his head. "Still doesn't ring any bells with me, I'm afraid. Tell you what, you should think about heading over to the Temple this morning. Sundas mornings are always busy over there. Maybe a few people might even be a bit more forthcoming after attending the Divines."

"Yeah, that's just what we were planning." Rena grinned.

Forester chimed in. "Yes, we'd best be off shortly."

Hodge sighed. "Yeah, I've got work to do as well. Busy night, last night. It'll be a lot quieter tonight. Probably a bit too quiet."

Forester looked to Hodge, wondering what he'd meant.

Hodge responded to the questioning look. "There's a performance on tonight… down at the amphitheatre."

Both Rena and Forester appeared equally perplexed. She spoke first. "There's an amphitheatre? Where's that?"

"In the corner of the High District." Hodge advised, responding to their blank stares. "Down by the wall above the Corridor."

"We hadn't been down that way, since it seemed a dead end street." Forester responded.

Hodge nodded. "The theatre's right down in that corner closest to the wall of the Palace District, behind a low wall."

"What's the performance about?" Rena probed.

"Couldn't really say." Hodge shrugged. "I expect it's one those old Yokudan things. I don't really follow. Like I was saying, you'd probably find a big crowd of locals down there. I'd also expect that Hlaran fellow would probably be at a thing like that."

Forester rose from his seat, clearing his throat. "Yes well, that might be something else we should look into."

Maplewood rose as well. "Yeah, but first things first."

The pair offered their quick farewells to the innkeeper and then headed off. As they walked, Forester had been thinking to himself about something Hodge had said about 'not ringing any bells'. It caused him to think that there was something important that he couldn't quite remember, but he couldn't place exactly what it might be. He felt vaguely annoyed with himself. A bell rang out from the temple as they headed northward though the High District. He lost his train of thought as he shifted his attention back toward the immediate matter at hand.

* * *

Alex had woken early, but he remained quietly in bed for a while as Monika slept, trying not to disturb her. As he lay there, he tried to recall some of the names he'd heard during those conversations of the previous evening. He could remember Monika's brother and sister and their respective spouses. He could remember Erika's daughter Elyssa, but he couldn't think her brother's name. He'd already forgotten the names of Edwyn's sons. He had also heard the names of several other members of the extended family, but they had all seemed to blur together. Added to that, he didn't have faces to put to most of those names.

Putting that aside, Alex had thought about what Elwyn had said to him in the kitchen when Monika was looking in on her father. She'd mentioned Monika's firm resistance to speak of going to the temple, as well as her general stubborn tendencies. Both things were certainly true enough. He had wondered exactly how much of that was directly related to her previous marriage. From previous conversations, he knew that Monika was unlikely to tell him anything. Accordingly, he didn't want to bring it up. He expected that her mother knew all about it, but he wasn't about to go asking her. That didn't seem right at all to his thinking.

Alex's thoughts were interrupted as Monika stirred. She shifted position and placed her hand upon his chest.

After a moment, Monika peered out through squinted eyes. "Y're 'wake." She slurred.

"Yes." Alex responded quietly.

"Mmm." She murmured, trying to summon the will to get up.

After a few moments longer, Monika had finally tossed the covers aside and sat upright with the intention of actually getting up. Alex took that as a prompt that it was time to actually rise. They both got up and attended to immediate matters, then dressed and headed downstairs.

They found Monika's mother busy in the kitchen area. Elwyn had greeted them with a pleasant morning greeting and asked whether they were feeling well rested. Before there had been any opportunity to raise other matters, she'd sat them both down, insisting that they have something to eat.

As Elwyn set about preparations, a noise came from the door at the back of the house. Monika had taken a sharp breath as the elderly Nord with the shock of white hair shuffled along the hall. Although Alex hadn't previously seen him, he fairly assumed that he was Monika's father.

Nikulas Northwind sported a tight grin, cradling an arm full of ripe red tomatoes. "First ones of the season. Look at these beauties." He looked to Elwyn as she took them from him. "Toldja it wasn't too soon for the first planting."

Monika spoke with a quiet voice. "Father."

Nikulas looked to her with his pale blue eyes. "Well, look at our first girl. Aren't you looking a fine picture of health?" His smile accentuated the deep lines of his gaunt face.

Monika rose and gave her father a gentle hug. "How are you feeling?"

Nikulas released a short dry breath, something like a laugh. "Much better than yesterday. After a good night's rest." He paused. "Those healers with all their concoctions and magical doodads. Enough to make a younger fella feel ready for the grave."

"Nikulas." Elwyn chastised him.

"Yeah, I know. Wouldn't even be here without all that fussin'."

Elwyn gave him another brief glance. "If everyone sits back at the table, I'll have this ready in just a moment."

Nikulas turned toward the table, looking past his daughter toward Alex. "Ellie tells me you came all the way from Cyrodiil with Monika. Alex, isn't it?"

Alex rose from the seat to extend his hand. "Yes, Alexander Pinewatch. It is a great honour to meet you sir."

The old man's grip was more firm than expected. "Dunno about that. You just call me Nikulas. That's my name. You're a Nord too?"

"Yes, ah… Nikulas. I am from Falkreath."

"Won't be holding that against you." Nikulas winked. "I'm not even from the Holds. I was born in Cyrodiil, just like my girl."

Elwyn interrupted the conversation, bringing over bowls of light vegetable soup and some bread rolls. Everyone took their seats. The conversations paused as they ate.

Nikulas took a moment about half way through his soup, looking to Monika. "Y'know, I kinda figured you might've ended up running a trading business back in Cyrodiil."

Monika shrugged. "Didn't work out that way."

Her father returned a tight grin. "Fighter's Guild. Never saw that coming."

"She is quite good at it." Alex interjected.

Nikulas nodded. "I'll bet she is, at that." He made an effort to return to his soup.

Once everyone was finished, Elwyn collected the bowls and tidied up. Monika assisted her mother. Her silent glance advised Alex to remain in his seat.

Nikulas looked to Alex. "So, I hear it was Monika that brought you into the Fighter's Guild, back in Cyrodiil?"

"Yes, that is right." Alex confirmed.

"Monika was your trainer?"

"Yes, she is quite an experienced fighter, also quite a good trainer." Alex glanced toward Monika. She was obviously listening, but returned no obvious reaction.

Nikulas had been noting Alex's turn of phrase. "Heh-heh. Ellie said your gran used to be a school-maam. I reckon it shows." He chuckled mildly.

Alex returned a polite smile.

Monika and her mother had just about finished in the kitchen.

Elwyn spoke up. "I'll be going over to the store for a short while."

"Isn't Edwyn coming around today?" Her husband suggested.

"I'll be back well before then."

"Right, then." Nikulas nodded his agreement.

Elwyn placed her hand upon Nikulas' shoulder. "I'll leave you three here, then. The sooner I get over there, the sooner I'll be back."

Elwyn excused herself and departed the house through the front entrance.

Nikulas had waited a moment until his wife was gone. He looked up to Alex with a mischievous grin. "You used to be a farmer, didn't you?"

Alex raised his eyebrows. "Yes, before coming to Cyrodiil." He recalled telling Elwyn about it the previous evening.

Nikulas started to rise from his chair. "Well then, why don't we go out back and take a look at my vegetable patch?"

"Father." Monika complained.

"What?" Her father's expression reflected innocent surprise.

Monika frowned with concern. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Had more than enough of that yesterday." Her father protested. "B'sides, Alex might be able to give me a few useful tips."

Monika shook her head in mild disbelief.

"I do not mind." Alex offered.

Monika shot Alex a dark glance.

"Course he doesn't mind." Nikulas started off toward the back door. "Come on, can't sit about in here all day. I wanna get me some sun while the weather's good."

Alex shrugged and nodded in the direction Nikulas was going. Monika stepped past him and followed her father. Alex fell into step behind.

Monika's father had led them through his vegetable patch behind the house, pointing out what he had growing. It dominated most of the space between that house and the low fence marking the border to the property behind.

Nikulas had a few rows of tomato plants at varied stages of development. He'd pointed out that he had three different kinds of potato, two kinds of onions, as well as carrots, leeks and beets.

He'd drawn special attention toward the strawberries plants, suggesting that Alex wouldn't have had them back in Falkreath. Alex had advised that he'd seen strawberries grown around Skingrad, but he conceded that he didn't know much about how they were handled by crop farmers.

In response to Nikulas' questions, Alex had offered some advice about the cabbages and lettuce that he was planning to plant soon.

Monika was mostly left out of the conversation between Alex and her father.

At one point, Nikulas squinted his eyes, looking up to the sky at a bird hovering overhead. "Well, look at that. That's one of those falcons from Hammerfell. Don't see too many of them in Wayrest."

"We left a couple of friends back in Sentinel on our way here." Monika commented.

In response to her father's questioning look, she'd gone on to explain how their fellow Guild members were looking for a friend in Sentinel.

Alex gave voice to his thoughts. "I wonder how Forester and Maplewood managed?"

Monika shrugged. "They probably found Taimar by now. They're probably waiting for the next ship back home."

Nikulas soon drew attention back toward his vegetable patch. He had a few more questions for Alex.

* * *

Forester and Maplewood had already passed more than a couple of hours in the Temple District of Sentinel. Most of that time had been in and around the Temple of Divines and the Chapel of Arkay.

That temple in Sentinel was laid out a bit differently from those others back in Cyrodiil. Rather than dedicating the whole place to a specific Divine, the main building remained a temple to all of them with just one special wing serving as the Chapel of Arkay. A number of other structures about the outside of that main building served other specific purposes.

The temple had been just as crowded as they expected. However the crowds did not last all that long. By about ten, the numbers had diminished notably. Forester and Maplewood had made a bit of a show of visiting the shrines and they'd spoken with several people. A few had been people that they'd seen before. Some of them, they'd even spoken with previously at other places. None of the worshippers had offered any fresh information that would help them find Taimar or her brother.

Since the Sundas morning crowds had thinned considerably, they'd shifted their attention toward the priests of the temple. The priests had been perfectly accommodating, but offered nothing of direct relevance to their inquiries.

They did learn that one of those priests ran the School of Julianos. That was located in one of those other buildings outside the main temple. It served as the schoolhouse for the local children of Sentinel. Of course, it was closed for Sundas.

They'd also learned that another of the buildings served to house a group of those Vigilants of Stendarr. A priest had informed them that the group had resided at the temple for the past seven or eight years. Upon occasion, the Stendarr devotees would hold services within the temple halls. It was common for them to venture off upon pilgrimages throughout the nearby regions along the Hammerfell coastline. Sometimes, they'd be away for weeks at a time.

If they were anything like the Vigilants that she'd previously dealt with, Maplewood held some idea of the likely nature of their activities outside the city. Forester held some similar expectations.

Though neither relished the task, once they'd departed the temple, Forester and Maplewood decided to go visit that local group of Vigilants. They'd found the right place easy enough. However, the gruff old Breton man that answered the door had informed them that the Vigilants of Stendarr were all out at that time. He didn't know where they'd gone. He'd suggested trying the temple or coming back later. He'd also suggested that they might have gone off one of their impromptu expeditions. He grumbled that they never tell him anything about their plans. They just expected him to look after the place and clean up after them.

Forester and Maplewood already knew that the Vigilants were not in the Temple of the Divines. Only mildly annoyed, they departed that place and headed off for the main marketplace of the city with the intention of revisiting those blacksmith stores.

* * *

As midday came around, it soon became rather crowded and noisy at the home of Monika's parents. It was a stark contrast to the relative quiet of earlier that morning.

After they'd come back inside, Alex, Monika and her father had sat down and talked for a while. Nikulas had mostly directed the topic of conversation. He'd been rather curious of how the Fighter's Guild operated back in Cyrodiil and exactly what it was that Monika and Alex did as members of that Guild.

Nikulas also had a few varied questions about how the Imperial provinces of Cyrodiil fared under the rule of the new Emperor. Of course, nearly fifty years had passed since Monika's father had set foot in the Imperial City. It had been three decades since Titus Mede had taken the seat of the Empire, but he still thought of him as the new Emperor.

During that conversation, Nikulas had mentioned the rumours that he'd heard of those secretive soldiers and mages that served the new Emperor. "The 'penitent eyes' or some such."

"Penitus Oculatus." Alex had offered.

Monika had flashed Alex a dark glance. She took charge of offering a measured and somewhat opaque explanation of the Penitus Oculatus' role in the Empire. That explanation avoided any mention of their previous dealings with them. Her tone and expression served as a warning to Alex to leave it alone. She'd quickly moved onto speaking further of Emperor Mede and his heirs, making no mention of their passing familiarity with Treb and Annaïg. Again, her brief glances indicating the ground rules of the topic for Alex's benefit. She clearly did not want her father to know of those things.

Monika had tried to shift the conversation back toward Wayrest and High Rock. Her father had spoken a little of what he knew of the ongoing power struggles between the wealthiest families of the city. He'd suggested that there was most likely much more to it than any commoner would ever learn of.

Nikulas had indicated that the younger Queen didn't seem nearly as imposing as her mother had been. Still, he conceded that she did manage to somehow keep the old families from becoming too unruly. She'd also managed to maintain the good relations with Orsinium that her mother had previously cultivated.

Nikulas had gone on to reminisce over those uncertain times during the Stormcrown Interregnum. The assassination of Potentate Ocato and the progressive fracturing of the Imperial provinces of Cyrodiil had brought about a great sense of unease in the west. He recalled thinking that a war might have been coming back then. From what he could remember, the respective rulers of Wayrest, Orsinium, Daggerfall and Sentinel had held repeated discussions over how best to deal with the situation in Imperial Cyrodiil.

Alex had encouraged Nikulas to keep going. Monika's father admitted that he didn't really know much more than public record. He'd heard talk that one of the local rulers might have been looking to assume the rule of the Empire during that period. It was more likely a plan to assume Ocato's role than claim the Imperial seat. Still, he'd expected even that measure wouldn't have sat too well with the Jarls of Skyrim. He also imagined that none of them would have been able to agree on anything that would have been acceptable to all the parties involved. Orsinium might have supported Wayrest, but Daggerfall would've objected. Sentinel and Daggerfall had often been rivals before The Warp in the West. The same could easily be said of Wayrest and Daggerfall. The tensions between Sentinel and Orsinium went back even further. Nikulas had reflected that it was probably a miracle that things had remained fairly peaceful during that time.

Either way, the western provinces had dallied for far too long without taking any decisive action. Meanwhile, Titus Mede has raised his forces in Colovia. Then, with the support of some of the Cyrodiilic Counties he'd taken the Imperial City and the seat of power. After that, he'd proceeded to bring the other Counties back into the fold, reuniting all of Cyrodiil under the Imperial banner.

At first, it seemed uncertain whether High Rock and Hammerfell would be accepting the new Emperor in Cyrodiil. He didn't hear what the Jarls or High King of Skyrim thought at the time, but they must have accepted the circumstance. Obviously, each of the local rulers of the outer provinces had come to some sort of agreement with Titus Mede. Nikulas couldn't claim any privileged knowledge, but everything seemed to come good once the Emperor had restored stability to Cyrodiil. Everything had settled down even more over the following decades.

Of course, Alex already knew some of those details, but he found it interesting to hear Nikulas' perspective. Especially since he'd been living in the west during that period. He'd told him far more than Monika had ever spoken of.

Elwyn had returned from the family store about an hour before midday. She'd immediately headed for the kitchen area to start preparations. After a brief protest, she'd agreed to allow Monika to help out.

It was shortly before midday when Monika's younger brother had arrived with Francine and their boys. Monika had come out of her mother's kitchen to greet her brother and his family. Alex had also been introduced to Edwyn and his wife, along with their two boys, Nikulas and Guilbert.

Monika hadn't seen the children since they were very young. Young Nik had just turned fifteen and Bert was thirteen. Though they knew of her, neither of them really remembered her.

Before they all sat down for a midday meal, Monika had spoken briefly with her brother and his wife. She'd learned that since Edwyn had taken that full time position with the Guild's Board of Associates, he no longer had time for direct involvement with the family business. Francine still worked with Erika a few days each week, depending upon how busy things were. Nik and Bert also helped out after schooling on some days.

After eating, various conversations arose. Edwyn and Francine wanted to hear all about Monika's time in Cyrodiil. Edwyn had been most interested hear all about the merchant operations of the Imperial City and the level of influence that the Imperial Trading Company held over trade.

During those conversations, the two boys became restless very quickly, persuading their grandfather to retell one of his stories from his old sailing days.

Monika's knowledge of the merchant activity back in Cyrodiil seemed rather too general for Edwyn's satisfaction. Much of what she was telling him wasn't that much different from what he'd already known.

Francine had been curious of how Monika had made the shift to working for the Fighter's Guild of Cyrodiil. Monika had largely glossed over the details, but provided some insight in a rather broad fashion. She'd suggested that at the end of the day, it was all about helping people that needed that kind of help, and that it turned out that she was reasonably good at it.

Nik and Bert had only become interested in the other conversations once they'd heard talk of the Fighter's Guild. The boys then wanted to hear all about the battles that the Fighter's Guild fought.

Monika remained a bit coy. She suggested that most Guild contracts don't really result in any great battles. The Fighter's Guild mostly helped out with things that the Legion didn't get to. She'd mentioned going after stray bandit gangs that eluded Legion patrols. She spoke of the occasional trouble caused by wolves and other wild animals. She'd gone on to speak of the wolf cull in The Great Forest that they'd participated in a few months earlier. The wolves had been threatening the local farms and the task of reducing their numbers in those populated areas had been important work.

Nik and Bert weren't all that impressed with hearing of wolf culls. They wanted to hear all about the monsters and other really dangerous creatures that the Fighter's Guild might deal with.

Alex had started to speak of the goblin tribe that they'd found at the Ayleid ruins in the middle of The Great Forest. Monika had quickly taken charge of that story. She'd explained that it was deep within the forest and well away from Chorrol or any other settlement. They'd only had to deal with just small groups of goblins that had strayed all the way to the farms near Chorrol. Even then, they'd not fought off more than six upon any occasion and there were generally more Guild fighters than goblins involved.

Nik and Bert had wanted to see Monika's weapons, but were less impressed to learn that she favoured the bow and light mace. Learning that Alex had a sword of elven design, the boys had pleaded with their parents for permission to see the blade. Francine had relented, making the stipulation that they could see it, but not touch it, and only provided that it was okay with Alex. Of course, Alex held no objection. He'd dashed off upstairs to retrieve his sword.

The topics of discussion throughout the afternoon had varied broadly. The only topic that remained notably avoided was that of the health of Monika's father. Monika had reasonably presumed that everyone knew much more than she did, with the possible exception of Nik and Bert. Nevertheless, she left it alone for the time being.

Not long before dusk, Edwyn and his family had departed to return to their own home. It was easy to see that Nikulas had become fatigued from the activities of the day. Still, from the smile upon his face, it was just as evident how he felt about things.

No one was particularly hungry after all that they'd eaten that day. Elwyn had provided Monika and Alex with something light, before she and Nikulas retired for an early evening. Alex and Monika had done the same very shortly afterward.

* * *

Forester and Maplewood had just about run out daylight. Both of them were running rather low on patience by that time.

Earlier that day, after leaving the Temple District of Sentinel, they'd passed back though the High District on their way to the market district of the city. They'd visited those two blacksmith stores at either end of the Ra Gada Plaza.

The blacksmith at the northern end of the marketplace had seemed a bit more annoyed with them the second time around. He still hadn't heard of Taimar or any other smith by the name of Rendil or Rondil. In fact, he didn't want to talk about any of the other smiths of the city. It seemed more of a matter of rivalry than an effort to hide something. Still, it was hard to tell whether his irritable disposition was really just an affectation to deflect their questions.

The smith at the southern end of the plaza had not been any more helpful. He'd been just a little more accommodating, but the net result had been the same. He had confirmed the smith at the northern end thought he was the best blacksmith in the city, but that wasn't exactly what they were asking. It wasn't really useful information.

Forester and Maplewood had taken the opportunity to again try their luck with a couple of beggars on the main street of the marketplace. The responses remained fairly predictable. Both had been reluctant to speak of the blacksmiths in the city, aside from pointing out the location of those obvious stores that they already knew all about.

Afterward, they'd made their way down to the Corridor to visit that third blacksmith by the southern city gate. The younger Redguard man that worked that smith store seemed much as he had been just two days before. Once they'd raised the topic of their search for Taimar and her bother, the young Redguard had again become rather vague and dazed. It almost seemed as though he'd just been handed one drink too many. Forester and Maplewood had left the place just as frustrated as before.

Since they were near the main gate, they'd gone outside the wall to speak with the people that worked the Totambu Way Stables. There were no surprises there. A stable hand had briefly thought that he might have heard of a blacksmith from Rihad, but then decided that he was mistaken. He changed his story to a weapons trader from Skaven. All other queries about blacksmiths just invited recommendations to visit the smith just inside the gates.

After that, Forester and Maplewood had gone back over to the Foreign Quarter to visit Captain Broder at the Legion garrison. They'd thanked him for the information he'd passed via Hodge at the Seaview. Broder was interested to hear of their theories about some mysterious figure that might be calling themself 'the blacksmith', but it was the first he'd heard of it. Aside from the pleasant company and a mug of cinnamon tea, they'd not learned of anything new.

The two Guild fighters had encountered another couple of beggars in the Corridor and another one in the market district as they made their way back around to the High District of the city. Each of those beggars remained just as unhelpful as the ones before them.

It was about an hour before dusk as they returned to the Seaview Inn. It was usually more crowded in there by that time of the day. Aside from Forester and Maplewood, there was just a Breton couple sitting quietly at a table in the tavern. Tallie was again tending the main service counter.

After stopping in there to acquire meals and drink, they'd soon left the inn behind and headed off for the amphitheatre located in the southern corner of that District. As they walked down there, they'd observed a few other people headed in the same direction. It wasn't until they were right down near the entrance through a low wall, that they heard the general din of a gathering on the other side.

No one attended the entrance to the amphitheatre. There appeared to be no restriction to entry or any requirement for payment. Accordingly, they went directly inside.

There looked to be a crowd of perhaps fifty or sixty people inside. The greater number of people appeared to be Redguard, but there were still more than a few Bretons and Dunmer. There were also a smattering others present throughout the amphitheatre.

The whole place was open to the skies above. Given the fine and mild weather, there was nothing to undermine the notion of an outdoor performance. It was fair to assume that spring and summer were the best seasons for that kind of thing.

Terraced stonework stepped downward toward an open stage area at the far side. A number people were already seated upon the steps. Several others were still milling about here and there.

A few well-spaced torches lined the walls, but most of the lighting was down at the stage where the performance would be taking place.

Rena had just been thinking that they should have made the effort to arrive a little earlier than they had. It looked like it might be a bit difficult to engage anyone in conversation.

Just then, an elderly Dunmer man shuffled past a Redguard couple toward them. It took just a moment for Forester to recognise that it was Edril Hlaran.

"Forester, isn't it?" The elderly Dunmer raised his eyebrows in question. Forester's silent nod provided confirmation. "I was just thinking of you earlier."

Forester appeared mildly surprised. "Really? Why would that be?"

Hlaran addressed Forester, but his eyes wandered toward Rena. "I stopped in at the Temple of the Divines earlier today."

"We were there this morning." Forester offered.

"I was there a little later in the day. After the crowds."

Forester nodded his understanding.

"A priest told me something interesting. Breton fellow. Dufont." Hlaran paused to see he had their attention. "He mentioned speaking with people looking a missing blacksmith."

"Yes, of course. That was us. Our friend, Taimar… her bother is a smith."

"As I thought." Hlaran nodded slowly. "The priest mentioned speaking with a wagon driver. Came and went just before I was there. Said that wagon driver knew something about a blacksmith headed for the mines to the north." His gaze again lingered upon Rena.

Forester expressed his curiosity. "We might be rather interested in speaking with this priest. You said his name was?"

"Dufont." Hlaran repeated. "That fellow there." He pointed toward a Breton man in priest robes, settling onto the stones a short distance away. "Come along. I'll introduce you."

Forester and Maplewood followed the old Dunmer over to the priest. Hlaran made a point of making formal introductions. They'd actually spoken briefly with the Breton priest earlier that day. After establishing proper frame of reference, Dufont seemed to remember the pertinent details. Hlaran stayed to listen in, though he seemed to have nothing else to offer.

Dufont told them what he could. "Yes, the wagon driver. I might have seen him once or twice before, but not recently. I don't recall his name, but he told me he'd spoken with an armoured Redguard woman looking for a blacksmith. He said it was a few weeks back."

Rena prompted him continue.

Dufont paused to think. "According to the man, he'd told her that he saw the blacksmith headed for the Tigonus Copper and Silver Mines."

"Where's that?" Rena prompted.

Dufont shook his head. "Never been there. To the north, I think?"

Hlaran interjected. "I got some idea. As I understand it, you'd head north out of the main gates. You'd follow The Totambu Way until the turn off toward the coast. The road signs are s'posed to lead to Tigonus."

"Do you know how far it is?" Forester asked.

Hlaran rubbed his chin. "Can't say for sure. I s'pose it's less than a day's journey. As far as I've heard."

Forester and Maplewood had thanked them both for the information. Hlaran had again leered at Rena before mentioning that he'd better go find his wife. It was just then that the general din of the gathering had started to fade in response to the gestures of a Redguard woman taking the stage below. That was an indication that they'd lost their window of opportunity to strike up any conversations with the people in attendance.

Nonetheless, Forester and Maplewood had already received far better information than they'd been anticipating. They'd quietly agreed upon their next course of action. If Taimar had pursued her brother to that location to the north, then it made much more sense that they'd been unable to find her in Sentinel.

A hush fell over the crowd as the performance began upon the stage. The performance seemed nonsensical. Some of it was set to song and dance. Some of it wasn't even in the common tongue. Presumably, it was Yokudan. Forester and Maplewood had left well before it had concluded. They had made their way back up to the Seaview Inn.

After a brief discussion in the tavern, they'd retired to their respective rooms for the evening with the intent to be up early the next morning to head off for those mines to the north.

~O~


	13. Chapter 13

The Hammer and the Anvil: An Elder Scrolls Novel

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 13

Morndas the 15th of First Seed 4E49

Malcolm Forester was awake and up before the dawn that morning. He'd prepared himself fairly quickly, dressing in his Mithril armour. Since they'd planned to head off from Sentinel toward the Tigonus Mines, they'd agreed that it was wise to be fully armoured and armed. That was a bit different from those past few days that they'd passed upon the local streets of the city. Nevertheless, he felt far more comfortable back in his armour.

Forester had gone downstairs to the tavern, arriving to find it empty. He wasn't all that surprised that neither Tallie nor Hodge were about at that early hour, but he expected that Maplewood would have beaten him there.

As it passed, he hadn't beaten her by much. After just a moment, Rena Maplewood had come downstairs in her armour to join him. She was also carrying her sword and shield and appeared ready to depart. Her pack was on her back, but it didn't appear to have so much in it from the way that it sagged. Presumably, she was bringing no more than the basics.

Apparently, Hodge had been in the room just behind the bar. He'd heard the movement and come out see who was there. After a brief exchange of greetings, they'd quickly updated him with what they'd learned the previous evening, explaining their intent to head for the Tigonus Mines. Hodge had never actually been there, but he understood it was about seven or eight leagues out from the city. He expected it would be likely to take them the better part of the day to get there.

Forester and Maplewood were already paid up as far as Middas for the rental of their rooms. They reasonably expected to be back before then. Hodge had advised that he'd hold the rooms until Turdas and he would discount them for the time they were away. He also suggested that if there were any longer delay, he'd store their other belongings for them.

Rena had thanked him for his generosity. Forester had suggested that he hoped to return with another customer or two if their expedition was successful.

They'd purchased some sweetbreads and fruit to take along on their journey. Since they expected to be back the next day, they didn't see the need to stock up too much. Hodge wish them luck and they were soon on their way.

* * *

Alex and Monika had slept a little late that morning. It was really more the case that Monika had slept late and Alex had just laid in bed until she started to stir.

Alex had plenty to think upon that morning. Even though they hadn't even left the home of Monika's parents, that previous day had been rather busy. He was just starting to get all the new names and faces straight in his head. At least the members of the immediate family, anyway. He still hadn't yet met Erika's husband, Roberto, or their son Bradon, but he could remember their names after hearing them mentioned repeatedly.

After retiring to their room the previous evening, Monika and Alex hadn't gone to sleep right away. They had talked about the members of her family for a short while.

Alex had again mentioned that he thought Erika looked a little bit like Monika and he also noted more than a passing resemblance with Edwyn.

She'd firmly disagreed about her younger brother, accepting only that their eyes were almost the same colour. She had only conceded that her sister looked somewhat similar. Alex didn't press the matter too much. He could tell she wasn't in the mood for it.

They had both agreed that both Nikulas and Guilbert seemed to look a lot like their grandfather might have looked when he was much younger. In fact, Monika that thought that young Bert might end up looking just like her father when he was older.

In response to another of Alex's questions, Monika had told him that Edwyn and Francine's home in the North Riverside district was not that far from where they were staying in Riverside. She briefly explained the layout of the eastern side of Wayrest. From where they had entered the city on Loredas afternoon, the districts up that side of the city from south to north were Eastmarket, Riverside and then North Riverside. She'd mentioned more of the rest of the city, but Alex had forgotten most of it by the morning. He could only remember that Cumberland Square was at the centre of Wayrest and that the Castle District dominated most of the north.

Monika had suggested that they might take a walk through the city next day if the weather was pleasant. Alex figured that the layout of the place would make more sense after seeing it through his own eyes.

By the time that Monika and Alex had come down from upstairs that morning, it seemed that Nikulas and Elwyn had been up and about for some time.

Monika's mother was preparing something in the kitchen area. An assortment of freshly picked vegetables upon the kitchen bench was an indication that her father had already been outside that morning. Nikulas sat back in a chair perusing a book. His eyes were squinting at the words on the page, but he wore a mild grin.

Brief greetings were exchanged. Elwyn had insisted that everyone sit down for a proper morning meal before anything else.

Once they'd eaten, Nikulas had again drawn Alex into further discussions of his vegetable patch. Monika had briefly assisted her mother with tidying up. Although she said nothing, it almost seemed that Elwyn was a little annoyed over the intrusion into her usual realm of household duty. Nonetheless, together they'd finished the task soon enough.

Having looked out through the window, Monika's mother had casually suggested that Alex might want to see more of Wayrest. Monika had agreed that they'd already thought about that. Alex had heard the comments, but tried to maintain focus upon what Nikulas was saying to him. Nikulas was talking about preparing a patch of his vegetable garden for planting the next morning.

After a few moments, Monika had torn Alex away from her father. It wasn't all that difficult to persuade him to go for a walk around the city.

Outside, the morning seemed fine and pleasant. There was only a little cloud cover over the mountains to the north, nothing too threatening. There were just a few people out on the street. Most seemed to be heading toward the market districts to the south.

Before they'd started moving, Alex had casually asked about North Riverside. Monika had indicated it was just a lot of houses that looked a lot like the ones they could see about them in Riverside. She directed their path in the opposite direction.

They headed back down Rivergate Street into Eastmarket, then turned onto East Boulevard. Alex was paying a little more attention to the places along that street than he had two days earlier. He'd briefly noted the fishmongers, an inn, a bakery, a bookstore, and a drapery that claimed to specialise in foreign textiles and rugs.

Alex had again noticed one of the street signs along East Boulevard. "What does boulevard actually mean?"

Monika responded casually. "It's just an old Breton word for a wide city street like this. Actually, I think it used to mean something else, but that's what it means here, well now anyway."

Alex looked further ahead. "Northwind Traders is on this boulevard?" He already knew it was. That wasn't really his question.

"Yeah. I was thinking of stopping in to see Erika."

"That sounds good." Alex agreed easily.

A customer was just leaving through the front door of Northwind Traders as they arrived. They went directly inside.

"Monika." The slim Breton man with darker hair and thin moustache called out.

"Roberto." Monika responded. They exchanged a brief hug.

"It's been years." Roberto remarked. Maintaining a friendly grin, he stepped back, taking her measure. "You look good. Cyrodiil must be treating you well."

"Well enough." Monika agreed. She patted his belly. "You're still looking slim. Isn't my sister feeding you properly?"

Erika spoke up from behind the main counter. "Oh, he eats well enough. Nearly enough for two, but he never puts on any weight."

Monika reflected her sister's grin. "Oh, Roberto." She stepped to one side. "This is Alex. He's in the Fighter's Guild with me."

Roberto extended his hand in greeting. "Alex. Erika mentioned you."

Alex took his hand firmly. "I am pleased to meet you, Roberto."

Roberto had met plenty of Nords before. He seemed to notice Alex's slightly unusual accent and inflection, but made no comment. He turned back to Monika. "So then, what are you up to this morning?"

Monika grinned mildly. "Just coming to see you, then taking a bit of a walk about town."

Roberto raised his eyebrows. "You might spot our lad over by the square. He's with the City Watch now."

Monika nodded. "Yeah, Erika said that. I'm not sure I'd recognise him."

"He'll be the one in the uniform." Roberto joked.

They chatted briefly in the store. Erika had mentioned that Elyssa was over at the college that day. She'd also mentioned that Francine was coming in just before midday. Roberto had asked Alex a little bit about his time back in Falkreath. That quickly led to a brief conversation about Nikulas' vegetable patch. Since Alex had been asking about the layout of Wayrest, Roberto had provided him with a guidebook to the city. He hadn't charged him for it.

Before too long, some customers had come into the store, interrupting their conversations. Monika and Alex had soon offered casual farewells and then continued on their way.

After stepping back out onto the street, Alex was looking at the odd sign by the door of the tavern across the opposite corner. The place was called The Thirsty Toad. The sign featured an image of a tankard with a toad peeking out of it.

Monika spoke up. "Okay then, you want to see the rest of the city?"

Alex nodded and looked west along the street. "So, where is Westmarket?"

Monika indicated the southern side of the street to their right. "Past that laneway, everything along that side of the street is Westmarket. The other side of the street is the Cumberland Square district. The actual square is a bit further along."

From what he could tell, Westmarket looked no different from Eastmarket. Only that narrow laneway marked the line between the districts. To the west, the stores and other businesses continued along the paved street for some distance. Alex was thinking that there seemed to be far more places of commerce than in the Imperial City.

Monika led Alex along the broad street. Past another two rows of buildings on the right, there was an open square with a fountain at the centre surrounded by a circle of grass. A number of people passed through the square, but they all seemed to be headed elsewhere.

According to a sign, the street became West Boulevard as it continued on past the square. To the right, an even broader paved street headed northward past several large stone buildings. The signed marked it as The Boulevard. Beyond those buildings, the wide street was lined with tall thin trees as it crossed a wide and open green space. It led to a large stone structure in the distance. Monika had mentioned that it was Castle Wayrest. Alex was a little surprised by its appearance. It didn't look like any castle he'd seen before. It looked more like some sort of huge and sprawling estate mansion. Of course, it was much larger than any mansion he'd ever seen, but that was the general style of it.

Instead of heading northward, Monika had guided their path along West Boulevard. It still seemed to Alex that Westmarket just looked a lot like Eastmarket. Many of the stores appeared to cater for many of the same things. Only the names were different.

Just past another bakery, they spotted that place that belonged to the Redguard couple they'd met on the Zenithar's Hammer. It was called the Spirit of Tamriel. The signage boasted of the finest imported wines and spirits of Tamriel. They didn't stop at the place, but kept moving along the street.

West Boulevard eventually ended at a forked intersection. Monika had pointed out the area to the left, identifying it as Westcorner. It was obviously the part of Wayrest that housed the poorer citizens of the city. The district wasn't all that large and most of the small structures featured more ageing timber than stone.

From the intersection, one street veered off toward the western city gates. The signpost identified it as Westgate Street. The other street turned toward the north. It was called Westside Street. Both street names seemed rather ordinary and obvious.

They proceeded northward along Westside Street into Wayrest's Temple District. The eastern side of that street featured a few residential homes of middling status. It was rather different across the western side. A large and open green area extended from the edge of that street to the western wall of the city. A fair portion of it just looked like open parkland. A lesser area accommodated a sectioned off cemetery with a few larger mausoleums and monuments at one end.

Further north of those burial grounds stood a large temple that was vaguely reminiscent of those that Alex had seen back in Cyrodiil. Monika had told him it was Wayrest's Temple of Akatosh. That temple was surrounded by several lesser structures with a large pond running along the southern side. It almost looked like a small village within the city.

Located just across the street from the main temple area was the Wayrest College of Mages. Monika had advised that it used to be the Mages Guild. As she understood it, that particular building had only been completed just a short time before the Mages Guild had folded. That was just before she'd come to Wayrest as a young girl.

That reminded Alex of something else. "Where is the Fighter's Guild?"

"That's back down in Eastmarket."

Alex hadn't spotted it when they had passed through earlier. His expression clearly indicated the question.

Monika clarified. "It's over near the southern wall, behind the main marketplace."

Since Monika wasn't suggesting visiting the Fighter's Guild, Alex didn't bring it up.

Monika pointed out the side street that marked the northern boundary of the Temple District. The area just to the north was known as Lower Old Town. It mostly featured homes that seemed only a bit better than the ones down in Westcorner. Beyond the line of a low stone wall was the district known as Upper Old Town. It was immediately obvious that the wealthiest of Wayrest's citizens resided in that district. That area was dominated by large houses and mansions. Monika had mentioned that the Gardners, Cumberlands, Horleys and other wealthy merchant families had estates there.

They didn't continue on into the Old Town districts, Monika guided their path back through the Temple District, cutting across some side streets toward the city centre. They'd eventually emerged onto The Boulevard at the northern end of the Cumberland Square district.

Alex had been looking across the open space that surrounded Castle Wayrest. He'd asked a few questions about the sprawling mansion complex of the castle. Monika had shrugged, responding as best as she could. She also mentioned the decorative gardens over the far side that featured a large hedge maze. She needed to explain to him exactly what it was.

It was coming up on midday by the time they were walking down The Boulevard north of the square in the Cumberland Square district. Each of the stone buildings that lined the sides of that street appeared large and impressive. Three of them were dedicated to banking. Alex was looking at the Gaerington Mercantile and Shipping building as Monika directed his attention toward the building that housed the Merchant Guilds and the Board of Associates. Presumably, her brother would have been inside, unless he was attending to business elsewhere.

Along that section of The Boulevard between the castle grounds and the square was the first that Alex had seen of any vendors operating on the streets. Even then, they weren't exactly street vendors. There were about six places that operated out of the front of the buildings with open dining areas. The tables and chairs spread out from the building facades onto the main street. Monika had mentioned that the square had once been a place full of open street traders, but that was a long time ago. During Queen Elysana's reign, she'd taken measures to clear the square and offered incentives to shift street vendors into proper stores and the like.

That section of The Boulevard appeared lightly crowded along its length right down the square. Some people were headed either to or from the banking institutions or other official buildings. Some were more attracted to the outdoor eateries. Several were either coming from or going toward the Eastmarket and Westmarket districts. Very few appeared to be travelling the street to the castle.

The smell of the food had inspired Monika to suggest stopping to have something to eat. Alex wasn't that hungry, but easily agreed. She'd persuaded him try the Camlorn Tea and sweet cinnamon rolls on offer from the vendor. They found a free table by the street and sat down to eat.

There were more than a few members of the City Watch casually patrolling that central area of the city. They'd spotted a few earlier, here and there, as they walked the city streets. They were fairly obvious in their uniforms of light mail bearing the crest of Wayrest, a blue shield with golden borders and three white roses. Monika had tried to spot Braden, but couldn't recognise him among the City Watch that passed along The Boulevard.

Monika and Alex had continued to sit by that street for a while, just quietly watching all the people go by.

* * *

It had been fairly quiet as Forester and Maplewood left Sentinel earlier that day. As it was only just after dawn, there were few people on the streets as they headed for the main gates of the city. The sun had only just cleared the rugged hills to the east as they passed by the Totambu Way Stables. The sleepy looking guard at the gates and the two stable hands tending the horses were the only people about outside the city wall.

As intended, they'd turned left to follow the road that headed northward. The road signs only indicated the major regional cities. Four destinations were posted. Three of them were the major cities of northern Hammerfell. Skaven, Elinhir and Dragonstar were identified on the signpost. The other northward pointing sign only indicated Wayrest. They presumed that the signs they'd be looking for would be further ahead along the road.

As the road curved around the city walls toward the north-west, they could see familiar ruins upon a hillside nearer to the coast. It was the remains of an Oblivion gate from fifty years earlier. It looked just like those that still stood throughout parts of Cyrodiil. A portion of the two main spires that once formed an archway still remained. A few dark coloured and jagged spires stuck up at irregular angles from the piles of rubble. They came to sharp looking prongs at the top. Even after passing of all those decades, the points still retained their blood red colouring.

A stone monument stood just a short distance from those ruins. It was a simple stone obelisk, standing about three times the height of a man. Presumably, it was a monument to those that fell defending the city from the Daedric incursion during the Oblivion Crisis.

About an hour out from the gates of Sentinel, they approached a fork in the road. In the distance, a wagon could be seen heading inbound from the arid country to the east. The signs pointing to the right indicated Skaven, Elinhir and Dragonstar. The road to the left was where they needed to go. It still made no mention of the Tigonus Mines. The signs only indicated Wayrest and The Totambu Forest.

It had seemed rather quiet along the road during that morning. The state of the road itself indicated that it was reasonably well travelled; though they hadn't seen much evidence of it that day. Aside from the birds in the sky, there hadn't been much sign of other wildlife about. On the bright side, they hadn't encountered any trouble and the weather had remained pleasant, if just a little warm.

After another hour, they'd encountered a wagon loaded with produce. The driver was bound for Sentinel. They'd spoken briefly with the Redguard farmer. Aside from assuring them that they were headed in the right direction, he couldn't help with any of their other queries pertaining to their missing friend or her brother. They hadn't really expected any different, but thought it was still worth asking.

The countryside had gradually changed as they headed northward. Around the back of Sentinel, the land seemed far more arid. Those rolling hills further north of the city featured open grassland with low shrubs. There were a few copses of trees here and there. Any indication of a forest still seemed much further off in the distance.

About three hours out from Sentinel, the two Guild fighters had spotted a township off the main road near the coast. It looked to be surrounded by some farmland. Presumably, it was the place that the farmer had mentioned. The road sign indicated that it was a place called Ayasofya. The northbound road didn't seem to go anywhere near that township.

More important to their immediate task, as well as pointing to Wayrest and The Totambu Forest, the signpost indicated Tigonus in the same direction. They continued on their way toward their destination.

Shortly after midday, they'd spotted something dead along the roadside. They'd exercised some caution as they approached. A large bird picked at the carcass. The bird looked to be a falcon or something like that. Once they were closer, it came obvious that the dead animal was a large wolf. Its colouring was a reddish-brown, similar to that one they'd seen in the arena the day before. The bird flew off before the pair drew close. Forester had noted that the wolf had been killed by bladed weapon. It appeared likely that it had been dead for only a day at the most. Again, they continued on their way without wasting too much time.

By that time, The Dragontail Mountains featured more prominently in the north. A region of forested land seemed more obvious between their location and those mountains. It was reasonable to assume that it was The Totambu Forest. There was still no obvious indication of just how far off their destination was. The road continued to wind about the rolling hills in a generally northward direction.

After about another half-hour, Rena had given weary voice to her thoughts. "I wonder how much further this place is? Those signs weren't much help."

Forester cleared his throat. "I imagine it might be another hour or two before we reach our destination."

"Yeah, hopefully." Rena commented.

They were just rounding another bend in the road by a rocky outcrop. There were a few copses of trees along the next stretch. Just then, they both noticed four robed figures resting in the shade of some trees by the roadside. They were no more than fifty paces away.

"I wonder if this is trouble?" Rena spoke quietly.

Forester had been quietly mumbling to himself.

The four strangers stood and cast their robes aside, revealing their armour and weapons. It wasn't immediately obvious whether their intent was defensive or offensive. Either could been the case.

Rena had already been carrying her shield on her left arm. Her other hand shifted to the hilt of her sword.

A shortish Breton man stepped ahead of the other three. Two of the men behind him were taller Redguard. The fourth was a woman. She might have been Breton or Imperial. None had yet drawn weapons, but they appeared prepared for confrontation.

The Breton man called out. "Hold, in the name of Stendarr."

"Vigilants." Maplewood grumbled.

Forester seemingly remained preoccupied.

"What's your destination?" The Breton demanded.

"The Tigonus Mines." Maplewood returned.

"That's got to be them." One of the Redguard spoke up.

"Prepare yourselves to receive Stendarr's Mercy." The Breton announced with an air of authority, drawing his blade.

At that moment, Forester had formed two fireballs, one above the palm of each hand.

"What are you doing?" Maplewood reluctantly drew her blade.

Forester hadn't immediately spoken. He released a fireball, striking the ground in front of the Vigilants. Then, he spoke in a serious tone. "That was just a friendly warning."

The splash of the fireball had caused the Vigilants to hesitate, but they looked only slightly deterred and otherwise ready to proceed toward battle.

"The Mercy of Stendarr does not easily extend to Daedra worshippers." The Breton returned angrily. He took a few steps forward. His compatriots followed in formation.

"Just stop." Maplewood shouted, waving her shield and sword. "We're not Daedra worshippers. We're Imperial Fighter's Guild."

"Lies." The Breton spat. "That one wields dark magicks."

Forester was again wielding two fireballs, one hovering above each hand, but he resisted launching the conflagration.

Rena was unable to mask the anger in her response. "That one served the Imperial mages before joining the Fighter's Guild." She shook her head. "I worked with the Vigilants of Stendarr back in Kvatch. He has a friend that works with them in Cheydinhal." She drove her blade into the ground near her feet, though not out of easy reach. "Are you Vigilants of Stendarr or just idiots?" She shook her head again in frustration and mumbled. "Divines, give me strength."

Maintaining an aggressive posture, the four Vigilants had again hesitated, glancing between one another and the two Guild fighters.

"Fighter's Guild?" The Breton remained suspicious.

Maplewood still sounded angry. "Yes, Fighter's Guild. I've probably taken down more Daedra worshippers than you've ever seen. Do you want to see our papers? Or do you need me to just knock some good sense into you?"

The Breton gestured for his companions to hold position. "The magick user needs to stand down." He still held his blade at the ready.

Maplewood looked to Forester with an insistent glare.

Forester sneered, but extinguished the flames. His spell was fully prepared. He knew it would take but a moment to reform the fireballs.

The Breton remained fairly tense, his posture eased only slightly. He looked to Maplewood. "Just you." He pointed to her with his blade. "Show me those Fighter's Guild papers. No tricks, I'm warning you."

Maplewood reached back to withdraw her papers from the side pocket of her backpack. She gestured to Forester. He retrieved his documentation from his satchel and handed it to her.

Maplewood held up the papers.

"Leave the sword." The Breton warned, keeping a suspicious eye upon Forester.

Maplewood stepped forward with the papers.

The Breton snatched them from her, examining them more closely. "Look like proper documents. I think they might be telling the truth."

The other three Vigilants had maintained an aspect of preparedness.

"Looks like they really are Fighter's Guild." The Breton accepted.

"Of course we're bloody Fighter's Guild." Maplewood blustered. "Idiots. Just like that lot back in Kvatch. What in the world could possibly make you think we're Daedra worshippers?" Her glare clearly indicated her anger.

The Breton returned her glare. He released a huff of a sigh. "There was a message left in the Temple of the Divines on Sundas morning. Back in Sentinel." He handed the documents back and sheathed his blade.

Maplewood's expression demanded an explanation.

The Breton continued. "The message said that two Daedra worshippers would be headed along this road toward a Daedric shrine near the Tigonus mines."

"Yesterday morning?" Maplewood's expression indicated her confusion. She shook her head. "We didn't even know we were headed for the mines until just last night. We're searching for a missing friend and her bother. She's also Fighter's Guild."

Forester had remained silent up until that point. "It's a deception play."

Maplewood glanced back him briefly. "A set up?"

"Who's setting up who?" The Breton demanded.

Forester responded in guarded fashion. "I couldn't say for certain, but it looks we've all been caught up in some sort of… set up."

"Hlaran or Dufont?" Maplewood suggested.

"More likely that other man that spoke with the priest." Forester offered.

"Unless they're all in on it." Maplewood countered.

"In on what?" The Breton queried.

Forester cleared his throat. "Well, from what we've heard, it seems that people might have been going missing from Sentinel."

Maplewood cut in. "Obviously, somebody doesn't want us looking into it. We were only looking for a Fighter's Guild member, but we think there's something else going on. Actually, this pretty much confirms it."

Forester resumed. "Someone arranged for your group to be out here hunting for Daedra worshippers, then went to the trouble of providing us with reason to go out here." He rubbed in beard in thought. "Whether either Hlaran or Dufont played any part in that… or were also duped, I can't say."

"Not Dufont." The Breton protested. "He's a priest of Arkay. That old Dunmer could be another matter. I've never trusted him."

Maplewood directed another question. "Who brought that message from the temple?"

"It wasn't Dufont." The Breton glanced to his companions.

"Kalin." The female Vigilant offered. "But she's a priest of Arkay as well."

"Why are we even listening to this?" One of the Redguard interjected.

The Breton took charge. "We know some people have gone missing." He glared at the Redguard just briefly. "Those two that disappeared from Northpoint during the winter." He turned back toward the Guild fighters. "We've suspected Daedra worshippers might be taking people for some time."

"Who else knows about it?" Maplewood asked.

The Breton hesitated. "Well, actually… it's been difficult to get anyone to believe, but we're fairly certain of it."

"I take it there's no actual proof of any Daedra worshippers." Forester's tone was rather provocative.

The Breton shook his head slightly, ignoring the tone of the question. "Well, not exactly. Nothing that will motivate the City Guard or anyone else. That's why it fall to us."

Forester expressed his thoughts. "In my experience, such random disappearances are more often associated with vampires than Daedra worshippers. In any event, I think that it's something else altogether. I can't imagine our friend being easily bested by either of those things. Not unless there were more than a few of them."

The Breton responded to the comments. "Last year, we took down some vampires in the hills above Ayasofya, but we haven't seen any close to Sentinel."

Maplewood raised another notion with the Vigilant. "Have you heard anything around Sentinel about 'the blacksmith'?"

The Breton returned a blank stare. "Which blacksmith are you talking about?"

Maplewood went on to explain their theories about someone in the city going by a false name and possibly running some sort of criminal operation. The Breton Vigilant didn't seem to know anything about that. However, both of the Redguard mentioned that they had both heard odd references to a blacksmith in passing conservations. With that, the Breton seemed to become more interested, but he still thought that it had something to do with Daedra worship.

Forester and Maplewood then proceeded to tell them all about Taimar and her brother. None of them seemed to know anything. They held no recollection of either name. A good description of Taimar and what little they knew of her movements in Sentinel did nothing to alter that circumstance.

Aside from the sustained belligerence of just one of the Redguard, the Vigilants had become more personable over the course of the discussion. Maplewood had managed to give the impression that she'd moved past the hostility of the initial encounter. Forester remained more guarded, finding it difficult to mask distrust of their kind.

By the end of their discourse, the Vigilants of Stendarr still planned to investigate the Daedric shrine to the north. They'd indicated that the trail that led to the shrine was about another half-hour down the road. They'd also indicated that the Tigonus Mines were only a little more than an hour away, with the township about a league closer to the coast.

Since they were nearly at the mines, Forester and Maplewood had decided that they might as well continue with their earlier intent. After all, it was still possible that Taimar actually had followed her brother to that location. There might have been some kernel of truth behind the deception.

The two groups travelled together until the Vigilants took the trail off to the east toward the Daedric shrine that they claimed was nearby. Forester and Maplewood continued onward to the Tigonus Copper and Silver Mines.

Predictably, no one at the Tigonus Mines appeared to hold any knowledge of Taimar or her brother. They'd been hoping for something different, but weren't terribly surprised.

Leaving those mines behind during the mid-afternoon, Forester and Maplewood headed directly for the nearby township of Tigonus. From what they'd heard at the mines, they'd expected to have no trouble finding accommodation at one of the taverns to stay for the evening. They intended to head back for Sentinel first thing in the morning.

* * *

After their lengthy walk through Wayrest, Monika and Alex had eventually made their way back to the house in the Riverside district. Elwyn had been busying herself with various tasks about the household. Nikulas had fallen asleep in a comfortable chair. He'd only woken when he'd heard Monika and Alex return.

Elwyn had ducked outside briefly; returning with a basket of freshly washed and dried clothing. Monika had been both surprised and little annoyed to learn that her mother had collected and washed clothing from the guestroom.

Elwyn quietly suggested that Monika help her with sorting the content of the basket.

Nikulas had casually persuaded Alex to join him outside to assist with preparing a patch of his vegetable garden for planting the next morning. Alex didn't need much persuasion.

Nikulas led Alex out the back to the vegetable garden. Once outside, he turned to Alex with a mild smirk. "You don't want to find yourself in the middle of that." He nodded in the direction of the house.

Alex said nothing, taking the meaning that Nikulas expected some sort of argument was about to erupt.

"Come and take a look at this." Nikulas directed Alex's attention toward the covered shelves with the cabbage seedlings.

Nikulas then showed Alex where he was planning to plant the next morning. Alex had advised that it was probably a better spot for the lettuce. He indicated another less exposed spot at the northern side of the patch that might be better for cabbages. As he'd noted, he wouldn't ordinarily suggest putting cabbages near tomatoes. However, it would be nearly summer by the time that those cabbages were ready and too much heat might be a problem.

Nikulas was perfectly happy to accept Alex's thoughts on the matter. Alex took charge of the heavy work of preparing the soil. Nikulas took to mixing in some of the dried manure that he'd been preparing for the patch.

Back inside the house, Monika had started to argue with her mother, but it quickly lost inertia. Elwyn had not responded in kind at all, patiently waiting for Monika to get it out of her system and settle. They'd folded the washed and dried clothing in silence, then taken them upstairs. Mother and daughter had parted company, carrying their piles to their respective rooms.

Shortly afterward, they were both back downstairs again. After a further silence had passed, Elwyn had again raised the topic of Nerussa and the Wawnet Inn. She'd tried to draw Monika into discussing whether she intended to take over the operation of the inn when the time eventually came. She'd also mentioned that Nikulas had told her that Alex owned some farming land at Weye. It was obvious enough to Monika where her mother was attempting to direct the discussion. It was just as obvious to Elwyn that her daughter was making every effort to avoid addressing any such issue.

A loud noise came from the back door of the house. The door had been slammed into the outside wall as it was opened. Alex came rushing in through the open doorway carrying Nikulas in his arms. He looked as pale as Monika's father.

Monika's breath caught in her throat as an icy sensation rose up from her belly.

"He… he just collapsed." Alex managed to get out, as he rushed forward. "I… I tried healing spells, but he isn't responding. I can't… I can't…"

"On the table." Elwyn turned and headed to retrieve something from a cupboard.

Monika shook off her hesitation and quickly cleared the table of objects. Alex carefully laid Nikulas down upon the table.

Elwyn arrived at her husband's side with two potions in hand. She signalled for both Monika and Alex to step back. She composed herself briefly and whispered a spell.

Monika was surprised. She didn't even know that her mother knew any magic. She'd never seen her cast a spell before, not even when she was young.

Elwyn released the spell over Nikulas. Just a moment passed by before he stirred slightly. She took one of the potions and lifted his head. He murmured incomprehensibly. She brought the potion to his lips and tried to get him to drink. He responded, if just barely. She studied his eyes closely, then repeated the same spell over him. Nikulas appeared to improve notably after the second casting. She made him drink down the rest of the potion.

Monika and Alex had been just standing back with an obvious mixture of concern and relief. Both remained quiet.

"M'awright." Nikulas slurred.

"No, you are not." Elwyn firmly insisted.

"Just… just need t'rest a bit."

Elwyn glared at him. "What you need, is to get to the healers, right now."

Monika started to speak. "The nearest one is…"

Elwyn cut her off. "The temple healers have been treating him."

"That's right across town." Monika objected.

Elwyn glanced at her only briefly. "Yes, it is."

Alex had suggested that he could carry Monika's father. Of course, Nikulas had protested that he was perfectly capable of walking on his own. He'd soon revised his measure of conviction once he'd stood up. He accepted the support of Alex and Monika at either side as he tried to take a few steps. With their help, he was able to walk, though not very quickly.

It was already rather late in the afternoon as they headed off. It wasn't yet quite dark by the time that they arrived at the Temple District. It was going to be a long night.

~O~


	14. Chapter 14

The Hammer and the Anvil: An Elder Scrolls Novel

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 14

Tirdas the 16th of First Seed 4E49

Monika awoke with a mild start. She quickly realised that Alex was not in bed. In fact, she soon realised that he wasn't even in the room and nor were his boots. She hadn't heard him leave. She got up and dressed quickly. She was thinking it was unusual for him to go off too far without saying something. She'd thought that he might have just gone to the bathroom, but he wasn't there.

She soon realised that there seemed to be no sign of her mother about either. It was downstairs in the kitchen that she found a message left on the bench. It indicated that her mother had left early to return to the Temple District. It made no sense to her that Alex would have left the house without firstly waking her.

The previous evening, they'd waited for a lengthy period as the temple healers had tended Nikulas. By the hour of eight, Elwyn had sent Monika and Alex back to the house. As she'd told them, there was nothing they could do there. It was all up to the healers. She intended to remain a little longer before following them home. It was just after ten by the time that Elwyn returned. Monika had heard her return and rushed down to speak with her. Elwyn had told her that her father was doing much better, but he was remaining with the healers overnight.

Monika's thoughts were interrupted as she heard a noise outside the back of the house. She peered out through a back window to see that Alex was in the vegetable patch. It looked like he was planting the seedlings that her father intended to plant that morning.

Monika headed outside through the back door. She picked her way through the vegetable patch toward the northern end. She spoke quietly. "Morning."

Alex looked up with slight surprise. "Good morning." He kept to the task at hand.

"I was wondering where you'd got to." Her expression remained neutral.

Alex nodded slightly. "You looked like you needed your rest." She had tossed and turned fitfully during the night, only seeming more restful by the early hours. "Your father wanted to get these in the ground this morning."

Monika looked up to the lightly clouded sky. "Is this the right weather for that?"

Alex shrugged mildly. "Should be okay."

"Mother has gone back to the temple."

"Yes, I spoke with her as she was leaving." He continued with the seedlings.

After a short pause, Monika spoke again. "I'm thinking about going back over to the Temple District." She noticed that washing had been hung out to dry. It was another indication that her mother must have been up quite early.

Alex glanced up again, but kept working. "I am nearly finished. Should be done in just a few moments."

Monika nodded silently, watching him work.

After a few moments longer, Alex had stood and brushed away the loose soil from his hands and trousers. He seemed satisfied that the task had been completed. He looked to Monika. "Have you eaten?"

"Not really hungry."

He didn't press the matter. "I should clean up, then I will be ready."

Monika returned a vague smile and a nod.

Alex washed his hands at the water barrel and checked the state of his clothing. They seemed clean enough, aside from mild staining at the knees of his trousers.

They went back inside the house through the back door. Alex had paused in the kitchen area to take some water. He'd spotted the apples in a bowl and persuaded Monika to take one to eat along the way.

They were soon out on the street and headed for East Boulevard. Rivergate Street was lightly crowded at that time of the morning. That circumstance continued all the way down to Eastmarket. It was not that long before the start of the business day. That accounted for some of the foot traffic. There were also quite a few children on the streets. Presumably, they were headed for the schoolhouse. Some were accompanied by a parent. Some walked on their own or in small groups. Some of them rushed toward their destination. Others dawdled.

As Monika and Alex neared Northwind Traders, she'd suggested stopping briefly at the store. Alex agreed, anticipating her thoughts. Roberto and Francine were inside the store at the time. They'd advised that they already knew about Nikulas and that Erika gone off to the temple healers with her mother. With that information in mind, Monika and Alex had quickly continued on their way.

Before too long, they'd arrived in the Temple District and returned to the building where they'd left Nikulas the previous evening. As it passed, they'd gone no further than the front door. Erika and her mother were just coming out as they arrived. Monika was just a little surprised to see that her father was with them.

Monika shook her head. Her expression indicated her mild confusion. "I… I thought… What's happening?"

Elwyn responded with even tone. "Your father's ready to go home."

Monika frowned. "But… but, what did the healers say?"

Elwyn looked her daughter in the eye just briefly. "They've done everything they can, for the moment."

Nikulas spoke with a measure of confidence. "I'm fine."

Elwyn shot her husband a sharp sideways glance.

He amended his claim. "Well, I'm about as good as they can make me. Better'n yesterday, anyways."

Monika opened her mouth, then closed it again, before speaking. "Should… should you be up and walking about? It's a long way across town."

Nikulas shrugged. "Told me to take it slow. Reckon I can manage that." He affected a mild grin.

The group soon departed the temple area and slowly made their way back across town. Despite Nikulas' protestations, they maintained a notably sluggish pace, pausing at every street corner. They intended to stop in at the store along the way. Elwyn had made it clear that they'd be stopping there for a while. That was more for the benefit of her husband. She also made it clear that Nikulas would be resting properly once he was home.

* * *

It was well past midday by the time that Forester and Maplewood had finally made it all the way back to the gates of Sentinel. The steady march from the township of Tigonus had been long and tiring. At the least, it had remained free of unexpected adversity or incident.

It had rained briefly during the previous evening that they stayed at the tavern in Tigonus. It seemed to have cleared to intermittently overcast cloud by the morning. Forester was rather glad of that circumstance. He held no liking for walking the roads in the rain.

During that previous evening, the people of Tigonus had seemed friendly enough. It seemed that the township mostly survived upon the trade of ores from the mines and the produce of the surrounding farmland. Of course, much of the trade went south to Sentinel.

Without any expectation, they had spoken of their missing Fighter's Guild comrade and her blacksmith brother. As anticipated, no one they spoke with knew anything of that.

As they departed Tigonus that morning, they gained a better view of the place in the morning light. The township looked as though it had probably been more substantial during times gone by. Beyond the two main streets of the township, there were a number of older stone ruins. The remains of a defensive wall still stood in a few places about the surrounding farms.

It seemed more that those ruins might have been only decades old, rather than from much earlier times. Although the locals had made no clear mention of it, Forester suspected that Tigonus might have been a regional power before The Warp in the West. One of the several regional localities that had become folded into Sentinel's expanded claim in the wake of that event.

Not all that far from Tigonus, they encountered a slow moving wagon fully laden with ore. It was headed in the same direction, but moving at a pace of no more than an amble.

Further along, the road had been just as quiet as the day before. The only difference being that there was nobody waiting to ambush them along the roadside that morning. They'd not seen those Vigilants of Stendarr that they'd encountered the previous day.

Maplewood had noted that none of those Vigilants had offered their names during that encounter. She also noted that none of them had even mentioned one another by name. If that bothered him at all, Forester had offered no indication. It was already clear enough that he held no affinity for them and didn't trust them far at all.

By the time that they'd passed the road that led to Ayasofya, the skies had almost cleared of cloud and the day had grown notably warmer.

Hours had passed before they had encountered anything or anyone else along that road. They'd eventually passed a couple of farmer's wagons outbound from Sentinel in the later part of the morning. By that time, the spires of Sentinel's palace and temple were in sight.

Both Forester and Maplewood were suitably weary by the time they passed through the main gates of Sentinel. They held some tentative plans in mind that required further discussion. Most of the long march had passed in relative silence. Before doing anything else, they'd intended to head back up to the Seaview Inn to eat and rest.

The Seaview was not especially crowded as they entered. That was probably not unusual for that time of the day. Any midday crowds would have been and gone by then. A couple of Bretons sat over one side of the tavern and a small group of Dunmer sat about a table over the other side.

Tallie was tending the main counter. After exchanging a friendly greeting with the Redguard woman, Forester and Maplewood ordered something to eat and drink.

Hodge had heard the familiar voices and came out from the back room. He looked to the pair of Guild fighters. "So then, how did it go?"

Forester's expression was somewhat grim. "Not exactly as expected."

Once they had their food and drink, Hodge followed them over to a free table to speak further with them. Forester and Maplewood had briefly explained the incident involving the set up with the Vigilants of Stendarr along the northern road. Hodge had expressed his own distaste for the Stendarr devotees. He'd mentioned that they used to come into the tavern harassing the customers a few years back, but not so much during recent times.

They'd again examined their suspicions of Hlaran, Dufont and the unnamed wagon driver. It remained difficult to reasonably determine the complicity of the old Dunmer or the priest. Hodge didn't know Dufont at all, but he didn't find it too difficult to imagine that Hlaran might be involved in some sort of suspicious activities.

In response to Maplewood's query, Hodge had advised that he knew the location of Hlaran's High District house. It was down near the amphitheatre, across the street, third house from the end. He'd mentioned that the old Dunmer had an office in the palace, but he was hardly ever there. By Hodge's reckoning, Hlaran could be anywhere at that time of day. He suggested that his wife might know where he was.

Forester advised of their intent to confront both Hlaran and Dufont. Maplewood suggested tactful questioning might be more the case.

Hodge had lamented that Captain Broder was unable to exert any influence outside of the Quarter, but still suggested it might be a good idea to share what they knew with him at the earliest opportunity. In any case, he recommended proceeding with caution. He wished them luck and left them to finish their food.

Forester had eaten rather more quickly than usual. The way he was struggling with his drink seemed to affirm that circumstance. "I think we should probably go to the temple first and speak with Dufont. We can expect that he'll be easy enough to find."

Rena tilted her head. "I was thinking that maybe you could go do that and I could go after Hlaran."

Forester's expression appeared to indicate he was struggling with indigestion. "I'm not sure that's the best idea. Perhaps, we should stick together?"

Rena wrinkled her nose. "If we split up, there's a better chance to get to both of them this afternoon."

Forester's expression indicated resistance.

Rena continued. "You'll be fine at the temple and I'm sure I can handle Hlaran. In fact, I'll probably do better on my own."

Forester opened his mouth to protest. His furrowed frown conveyed enough.

Rena expanded. "Look, Hlaran will be likely to let his guard down with me."

"He's a bit of old lecher." Forester warned.

Rena grinned. "Exactly. It'll be easier if you're not there. I'll get him to talk. Maybe, I'll get him to slip up and give up something that he knows."

Forester wiped some ale from his beard, then continued to smooth it in thought. "I don't know…"

Rena resumed. "Look, I'm not suggesting anything else just yet. You go have a word with Dufont and I'll go find Hlaran. Find out what they know and meet back here." She paused in response to his continued frowning. "I'm not leaving my weapons behind, just in case."

Forester slowly nodded. "I suppose. I still recommend keeping your wits about you."

"Always." Rena smirked and finished her drink.

After a few moments, the pair had departed the Seaview Inn. Forester headed northward toward the Temple of the Divines. Maplewood headed south to look for Edril Hlaran.

* * *

After stopping for a short while at the store, Monika and Alex had gone back to the house with her mother and father. Erika stayed at the store with her husband.

Nikulas had remained in a difficult mood once they'd returned home. Elwyn had wanted him to go upstairs to lay down and rest. He'd grumbled about spending too much time lying around and resisted. The middle ground was found in that comfortable chair that he favoured.

It wasn't all that long before Nikulas had grown restless. He'd soon remembered that he'd been planning to get those cabbage seedlings into the ground that morning. Alex had tried to put his mind at ease on that matter, indicating that he had already attended to that task earlier, before they had set off for the Temple District.

Unfortunately, that only served to inspire Nikulas to want to go outside and take a good look for himself. Elwyn had chastised him and told him to stay right where he was. Alex volunteered to tell him all about exactly what he had done and how he had done it. That seemed to alleviate the immediate issue, if only for time being.

Alex had noticed that some measure of strain appeared evident between Monika and her mother. Although his attention remained focussed upon his conversation with Nikulas, he had overheard snippets of the other muted discussion. It seemed that Monika had been pressing her mother for further details of her father's condition. For the most part, it appeared that Elwyn had provided only minimal answers in short evasive responses. All the while, she kept trying to busy herself with seemingly unnecessary household tasks.

That tension between Monika and her mother had eventually been interrupted by a knock upon the front door of the house. Edwyn had arrived at the house during the late morning, just before midday.

Once he had taken measure of his father's current condition, Edwyn had tried to distract him with other matters. He spoke a little of a few issues that were being discussed by the Board of Associates and his expectations of how the Merchant's Guild might respond. None of it seemed terribly far-reaching in scope. It was just about how certain taxes and regulations were being handled. Alex only managed to follow some of it.

Edwyn hadn't stayed for all that long. He'd mentioned that he still had work that needed to be done. Some of it needed to be completed before the end of that day.

Shortly after Edwyn had left, Nikulas had gone back to discussing plans for his vegetable garden with Alex. Alex had a few suggestions about the lettuce. He had advised only planting half a row at a time, then waiting about two weeks between each subsequent planting, as well as offering a few other useful ideas.

At some point, Nikulas had actually nodded off on the chair. He'd only woken as he'd realised that Alex had fallen silent. Somewhat reluctantly, Nikulas had finally conceded that he was feeling fatigued and decided to go upstairs to rest.

After having detailed what needed to be done for Nikulas' lettuces, Alex had decided to go outside and make some preparations for planting the next morning. Part of his reasoning was that it might be better if he attended the heavier work of preparing the soil. That way, there would be no reason for Nikulas for exert himself. The actually planting of seed would be a relatively relaxed activity. Neither Monika nor her mother held any objection. In fact, Monika actually openly agreed with Alex's reasoning.

Once Alex was well out of earshot, Monika had tried to gain her mother's direct attention. She followed her into the kitchen area. "Are you going to tell me exactly what is going on? All of it?"

Elwyn only glanced at her momentarily. "What do you mean?" She busied herself with sorting the content of the larder.

Monika released a huff of a sigh. "You know exactly what I mean."

Her mother paused what she was doing to look her in the eye, but she didn't immediately say anything.

"What did the healers say?" Monika prompted.

Elwyn cast her eyes downward. "They've done what they can."

Monika shook her head. Her expression clearly indicated her exasperation. "What does that even mean?"

"Exactly what it means. They've done what they can for him. He just needs to rest and avoid exerting himself."

Monika shook her head again. "Done what they can. Is it something they can treat? Is he going to get any better? Is he going to get worse? Is he… is he going to…?" She didn't complete what she was thinking. She didn't want to say it out loud.

Her mother sighed in a resolute fashion. "Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, to all of it." Elwyn paused before clarifying. "Yes, they can treat him. Each treatment will make him better, at least for a little while. Yes, he is going to get worse. There's nothing that can change that. And yes, sooner or later, he is going to…" She really didn't need to complete that statement. Nor did she really want to.

A short silence passed before Monika responded, speaking very quietly. "How long?"

"Days, weeks, months? The healers can't say."

Monika searched her mother's eyes. "Does he know?"

Elwyn looked away. "He knows. He just… he just… he's not thinking about dying. He just wants to keep thinking about living… for as long as that's possible."

Monika opened her mouth to speak, but hesitated before finally speaking. "Mother?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Elwyn turned away and started cleaning the kitchen bench top. Of course, it didn't need cleaning.

"Mother?" Monika pressed again.

"Not right now." Elwyn redoubled her efforts to clean the bench top.

Monika slowly turned away and stepped over by the back window. She quietly watched Alex through the window as he worked in the vegetable garden.

* * *

Rena Maplewood had gone down to the bottom end of the High District of Sentinel to find the home of Edril Hlaran. Hodge's directions had been clear enough. It was one of those large three level buildings of solid stone construction. At a glance, it was obviously the kind of place that immediately indicated the wealth of the owner. Still, it didn't really stand out all that much in that street. The houses upon either side appeared almost the equal. There was no sign indicating who lived there, but she was sure enough it was the right place.

Rena stepped up to the front door and knocked the heavy brass knocker. She waited a lengthy moment with no response from inside. She was just about to knock again when a younger Redguard woman answered the door with an expectant expression.

"Yes?"

"Is this the Hlaran residence?" Rena requested.

The Redguard nodded silently. She turned her head in response to the older woman's voice calling out from down the hall.

"Kiara? Who's that?"

Kiara turned her attention back toward the visitor.

"Rena. Rena Maplewood."

The older Dunmer woman came down the hall toward the door. "Who is it?"

"She says her name is Rena Maplewood." Kiara stepped back from the open doorway to make way for the Dunmer woman.

"Hello, Llunela." Rena affected a pleasant smile.

The Dunmer woman took a moment to place the Imperial woman's face. "Oh, ah… Rena. That's right, we met down at the bathhouse, didn't we?"

"That's right." Rena affirmed. "I was actually hoping to speak with your husband."

Llunela raised her eyebrows. "Edril is out at the moment." Her eyes shifted slightly as a passing thought came to her. "Is it about what that priest told you? Did you find your missing friend?"

Rena shrugged. "Well, no. That didn't exactly work out. I was hoping to ask your husband a few more questions. There might be something else that he knows."

Llunela tilted her head. "Yes, well. I do suppose that he does keep a close eye upon what happens in this city. I'm really not sure when he'll be back." Her attention shifted, looking past Rena. "Oh, look. Here he comes now."

Rena glanced over her shoulder to see the old Dunmer coming down the street.

Edril Hlaran sported a toothy grin as he arrived at the front door. "Maplewood, isn't it? Where's the other fella, Forester?"

"Yes, you can call me Rena. Forester's busy elsewhere at the moment."

The old Dunmer's grin might have made anyone else uncomfortable, but Rena was already expecting it. "How'd ya go with looking for that friend of yours?"

Rena winced slightly. "Yeah, no luck with that. I was hoping you might be able to help with some other thoughts."

"Of course, of course. Come right in. We can speak inside."

Rena followed them inside as the younger Redguard closed the front door.

Further down the hall, Llunela spoke up. "I'll leave you two to talk business. Kiara, come with me." The two women disappeared further into the house.

Edril Hlaran guided Rena into a drawing room off to the side of the hall.

Once they were both seated, Hlaran spoke first. "Can I offer you something to drink?"

Rena declined. "Thank you, but no. Just came from the tavern."

Hlaran nodded slowly, casting his eye over her. "So then, how can I help?"

Rena did her best to ignore his leering eyes, without looking like she was making any effort to do so. "We have good reason to believe that the man who provided that tip about our friend was lying. What can you tell me about that wagon driver? The one that Dufont spoke of? Do you have any idea who he might be?"

Hlaran sighed and shook his head. "Dunno who he's talking about. Not one I've seen around before. Not one of 'em what works for the warehouse in town. Both of 'em are Redguard fellas. Dufont said he was a Breton."

Rena frowned. "A Breton?"

Hlaran shrugged. "That's what he told me at the temple. Didn't he say that, the other night? At the theatre?"

"No, not to us."

Hlaran frowned, then raised one eyebrow. "Well, that's what he said to me. Nothin' else special about him, 'cept he was Breton."

Rena accepted that. "What about the other businesses? Anyone else using different wagon drivers?"

Hlaran seemed to think a moment. "The warehouse in the plaza is the only one what runs regular drivers. Most go through him, 'less they use one of those freelancers that come and go. They're not usually the most reliable." He had another thought. "Local farmers usually bring their own wagons. Y'd think he woulda said if he was a farmer, though."

Rena digested that information, nodding silently.

Hlaran had another notion. "Now I'm thinkin' about it, that Breton fella what runs the warehouse down at the docks sometimes uses freelance types for his transports when he can't get no one else. Maybe it's one of his that yer lookin' for?"

Rena recalled that man from the second day they were in the city. "You know him?"

"Yeah, 'course. I've also seen him down at the bathhouse during the early evenings sometimes. Goes to the arena some nights too. Apart from that, he just works at the docks as far as I know. That's where you'll find him most days."

Rena shifted tack abruptly. "You heard of the blacksmith?"

Hlaran didn't react in any unexpected fashion. He seemed to think that she was talking about one of the blacksmiths that operated stores in the city. He appeared unaware of any other special meaning behind the reference.

Rena had pressed him a little further, hoping to provoke something else. Only once she'd pointed out that she'd heard occasional mention of 'the blacksmith' as though it might been a false name for someone in particular, did he pause to think upon it. He'd conceded that he had heard the same sort of thing in an odd turn of phrase, but hadn't given it any thought. He seemed reluctant to accept that there was any organised criminal gang operating in Sentinel. By his reckoning, if anything like that was going on, then he'd know about it.

Hlaran conceded that a number of business operators were a bit on the shady side of things. He even commented that the bathhouse accommodated its share of sleazy activity, but he was certain that none of it was part of any criminal gang operation.

Rena had been studying his tone and reactions quite closely. As far as she could tell, he seemed to be telling the truth. At least as he knew it. She was actually hoping to catch him in a lie. That would have been more telling.

Hlaran had actually volunteered a different idea. He had thought that 'the blacksmith' sounded almost like the kind of name that a gladiator of the arena might go by. Though he quickly dismissed that notion. He'd been to the arena often enough and he hadn't actually heard of anyone going by that name.

Rena went on to ask about the Vigilants of Stendarr. Hlaran seemed fully aware of them. He didn't like them, but didn't really care one way or the other, as long as they didn't cause too much trouble for anyone. As far as he was concerned, as long they weren't keeping customers from spending coin or keeping the businesses from making taxable profits, he wasn't concerned what they were preaching. Hlaran had joked that his interests were more influenced by Arkay and Zenithar, the pursuit of life and profit.

Finally, Rena was satisfied that Hlaran had told her as much as he could. She'd decided that he probably held no knowledge of his part in leading them into danger. He had actually provided her with fresh things to consider. She thanked him for his help and politely excused herself from his household.

Leaving the Hlaran household behind, Rena stepped out onto the street and paused after just a few steps to collect her thoughts. She had a few ideas that she thought were well worth pursuing, but she decided that she'd better head back to the Seaview to compare notes with Forester before doing anything else.

Just as she started to move, an older Redguard boy had bumped into her with some force and then kept running on down the street.

"Hey." Rena called out, glancing back at the boy.

Just then, she noticed that her coin purse was absent. She spun on her heel and chased after him. He was headed down toward the end of the street. As far as she knew, it was a dead end. The boy disappeared down the narrow space between two houses. She surged forward after him. The boy had just about made it to the far end of the alley as she rounded the corner. He'd stopped in place, turning to face her. Just then, Rena felt something hard striking the back of her head. Her vision swam as she tumbled forward toward the ground.

Rena couldn't tell whether any time had passed. She was feeling sore and groggy. It seemed that she was being awkwardly dragged along the rough ground. She'd tried to open her eyes, but like the rest of her body, they failed to respond. She could hear two voices. They sounded like locals, probably Redguard from the sound of them. One might have been the boy.

"Not dead, is she?" That was a younger voice.

"Didn't hit her that hard." That second voice sounded older.

Rena managed to open her eyes just slightly, but couldn't see at all. She realised that there was something over her head. She still couldn't move. She soon recognised that her hands and feet had been bound.

"Get the potion onto that." The older voice spoke.

"But she won't be able to…"

"She don't need to drink it. Just let the vapours do the work."

Rena tried to hold her breath as the foul smelling liquid spilled over the fabric covering her face.

The older voice spoke again. "It'll be dark soon enough. Then we can move."

For Rena, it was already dark. Whatever it was that assaulted her nostrils, it was having a rapid effect upon her. The waking world quickly slipped away from her.

* * *

Alex had been sensing a tension between Monika and her mother ever since he had come back in from the vegetable garden. He was not immediately certain what it was about, but he suspected that it might have something to do with Nikulas. He also supposed that it might have just been some sort of mother and daughter disagreement that he was unaware of. Since neither of them seemed about to volunteer anything, he avoided broaching the subject.

During the afternoon, Francine had dropped in at the household after finishing up back at the store. That seemed to briefly defuse the tension in the household.

Still, Francine hadn't stayed for long. She just wanted to know that Nikulas was okay for the moment. She needed to get home to tend to the boys. She expected that Edwyn might be late coming home that evening.

Before the sun had set, Elwyn had set about preparing an evening meal. Monika had volunteered to bring in the washing that her mother had forgotten all about. She had put it out there before leaving for the temple early in the morning. As Monika stepped outside, Elwyn had recruited Alex to assist with cutting some vegetables. Even with Monika well out of earshot, Elwyn remained rather less talkative than usual. Alex just accepted the circumstance for what it was, only speaking as necessary.

The odd silence had continued as they ate. Alex had felt a little uncomfortable, but tried to maintain a positive disposition. He had complimented Monika's mother on what she had done with the meal and made some small effort to provoke friendly conversation. His efforts had little effect. Elwyn had excused herself early. She set aside some food for her husband and soon retired for the evening.

Later, as they settled in the guestroom, Monika had shared something of what she knew about her father with Alex. She didn't exactly say outright that her father was dying, but it was obvious enough from what she did say. Alex understood well enough and held some idea of how she must have felt. He didn't press the matter at all.

* * *

Malcolm Forester had been to the Temple of the Divines earlier that afternoon. He'd found Dufont easily enough. The priest had been perfectly forthcoming. In fact, he seemed somewhat eager to learn whether Forester had found his missing friend from the information he had previously provided.

Forester hadn't been in the mood for playing games of tact. He related the tale of their encounter with the local Vigilants of Stendarr along the northern road. He explained that the Stendarr devotees had been lured into going out ahead of them with information that encouraged them to believe that he and Maplewood were Deadra worshippers. It was largely due to Maplewood's association with the Vigilants of Kvatch that the situation was deflected from hostility.

Dufont appeared genuinely shocked. He sincerely apologised for having played any part in what had transpired. He offered as much detail as he could recall of the Breton man that claimed to be a wagon driver. He also offered anything else that he could think of that might be of any use. The priest intended to speak with the others of the temple, as well as the Vigilants of Stendarr. He seemed suitably disturbed that the temple had been misused in such a fashion.

Forester was inclined to believe that Dufont was being completely truthful. It seemed obvious enough that the man was intimidated by Forester's harsh stare. At the same time, the priest's indignation over being duped in that manner was clearly evident. He expressed his hope that Forester should find that man and anyone else he might be working with. He really did not want those kind of troublemakers coming in and abusing the trust of the temple.

Satisfied with what he'd learned from Dufont, Forester made his way back over to the Seaview Inn to meet with Maplewood. Given the amount of time that had passed, he'd expected that she would have already been back there by then. Since she wasn't already there, he suspected that she must have encountered some difficulty locating Hlaran. He settled in to wait for her.

By the time it was approaching sunset, Forester had become somewhat more concerned. He waited a little longer, before his patience had started to wear thin. Eventually, he decided to head out and go down to Hlaran's house.

Recalling Hodge's directions from earlier, he'd found the house easily. After negotiating with the Redguard housekeeper, he'd learned that Edril Hlaran was home and he'd gained entry and audience with the old Dunmer.

Hlaran was only vaguely surprised to see Forester. He was more surprised to learn that he was looking for Rena. He'd advised that she had left hours ago to meet with him.

With Forester's firm prompting, the old Dunmer had related everything he could remember of the conversation he'd had with Rena. That covered the wagon drivers, the man from the dockside warehouse, the Vigilants of Stendarr and Rena's theories about a mysterious blacksmith figure.

By Forester's judgement, Hlaran seemed to be openly cooperative. His idea about a gladiator at the arena even seemed plausible. That was something that Forester hadn't previously considered in that light. The Dunmer had also posed the notion that a coven of vampires might be taking people. He thought it made far more sense than the Daedra worshippers that the Vigilants of Stendarr claimed to exist. He seemed certain that there wasn't any organised criminal operation in Sentinel. In fact, he claimed it would be almost impossible for such a thing to operate without his knowledge.

Forester left Hlaran reasonably satisfied that he wasn't directly involved in whatever was going on. However, that didn't necessarily explain where Maplewood had gone.

From the details that Hlaran had provided, Forester considered the possibilities. The dockside warehouse would be unattended by that time. He supposed that the arena would still be operating for another couple of hours. Still, from their earlier conversations, he couldn't understand why Rena would have gone off on her own.

Rather than running off all over the city, Forester had decided to return directly to the Seaview. That's where Rena would be expecting to find him. He was hoping that he'd find her there waiting for him by the time he reached the tavern.

~O~


	15. Chapter 15

The Hammer and the Anvil: An Elder Scrolls Novel

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 15

Middas the 17th of First Seed 4E49

Alex had again woken well before Monika that morning. He had already decided to let her sleep in for a while longer. Just like the previous night, she had some trouble resting during the earlier part of the evening.

After quietly dressing, Alex had visited the bathroom and then gone downstairs. As he came down the stairs, he had heard noises coming from the kitchen area. It was no surprise to find Elwyn busying herself with tasks that may or may not have required attendance.

Alex announced his presence as he approached. "Good morning to you."

Elwyn looked up casually. "And to you. You're up early again."

"Well, yes. Monika is still sleeping." Alex poured out a mug of water. As he sipped the water, he tried to move over near the back window to see outside.

Elwyn guessed at what he was looking at. "Yes, Nikulas is already up." She released a little sigh. "He's out in the garden."

Looking out through the window, Alex couldn't see exactly where he was, but he had no reason to doubt what she said. "Perhaps, I should go out and make sure that he does not try to overdo it?"

"You could certainly try." Her expression and tone carried some mixed measure of exasperation and encouragement.

Alex nodded briefly. "I will try."

He made his way outside through the back door and into the vegetable garden. He soon spotted Nikulas kneeling down behind a row of thriving tomato plants. He was carefully planting lettuce seeds at equal spacing.

"Good morning." Alex sounded cheerful.

"Heh, you're up with the birds too." Nikulas kept to the task at hand.

"Yes. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Good enough. Had enough of laying about. Rather be doing something."

Alex casually agreed with the sentiment. He'd commented upon the planting in an agreeable fashion, offering his opinion that the lettuce should do well in that position. He also reiterated his suggestions for staggering the planting of more seed along those rows over the following weeks.

Nikulas chuckled dryly. "He-heh, dunno that I can plan that far ahead."

Alex understood what he meant, but made no comment.

Settling upon what had been planted that morning, they watered in the seeds and paused to look over the result of the work. Both seemed perfectly satisfied.

Nikulas sighed. "Maybe that's what it's all about. Planting seeds and watching them grow." He grinned, looking to Alex. "Y'know, I woulda liked to have seen more grandchildren."

"Well, I…" Alex wasn't sure what to say.

Nikulas just maintained his grin, nodding slowly, before he said more. "You just hang in there. Got a stubborn streak, that girl, but she'll come around. Sooner or later."

Alex remained silent. With a slight grin, he nodded in an agreeable manner.

"You're not like that… that fella she hooked up with years ago." Nikulas shook his head. "Dunno what she ever saw in him. He was a smarmy little turd. Distantly related to the Gardners and Horleys. Made sure everyone knew it." He shook his head again. "Not a working type like you, or even Roberto. Anyways, that's all in the past. Not my place to go over it."

Alex didn't make any comment, but he understood what he was saying.

Nikulas changed the subject. "What do ya think of these tomatoes? I didn't expect they'd do this well. Much better than last season."

"Yes, they are doing well." Alex agreed. The corded support truss that had been strung along the row was something just like what he might have suggested.

Monika's voice came from behind. "What are you two talking about?"

Alex and Nikulas both turned with slightly guilty expressions.

Her father spoke first. "Just going over this vegetable patch. Planting things and watching them grow. That kinda thing."

Monika afforded the garden only passing interest. She told them that her mother was preparing something to eat. Once the men had cleaned up at the water barrel, they all headed back inside.

* * *

Malcolm Forester had been up before the dawn. He'd attended to immediate matters and quickly dressed in his mithril armour. He had left his rented room behind and gone directly down the hall to knock at the door of Rena's rented room. There had been no response.

With equal measure of concern and frustration, he made his way downstairs to the tavern area of the Seaview Inn. He had briefly entertained the vague hope that he'd find Rena sitting at a table with a smug look upon her face.

Of course, Rena wasn't there. Tallie wasn't even there yet to tend the main counter of the tavern. Forester had been inwardly cursing himself since the previous evening. He should never have consented to Rena's plan to split up the afternoon before. They'd both come all the way to Sentinel to find their missing comrade and it now seemed likely that Rena had probably gone missing as well.

According to what he'd learned from Edril Hlaran, she'd been fine as she left his household. Unless the old Dunmer was a more skilled liar than Forester had judged, then Rena should have gone directly to the Seaview Inn from there. However, as far as both Tallie and Hodge knew, she had never returned to the tavern.

Forester was just about to leave the inn.

"Forester." Hodge had apparently heard him and came out from the back room. "Any sign of her?"

Forester shook his head and sighed. "Well, there's no answer at her door upstairs."

Hodge glanced in that direction. "I can go up there and check the room?"

"No need." Forester grimaced. "If she was in there, she would have answered."

The innkeeper returned a grim expression.

Forester continued. "Well, I think I'll need to go find her."

"Let me get you something to eat." Hodge suggested.

"I can't say that I'm feeling that hungry."

"No, but maybe you'll be more effective with something in your belly. I can get you a roll and some of that tea. What do you say?"

Forester nodded. "Yes, I'd say you're probably right."

Hodge had quickly ducked off to prepare the offerings before he decided to change his mind. Forester remained by the counter, going over his troubled thoughts. Hodge must have already been preparing some tea, as he wasn't gone all that long. He set down the tea and roll in front of Forester.

Forester took a sip of the cinnamon tea before contemplating the roll.

Hodge spoke up. "So then, what are you planning?"

"I'm not sure." Forester conceded. "As best I can tell, neither Hlaran or Dufont have any direct part in what is playing out." He paused. "Finding that mysterious wagon driver that spoke to the priest would be useful. However, I'm not hopeful." He paused again. "Hlaran had mentioned that warehouse down at the dockside and the Arena when Rena had spoken with him. So, both places should come under consideration."

Hodge had another suggestion. "You should probably speak with Captain Broder. I know he probably can't do much to help, but you never know. Might've heard something."

Forester nodded, taking a small bite of his roll.

Hodge added something else. "What about those two Guild fighters that are supposed to be stationed over at the Legion barracks?"

Forester waited until he was finished with the mouthful. "I believe that they're still off in the north somewhere. It might be helpful if they'd returned by now." He paused on that thought. "Otherwise, I suppose I'll just need to make my way around town in the hope that someone saw Rena's movements last night."

Hodge nodded his understanding. "I'll put out the word, as best I can." His expression reflected Forester's concerns. "I should let you finish that. Let me know if you need me."

Forester nodded silently. He didn't seem to be enjoying the roll or the tea that morning. He soon finished up and quickly departed the inn, just as Tallie arrived for the day.

* * *

Rena Maplewood heard some distant noise as she stirred. Her first sensation was an awareness of a throbbing headache. She vaguely recalled that she had been struck from behind. That accounted for some of her pain, but not all of it. She actually felt as though she'd had far too much to drink. She didn't think that the blow was the cause of it. It was a reasonable guess that the terrible odour coming from whatever was covering her head had more to do with it. The cloth was still damp with some sort of potion that had left her in an insensate state.

The cloth bag over her head was only a small part of her discomfort. Something was gagging her mouth. Her throat was parched and raw. It seemed that she was still wearing her armour. She remained unable to move. She could feel rope or cord about her wrists and something bound her boots together. She seemed to be firmly tied in a seated position with something at her back keeping her upright.

Rena had no idea where she might be or how much time had passed since falling in that alleyway. She noticed that distant noise again and realised what she'd heard. It sounded like the crowds of the arena. It was muffled, but she guessed that she must be somewhere near the Sentinel Arena. Just then, she caught the sound of someone shuffling nearby.

A male voice spoke, it might have been that Redguard boy that she'd chased. "I think… I think she might be awake. Arm…"

"Uh-uh." A second male voice cut in.

"Apologies, Arbonem."

A brief silence followed. Both voices had sounded like local accents, probably Redguard from the tone.

Rena felt hands removing the bag from her head. She blinked her eyes, trying to focus. It wasn't so well lit where she was, but it still seemed rather bright after being kept in the dark for however long that had been. It was probably also a lingering effect of whatever she'd been drugged with. The younger Redguard stood off to her left side, holding the heavy cloth bag. She could then see that he actually was that boy that took her coin purse. Now that she could see him more clearly, it seemed he wasn't quite as young as she'd thought. His slight frame just made him look a bit younger.

Ahead of her, she could see a low bench with her weapons and other belongings laid out. Beyond that, a Redguard man stood by a forge. He casually stirred the coals of the furnace with a poker. At a guess, he looked to be in his thirties. His dark hair was cropped short and his features unremarkable for a Redguard of his probable age. He wasn't a large man, but his shoulders and arms marked him as a worker, a blacksmith by the look of it. Rena supposed that he might well be 'the blacksmith' that she'd heard of in passing rumour.

The Redguard by the forge glanced briefly at the younger man. "Leave us."

"As you say." The younger Redguard responded deferentially, disappearing out of view behind Rena. She heard a creaking door open and close somewhere behind her.

The man near the forge set aside the poker and stepped around toward the low bench with Rena's belongings. He cast his eye over the objects upon the table. From his brief measure of interest, it seemed as though he'd already examined her belongings previously. He shifted his gaze toward Rena.

"So then, with the Fighter's Guild, I see."

Rena was unable to respond verbally with that gag in her mouth. That was probably for the best.

The Redguard cast his dark eyes over her for a moment. He seemed to be sorting his thoughts. "Fighter's Guild. I wonder whether you're the kind that holds to some moral conviction?" He paused, looking for some sort of reaction.

Rena had tried to remain unresponsive. Even so, her eyes might well have betrayed her thoughts in some fashion.

The Redguard continued. "Maybe you're just the kind that chases the gold and adventure? That might be easier... and still useful enough." He paused again.

Rena tried to make some sense of his comments.

"If you're the moral kind, then that could be a little harder, but you'll prove even more useful in the long run." He stepped over toward Rena and crouched, so he could look her directly in the eye. "So then, Rena Maplewood… what kind are you?" He reached out to shift the gag from her mouth.

Rena worked her jaw. It was stiff and sore. The dryness of her throat added to her discomfort. "I'm the kind…" Her voice croaked. "The kind that… might be trouble." Her dark glare conveyed some idea of what she was thinking. It looked like it took some effort to hold back from what she might have said if she wasn't physically restrained.

The Redguard grinned tightly as he shifted the gag back over her mouth. "No matter. I can be sure that you'll come around, once we've spent some time together."

Rena made some aggressive grunting noises through her gag as the Redguard casually walked over to his forge. Undoubtedly, it was an attempt to unleash some of the choice words she'd been holding back. Her captor seemed unconcerned as she struggled against the bonds that held her in place.

The Redguard stepped to the anvil at one side of the forge and picked up his hammer. Though the anvil looked typical, the odd hammer looked to be made from dark coloured metal, possibly ebony. He looked to Rena with a grin, but his eyes weren't exactly supporting a smile. "So then, I suppose I'd best start working you into shape." He was holding the hammer and pointing with it in her direction.

Rena's eyes widened in alarm. There was nothing at all that she could do if he started beating on her.

The Redguard moved to another anvil at the other side of the forge. That anvil looked far more unconventional. It actually looked more like an enormous ebony hammer with a short handle extending from one side. "By the time we're done, you'll be calling me Arbonem, and you'll be calling me friend."

Rena grunted as she struggled with her bonds. It seemed useless. There was no give in the ropes at all.

The Redguard huffed in the fashion of an aborted laugh. "Shadowstorm was difficult as well. At first, anyway." He nodded to himself with a confident expression. "I think we should get started."

He brought the hammer down upon the anvil. The sound of the strike rang out with an odd metallic tone. It wasn't just the metallic ring; there was something else to it.

Rena's vision blurred and she felt overcome by a strange dizziness. The whole room seemed to shift axis. Objects in view appeared to split in two and waver as though each of her eyes were functioning independently. The shadows seemed to flicker and shift with the imagined movements of the duplicated light sources in her distorted field of vision. The two wavering images of the Redguard seemed to be saying something, but she couldn't make out anything over the resonating sound in her head.

After the passing of what seemed quite a lengthy period of time, the Redguard had brought the hammer back down upon the anvil a second time. At some point during the next few moments, Rena had succumbed to the overwhelming assault upon her senses. The world about her gradually faded, giving way to a very noisy and murky darkness.

* * *

Forester had been more or less on the move since leaving the Seaview Inn behind earlier in the day. Just outside the inn, he'd stopped to speak with one of the City Guard that he'd recalled seeing about the High District a number of times. The man had seemed friendly enough. At least, he was somewhat more friendly than some of the guards that frequented the marketplace. It seemed that he'd also remembered having seen both Forester and Maplewood about town over the past few days. In response to the query, the guard advised that he thought he'd seen Maplewood near the Seaview Inn during the previous afternoon. He thought she was headed down the street toward the south. He hadn't recalled seeing her since that time. Of course, that information was of no use. It only confirmed what was already known.

Before heading elsewhere, Forester decided to go back down to the southern end of the High District. He'd scouted around the general vicinity of Hlaran's house looking for anything that he might have missed during the poor light of the previous evening. He wasn't really sure what he expected to see. As it passed, he found nothing out of the ordinary.

There were few people out on the streets of that part of town that early in the morning. He did encounter a young Redguard woman. She was the housekeeper of the place next door to Hlaran. She didn't seem to know anything that might be helpful.

Leaving the High District, Forester had firstly gone down to the dockside area. He had to wait a short while before that warehouse had opened for business. There were no vessels at dock that morning, but two smaller fishing boats were still in view, heading out from harbour. The sailing rig of a larger vessel caught the morning light out in the distance. It wasn't immediately obvious whether it was coming or going, or just passing by.

Forester had no notable luck down at the dockside warehouse. He'd learned that the Breton man with the distinctive High Rock accent was called Lewin Moorfield. The man had remembered him from a few days before and asked if he'd had any luck finding that Redguard woman he was looking for. Forester had advised the warehouse operator that they were still looking for her and asked whether Maplewood had been in to see him during the previous afternoon. According to Moorfield, he hadn't seen her since they were both in there the other day.

The Breton appeared to be telling the truth, as far as could be determined. The discussion of wagon drivers provided no useful insight. Moorfield couldn't place anyone that matched the description of the man that Dufont had spoken with.

Forester had steered the discussion toward the idea of someone in town going by the name of 'the blacksmith'. The Breton didn't seem to respond in any unusual manner, only admitting that he couldn't think of anyone.

In Moorfield's opinion, if any blacksmith were likely to boast in such a fashion, he'd expect it of Crusan, the smith that ran the operation at the northern end of the marketplace. Still, he'd never heard him say such a thing. Perhaps, 'the best blacksmith in Sentinel', but not 'the blacksmith'.

In response to Forester's prompt, the Breton wasn't aware of any competitor of the arena going by such a name, though he conceded that he didn't know all the names. Several members of both The Desert Rocks and the Bayside Storm were rarely identified by name.

Forester left the warehouse behind. By that time, a few workers had appeared along the docks. He had made a point of speaking with them, learning that a trade vessel was due into the harbour later that morning. None of the dock workers provided anything useful. Only one had recalled having seen Forester with a woman down by the arena a few days earlier.

That shabby tavern down by the dock came into consideration. Forester had wondered if Maplewood might have decided to investigate, since they'd overlooked it when they were last down there. It was one of the few places in the city that they hadn't been to.

The inside of The Dockside Drinker's Club looked just as uninviting as the outside of the building. That was fairly typical of that kind of place. An old Redguard man with a scar across his face tended the bar. Another old Redguard was his only customer. Neither man provided any help. Neither man seemed too interested.

After leaving the dockside area, Forester had been around just about all of Sentinel's districts. It had been more about covering the broadest area than being thorough. He had firstly gone back up to the High District, then through the Temple District.

Considering the vague notion that Maplewood had known that he was there the day before, Forester briefly visited the main temple. No one had seen her. He also checked in at the house of the Vigilants of Stendarr, learning only that they had not yet returned from the north.

After that, Forester retraced his path and had gone through the main marketplace. He had made a point of again visiting Crusan, the smith at the northern end of the plaza. The Redguard blacksmith had been just as irritable as the last time they'd spoken. A little more so at Forester's suggestion that someone might be calling themselves 'the blacksmith'. Of course, he remembered Maplewood, but hadn't seen her since they'd both been in there together.

The beggars of the marketplace had been typically unhelpful. Of course, with the promise of gold coin in the balance, they'd eagerly admitted to knowing of the woman he was talking about. However, none had conceded to seeing Maplewood during the previous evening.

The City Guard of the plaza were seemingly disinterested. Without any immediate trouble at hand, they remained notably unmotivated to shift from that position.

Several other people of the marketplace had also recalled Maplewood, but hadn't seen her on her own that previous afternoon or evening. Forester had quickly stopped in at each tavern, but only long enough to ask about his absent companion.

He'd done the same down at the southern district and the main gates. Aside from a couple of people that mentioned seeing them together the previous day, the responses remained the same.

Forester then headed up through the Foreign Quarter. The sun had passed its apex by that time. It had to be more than an hour past midday. He made his way directly for the Legion house and headed inside.

That same female soldier that he'd spoken with the other day had met him. She offered to fetch her superior. After just a short moment, she'd returned with Captain Broder.

The broad-framed Colovian appeared in his leather Legion armour. He offered his hand in friendly greeting. "Forester, how are you today?"

Forester cleared his throat. "Well, I suppose that I'm well enough, in the circumstances. I was actually hoping that someone here might have seen Maplewood. I'm afraid that she might have gone missing."

Broder raised his eyebrows in surprise. "She hasn't been here. At least, not as far as I know." He glanced to the younger soldier. She shook her head. He returned his gaze to Forester. "Look, why don't you come in? I was just having something to eat."

Forester wasn't really in a mood to eat, but accepted Broder's invitation. He followed the Captain of the garrison into the common room. Only in response to Broder's insistence, Forester had accepted a roll and some tea.

Once they were settled, Forester went on to explain recent events. Of course, that included broad details of the deception that resulted in the journey to Tigonus and the near altercation with the Vigilants of Stendarr. He also related his suspicions of Hlaran and Dufont, indicating their apparent innocence in the matter.

He explained that Maplewood had gone missing some time after visiting the old Dunmer and he'd been unable to learn anything of her movements since that time.

Broder appeared thoughtful. "That is disturbing. For what it's worth, it certainly looks like you might be onto something." He paused. "I do hope she's okay."

Forester nodded grimly. "So do I."

Broder's expression indicated a mix of frustration and apologetic concern. "As you know, I have no jurisdiction outside of the Quarter…"

"Of course." Forester nodded again.

Broder titled his head. "I have just one or two friends in the City Guard. Well, drinking acquaintances, really. I'll get word to them, for what it's worth."

Forester nodded his understanding, then cautiously broached another topic. "Do the Penitus Oculatus have any presence in Sentinel?"

Broder's expression soured a little, but he didn't seem to take offence. "I couldn't say for certain. Nothing obvious. I'd suppose there'd be spectres in the palace district." He paused a moment. "None of my people have any connection with them. At least as far as I know." A vaguely haunted expression came over him as he considered that assertion. He was obviously considering the possibility that one of his people could be a spectre and he might not know.

Forester's expression and gesture conveyed an apology of sorts for bringing it up.

Broder had lamented that those two Guild fighters were still out with his people. He expected that they'd otherwise be free to help. They weren't bound by the same restrictions as the Legion. He still wasn't sure when they'd be back.

The Captain had casually suggested that Forester might take his concerns to the Emperor's representative in the palace district. Although he wasn't hopeful, he imagined that the Imperial Consul might be able to apply pressure to permit a Legion investigation. Since it concerned Fighter's Guild members from the Imperial province, the idea might hold some measure of substance.

Forester agreed to give some consideration to the suggestion. However he advised that he intended to try the Sentinel Arena next. He felt that Maplewood might have been following something that led her there.

Finishing his cooling tea, Forester bid Broder farewell and went on his way.

* * *

Alex and Monika had left her parent's home behind earlier that morning. Elwyn had mentioned that a large delivery was expected at the store that morning. Nikulas had suggested that Roberto might need some help with the larger crates. Since Alex appeared interested, Monika had volunteered their assistance.

As they arrived outside the store, Monika had directed their path down the side street. There were two pushcarts in the laneway next to Northwind Traders. Roberto was already busy with the two delivery workers, unloading the crates. With Alex and Monika's help, they soon made short work of unloading the carts and shifting the shipment into the back area of the store.

Alex remained with Roberto to help with moving the crates about and unpacking some of the product. Monika had gone to the front of the store to speak with her sister.

After Erika had dealt with a few customers and a lull in activity came about, Monika had drawn her sister into a discussion of their father's circumstances.

Monika gained confirmation that Erika was fully aware of his state of health, as was Roberto. She knew that he didn't have much time left, but she really had no idea just how long that might be. She mentioned that Bradon and Elyssa didn't know all the details, but conceded that they'd probably guessed at the truth of the matter.

As far as Erika knew, Edwyn and Francine hadn't told their boys either. They obviously knew that their grandfather was often sick, but probably didn't know he was dying.

Erika had revealed that Edwyn had already made preparations with the temple cemetery for when the time finally came.

Monika's disturbed expression reflected her surprise and mild shock. "That's… that's a bit… a bit…"

"It's practical." Erika suggested.

"It's cold. It's cold and…" Monika couldn't find the word.

"It's practical. Father asked him to do it." Erika shrugged slightly. "He doesn't want to think about it, but he wants to know that it's all sorted… for when the time comes. He doesn't want mother to have to deal with it."

Monika silently accepted the explanation, though not at all comfortable with it.

A customer had arrived in the store, interrupting that particular discussion. Brief variations of that discourse had resumed sporadically in between visitors to the store.

Deep down, Monika had known that it was the reason behind her mother calling her back to Wayrest. She'd remained resistant to actually facing it as fact, as though her refusal of acceptance could somehow hold it at bay.

Around midday, Francine had come in to help with the store. By that time, Roberto and Alex had just about finished out the back. They'd started bringing various items out the front for display. The early part of the afternoon marked an increase in custom. Not everyone that came into the store had been interested in making purchases, but the activity made the place seem quite busy. Before long, Monika had decided it was time to leave.

Monika and Alex had soon returned to the house in the Riverside District. As they arrived, Elwyn was busy in the kitchen area. A rich aroma wafted from the oven. Nikulas had been asleep in his comfortable chair. He'd only stirred as he heard their return.

After blinking a few times, Monika's father mumbled quietly. "Musta fallen asleep."

Monika responded with mild concern. "If you're tired, then you should rest."

Her father waved that off with slight annoyance. His eyes momentarily widened as he took a deep breath. "You smell that? We're in for a treat tonight." Nikulas grinned broadly, looking to Alex. "Ellie's chicken pie sure is something special. Aside from the obvious, I dunno what mix of spices she puts in it. She won't say."

Alex agreed with Nikulas' assessment of the aroma. The two men chatted idly as Monika went off to speak with her mother. As Alex listened to Nikulas recounting a story about the first time that he'd tasted one of those pies, he noted that Monika and Elwyn seemed to be having another disagreement about something. They were speaking too quietly to be heard. It didn't really require much imagination to guess what it was about. It was probably something to do with Nikulas.

By the time they'd all sat down with chicken pie that evening, the tension between Monika and her mother had seemed to ease a little. Nikulas was bright and cheery, commenting on just how good the pie had tasted. His enthusiasm seemed to brighten the room.

Alex had openly agreed that it was probably the best chicken pie that he had ever eaten. Although he didn't say, he silently recalled that the pies his own mother had baked were nothing quite like what Elwyn made. By comparison, they seemed rather plain.

Sitting back with a wine in hand, Nikulas ran with a thought. "Y'know, I sometimes think we coulda done something different from going into the general merchant trade here in Wayrest." He paused to take a sip. "We coulda had one of them fancy dining places over in Cumberland Square. That sure woulda been something."

Elwyn raised her eyebrows. "Oh, you think so? And just who would have been doing all the cooking in such a place?"

Nikulas shrugged. "By now, you woulda had people all trained up for that. Might've even got some of em nearly up to your standards."

Elwyn allowed a slight smile in response. "And just what would you have done at a place like that?"

Nikulas grinned, holding up his wine. "Well, in a place like that, I reckon someone woulda needed to know all about the best wines and the like to offer it to the customers."

Elwyn accept her husband's flight of fancy with a tilt of her head.

Nikulas gazed at the flickering flame of a candle with a distant smile. "Yeah, that woulda been something."

Elwyn finished her wine and rose from her seat to start tidying after the meal. Monika also rose to assist her mother. If Elwyn held any objection, she remained silent.

Nikulas turned to Alex with a mischievous grin. "Y'know, you could probably do something like that back in Cyrodiil. If Monika did something to fancy up that inn at Weye and then maybe you could grow most of your own stuff on that plot of land you own."

"I suppose." Alex responded evenly, not willing to explore the issue too vocally.

Monika could obviously hear the exchange, but said nothing.

"Yeah well, maybe not right away, but maybe one day." Nikulas suggested.

"Maybe." Alex agreed.

Once Monika and her mother had finished tidying, they'd all sat back to talk for a short while. It wasn't that long before Nikulas had nodded off in his comfortable chair. Though it was still relatively early, Nikulas and Elwyn had soon retired for the evening. Monika and Alex did the same shortly afterward.

* * *

After departing the Legion garrison earlier in the afternoon, Forester had left the Foreign Quarter behind, passing through the southern district on his way to the Sentinel Arena at the bottom end of the market district.

As he'd walked, he had again been wrestling with his ongoing frustration over the circumstances that had unfolded. He also struggled with an undercurrent of anger with himself for his own part in it. Of course, it wasn't entirely his fault alone. Maplewood had insisted upon coming along on the search for Taimar of her own volition. She'd also been the one to insist upon splitting up the previous afternoon. He'd tried to dissuade her from that course of action, but he couldn't help but think he should have tried much harder.

Though it wasn't at all a common occurrence, it wasn't the first time he'd lost a comrade on a mission. However, this circumstance was rather different. It wasn't even an official mission for the Guild and Maplewood hadn't been lost in battle. She had simply gone missing due to unknown cause.

There was no way for him to know whether she was actually dead or alive. He certainly hoped that she was still alive, but he also considered that the more time that passed, the less the likelihood of such an outcome.

Arriving at the entrance to the Sentinel Arena, Forester negotiated with that Breton man with the balding head attending the counter. In order to secure full access to the viewing platforms, he'd placed a few modest wagers. He'd also tried to learn whether Maplewood had been there the previous day. The balding Breton claimed that he hadn't recalled seeing her, but conceded that he was away from the counter a few times. He'd suggested that she might have passed through when he was away. The taller Redguard standing guard over the gold chest only shrugged and shook his head in response to the Breton's brief questioning glance.

Forester passed the later part of the afternoon and the evening inside the arena. He had directed passing consideration to observation of the competitors on the sands. More of his attention had been engaged in the effort of striking up conversations with the spectators.

Forester had asked several people about his missing companion, trying to learn whether anyone had seen her either about the arena or elsewhere. Only a few seemed to vaguely know whom it was that he was talking about, but none were helpful. He'd tried to slip 'the blacksmith' into the conversations upon a number of occasions, asking whether one of the competitors of the arena went by that name. No one seemed to know anything.

At one point during the evening, Forester suddenly shook himself. An odd drowsiness had come over him. It would have been the second time that evening that he'd suddenly realised that he was feeling rather strange. At least, he thought it was only the second time. He couldn't quite remember. He had been gazing at the moths fluttering about near a burning torch. He'd barely blinked and the moths had completely disappeared. It seemed as though some time had passed of which he was completely unaware.

Forester hadn't even touched the ale he'd been carrying around with him, so he knew it couldn't have been that. He became more suspicious of the spectators inside the arena. He pondered the possibility of someone in possession of some sort of magical artefact. Though he didn't know any magic that could produce such an effect, he didn't doubt the existence of such a thing. He'd casually wondered whether such a thing might be used to influence the outcome of the competition on the sands. Though he didn't really know what to watch for, he tried to keep his wits about him as he continued his search.

Forester had remained at the Sentinel Arena until part way through the final bout of the evening. He was feeling weary and frustrated as he made his way back up the main street of the marketplace. There were few people out and about on the streets. The noise coming from each of the taverns of the merchant district had briefly drawn his attention, but he'd resigned to returning directly back to the Seaview. He intended to try to speak with Hodge again.

As Forester approached the archway leading into the High District, he spotted a figure shifting from the shadows by the wall. He recognised that sickly looking beggar with a limp and a bandaged arm that he'd seen around previously. That particular beggar had not been around earlier in the day.

Forester had offered the frail beggar a coin and tried to learn whether he'd seen Maplewood. The old man seemed to remember her, but claimed he hadn't seen her for a couple of days.

Forester had again tried to raise the issue of the 'the blacksmith' with the man. Since no one else was around, he'd thought that he might be more talkative with the promise of further coin in the offering.

The beggar had reacted with wild-eyed fear. "Don't know nuthin'. Ain't said nuthin'. Ain't… ain't…" He slowly collapsed, struggling for breath and clutching at his chest.

Forester responded quickly, easing the beggar down to ground. He cast healing spells over him. Three castings were required before he observed some effect.

The Beggar muttered softly. "Can't… can't take it with ya…" The beggar coughed out some choking sounds and sputtered. "Ah… ah… ah… ba…"

He pulled Forester in closer and whispered in his ear. He wasn't sure what he was trying to say. It could have been a name. It could have been gibberish. The beggar seemed to slip away again. He seemed only just barely alive. Forester cast another healing spell over him, before bundling him up in his arms.

"Stop right there. What are you up to?" It was one of the City Guard.

Forester turned about with the beggar in his arms. "This old beggar… he collapsed. I think he might be dying."

The City Guard hesitated just briefly, looking at the old beggar. It wasn't immediately obvious whether he believed Forester or just didn't really care that much. "He's that one. You'd best get him over to the temple healers."

Forester nodded sharply. "That's just what I was thinking."

"Best hurry along, then."

Forester turned toward the proper direction and made off for the temple district with the old beggar in his arms. Despite the burden he carried, he'd made it to the temple fairly quickly.

As he waited for the healers to come out, Forester cast another healing spell over the beggar. It had been difficult to tell what difference it made. The beggar had not stirred at all, not since he'd last tried to speak. He was still breathing, but seemed to hold on by but the barest thread to the world of the living.

The temple healers had soon taken over and appeared to try their best. However before too long, the old beggar had faded and slipped away. As they'd suggested, the man's condition was far too poorly for their efforts to have an effect.

Forester had hoped that they might have been able to do more, but he understood well enough. The death of a harmless old man was a tragedy in itself. Granted, that old beggar could have passed on at any time, but Forester was still feeling somewhat responsible.

Added to that, Forester had been hoping that the old beggar could have told him something more. Despite his somewhat addled state, it certainly seemed that he actually did know something directly related to Forester's investigations. Whatever it might have been, the old man wasn't willing to part with it until his dying words. Even then, it made little sense.

Forester was feeling even more frustrated and weary than before as he departed the temple and headed back to the Seaview Inn.

~O~


	16. Chapter 16

The Hammer and the Anvil: An Elder Scrolls Novel

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 16

Turdas the 18th of First Seed 4E49

Though it was still quite early, Malcolm Forester had slept perhaps a little later than he'd really intended. Even so, he wasn't feeling well rested at all. His concern over the current state of things saw to that.

After tending to immediate matters, then dressing in his mithril armour, Forester had sat down in his rented room for a lengthy moment to gather his troubled thoughts.

Despite the efforts of the previous day, he'd made no notable headway in his investigations to learn of Maplewood's whereabouts, not to mention that of his original search for Taimar. There was little doubt in his mind that both disappearances were directly related.

By now, he was just about convinced of the existence of 'the blacksmith'. Whoever that mysterious figure might be, referred to only in hushed tones or denied altogether, seemed key to what was going on in Sentinel.

The search for Taimar had really just led around in circles. Certain things seemed strange enough to begin with. However, it seemed to Forester that circumstances had changed once they'd started asking around about 'the blacksmith'. He felt certain that it precipitated the deception that led them into that ambush near Tigonus.

An odd thought occurred to him. He wondered whether the intent was for those Vigilants of Stendarr to eliminate Maplewood and himself, or whether the opposite was actually expected. He supposed that it was quite possible that it didn't matter to the instigators, which of them had walked away from it. Perhaps, both had come to be perceived as threats to the secrecy of current activities.

Another unpredictable factor came in the form of what he had noticed the previous evening at the Sentinel Arena. He remained unsettled over that momentary loss of awareness during the competitions. Although he couldn't actually recall, he could not help but wonder how many times it might have happened before. He had no way of knowing. Whether that mystery was directly related to everything else or something else entirely, was just another thing he could not yet determine. At least, not yet.

The matter of that sickly beggar that he'd spoken with remained fresh in his mind. He still harboured some regret that his questions had hastened the old man's demise. More than that, it did seem that the beggar actually knew something of relevant importance.

Forester tried to make some sense of what the beggar whispered in his ear. He thought it had sounded something like 'Binnem' or maybe 'Abin M'. That didn't sound right. Abin sounded like a Redguard name, but most Redguard didn't have family names. Perhaps it was 'Abinem'. That sounded more like a Redguard name, though not one he'd recalled hearing before.

He tried to remember the names of each of the blacksmiths he'd spoken with in Sentinel. Crusan ran that store at the northern end of the merchant district. The man at the other end was called Wallis or something like that. That younger Redguard down by the main city gates had a name that started with an 'L'. It might have been Londar or something that sounded very much like that.

None of those names sounded remotely like 'Abinem'. Still, he considered that it could just be another false name or some such. He also supposed that what the beggar had been trying to tell him may not have been the actual name of the mysterious blacksmith, but someone else connected to that figure. The more disturbing possibility was that it had just been the gibberish of a dying man and his passing had served no purpose at all.

Forester roused himself from his thoughts. He intended to head downstairs and talk to Hodge, if he was available. By the time that he'd returned to the Seaview the previous evening, Tallie had already gone home, leaving Hodge to run the place by himself. The tavern had still been rather busy and there hadn't been much opportunity for more than the briefest of conversations.

As Forester headed out of his room and downstairs, he'd also been considering the merits of Captain Broder's suggestion to take his concerns to the Imperial Consul in the Palace District. If nothing else, he supposed it certainly couldn't hurt. It might even attract the right kind of attention. He casually wondered whether attracting the wrong kind of attention might serve the circumstances even better.

* * *

Alex had slept just a little later than the past few mornings, but he was still awake before Monika. He'd quietly slipped out from beneath the covers and got up. After visiting the bathroom, he returned to dress properly. Monika had woken in his absence, but she was still in bed, contemplating actually getting up.

Alex spoke gently. "Sorry, I did not mean to wake you."

"S'awright. Should get up anyway." Monika rubbed her eyelids.

Alex continued to dress as Monika tried to muster the will to rise. By the time that he was looking to pull on his boots, she was up and rummaging through her clothing. She quickly threw on a shirt and bundled her trousers under her arm as she headed for the door.

"Just, wait up." Monika mumbled, as she passed by. "I'll be back in a moment."

Alex waited patiently in a chair for her return from the bathroom. Once Monika had come back, she found her boots and her comb and they soon headed on downstairs.

It seemed unusually quiet downstairs. It was more common to hear Monika's mother making noises in the kitchen area at that time of morning. They found Elwyn sitting quietly at the table by the kitchen area. She was staring blankly at the empty potion flask in her hand. She hadn't even noticed that Monika and Alex were there.

Monika spoke up. "Where's father?"

It took a moment for her mother to respond with weary voice. "Outside. Out in the garden."

Alex tried to look out the window to spot Nikulas, but couldn't see him.

Monika looked at her mother oddly. "Is he okay?"

Elwyn's shoulders sagged slightly as she released a silent sigh. "He says he is." Her tone indicated she thought otherwise.

Monika caught Alex's eye. She didn't say anything, but he could sense something odd in her expression. He took Elwyn's weary posture as another cue.

Alex offered a suggestion. "Perhaps, I should go outside and check on him?"

"Yeah." Monika agreed distractedly.

Elwyn remained quiet.

Alex headed for the back door to find Nikulas. He had expected to find him somewhere in the vegetable patch. Instead, Nikulas was sitting quietly on an old crate by the back of the house, leaning against the eastern wall and soaking up the morning sunlight.

"Nice morning." Nikulas commented, acknowledging Alex's approach.

"Yes, it is." Alex agreed.

The eastern sky was mostly clear. There were just a few light clouds off toward the north, nothing threatening. The birds seemed fairly vocal that morning, another indication that the spring was well under way.

Nikulas closed his eyes, bathing in the warming rays from the sun. "They send you out to check up on me?"

"Uh, not exactly."

Nikulas grinned. "Nothin' to worry about." He paused a moment. "I'm just sitting back and takin' in the morning sun."

Alex sat down on the crate next to him.

Nikulas opened his eyes, but kept his gaze directed toward the east. "Yep, sure is a nice morning." His grin reflected his general mood.

Back inside the house, Monika had tried to encourage her mother to speak of what was troubling her. She appeared resistant to discussing it. Instead, Elwyn had risen from her seat and returned to the main kitchen. She busied herself with continuing to prepare some food.

Monika continued to press her mother until she provoked a response.

Elwyn finally released a sigh and stopped what she was doing. "Your father was sick again last night."

"How… how sick?"

Elwyn caught her daughter's eyes just briefly, before looking away. "Used up the last of the special potion we have." She glanced toward the empty flask on the table.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Monika asked.

Her mother shook her head slightly. "He's better now."

Monika didn't feel convinced. "Should we be taking him back to the temple healers?"

Elwyn returned to preparing the food. "He says that he's feeling okay now." She paused. "Besides, he won't go over there until… until he has no choice in the matter."

Monika wasn't sure what to say.

Her mother continued. "I need to go get some more potion. Since it's all used up."

"Alex and I can go do that." Monika suggested.

Elwyn nodded her assent. "I can get you the instructions for the right kind of mixture."

"We'll go get it this morning." Monika affirmed.

Her mother's silent expression indicated her agreement.

A brief silence had passed. The food was just about ready.

Elwyn soon nodded toward the back door. "Why don't you see if you get them to come back in?"

Monika headed off in that direction to fetch the men.

* * *

Forester had spoken at length with Hodge earlier that morning in the tavern of the Seaview Inn. It wasn't so much that Hodge had a great deal to offer, aside from a morning meal and a friendly ear. Nonetheless, the conversation had helped him to consider his perspective upon certain matters.

Responding to Forester's musings, Hodge had agreed that 'Abinem' sounded like a Redguard name. However, he was unable to recall ever having heard of anyone by that name in the city.

Hodge seemed uncomfortably intrigued over Forester's description of his strange experiences at the Sentinel Arena. Conceding that he didn't really know much about magic, Hodge offered a few comments. In his experience, aside from temple healers, the Redguard didn't usually go in for magic of any kind. He was more inclined to think that a Breton or a Dunmer would be more likely to be involved in that kind of thing. Forester thought much the same.

Even in the absence of solid leads to pursue, Forester felt he would just need to continue searching the city until something gave way. He was hoping that if he kept at it, something or someone would break.

Before leaving Hodge, Forester indicated he was going to follow Captain Broder's suggestion to visit the Imperial Consul in the Palace district. He didn't know that it would do any good, but if there was any chance of provoking an official investigation, then it might improve the odds of finding Maplewood before it was too late. He was still hoping that it wasn't too late.

Leaving the inn behind, Forester made his way up through the High District toward the central district of the city. Passing through the archway that led toward the palace of Sentinel, he'd briefly marvelled at the open parkland that surrounded the structure at the centre of the city. Up until then, he'd passed all of his time in Sentinel moving around the outside of those walls that separated the palace area from the rest of the city.

Of course, the building immediately ahead was rather large and elaborate, in a fashion suited to serve as the ruling seat of Hammerfell. The main part of the building featured a broad dome shaped structure at the top. That was the first clear view of it that he'd gained. It was quite a sizeable building, but wasn't quite as tall as those towers that surrounded the perimeter of the main structure. He was briefly reminded of Alex as he glanced at the tops of those towers. Those bulbous shapes at the top did actually resemble giant onions.

Just outside the entrance to the palace, Forester paused to speak with one of the guards. He'd identified himself as Fighter's Guild and then asked for directions to the Imperial Consulate Office.

Just inside the main palace building, he needed to repeat that process with the guards stationed near the internal doors. One of the palace guards escorted him through the broad open area of the outer palace, then down a side corridor off to the right. The guard guided him to a room with bench seats long the wall, instructing him to wait there as he disappeared briefly through another door. The palace guard returned after a few moments and advised him to remain in the waiting area until he was attended.

Forester had waited there for the better part of an hour before someone finally came out to see him. By that time, he was beginning to grow rather weary of the lengthy delay. A slim Redguard man had finally emerged from the door and introduced himself in a courteous fashion.

"Good day to you. I am Ramus, assistant to Tertius Cipius."

"Malcolm Forester, Fighter's Guild." He assumed that Cipius must be the Consul. In response to Ramus' questioning gaze, Forester provided his documentation.

"Yes, this seems in order." Ramus handed back the papers. "How may the Imperial Consulate Office be of assistance?"

Forester cleared his throat. "Well, I was hoping to speak with the Imperial Consul."

"Tertius Cipius is a busy man. May I ask the nature of your business?"

Forester understood that he'd need to get past the assistant to get to the Consul. "Well, it's rather complicated."

Ramus listened intently as Forester went on to briefly outline his concerns. He'd spoken of the disappearance of Fighter's Guild members in Sentinel, one a few weeks earlier and another only days before. He'd also indicated that other citizens of the city seemed to have gone missing recently and that the Vigilants of Stendarr had also taken an interest. He explained that since his comrades were Imperial citizens from the Imperial Province, he felt it should be of concern to the Emperor's representative in Sentinel.

Ramus had been nodding carefully in response to Forester's statements, evidently taking measure of it all. After a pause, he told him to wait there again, then disappeared back through the door he'd arrived from.

After the passage of another prolonged delay, Ramus had finally returned, advising him that the Imperial Consul had agreed to meet with him.

Ramus led Forester through an outer office directly to the office of Tertius Cipius. He didn't remain after delivering him to the Consul's office.

A Nibenese man of mild stature rose from behind his large desk. He seemed of a similar age to Forester. His dark hair parted to make way for a sizeable bald patch upon the top of his head. His expression was difficult to read, but he seemed as though he might have been somewhat annoyed at the unexpected interruption to his regular duties.

Tertius Cipius had introduced himself in an official tone. He invited Forester to explain his concerns, though he didn't sound particularly enthusiastic.

Forester proceeded to explain himself, providing far more detail than he had previously offered the assistant. Cipius appeared to listen intently, but with a poorly disguised measure of ambivalence.

Forester had concluded by suggesting that the matter might be worthy of official investigation. Cipius seemed only somewhat convinced. In his estimation, there wasn't enough tangible evidence to warrant Imperial involvement. He'd indicated that he would provide an official report recommending that the City Guard and the Order of the Candle should be alerted to the circumstances. Understanding that Captain Broder was already informed, he would ensure that he was advised to remain upon alert, within the limits of Legion jurisdiction in that city. Cipius indicated that nothing more could be done without more substantial evidence of a presentable threat.

Forester had departed the Imperial Consul with an appropriate sense of frustration and disappointment. On the one hand, he hadn't really expected much, but he had still been hoping for something different. With no other option at hand, he planned to head back to the streets of Sentinel to continue his investigations on his own.

* * *

Monika and Alex had left the house in the Riverside District of Wayrest earlier that morning. Before they departed, Elwyn had provided Monika with some gold and a note indicating the specific mixture of medicine required for Nikulas.

On their way across town, they'd briefly stopped in at Northwind Traders to speak with Erika and Roberto. Afterward, they'd continued onward to the Temple District of Wayrest, visiting the Mages Guild building to acquire the potions for Monika's father.

They had needed to wait there for a short while. What they were after was a slight variation upon the regular potions on offer. Once the potions were prepared, payment was exchanged and they started back for the Riverside house.

On their way back from the western side of town, their attention had been drawn toward a noisy ruckus in the Cumberland Square district. Several guards of the City Watch had converged upon a rough looking Orsimer and had managed to physically restrain him. The male Orsimer had been bound with rope at the hands and feet. There were six guards struggling to carry him off. Monika had briefly wondered whether Bradon was one of them.

Monika asked a passer by if he knew what was going on.

The older Breton man shook his head in a disapproving manner. "They're dragging off some Orc troublemaker. He was going off about Orsinium." He shook his head again.

"Was anyone hurt?" Monika looked up the street as the guards carried off the Orc.

"Don't think so. Mostly just a lot noise. He was yelling at another Orc that ran off. He was shouting Uzgar, or something like that. I think it might have been his name." The Breton continued on his way.

Alex was still looking up the street and toward the mountains off in the distance. "I thought that the city of Orsinium was in those mountains to the north."

Monika wrinkled her nose. "Uh, yeah. Not exactly. Not now, anyway."

Alex's expression indicated his confusion.

"Didn't my father tell you all about that? About what happened after Titus Mede stepped up?"

Alex shook his head slightly. "He only mentioned that Wayrest, Orsinium, Daggerfall and Sentinel might have been looking to install a Chancellor like Ocato. Well, until the Emperor came along, that is. Also that he thought that it looked like war might have been coming to Wayrest around that time."

Monika rolled her eyes, then nodded. "Yeah well, it nearly did. That was just after the Emperor took the Imperial throne, while he was still pulling Cyrodiil back together." Monika paused to indicate the street ahead, then started walking again. Alex fell into step.

Monika resumed. "Back then, the King of Daggerfall had probably made the most noise. Orsinium had made the most noise opposing his plans. From what I heard, once all those talks became pointless, Daggerfall had turned on Orsinium. They were probably looking for an opportunity to get rid of the Orcs for good." She paused, as they shifted to avoid a butcher's pushcart loaded with fresh carcasses. "Daggerfall tried to drag Wayrest into it, but the Queen remained resistant. Tried to stay neutral in the dispute. Daggerfall managed to get Sentinel into it, but only with a lot of gold. Together, they sacked Orsinium."

Alex furrowed his brow. "So, Orsinium… is gone?" He seemed more confused.

"The old city is just ruins, but there's still plenty of Orcs in the mountains."

"So, what happened?"

"After taking down the main city, the campaign didn't last all that long. Once the Emperor had started coming into Hammerfell to reassert Imperial rule, the Redguard pulled out of Daggerfall's squabble with the Orcs."

"I had heard that Hammerfell tried to resist the Emperor at first."

"Yeah, tried. There was a Redguard general… General Takar, I think? Apparently, he was so impressed by the fighting Emperor that he ceased hostilities and then somehow convinced the ruler of Sentinel that Mede was fit to rule the Empire. I heard he ended up as a general in the Imperial Legion."

"So, what happened with Orsinium?" Alex was still trying to make sense of it.

"Well, the city's gone, but there's a whole bunch of those Orc strongholds all through the Wrothgarian Mountains. That's what passes for Orsinium now. There's sposed to be others further up north and into Skyrim, but from what I hear, they're not really part of Orsinium."

"I thought your father said that Wayrest had still had good relations with Orsinium."

"Yeah well, the Queen patched things up afterward. Even though Wayrest didn't defend Orsinium, it didn't take part in attacking it. The Orcs accepted that it would have been an insult to presume that they were unable to defend themselves. Also, it was Wayrest that convinced the Emperor that Orsinium should remain as a part of High Rock, such as it is."

Alex had quietly digested that information as they continued walking back to the house. He had heard about Orcs living in tribal villages somewhere in The Reach region of Skyrim. It seemed to make a little more sense in light of those details.

Though she said nothing, Monika was just thinking that the name of Karl's father was something similar to what that Orc had been shouting in the square. Something like Uzgard or Uzgark. She couldn't quite remember. Not that it mattered. Karl's father had passed long ago and as far as he knew, he had no other living family. She set that idle thought aside. The matter of getting those potions back to the house was the more immediate concern.

* * *

Forester had passed the greater portion of the day continuing his fruitless search of Sentinel for any information that might help him find Maplewood, Taimar, or even her brother. Of course, he'd also pursued the notion that somebody might be provoked into responding to mention of someone known as 'the blacksmith', not that he was having much luck with that.

It was almost dark by the time that he found himself leaving the tavern down near the Sentinel Arena, the establishment known as Ramil's Place. He'd considered that he seemed to have spent more time in that place than he'd thought, though he did speak with quite a few people in there. He had learned that two trading vessels had arrived at port earlier that day. That accounted for some of the increased foot traffic he had noted in the market district that afternoon. It also meant that the taverns of the city would be a little more active than usual.

Many of the stores of the main marketplace were starting to close up by that time. He had already visited several of those places during the afternoon, not that it did him any good. A few local shopkeepers seemed to show signs of some irritation in response to his return visits to ask further questions. Possibly more so, because he wasn't actually buying anything.

Forester headed up the street toward the Ra Gada Plaza Inn. He expected that it would be rather busy in there and optimistically hoped it would be worth his time.

He soon learned that it was quite busy in that tavern. There was also a much broader mix of patrons than usual. Normally, local Redguard dominated that place. A few rowdy Nords and a couple of Argonians stood out among the locals that evening. That seemed to support what he'd heard about there being two trading vessels at port.

Despite all the activity in the tavern, Forester still had little luck. Of course, the foreign sailors were no more than noisy distraction. The local patrons of that establishment were not terribly accommodating at the best of times. Even less so, in the presence of those others intruding upon their space. Only the barkeep seemed happy, since he was taking so much extra coin.

There was one other person in the tavern that seemed slightly out of place. Forester had noticed a man dressed in monk's robes sitting at a small table on his own. He was fair-skinned, but since he kept his hood up, it wasn't immediately obvious whether he was Imperial, Nord or Breton. At a guess, the man was probably Imperial from his size. He didn't look like anyone from the temple or any of the Vigilants of Stendarr that he had seen. Aside from the fact that Forester was paying fair attention to most of the other patrons of the tavern, he gained the impression that the robed man was actually watching him in much the same fashion.

Without trying to appear terribly obvious, Forester had casually made his way toward the robed stranger, speaking to a few other patrons along the way. He tried to make it seem that he had just noticed the man.

"Drinking alone?" Forester tried to sound casual and friendly.

The robed man responded in a low voice. "I expect that you mean to change that." He spoke with an Imperial accent and just a touch of sarcasm.

Forester grinned. "A fellow Imperial? Malcolm Forester, Fighter's Guild." He shifted his ale to his left hand and extended his right.

The hooded man kept his hands by the table. "Yes, I know. Sit down."

Forester was a little surprised. He sat down with his ale. "I'm sorry, do I know you? I can't quite place…"

"No, but I know you." He spoke quietly, almost too softly to be heard over the din.

Forester raised his eyebrows. He had silently noted that the man hadn't volunteered his name. "May I ask, how is it that you know me?"

The stranger leaned forward slightly, keeping his voice low. "I understand that two other Fighter's Guild members have gone missing in this city."

Forester had leaned in also, the robed man's posture and tone served to draw him in closer. "Well, yes. I have been looking for them. Both are good friends of mine." He paused to search the other man's eyes. "What do you know about that?"

The robed man took a small sip from his mug. "No more than you. Not yet anyway."

That response only served to raise Forester's suspicions further. "Who are you and just what is your interest?"

The hooded man allowed a moment to pass before responding. "You don't need to know that. Only that I serve the Empire."

"I see." Forester made the reasonable assumption that the Imperial man was probably an agent of the Penitus Oculatus. He certainly seemed the type. "So, are you trying to warn me to cease my investigations?

"No, not at all."

Forester stared at the hooded man. From what he could see of his face, he'd decided that he was probably more Colovian than Nibenese. He had dark coloured eyes, but his features were not terribly distinctive. Back in Cyrodiil, he wouldn't have stood out at all. After a lengthy pause, Forester spoke again. "What is it you want?"

"I am aware of your previous dealings with a Chief Inspector, among other certain things. I want you to tell me everything that you know, including anything you might not have mentioned to the Imperial Consul."

All of that served to convince Forester that he was most certainly Penitus Oculatus. It was the only logical way for him to know of those things. Forester casually glanced about the tavern. "Where do you want to go?"

"Right here is fine. Just keep your voice low."

Forester released a sigh. "Very well."

After a moment to collect his thoughts, Forester went on to provide a summary of the details, as he understood them. That began with Taimar's original search for her absent brother, leading on to her subsequent disappearance in Sentinel and his own search in the company of Maplewood.

In due course, he detailed the incident involving the Vigilants of Stendarr and his subsequent investigation of Hlaran and Dufont, neither of which seemed to be knowingly involved in what had transpired. Since Maplewood's disappearance, he'd continued his efforts to locate his missing comrades, but with little luck at all.

As he'd related, he held a firm suspicion of the existence of some sort of secret society or the like in the city. Although most citizens seemed genuinely unaware of such a thing, Forester firmly suspected that at least some of them were actively acting to conceal what they did know.

He also mentioned that he'd repeatedly heard subtle mention of someone known as 'the blacksmith', but direct questions produced no answers. Forester held the impression that some people didn't even seem to recall that they'd used the phrase. The only person that seemed willing to part with anything was a crazed old beggar. Even then, his dying words made very little sense. He shared what he believed the beggar had been trying to say, but he couldn't be certain of it or what it meant.

Forester had also tried to explain his suspicions of something strange at the arena. It was difficult to properly convey. Nonetheless, he tried to make it sound like more than just his imagination. He believed it was some sort of magical influence, though he didn't yet know enough to properly define it. Even though he wasn't necessarily convinced that it was directly related to the disappearances, he wasn't prepared to rule it out.

The Penitus Oculatus agent had listened to all that Forester had to tell him. He had asked a few further questions to clarify certain points. In response to Forester's prompt, the agent had encouraged him continue his search for his comrades, advising him that he would be conducting investigations of his own.

Before preparing to leave, the agent had suggested that he had just two other important points to make. He'd advised Forester that he knew that he was staying at the Seaview Inn and that he should continue to do so. If reason for any further contact arose, the agent would find him there.

Secondly, he had instructed Forester to make no mention of that meeting to anyone else in the city. Only if absolutely necessary, he could leave a message at Imperial Consulate indicating that the assassin known as the 'Green Hand' had been sighted in Sentinel. Such a message would get back to him.

The robed agent rose from his seat and quickly departed the tavern. Forester waited there for a short while before deciding to do the same. After yet another long day of seemingly fruitless investigation, he'd decided to return to the Seaview Inn.

That meeting with the Penitus Oculatus man had left him with mixed thoughts. It didn't seem to bring him any closer to finding Rena or Taimar. At least, not yet. He supposed that even though he wasn't receiving any direct assistance, an investigation conducted by spectres might produce a result that served the same purpose.

Unless he came across a more talkative beggar on his way or some such, Forester resigned himself to heading back to the Seaview for an early night, followed by another day of trying to find some clue that would lead to finding Maplewood or Taimar.

* * *

Fredas the 19th of First Seed 4E49

"Forester. Forester."

A distant voice was calling his name. He felt a hand shaking him by the shoulder.

"Forester, wake up."

He realised that he wasn't dreaming. Someone was in his room. "Wha-what?" Forester tried to focus his eyes in the dim light. It was obviously several hours before the dawn.

"Forester. You need to wake up." It was Rena's voice.

"Rena? Where've you been?"

"Long story. I need you to get up and get dressed."

Forester reached out with an extended finger and formed a tiny flame, using it to light the candle by his bed. It was an insignificant spell, requiring no preparation at all. He could then see that Rena was wearing a dark hooded cloak over her armour. Despite her period of absence, she showed no obvious sign of being worse for wear.

Forester sat up, but he still hadn't risen from the bed. "I've been looking everywhere for more than two days."

"Not everywhere." Rena countered.

Forester cleared his throat. "Well, no. Apparently not."

Rena's tone reflected some urgency. "Look, I've found Taimar, but we need to go right away."

"Taimar?" Forester was both surprised and delighted. He was wondering how she'd managed to do it.

"Yes, I know where she is. Get up." Rena's voice continued to convey urgency.

Forester still hadn't moved. "But…"

Rena rolled her eyes. "No time for that. We need to move right now."

Forester nodded wearily and started to rise. Rena turned away as he got up and quickly dressed in his mithril armour.

"So, where are we going?" Forester queried, fixing his weapons to his belt.

"Down near the back of the arena."

"I thought that place was somehow involved."

"Come on. We need move quickly. While it's still dark."

Forester joined her as she headed for the door. They quickly made their way downstairs. Forester had wanted to leave word for Hodge, but Rena insisted there was no time for that. If they were going to get to Taimar, they needed to act right away.

Under Rena's guidance, they'd headed directly for the main marketplace and then down the street toward the arena. Aside from a bored guard sleeping on the job near the fountain in the Ra Gada Plaza, there was nobody else about on the streets. That was hardly surprising, it had to be nearly three hours before the dawn.

Rena paused just a short distance from the arena and turned to Forester. She kept her voice low. "Down here." She indicated the narrow alleyway between Ramil's Place and the wall of the Sentinel Arena.

"What's down there?" Forester whispered.

"There's a concealed passage. Keep your blades ready and your eyes open."

Forester nodded silently, shifting his hands to his blades.

Rena led the way down the dark alleyway until they reached some old crates and barrels by the stone wall. She quietly shifted an old barrel and a wooden door leaning against the wall, revealing a rather short door in the wall of the building that housed the Sentinel Arena.

Rena had turned to Forester again, drawing her sword and shield from beneath her cloak. "Here's where we get in. I left it unlocked. Should be no trouble at this end, but stay sharp."

Forester nodded. "Of course."

Rena pointed to the door with her sword. "After you. The door swings inward. Watch your head on the way in. It's pretty low."

Forester drew his sword and reached for the door with his free hand. As he took hold of the handle, he felt a sharp blow to the back of his head and fell forward into the dark doorway. As he struggled to recover, he felt a second strike.

Though he was only barely aware of much of anything, Forester could hear quiet voices in the dark.

"He is not dead, is he?" It was a male voice. It sounded like a local Redguard.

"He's tougher than that. Just make sure you get that onto him." The second voice was female. He thought it sounded like Rena.

Forester's senses were assaulted by a foul smelling odour as a damp cloth was pressed over his mouth and nose. He tried to struggle, but something was preventing him from moving. As his awareness faded, Forester had a passing thought. He was thinking that he was really missing his old mithril helmet that he lost months ago.

* * *

The morning had come to Wayrest. Alex had heard some morning birds outside as he stirred. He had slept in just a little later again, though it was still relatively early. Monika had also woken as he got up from the bed.

"Time's it?" Monika slurred.

Alex peered out through the window. "After seven, I think."

Monika stifled a yawn and started to get up. She'd had enough of sleeping late and intended to be up and about and doing something.

Aside from tiring easily, her father had seemed well enough the previous afternoon and early evening. Still, she was worried that he might have been sick again during the night. She hadn't heard anything during the evening, but then she hadn't heard the night before either.

Alex and Monika took turns in the bathroom before dressing properly and heading downstairs. It was quiet downstairs again that morning.

Approaching the kitchen area, they found Elwyn sitting quietly at the table again. It seemed a repeat of the previous morning. She was staring blankly at an empty potion flask in her hand. It took a moment for her to notice that Monika and Alex were there.

Monika spoke up. "Where's father? Outside again."

Her mother looked up briefly with a blank expression. "No, not outside."

"Isn't he up yet?" Monika was a little concerned. He was always up early.

"No." Elwyn looked back down at the empty flask. "He's gone."

"Gone… where?"

"Just gone. Last night. He… it was his time." Elwyn continued to stare at the flask.

"No." Monika whispered.

Alex reached out to steady Monika. She seemed to waver on her feet. He pulled out a chair out and moved it behind her, easing her down onto it.

Feeling numbed, Monika reached across the table to take her mother's hand. Words eluded her.

Elwyn avoided looking directly at her daughter, speaking quietly. "He… he wouldn't have suffered at all. He just quietly slipped away." She released a soft sigh.

Monika shuddered a little. "What will we do now?"

Alex had remained quiet up until then. "I know what needs to be done. I should go see Roberto and he will speak to Edwyn. They have made preparations."

No one said anything in response.

Alex wasn't sure if he should stay or go. "Should I…?"

Elwyn looked to Alex briefly. "Yes, that would be good. We'll be fine."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." After another quick glance toward Monika and her mother, Alex turned and headed off for the store. It was likely to be a long and difficult day.

~O~


	17. Chapter 17

The Hammer and the Anvil: An Elder Scrolls Novel

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 17

Loredas the 20th of First Seed 4E49

It was probably early morning as Malcolm Forester awoke on the straw that covered the floor of the small cell. His mind seemed battered and somewhat addled. He didn't really have much idea exactly what time it was. He'd only guessed that it must be early in the morning, because it was so quiet and it seemed rather cool. Still, he supposed that either of those things might have been misleading. He might have just been moved to somewhere quieter and cooler than where they'd kept him during the previous day. He held no recollection of exactly how he'd come to be in that cell or how long he'd been there.

The lump at the back of his head seemed to hurt a little less. At least, that was something to be grateful for. Still, he expected that would have been only due to the passage of time. To the best of his knowledge, he'd not received anything more than the most rudimentary treatment for his mild injuries. Though they seemed to want him alive, he imagined that they didn't want him feeling too comfortable. At least, not until he was broken by his captor.

Although he was still wearing his armour, his boots had been taken. He could feel the cold iron of the manacles about his ankles. As he'd suspected, he soon learned that the chains attached to those manacles led back to the stone wall. The length of chain was just short enough to keep him from getting too close to the door of the cell. Apparently, his captors had felt no need to keep his hands bound at that time. At the least, that was a mild improvement upon the previous day.

Forester rubbed the bristles upon the sides of his face with some irritation. He might have trimmed his beard the previous morning, if his place in the world had not been turned completely upside down beforehand. He set that pointless thought aside. That really should have been the least of his immediate concerns.

Only the flicker of indirect light reached into his cell. A burning torch was mounted upon a wall in the corridor outside, just a few paces along to the left. A subtle glow emanated from the coals burning beneath the pungent smelling cauldron set just outside the cell. Aside from the straw on the floor and his chains, he could see just two other items in the cell with him. One was a water flask; the other was a bucket in the back corner.

Forester was appropriately suspicious of the water. He tried to determine if it was just water and not something else, but it was difficult to tell from just sniffing it. His sense of smell had been well compromised by the odour of the vapours wafting from that cauldron outside the cell.

From his observations of the previous day, he'd already known precisely what that vapour was for. Whatever it was in the cauldron, its effects seemed to counter his ability to cast spells. Though he knew of spells and poisons that existed to counter magic, he didn't know exactly what was being used in that cauldron. Either way, it seemed to work exactly as intended. Nevertheless, he'd taken another moment to test that assumption before accepting that he was still unable to cast any type of spell.

Surrendering to his thirst, Forester had cautiously taken some water. Though he couldn't taste anything in it, he didn't take that with any certainty.

It seemed that no one was directly watching him at that time. They must have been quite confident that he had no chance of escape. He found that just a little annoying. Perhaps more so because it certainly seemed a fair assessment.

After using the bucket for its intended purpose, Forester sat back down to consider his circumstances. His memory of the past day still seemed rather fragmented. Nonetheless, he tried to piece it back together as best he could.

Forester had recalled Maplewood rousing him from his slumber during the early hours of Fredas. Upon reflection, he'd considered that he'd been far too accepting of her unexpected reappearance and the news that she'd found Taimar. Aside from her insistence upon the great urgency to act immediately, she'd seemed perfectly sincere. He thought that perhaps he might have been more wary if he hadn't just woken up after far too little sleep.

Nevertheless, none of that really mattered by that stage. He had rather foolishly allowed himself to be blindly led into the trap. Just how all of that had been arranged, only became somewhat evident well after the fact.

Forester remembered waking at some time during the previous day. At the least, he believed it was later that same day. He wasn't really certain of how much time had passed since he had been struck down and drugged.

He had found himself bound and tied to a wooden beam, held in a seated position upon the stone floor. Though he'd woken with a smelly bag over his head, he could the distant noise of arena spectators nearby. That told him two things. He suspected that he was probably being held either beneath the arena or somewhere very nearby. It also told him that it was some time after ten in the morning and at least, before nine in the evening.

Since his mouth had been firmly gagged, Forester had tried to summon a very simple spell. It just a very basic healing spell, the kind that required no verbal concentration. He had been somewhat surprised when nothing happened.

That's when he first heard that voice. "You can go now." The accent sounded similar to other local Redguard, but not quite the same.

Forester then heard the sounds of footsteps moving away behind him. A door was opened and closed somewhere in that direction. He then heard footfalls ahead as someone approached him. After a short pause, he felt the cloth bag being removed from his head. He blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the lighting. A Redguard man crouched in front of him. He appeared a little younger than Forester. At a glance, he seemed rather unremarkable.

The Redguard sized him up with a confident grin. "So then, you are Malcolm Forester." It was the same voice that spoke just a moment before.

Obviously, Forester was unable to verbally respond.

The Redguard continued to grin. "Your friend speaks very highly of you. I do hope that we will become good friends, once we move past any difficulties." He reached out to shift the gag from Forester's mouth.

Forester worked his stiff jaw, noting the dryness of his mouth and throat.

The Redguard looked toward a smoking cauldron positioned just nearby. He took a moment to stir the content, causing the smoke and steam to billow. "No need to trying summoning magic. You should find that those vapours will keep that from working for you."

Forester studied the Redguard briefly. Despite his air of confidence, he didn't seem at all physically imposing. His arms and shoulders indicated he was probably used to hard work, but he was not a large man. Forester coughed and cleared his throat, wincing at the discomfort that resulted. "So… do I… do I take it that you are… the blacksmith?"

The Redguard smiled in humourless fashion. "The Blacksmith? Well, only to those outside of my circle of trust." He sighed. "I suppose that some of them may be in need of further persuasion. Still, even that failing seems to have worked out well enough."

Forester remained silent for a moment. It did hurt to speak to anyway, but he thought he'd just wait to hear what the Redguard had to say. He'd already confirmed that he was the mysterious figure that he'd been asking about. It was also evident that he possessed some method of influencing people in an unusual manner.

The Redguard spoke again. "From what your friends have told me, I think you will become an important part of our group, once you are properly convinced."

"How…" Forester's voice croaked. "How do you plan to convince me?"

The Redguard casually stirred the content of the cauldron again. "Well, you might find some of it a little unpleasant, but that cannot be avoided. By the time all that is over, you'll be calling me Arbonem, and you'll be calling me friend."

As the Redguard stepped away toward the forge, Forester focussed upon what had just been revealed to him. He frowned. Arbonem, not Abinem. That's what that old beggar had been trying to say to him.

The Redguard man had picked up a hammer made of dark metal. He stepped around to the far side of the forge. He then stood behind an object set upon a pedestal as an anvil, but it actually looked more like a huge ebony hammer with part of its handle missing. He briefly glanced toward Forester, then brought the hammer down upon the anvil.

As the two objects came together, an odd metallic tone rang out. Forester had been reminded of a ringing bell, though it hadn't quite sounded like that. Almost immediately, he felt overcome by a strange sensation of dizziness and his vision began to blur. He'd closed his eyes in an effort to stave off the visual disorientation. He briefly recalled that incident that he'd experienced in the arena, before setting that passing thought aside. Although he was unable to summon any magic, he called upon that same force of will in an effort to resist the effects that washed over him. He was determined to fight it in the only fashion at hand. He expected that anything less than the proper determination would prove perfectly futile.

After a time, it appeared to Forester that the noise had notably subsided, but the effect seemed to linger. He had cautiously opened his eyes. His vision seemed to pulse and waver. He could just barely make out the Redguard man standing by that strange anvil with the hammer in his hand. It appeared as though he was saying something to him, but he couldn't actually make anything out.

The Blacksmith brought the hammer down again and the assault upon his senses intensified once more. Forester had closed his eyes, resuming his struggle.

Forester's recollection of the time after that second strike of the hammer remained terribly vague. He imagined that process had been repeated several times, as he remained bound to that wooden beam throughout that day.

Evidently, at some point Forester had lost all sense of awareness and had probably blacked out from the continuing assault. Apparently, he had been taken to that cell for a period of rest. He held no illusion that any of it was over.

Though he couldn't be sure of just how effective his efforts of resistance had been, he certainly hadn't gained any affinity for that Redguard blacksmith. At the least, he took that as some indication that he'd been doing something right. Still, he wasn't so confident of just how long he could keep it up.

As he sat upon the floor of that cell, he tried to think of how he might find a way out that mess. Nothing was immediately coming to mind.

* * *

The Riverside home in Wayrest had seemed just a little quieter that second morning after Nikulas had passed from the world. It was certainly quite a contrast from the activity of the previous day. Unlike the day before, only Monika and Alex were in the house with Elwyn that morning. It was going to be rather more crowded and busy again the following day.

Alex had been finding himself feeling more than a bit out of place that day, as Monika and her mother busied themselves with various household tasks. Few words had been exchanged since the morning meal. Both Monika and Elwyn seemed to know what to do without actually speaking. Alex had tried to help with various tasks, but it seemed as though his contributions were a little redundant. At Monika's suggestion, Alex had set about sweeping out the main entryway.

That relatively mindless task had provided him with a little time to again his cast his mind over the events of Fredas.

That previous morning, Alex had rushed off to Northwind Traders to inform Roberto and Erika of what had happened. He had then returned as quickly as he could to Monika and her mother. They were both still sitting at the table near the kitchen, just as they had been when he had left. If they had been speaking during Alex's absence, they had fallen quiet again upon his return.

Alex had tried to interrupt the uncomfortable silence, asking if there was anything he could he do. Elwyn told him that he had already done enough. After the passing of an awkward moment, Alex had suggested that he could prepare some tea for them, since he had known where it was. Monika agreed in a distracted fashion.

After only a short time, Erika had arrived at the household and joined her sister and mother at the table. Alex prepared an additional cup for Monika's sister.

Erika had mentioned that she had left Roberto to manage the store, also adding that their daughter would be helping him. The tone of the muted conversation remained sombre, yet no tears had flowed so far. It seemed to Alex that each of the Northwind women had been striving to maintain composure in an effort to avoid the alternative.

Alex had been only six when he lost his own father, too young to fully understand at the time. Perhaps more so, due to the specific circumstances. His father had gone off to fight for Bruma and just never returned. He had recalled when grandmother Illiana had died. He was nearly thirteen by then. That was a little more like the current situation. Grandfather Erik and his mother had tried to appear strong in his presence. It was also a little like that when his grandfather passed, about three years later. His mother had tried to put on a brave face. Still, Alex had recalled hearing her sobbing in the middle of the night, when she thought he was asleep. Alex was on his own by the time that his mother had passed away. At that time, he had tried to remain just as strong as she had when she had lost her parents.

About an hour or so after Erika's appearance, Edwyn had arrived at the house. He had briefly joined his siblings and mother at the table. Alex had noticed that Monika's brother seemed to demonstrate even greater stoicism than the others.

After a short time, Edwyn had recruited Alex to help him with the task ahead. They firstly went outside to retrieve items from the pushcart that Edwyn had left outside. Upon their return, Elwyn had insisted upon taking one last look at her departed husband. Monika and Erika followed their mother upstairs.

Upon reaching the upstairs room, Alex and Edwyn remained by the door as the others stepped inside. Erika and Monika had held back as their mother stepped closer to the bed. Monika had taken a sharp breath as she caught sight of her father. Nikulas was lying upon the bed. He looked rather peaceful, almost as if he was only asleep.

Erika was the first to break into tears. That had soon set off both Monika and her mother. After a few moments, the three women went back downstairs, leaving Edwyn and Alex to attend to the task.

Once Nikulas had been cleaned up and carefully wrapped in the shroud, Alex and Edwyn had taken him downstairs to the pushcart. They then proceeded across town to the Temple District of Wayrest. According to the plans that Edwyn had already made, his father would be left there in the care of the priests until the day of the funeral.

By the time that Edwyn and Alex had finally returned to the house, Francine was also there. She had left the boys at home. From what she had said, it seemed that she was waiting until Edwyn returned home, before Nik and Bert were to be told of their grandfather's passing.

A strange calm seemed to have come over the household since they'd earlier left with Nikulas. Elwyn had quietly but firmly insisted that everyone have something to eat, or at least some tea. Monika had helped her mother in the kitchen as plans were discussed for the following days.

Edwyn had insisted that he had most of it in hand. He'd suggested that Monika and Alex remain at the house. He'd also said that between himself, Francine, Roberto and Erika, everyone else that needed to be informed would be told of the arrangements.

Alex had overheard Edwyn speaking with a priest at the temple. It did seem that he already had everything previously arranged. He had only needed to confirm the proper time for everything to go ahead.

Edwyn had advised his mother and everyone else that the funeral would be taking place on Sundas, after the midday services at temple. Everything had been taken care of in accordance with his father's instructions. Afterward, everyone would be gathering back at the house.

Eventually, everyone else had departed the house, leaving just Alex and Monika with her mother. Aside from any necessary conversation, the atmosphere had remained rather quiet and sombre throughout that afternoon and evening.

Alex had been doing his best to just be there for Monika, but he was still feeling somewhat awkward. He was not exactly a member of the extended Northwind clan, but he had noticed that everyone had made him feel like part of the family. He had only known them for a very short time and though he'd known Nikulas so briefly, he had come to think rather fondly of him. Of course, it was not the same, but Alex was still going to miss him. He was glad that he had the opportunity to know Monika's father before his time had passed.

Even though it seemed like almost a lifetime ago, it was not quite a year since Alex had buried his own mother. He held some idea of what to expect. He imagined that Sundas was going to be rather difficult, more so for Monika than himself.

* * *

Forester's lengthy wait in that dimly lit cell had eventually been interrupted by the arrival of Maplewood and a young Redguard man of slight build. He'd reasonably presumed that Rena had been sent because of the expectation that he'd be less likely to give her any kind of trouble. He could hardly argue with the logic of it. Though he was feeling suitably incensed at the current circumstances, he could hardly blame her for her actions. She was not really herself.

"I hope you're feeling a bit better." Rena sounded sincere.

Forester gazed through the bars of the cell toward her. "Well, I must admit that I've had much better days."

Rena returned a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. Everything will be much better, soon enough." She produced a small bread roll and reached through the bars. "Here. You should eat something. It's not much, but you might be sick if you have too much."

Forester looked at the roll. Reluctantly, he accepted it. It seemed fresh and he was actually feeling rather hungry. He took a bite and started chewing.

Rena remained outside the cell, quietly watching Forester. The other man stood back behind her, over by the opposite wall of the corridor.

After moment, Forester asked a question. "Who's your friend?" He referred to the younger man with her.

"Jellan. One of Arbonem's assistants."

Forester continued with his bread roll. He had noted the way that Rena mentioned the Redguard blacksmith's name. She said it with a kind of reverence. Forester took some more water from the flask to help the bread go down. He was mindful not to drink too much. He didn't want to upset his belly any more than it already was.

Just as Forester finished, another shadow approached from the left. He looked up to see that it was Taimar. It seemed that Rena was not lying about that part of her story.

"Hello, Forester." The Redguard woman looked pleased to see him.

Forester's expression appeared more guarded. "I don't suppose you're here to take me back to the tavern?"

Rena spoke. "We're going to take you back up to see Arbonem."

"Of course." Forester grimaced. It seemed that his captor knew well enough to take proper precautions. That vapour kept him from using any magic. Sending his own friends to restrain him played upon the notion that he would be reluctant to try anything that might cause them harm. Added to that, he was really feeling too weak to take on three opponents in unarmed combat.

Rena opened the door to the cell. She apologised for needing to bind his hands once more, as Taimar proceeded to unlock the manacles from his ankles. The two women led him out of the cell as Jellan watched on.

They passed by two other unoccupied cells as they guided Forester along the stone corridor. After a couple of turns, they proceeded up one level and along another corridor. They soon arrived in that same room where Forester had awoken the previous day.

The Redguard blacksmith had been making notes in a journal as they arrived. He hardly shifted from task, only briefly glancing in their direction.

Taimar and Rena had seated Forester down upon the floor up against that wooden support beam and again bound him, just as he had been the day before. Rena had again apologised, assuring him that it was all for the best. Forester was thoroughly annoyed at the circumstance, but there was nothing he could really do about it. Jellan had checked the vapours from the cauldron, ensuring that they wafted in Forester's direction.

The architect of Forester's captivity had soon finished what he was doing. He turned and spoke to dismiss the other three. They all responded, almost in unison, with exactly the same words. "Yes, Arbonem." Those three then quickly departed through the door located behind Forester.

The Redguard blacksmith came over to Forester to examine him more closely. He offered his platitudes for Forester's discomfort. He almost sounded sincere. He assured him that everything would much better once it was all over. Forester certainly believed otherwise.

Returning to stand by the forge, the Redguard again took up his ebony hammer and brought it down to strike upon the unconventional anvil. Forester's senses were assaulted once more. He had again tried his best to maintain his resistance. Keeping his eyes closed certainly helped, but the noise and other effects seemed to penetrate through to his bones. At some point he had become fully overwhelmed and the world faded away.

* * *

Unaware of how much time had passed, Forester drifted back from his insensate state. He heard the distant noise of the roar of arena spectators. That might have been what had stirred his awareness.

"I see you are back." The Redguard blacksmith noted that Forester had woken.

"Wha… wha…" Forester stammered.

"Water?" His captor suggested, making his way slowly toward him with a flask.

Forester nodded slightly, though it was not what he was trying to say. He sipped from the flask as it was brought up to his mouth. It didn't even bother him that the water dripped all over his beard.

After a brief moment, Forester spoke again. "Why?"

The Redguard paused to check the content of the cauldron, stirring it with a poker, causing the vapours to billow. He responded casually. "Only for the best of reasons."

Forester wasn't feeling terribly convinced at all, though he was in no position to voice his opposing view. He looked over toward the forge. "That… object."

The Redguard grinned momentarily. "Do you know what it is?"

Forester squinted, focussing his eyes. He shook his head just slightly.

His captor released a humourless chuckle. "Your friends tell me you studied at the Imperial Arcane University for a time. I thought you might already know of it."

Forester couldn't immediately think of anything that seemed to fit, not that his thoughts were as sharp as usual. Nevertheless, he was thinking that if the Redguard wanted to talk, then that was certainly better than the likely alternative. "Why don't you… enlighten me?"

The Blacksmith smiled a little. "I didn't know what it was. Not when I first found it. I thought it was just an accident that I came across it, but it was so much more."

"What… what do you mean?" Forester encouraged him.

The Redguard had stepped over toward the forge and picked up the hammer. It looked as though he was about to start again. Instead, he turned back toward Forester with a thoughtful expression.

"I was trying to get here to Sentinel, but I had lost my way in the desert. It was not all that far from here that I found that… half buried in the sands." He glanced back at the huge ebony object he had set up as an anvil. "It might have just remained there, if a desert caravan had not found me at that same time."

Forester tried to indicate his attention, hoping that the Redguard would just keep talking. Perhaps, he would reveal something useful. Either way, if it kept him from striking with the hammer, that suited Forester just fine.

The Blacksmith resumed. "I was hoping to find work in this city. It seems that were already enough blacksmiths in Sentinel." He shook his head. "I was actually lucky that the arena needed a new armourer. They had been making do with the apprentice after losing their last blacksmith. That was good for me." He ran his hand over the makeshift anvil. "I did think about selling this for the ebony, but then I had a different idea, as you can see. In my free time, I took the broken piece from the handle of this… and fashioned this hammer."

"And then?" Forester prompted.

"Yes, then." The Redguard nodded to himself. "There was nothing unusual as I forged this piece into a hammer. As you can imagine, it was a different matter that first time that I brought the hammer and anvil back together."

He paused a moment. Forester thought he was about strike the ebony.

"That first time, I had fallen down to the floor and I was taken by a vision." He beamed at Forester, seemingly enraptured by his recollections. "It seemed as though I was back out in the desert. The sun beating down upon me. I thought I heard a crack of thunder, but as I looked up, the skies remained clear. Then two dark birds appeared above me, just circling. I thought they must have been waiting for me to die. My attention was then taken by a rider coming toward me across the sands. He was not on a camel. He rode an armoured horse. Its mane seemed to glisten like gold in the bright sunlight. The rider stopped and climbed down from his horse and then strode across the sands toward me. The dark birds had come down from the sky and sat upon his shoulders. They were ravens." He paused in response to Forester's expression.

Forester had started to recall some of those details from other accounts that he had previously read somewhere.

The Redguard continued. "The Black Knight came to me and introduced himself."

"Reymon Ebonarm." Forester interjected. He suddenly realised the basis of the name 'Arbonem', some sort of derivation of 'Ebonarm'.

"Yes." The Blacksmith seemed pleased. "You know of him?"

"I know enough." Forester knew of the purported god of war. At the least, he'd read about him. He was said to appear as a huge black knight. His ebony sword fused to his right arm from some legendary battle of days long passed by. Hence the name, Ebonarm. He was neither Aedra, nor Daedra and supposedly despised by both. From what little that he actually knew, Forester had always assumed that he must have once been mortal. However, he didn't know exactly how he had become a god.

"The Black Knight told me that he had taken possession of the broken Hammer of Might and placed it in my path."

"Volendrung." Forester mentioned that other name for the hammer.

"Yes." The Blacksmith agreed. "That is what some call it. It is that same Hammer of Might that gave us the name for this land. Hammerfell."

Forester nodded. He knew of the story. Though he couldn't fathom any specific connection between Reymon Ebonarm and Volendrung. As far as he knew, that hammer was originally forged by a clan of Dwemer, thousands of years ago. Legend told that it had been flung across Tamriel, landing somewhere in Hammerfell during the time of the Dwemer. At some point, Volendrung had been claimed as an artefact of power associated with the Daedric Prince, Malacath. As he understood it, the enchantments of the hammer were supposed to paralyse a foe and drain the victims of their strength. It didn't fit at all with what he had been experiencing.

Arbonem's expression reflected his enthusiasm. "The Black Knight understood the fresh possibilities that came with placing this in my hands. He granted me possession of the Hammer of Might."

Forester maintained an aspect of interest. "Why?"

"Why?" The Redguard repeated the question. "Sentinel's defenders are weak. The guards of the city are corrupt. The Fighter's Guild and Legion hardly hold any sway in this region of Hammerfell. They may hold to good intentions, but they hardly tip the balance at all." He shook his head in frustration. "It has been a long time since holy anvils graced the warrior guildhalls of this land, in dedication to Ebonarm, the God of War."

"He… he told you to do this?" Forester prompted.

Arbonem released a deep sigh. "The Black Knight told me to find the best fighters of this land and bend them to my will. He said that I should I use what he has provided to bring order. He advised me that I should forge a new force of noble warriors, a group worthy of his respect. Beyond that, he told me that I would need to find my own way."

Forester tried not to indicate his disapproval. "So, how… how will you manage that?"

The Blacksmith seemed happy enough to keep talking. "I started with the people of the arena. They all serve the cause, whether they know of it or not. The same with the other blacksmiths of Sentinel. The thieves and beggars of the city needed to be brought before the anvil. That way, they now serve a greater cause. I have also brought in some of the City Guard and two from the Order of the Candle. Most of the best and most loyal people are here at the arena." He paused, recognising that Forester was digesting the information that had been revealed. "You shouldn't concern yourself with the arena. Once you have fully embraced the cause, your contributions should prove far more valuable. Aside from a few healers, we don't have anyone else with such an understanding of things magical."

Forester didn't like the sound of anything had been hearing. Even worse, he had no idea of anything that he could do about it.

Arbonem made a tutting sound. "I suppose I am getting ahead of myself. We still have much work to do." With that, The Blacksmith took his ebony hammer and struck down upon the surrogate anvil.

Forester again reeled from the effects. He closed his eyes and tried his best to maintain his struggle against the weight of the forces that assaulted his mind.

* * *

Reasonably early in the evening, Captain Broder had gone across town to visit the tavern at the Seaview Inn. The place had been rather busy, as was typical for a Loredas. It was quite some time before he was actually able to speak with Hodge.

Broder had originally been intending to talk to Forester, or at the very least, leave a message for him. He was intending to let him know that some of his people had just returned from the Totambu Forest region and that the rest would be back the next day with Bjorn and Ceno, the two Fighter's Guild members.

Broder was rather concerned to learn that Hodge had not seen Forester for two full days. Hodge had seemed even more anxious. He'd last seen Forester on Turdas evening when he had come in. It seemed to Hodge that Forester might have learned of something disturbing, but he'd been reluctant to speak of it. Apparently, Forester had left the Seaview sometime before Hodge had risen on Fredas morning. He'd not left any message to indicate where he had gone and he'd not seen him at all since.

Broder didn't know what to think, but he certainly shared Hodge's concerns. He intended to send over Bjorn and Ceno once they were back. If Forester had returned by then, they'd be free to assist him. Otherwise, he recommended that Hodge share everything that he knew so that they could look into the same things that Forester had been investigating.

Hodge had mentioned that Forester had been to speak with the Imperial Consul. He also indicated that Forester had failed to gain any official interest. He encouraged Broder to follow up with the consul and advise that another Fighter's Guild member had disappeared in suspicious circumstances. Broder didn't feel confident that he could manage to sway the Consul. Nevertheless, he agreed that it was at least worth trying. Neither man appeared terribly pleased with the turn of events.

~O~


	18. Chapter 18

The Hammer and the Anvil: An Elder Scrolls Novel

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 18

Sundas the 21st of First Seed 4E49

For the second time in as many days, Malcolm Forester awoke to find himself on the straw that covered the floor of that small cell. Just as the day before, he held no clear idea what time of the day it might be or quite how long he'd been there. He'd only guessed that it might be some time early in the morning, but he remembered that he was being kept too far beneath the arena to really have any clue.

Despite his somewhat addled thought process, he found himself considering something of particular note. He found that he still seemed to remember several things from the previous day with varied measure of clarity.

Forester recalled that Rena and Taimar had taken him from that cell the previous morning, along with that slight framed Redguard man. Jellan, was the name that Rena had mentioned. He remembered that other Redguard calling himself Arbonem had been using the strange effects of that ebony artefact to cloud his mind. Of course, Forester held little recollection of those periods during which he'd endured the mental assault produced by that artefact. However, he did remember what his captor had told him of how he had come into possession of the Hammer of Might and his claim of how he had been called into the service of Ebonarm, the God of War.

The fact that Forester could still recall all of those details with some measure of reasonable clarity, was what had actually piqued his immediate curiosity.

He tried to cast his ragged mind back to when he'd firstly noticed something strange in the stands of the arena. It was almost by chance that he'd noticed that he'd experienced an odd loss of awareness during the competitions. He had already decided that the Redguard blacksmith must have been responsible for that. However, that experience seemed completely inconsistent with what he'd endured in the presence of Arbonem as Volendrung had been struck with that smaller piece that he'd fashioned into a blacksmith's hammer.

Forester found it all rather confusing. To the best of his knowledge, the Hammer of Might wasn't even supposed to produce those kinds of effects. He imagined that it might be something to do with the fact that it had been broken by some unknown circumstance. Any more mundane object would probably have lost its enchantment if it were broken like that. However, that artefact was far from mundane. He also considered that it might have been something that Reymon Ebonarm had done to it. Of course, that was also assuming that the God of War was actually involved and that wasn't just the imaginings of that Arbonem.

Going over his thoughts in that fashion had served to clear his mind somewhat. He paused to consider his opinions of the Redguard blacksmith. As near as he could tell, he still felt no special sense of affinity for him. At the least, he took some passing measure of satisfaction from that.

Forester sat up and considered his surroundings in the dim light. He regarded the pungent vapours from that cauldron with proper contempt. After rubbing the bristles on the sides of his face with some annoyance, he had noted that the lump on the back of his head had receded notably and it no longer hurt so much. Of course, if he'd been able to cast a simple healing spell, it would have been gone altogether by then.

He was feeling hungry and thirsty. More immediately, he needed to go take a piss in that bucket in the corner. He needed to take care that he didn't trip himself with the chains attached to his manacled ankles. The indignity of the circumstance only served to add to his many annoyances.

Addressing his thirst, Forester took up the water flask that had been left in his cell. It required a conscious effort to avoid drinking too much, too quickly. He wasn't certain whether the water had made him fell less hungry or more so.

He sat back down to wait for what he expected of the coming day. He imagined that sooner or later he'd be attended by Maplewood or Taimar, or the both of them. Hopefully they'd bring some food. After all, that Arbonem seemed to think that Forester was going to be a valuable asset in his little private army. He obviously wanted him alive, but as a compliant follower of his plans.

As he waited, Forester had plenty of time to contemplate his situation. Not that he could really see any obvious way out of it. He couldn't count upon any help from the inside. Both Maplewood and Taimar seemed completely bedazzled and conditioned to the service of the Redguard blacksmith. Presumably, that would be the case with anyone else he'd be likely to encounter in that place.

He imagined that any help from the outside also seemed rather unlikely. His only friendly acquaintances in Sentinel that might have some chance of following his trail were Hodge and Broder. Even though he believed otherwise, at that point he couldn't truly know whether either of them had already been compromised. Forester was actually somewhat worried that he might endanger those others, if that Arbonem had his way. He briefly recalled that Monika and Alex would likely be passing through Sentinel on their way back to Cyrodiil. He tried to put them out of mind for much the same reason.

Forester also wondered if that Penitus Oculatus agent might uncover what was happening and take action in a timely fashion. Of course, that was presuming that he hadn't already been conditioned to service of the Blacksmith in some manner. That was also imagining that he had access to the proper resources. He held no great confidence of such a thing.

Even in the company of his friends, Forester was still very much on his own. He didn't know how much longer he could resist the effects of the artefact that the Redguard wielded. He wondered if he could manage some way of faking having fallen under its influence in a convincing fashion. He wasn't so sure that he could be quite that convincing, but he was certainly giving it some consideration. He casually pondered over what would give out first, his mind or his weakening body.

* * *

The morning had been relatively quiet at the Northwind household in the Riverside District of Wayrest. Monika and her mother had attended to a few final preparations for the gathering later that day. Alex had already been sent out to the stores during the previous afternoon to gather some additional supplies. After that, he had helped with shifting some of the furniture to make more room in the place. That Sundas morning, he was left feeling rather superfluous again. He had tried to help, but it mostly seemed like he was just in the way. It seemed the most productive task that he had achieved that morning was a cleanly shaved face.

It was later in the morning as Edwyn and Francine arrived with the boys. Both Alex and Monika were ready to go fairly quickly. Some persuasion was required to convince Elwyn that everything had been properly attended and that she should ready herself to depart.

Even though Nikulas' instructions had indicated something less formal and less traditional, Elwyn had insisted upon wearing a Nordic mourning dress. It was something that she'd kept after attending the funeral of a Nord friend a few years earlier. Everyone else had just worn the best clothes they had.

Soon enough, they were all on their way and headed across town. It looked like the weather had delivered another fine and sunny spring day. If anything, it was feeling just a little uncomfortably warm as they walked along the streets of Wayrest.

By the time they had reached Northwind Traders, it was apparent that Erika and Roberto had already left. As indicated by the sign posted at the front door, the store would remain closed for the day. In passing, Edwyn had mentioned that it had been quite some time since the store had not opened for the day. Still, it was no ordinary day.

Arriving in the heart of the Temple District, they passed by the Temple of Akatosh and walked down the side toward the gathering of people just behind that structure.

There must have been nearly fifty people gathered back there. From Alex's perspective, most of them were strangers. At first, he had thought that they must have been there for some other purpose, or at least some of them. It seemed like far more people than he might have expected to see at Nikulas' funeral. He noticed that just a few of the women were wearing traditional Nordic mourning dresses, though they didn't look like Nords. He did not know enough about local customs to really judge anyone's attire. However, he did note that a few people seemed dressed almost like nobles, though they did not carry themselves as such.

Edwyn had broken off from the group to with speak with someone else. Francine tried to keep Nik and Bert from wandering off. A few people that Alex did not recognise had approached Elwyn to offer condolences.

Alex soon spotted Erika and Roberto with their daughter, Elyssa. He and Monika walked over to them. The younger lad with them was introduced as Bradon, their son.

Monika had seemed a little surprised at the sight of her nephew, all grown up like that. She hardly recognised him. He was just a boy the last time she'd seen him. Bradon had mentioned that he'd thought he'd seen Monika with Alex over in the square a few days before, but at the time, he hadn't recognised her either.

After briefly chatting with Erika's immediate family, Monika had pointed out Roberto's brother and mother in the crowd to Alex. She had mentioned that Roberto's father was no longer with them. He had been much older than his wife, Roberto's mother. She had also pointed out Francine's sister and her husband, as well as some of her cousins. It seemed that many of the people present were part of the extended family.

Alex had felt a little taken aback. As far as he knew, he had no living family. He supposed that he might have some relatives from his father's side somewhere in Skyrim, but he did not know of any. It seemed like Monika had enough family to populate a small village.

Not everyone present was part of the extended family. As they briefly walked about the crowd, Monika had pointed out that some of them were local merchants of Wayrest. An older Breton man and another elderly couple had been friends of the family since they had first come to that city.

Before long, the most immediate family members had gravitated back toward Monika's mother. As Alex and Monika returned to that grouping, Edwyn had been speaking with Roberto and Bradon. They had both been nodding their agreement or understanding. They all turned to Monika and Alex at their approach.

"Not long, now." Edwyn noted. "Just a few more things to organise."

Alex had felt Monika tense. She seemed to be looking past her brother, across the crowd of people.

"What's he doing here?" Monika's tone carried an obvious measure of contempt.

Edwyn turned to see. He seemed to recognise the cause of her distress "I know that I didn't invite him."

Roberto also seemed to know. "Nor did I. He must have heard from someone else."

Monika's voice dripped ice. "I don't want to speak to him."

Edwyn responded. "You don't have to." He placed his hand on his sister's shoulder. "Just leave it to me. I'll handle it."

Monika looked away. Roberto offered Edwyn a questioning glance.

Edwyn grimaced. "Don't worry. There won't be any trouble."

Monika's brother headed off across the crowd. Alex was left wondering what it was all about. He still did not know whom they were talking about. He saw Edwyn approach a Breton man with a thin moustache and thinning hair. At a guess, the man looked like he might be in his fifties. From the way he was attired, he did look like he might be a noble, but Alex had already observed that such appearance might be deceiving.

Though neither man spoke loudly, it seemed clear that harsh words were being exchanged. Edwyn seemed to stand over the Breton man, not only because he was taller. The other man seemed to be accepting whatever was being said, but he didn't look happy about it.

Monika had turned to look away from the exchange. Alex remained concerned, without really know what it was all about.

With some hesitation, Alex gave voice to his thoughts. "Who is that man?"

Monika released a heavy sigh before responding. "Jean-Pierre. My former husband."

That was all Alex needed to hear. He knew very little about that topic, but he expected that were good reasons for Monika's anxiety.

A priest had emerged from the temple and had come over to speak with Elwyn. It looked like he would be the one conducting the funeral service. Edwyn soon returned and went over to speak with the both of them. After a few moments, Monika's brother had turned back to survey the general gathering and then focussed upon his older sister and Alex.

"That's just about it. There's just one thing." Edwyn spoke directly to Alex. "We need a fourth bearer to carry my father. He'd left that for me to decide, but I'm sure he'd approve…"

Alex nodded his understanding, glancing briefly at Monika. "I would be honoured."

"Excellent." Edwyn's expression conveyed his gratitude.

After the passing of a few more moments, and Edwyn consulting again with the priest, he signalled for Roberto and Bradon to join him and Alex. The priest and the four of them proceeded over toward the rear of the temple. Nikulas' casket sat upon a trolley that had been wheeled out. It was just a simple box, sturdy and well constructed, but unadorned.

The four men lifted the casket and positioned themselves so that they carried it upon their shoulders, one at each corner. The priest led them slowly along a path, guiding them southward toward the gravesite. Elwyn and the rest of the immediate family followed closely behind, with the rest of the gathering shuffling along behind that.

Moving along at that measured pace it had taken nearly a quarter of an hour to arrive at the plot of land that had been prepared for the burial. Alex had been mildly surprised at the overall size of the cemetery in Wayrest. It was much larger than the one back in Falkreath. He supposed that it was just another indication of how old that city was and how many people had lived and died there.

Once they arrived at the site, Nikulas was carefully lowered into position. A grave had been freshly dug and a simple stone marker had been set in place. The masons had carved a customary inscription. It read, 'Nikulas Northwind, Husband and Father, died 4E49'. It was simple and direct, just like Nikulas.

As soon as the gathering of mourners had settled into place, the priest from the temple presided over the funeral service. In accordance with Nikulas' wishes, he had made a brief point of mentioning that he was not conducting a traditional Nord funeral, nor even a Breton one. There was little mention of the Divines. As near as Alex could tell, it seemed a little casual by the standard of any funeral he'd previous attended, not that he had attended many official ceremonies before. Still, by his reckoning it seemed to fairly reflect Nikulas, as he had come to know him.

The priest told a brief story of how Nikulas had taken his family from the Imperial City just before the turmoil that had disrupted the Imperial province. After passing some time in the north of Skyrim, the family had eventually settled in Wayrest.

He recounted that Nikulas had once been a simple sailor and had worked for other traders and merchants before eventually becoming a merchant in his own right with his wife, Elwyn. Over the past decades, the Northwinds had become respected business owners in the city of Wayrest.

Alex was briefly distracted as he casually looked about for that Jean-Pierre. If he was still there, he must have been somewhere near the back of the crowd and out of immediate view.

The priest had soon concluded what he had to say and called for others to speak. It was Edwyn that spoke first. He had some words to read out that his father previously prepared for the occasion. It was a simple declaration of Nikulas' love and appreciation for his family and also that of his gratefulness for the fortunate life he had lived. It also expressed his humble pride for what he left behind. Edwyn had some further words of his own to add. They fairly reflected those of his father.

Once Edwyn was done, the priest invited others to speak. Neither Elwyn nor her daughters came forward. Monika and her mother's expressions seemed to indicate that they thought that Edwyn had already spoken everything that needed to be said. Both women seemed to be making a clear effort to maintain a brave front of dignity. Erika, Elyssa and Francine appeared to struggle far more, each of them only barely choking back their tears and gentle sobs. Alex had just briefly considered stepping forward. However, he did not think he could have said anything better than what had already been said.

Since none of the immediate family members had more to add to Edwyn's poignant words, some others had come forward to speak of Nikulas. Each person spoke of their respect and genuine affinity for Nikulas, also expressing their thoughts for Elwyn and her children and grandchildren.

Once the service was fully concluded, the gathering gradually dispersed. Alex had again tried to see if that Jean-Pierre was still lingering. He was concerned that he might try to upset Monika. He did not see him at all.

The last to leave were Elwyn and those members of the immediate family. They all made their way back across town for the smaller gathering at the Riverside District house. Aside from Monika's siblings and their families, just a few members from the extended family had also arrived. Roberto's mother had come along, as well as his brother and family. Francine's sister was also there with her husband. There were just a few others that Alex did not immediate recognise until he was introduced.

During that afternoon, Elwyn had tried to busy herself with keeping refreshments available for the guests. Monika, Erika and Francine had tried to assist to keep her from taking the entire load upon herself.

The gathering had lasted well into the early part of the evening. In pairs and small groups, people had slowly left the house until the last of them had departed, finally leaving just Elwyn, Monika and Alex behind.

It required some effort for Monika to persuade her mother to put aside the task of tidying the place, convincing her that it could wait until the next day. Monika and Alex needed to help her at least finish some of the basic tidying before she finally relented.

Monika seemed completely drained by the time that they had finally retired to the upstairs guestroom. Alex had been reasonably expecting that she might be overcome with emotion and grief as soon as the day was done. After all, she had not openly wept since that brief moment when she had last seen her father's face, just before he and Edwyn had taken him away for the final time.

Alex had briefly considered just how different she seemed from when he had first met her. He recalled that first day when he unexpectedly came across that woman fighting those goblins in the forest of County Chorrol. She seemed a very different person from that stranger that he encountered that day. By then, he had come to see just about every side of her that there was. He was feeling quite glad that he had come to know her family and had the opportunity to know her father before his time had passed.

Despite Alex's concerns, Monika had not succumbed to the call of shedding further tears. She was just too tired. As soon as they were in bed, she had pressed up against him, holding him firmly and she fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Malcolm Forester had slowly regained some sense of awareness. He hadn't bothered to open his eyes. He knew exactly where he was. He was again bound to that beam, seated upon the stone floor in a position facing toward that forge. He vaguely recalled that Rena and Taimar had brought him back up there some time earlier. After dismissing the others, the Blacksmith had again been fairly chatty with him, but not enough to keep him from striking that hammer down upon the makeshift anvil.

Forester was still struggling with the after effects from the barrage of the mental assault he'd endured over the previous hours. It almost seemed as though there was an ongoing vibration that continued to reverberate in his skull from the striking of the hammer upon the rest of the artefact. In some fashion, perhaps there actually was. He felt some passing satisfaction that he seemed to have maintained some semblance of contempt for Arbonem for what he had endured. That reassured him that his efforts at resistance must still have proved reasonably adequate.

There was just one thought that he worried might undermine his resolution. The Blacksmith's contention that the protectors of Sentinel were weak and ineffective did hold some traction. It did seem that the establishment of a force of noble warriors was not such a bad idea.

Back in the days of the third era, the presence of the Imperial Legion and the Fighter's Guild would have been far stronger in that land. He knew of Fighter's Guild offices in Rihad and Elinhir, but it seemed that the rest of Hammerfell had fallen into neglect. He imagined that the Legion also had far too few garrisons throughout that western province.

In days gone by, Sentinel's Order of the Candle might have been something more than just the King's elite guard, but apparently no longer.

Still, Forester didn't agree that Arbonem was the right person for the task, and certainly not by the means by which he intended to achieve that goal. It seemed like the right thing, but not the right way.

"Forester?" It was the Blacksmith's voice calling to him.

Previously, Forester had observed that the Redguard never used his first name in conversation. He'd idly supposed that either Rena or Taimar had told him of his preference for just his family name. Recalling that passing thought, a short moment passed before he actually responded.

"Yes. I'm… still here." Forester opened his bleary eyes. He hadn't yet opened them since returning to consciousness a short while ago.

"Of course." The Blacksmith smiled mildly and slowly made his way over toward him. "Perhaps, you'd like some water?"

"Yes." Forester croaked.

The Blacksmith brought the water flask up to his lips and Forester took a few measured sips. Once he was finished, Arbonem checked the content of the simmering cauldron, stirring it so that the vapours billowed and wafted in Forester's direction.

"I suppose, I should apologise." The Blacksmith offered. "This is taking a little longer than usual. I expect that only means that you should become an even more valuable ally, once this is all over. You must have a strong mind. I hope that means you will become an even stronger ally."

Forester tried to mask his true opinion. "I suppose… that you do have some good ideas." He kept his other thoughts to himself.

Arbonem studied Forester's countenance intently. "Yes, I do." He paused another moment. "Hmm, I don't think you are quite ready yet." He glanced back toward the forge. "I think we have a little more work to do before you fully embrace me as a brother."

Forester had no adequate response. He briefly considered trying to convince Arbonem otherwise, or at least draw him into a conversation. However, he decided that it was more likely that he would only end up convincing him that his mind was still his own.

After another moment, the Blacksmith had taken up his ebony hammer and soon resumed his efforts to bring Forester under his direct influence.

* * *

"Hodge?"

Hodge had looked up to see those two Fighter's Guild members approaching the bar, Bjorn and Ceno. He didn't really know them as friends, but he'd seen them often enough to recognise them.

"Yeah? Captain Broder said he might send you over to see me."

"Broder says we might have a problem here in the city." Bjorn was a large bulky Nord with bushy reddish hair and a bushy beard of the same colour. He was probably a bit younger than his rugged features implied.

"That's right." Ceno agreed. "He said that some Guild members from Cyrodiil were in town and people are going missing." Ceno was a smaller man of solid frame. An Imperial with a large bald patch marring his cropped head of dark hair. He was older of the two, probably around the same age as Forester.

"Tallie?" Hodge called out the Redguard woman that worked for him. "Take over for a while. I need to speak with these two men."

Tallie just nodded her understanding, taking up position behind the main bar.

Hodge had provided the two Guild Fighters with drinks and then joined them at a table over one side of the tavern. After clarifying what Broder had already told them, he went on to tell them more of Forester and Maplewood and the Redguard woman they had been looking for in Sentinel. He had then explained that Maplewood had gone missing first, earlier in the week. Forester had also disappeared not long afterward. He had not been seen for three days.

Hodge tried to impart everything that he could recall from previous conversations with Forester. Both had listened with interest, asking a few questions to clarify some points. Ceno had expressed his suspicions of that Dunmer, Hlaran. Both of them held some measure of disdain for those Vigilants of Stendarr that operated out of the temple. Neither man seemed to know anything about any mysterious figure known as 'the blacksmith', though they both agreed that Crusan was easily the best blacksmith in the city.

Though neither man seemed to know what to expect, they'd advised Hodge that they intended to start looking into it the next morning. During the entire exchange, a man in a hooded cloak had watched on quietly from a nearby table.

~O~


End file.
